Cross my heart
by Lyrashin
Summary: [Fic terminée] Traduction d'une fic d'Akuma ça veut tout dire pour les connaisseurs.
1. Default Chapter

Série : Gundam Wing  
  
Auteur : Akuma (et oui, moi, Lyrashin, j'adore traduire ses fics !)  
  
Couple : 2x1  
  
Genre : Yaoï, déguisements, Sap. . . j'adore cette fic !  
  
Disclamer : Les personnages de GW sont à leurs proprios légaux, les autres sont à Akuma et moi je possède juste la traduction !  
  
Note : Ce n'est pas une séquelle de Confusion of the Heart, malgré le titre ! C'est pas mal différent mais ça a vraiment son charme comme histoire !  
  
Et les chapitres sont plutôt longs, donc je risque de mettre pas mal de temps pour les traduire. . . et avant d'avoir fini la fic aussi : y en a 20 à traduire !  
  
CROSS MY HEART  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Un agréable après-midi d'été, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei et Duo étaient dans le salon lorsque Heero entra.  
  
« Duo, nous avons une mission. »  
  
« Quelle mission ? »  
  
Heero tendit une feuille de papier à l'Américain. Duo la survola ; Quatre était à côté du natté, alors que Trowa et Wufei étaient debout derrière lui, lisant le papier également. Selon le texte, la mission consistait à rencontrer un informateur qui leur donnerait des informations secrètes sur OZ. Ils devaient se rendre à une école où leur contact, qui serait aussi un étudiant, leur donnerait une puce électronique.  
  
« Hmm, pourquoi faut-il deux pilotes pour cette mission ? Un seul serait suffisant. Oh, je vois ! Tu as besoin de mon aide pour te socialiser auprès des élèves. » Duo lança un regard moqueur à Heero.  
  
Heero lui jeta un regard noir. « Nous entrons à l'école demain. Prépare tes jupes. »  
  
« JUPES ??? »  
  
« Lis la phrase au coin, Duo. » Wufei sourit.  
  
Duo lut à nouveau le document. Puisque le sexe de l'informateur était inconnu, on demandait à l'un des pilotes de se travestir pour qu'il soit plus facile de rencontrer leur contact s'il s'agissait d'une fille. Duo fixa Heero. " Mon nom n'est pas écrit à la place de celui qui devra se déguiser. »  
  
Heero renifla. « Tu t'attends à ce que je sois une fille ? »  
  
« Pourquoi pas ?? Tu ressembles à une fille. »  
  
« Hn. »  
  
« Si ! »  
  
« Hn. »  
  
« Si tu l'es ! »  
  
« HN ! »  
  
« Non, pas moi ! »  
  
« Hnn. »  
  
« Non ! Tu es le seul qui ressemble à une fille ! »  
  
« Hn. »  
  
« Toi, pas moi. »  
  
« Hn. »  
  
Quatre, Trowa et Wufei soupirèrent et observèrent les deux pilotes se * disputer * pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Quatre en ait assez et décide de leur venir en aide. Avec un geste pour Trowa et Wufei, l'Arabe se racla la gorge. Cessant leur querelle, les pilotes le regardèrent.  
  
« Pourquoi ne pas décider qui sera la fille avec ces pailles ? » Il tenait dans sa main deux pailles. « J'ai peint en rouge le bout de l'une d'entre elles qui est caché dans ma main. Vous devrez prendre une paille chacun, et celui qui aura la rouge sera la fille. Qu'est ce que vous en dîtes ? »  
  
Duo et Heero échangèrent un regard et acquiescèrent.  
  
« Alors, qui va prendre la paille ? » Demanda Wufei. Il avait remarqué que ni Heero, ni Duo n'esquissaient de mouvement. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Vous avez peur de tirer une paille ? Même le Soldat Parfait ? »  
  
Heero gronda et se saisit de l'une des pailles. Duo retenait sa respiration quand il vit la couleur de la paille d'Heero. C'était. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ROUGE !!!! Le natté éclata d'un rire incontrôlable tandis qu'Heero envoyait son fameux regard de la mort à la pauvre paille.  
  
« Bien, alors le problème est résolu. » Wufei sortit hors de la pièce pour retrouver Trowa. Heero lança un regard noir à Duo avant de se rendre à l'étage, préparer ses '' habits ''. Quatre resta et s'approcha de Duo qui voulait aller retrouver Heero.  
  
« Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Q-man ? »  
  
« Duo, j'espère que tu utiliseras cette chance sagement. » Quatre tenait dans sa main l'autre paille. Duo ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant que le bout étant rouge aussi.  
  
« Quatre, tu. . . . . . . . »  
  
« Oui, j'ai triché. J'avais prévu qu'Heero choisirait le premier. » Quatre sourit.  
  
« Pourquoi as tu fait ça ? Si Heero le découvre, tu ne seras plus que de la viande morte ! »  
  
« Et bien, disons juste que je veux aider un ami qui est tombé amoureux d'un glaçon nommé Heero Yuy. »  
  
Duo rougit aux paroles de Quatre. « Tu savais ? »  
  
« Je ne suis pas aveugle, Duo. Où qu'Heero aille, tu le suis toujours, et quand il n'est pas là, tu deviens misérable. »  
  
« Quatre !! Ne parle pas si fort ! Et si les autres entendaient ? » Duo était embarrassé.  
  
« Et bien, le seul qui ne soit pas au courant de ça est le Soldat Parfait. »  
  
« Quoi ???? »  
  
« Wufei et Trowa ne sont pas aveugles non plus, Duo. Pourquoi penses tu que Wufei ait poussé Heero à prendre la paille ? »  
  
Duo resta sans voix pendant un moment. Ensuite, il remercia Quatre. « Merci, man. Comment je peux te rembourser ? »  
  
« Je veux que cette histoire ait une fin heureuse quand vous serez tout les deux revenu de cette mission. »  
  
Duo fronça les sourcils. « Je ne sais pas, Quatre. Heero es. . . . . . . . Je ne peux vraiment pas te le promettre. . . «   
  
« N'abandonne pas avant d'avoir essayé. Je suis sûr que tu obtiendras ce que tu veux. » Quatre serra l'Américain.  
  
« Arigato, Quatre. Je vais essayer. . . . . . Je vais faire de mon mieux ! » Duo l'étreignit en retour, très fort.  
  
« HOAAAA !!!! Duo !!! De l'air !!! Tu m'étouffes !!! »  
  
« Désolé, Q-man. » Duo desserra son étreinte. « Eh bien, je pense que je devrais aller aider Heero, maintenant. »  
  
Le pilote natté fonça au premier étage où sa chambre et celle d'Heero se trouvaient. Quatre regarda Duo et soupira. « Je te souhaite vraiment d'être heureux, Duo. Et peut-être qu'Heero remarquera tes sentiments cette fois. . . »  
  
Cinq minutes plus tard, Duo descendait l'escalier, traînant son non-dont- consentant Heero derrière lui. Le Japonais avait échangé son top vert et son spandex noir contre un chemisier blanc et un jeans qui le faisaient ressembler à une fille.  
  
« Comme il n'a pas beaucoup d'autres vêtements que ses tee-shirts verts et ses shorts en spandex, nous allons au centre commercial pour lui en acheter de nouveaux, Quatre. A tout à l'heure. »  
  
Quatre acquiesça et vit les deux garçons sortir.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*##*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
« Duo, ce n'est pas encore assez ? » Les mains d'Heero étaient remplies de boites et de paquets. Ils étaient au centre commercial depuis deux heures et Heero se maudissait en silence de laisser Duo choisir ses vêtements pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas résister à ses yeux violets brillants qui le regardaient en suppliant. Zut. Il devait trouver un moyen d'éliminer cette faiblesse en lui.  
  
« Hmm, juste encore un peu. Nous n'avons pas encore acheté les colliers et les boucles d'oreilles. »  
  
« QUOI ??? » Heero cria. Il n'était pas question qu'il porte des boucles d'oreilles, ni des colliers.  
  
« Allez Heero. Tu auras besoin de ça si on nous invite à une fête. Et en plus, tu seras beaucoup plus jolie avec des boucles d'oreilles. »  
  
« Je ne suis pas jolie ! »  
  
« Si, tu l'es. »  
  
« Non, je ne le suis pas !!! »  
  
« Ca suffit, jeune fille ! Ce n'est pas poli de crier sur ton petit ami. » Une vieille dame les avait interrompu.  
  
Duo eut du mal à contenir son rire quand il vit l'expression d'Heero. La vieille dame se tourna vers lui et le réprimanda. « Et toi aussi, jeune homme. Ce n'est pas poli de laisser sa petite amie porter tous les paquets toute seule. »  
  
L'Américain grimaça, tout penaud, et prit les achats des mains de son compagnon. « Désolé, Hee-chan. »  
  
« C'est mieux. Sois gentille avec ton petit ami maintenant, jeune fille. » La femme continua sa route, laissant un Heero qui faisait la moue, et un Duo très joyeux. Silencieusement, Duo remerciait la vieille femme de lui avoir donné la chance d'appeler Heero 'Hee-chan'.  
  
« Allons chercher tes boucles d'oreille, Hee-chan. »  
  
« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. »  
  
« Eh bien, tu devrais t'y habituer. Tout le monde va t'appeler ainsi dès que nous serons entrés à l'école. »  
  
Tandis que Duo marchait, Heero le suivait, jurant mentalement dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait. Soudain, Duo s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« J'ai oublié quelque chose de très important : as tu les oreilles percées, Heero ? »  
  
« Bon Dieu, non ! »  
  
« Alors nous devons te faire percer les oreilles d'abord. »  
  
« Pas moyen ! Je ne laisserai pas mes oreilles être percées. »  
  
« Tu es vraiment une fille obstinée maintenant, Hee-chan. Est ce que tu as peur d'être percée ? »  
  
« Je n'ai pas peur ! »  
  
« Bon, allons y alors. Tu dois avoir un déguisement parfait pour finir la mission. »  
  
Duo sourit en voyant Heero le suivre. Le mot * mission * marchait toujours bien avec le Soldat Parfait. Ils passèrent donc deux heures de plus au centre commercial avant de rentrer à la maison de Quatre.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
Le matin suivant, Quatre, Trowa, et Wufei attendaient avec impatience qu'Heero sorte de sa chambre, commune avec le pilote 02. Duo arriva le premier, portant son sac et regardant si cela était suffisant.  
  
« Ohayo, minna. »  
  
« Ohayo, Duo. » Quatre jeta un coup d'?il derrière le natté et découvrit qu'Heero n'était pas là.  
  
« Alors, où est * elle* ? » Demanda Wufei impatiemment.  
  
Duo sourit et cria. « Viens vite, Hee-chan ! On doit y aller maintenant ou on sera en retard. »  
  
Quelque grognements et injures furent entendues des escaliers avant qu'Heero ne descende finalement et ne rencontre ses amis. La mâchoire de Quatre et de Wufei atteignit leurs genoux, tandis que Trowa faisait une double prise de vue. Debout devant eux se trouvait une superbe fille dans son uniforme d'écolière. Sa jupe courte révélait ses jambes splendides, et les manches longues de son chemisier laissaient deviner combien sa peau devait être douce en dessous. Son visage était de couleur albâtre et mis en valeur par une paire de petites boucles d'oreilles de la même teinte que ses yeux. Et, bien que ses cheveux courts soient indisciplinés, il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils devaient être doux.  
  
Duo aspergea Heero de parfum et lui demanda d'effacer son air maussade. La jeune fille était maintenant debout, une expression neutre sur son visage, avec un très plaisant parfum autour d'elle.  
  
« Woh, vous verriez vos têtes les gars ! Je regrette vraiment qu'Heero ait cassé ma caméra ce matin. » Le sourire de Duo s'élargit. Trowa s'approcha de l'Américain et lui donna un petit coup sur la tête.  
  
« Ouuuch !! C'était pour quoi, Trowa ???? »  
  
« Tu as vraiment de la chance, Maxwell. » Wufei imita Trowa.  
  
« Ouuuuuch !! Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, Wu-man ? »  
  
Ne voulant pas être en reste, Quatre fit de même.  
  
« Itaiii !!! Toi aussi, Quatre ??? »  
  
« Sors '' la '' d'ici, Duo avant qu'on ne lui saute dessus »  
  
Les yeux de Duo s'ouvrirent en grand et ils clignèrent. « Au revoir, les gars !!!! » Il poussa rapidement la '' fille '' dehors tandis qu'elle haussait un sourcil délicat.  
  
« J'espère vraiment qu'il y aura une fin heureuse dans cette histoire, pour Duo, plus tard. » Dit Quatre en voyant les deux pilotes au loin.  
  
« Juste attends, et vois. Purée, Yuy est vraiment belle !» Wufei renifla tandis que Trowa se pinçait doucement les lèvres.  
  
« C'est normal. Seul le Soldat Parfait pouvait être la fille parfaite ! » Quatre rit.  
  
A suivre. . .  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
La traductrice et les persos :  
  
Heero : Et elle a remis ça !  
  
Lyra : J'y peux rien ! J'adore cette fic !  
  
Quatre : Et puis on parle plus que dans tes propres fics !  
  
Lyra : Ouais, mais bon, on voit vois plus sauf avant le dernier chapitre, alors. . .  
  
Wufei : Onna ! J'exige des explications !  
  
Lylyth : Plait-il, Wuwu ?  
  
Wufei : Comment peut-on me faire dire des chose pareilles ?!  
  
Heero : Plains toi ! C'est pas toi qui porte la jupe !!! Comment tu as pu me faire ça, Quatre ?  
  
Lyra : Elle te va très bien d'ailleurs !  
  
Quatre : Fallais bien aider Duo !  
  
Duo : Maman. . .  
  
Lyra : Vi, mon poussin ?  
  
Duo : Le casage avec Heero, il est pour bientôt ?  
  
Lyra : Surprise ! Je vais pas faire de révélations devant les lecteurs !. . . . . . Oh merde ! Les lecteurs ! Alors, chers lecteurs, je sais que j'ai déjà plein de fics en cours et que j'aurais du patienter avant de commencer la traduction de celle là. . . mais que voulez vous. . . je suis PAS patiente !  
  
Euh, une petite review motive toujours et aide à traduire le prochain chapitre plus vite ! 


	2. chapitre 2

Série : Gundam Wing  
  
Auteur : Akuma (et oui, moi, Lyrashin, j'adore traduire ses fics !)  
  
Couple : 2x1  
  
Genre : Yaoï, déguisements, Sap. . . j'adore cette fic !  
  
Disclamer : Les personnages de GW sont à leurs proprios légaux, les autres sont à Akuma et moi je possède juste la traduction !  
  
Note : Ce n'est pas une séquelle de Confusion of the Heart, malgré le titre ! C'est pas mal différent mais ça a vraiment son charme comme histoire !  
  
Et les chapitres sont plutôt longs, donc je risque de mettre pas mal de temps pour les traduire. . . et avant d'avoir fini la fic aussi : y en a 20 à traduire !  
  
CROSS MY HEART  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
« Les enfants, nous avons de nouveaux amis. » Heero écouta l'enseignant expliquer. Il maudissait encore cette jupe inconfortable lorsqu'il sentit Duo lui donner un petit coup sur les cotes, lui indiquant qu'il devait se présenter. Le pilote Japonais s'avança d'un pas et leva la tête, parlant d'un ton plus aiguë que sa voix habituelle. « Yuy Hirosue, desu.[1] » silence inconfortable emplit la salle. Heero sentait tous les regards fixés sur lui. Mal à l'aise, Heero recula et se cacha derrière Duo.  
  
Duo sourit de la réaction de son camarade. Il n'avait jamais pensé que le Japonais agirait timidement. Il s'avança et parla. « Mon nom est Duo Maxwell. Je suis content de vous rencontrer, j'espère que nous serons bons amis. »  
  
Les étudiants observèrent les nouveaux élèves. Nombreux étaient les filles et les garçons qui pensaient la même chose : ils voulaient être amis avec eux aussi ! La fille était belle et timide, typiquement asiatique, tandis que le garçon était mignon et très amical.  
  
« Je pense que cette introduction est suffisante. Maintenant, prenez place. » Le professeur pointa du doigt des sièges et leur demanda d'aller s'asseoir. Heero se trouva à côté d'une fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts. « Salut Yuy. Heureuse de faire ta connaissance, je m'appelle Ryoko. J'espère que nous nous entendrons bien rapidement. »  
  
Heero acquiesça. « Bonjour Ryoko. » La jeune fille continua à lui parler de leur professeur et de la classe. Heero trouva bientôt que Ryoko était une gentille fille et qu'elle aimait parler, juste comme Duo.  
  
Pour sa part, Duo était assis deux rangs derrière Heero, à côté d'un garçon nommé Mario. Le gros garçon ne paraissait pas intéressé par le fait de lui demander des informations sur lui. Il n'arrêtait pas de parler de Yuy-chan tandis que Duo l'écoutait sans enthousiasme. Mais une phrase en particulier le frappa. « Est ce que tu as vu ses lèvres ? Elles sont si tentantes. Je ne peux plus attendre pour l'embrasser. »  
  
« QUOI ??? » Les yeux de Duo s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes.  
  
« Allez Maxwell ! Ne dis pas que tu ne veux pas l'embrasser toi aussi. »  
  
Duo déglutit. Lui, bien sûr, il voulait embrasser son secret amour, mais cela signifiait la mort s'il osait embrasser le Soldat Parfait. Et avec ça, le garçon à côté de lui parlait si facilement d'embrasser Heero Yuy. Le natté jeta un coup d'?il et vit Heero parler avec sa voisine. Il ressentit de la jalousie et du regret en même temps.  
  
Si Heero avait été un garçon, Duo aurait parié que personne n'aurait voulu être ami avec lui après avoir reçu son regard noir lors de sa présentation. Il aurait eu Heero pour lui tout le temps. Mais maintenant, en temps que fille, Heero ne pouvait pas utiliser son regard de la mort pour les éloigner, et Duo était sûr, une fois que le professeur aurait quitté la classe, que tous, garçons et filles, se réuniraient autour du pilote japonais et qu'ils essayeraient de devenir ses amis.  
  
L'Américain soupira. Il faudrait un long moment avant qu'il puisse être seul avec Heero.  
  
Et, comme l'avait prédit Duo, dès que le cours fut fini, les élèves s'approchèrent vivement d'Heero ; la plupart d'entre eux étaient des garçons tandis que les filles venaient vers lui, lui demandant des choses communes, comme ses hobbies, sa maison, et son adresse. Heero était très mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais été dans ce genre de situation auparavant. Il répondait aux questions en acquiesçant ou en secouant la tête, parlant uniquement quand c'était vraiment nécessaire. Mais ses nouveaux amis ne semblaient pas satisfaits par ses réponses et il persistaient.  
  
Heero était agacé par leurs questions et ses yeux recherchèrent son partenaire qui le sortait habituellement de ces sortes de situation. Il découvrit le natté dans un coin de la classe, entouré par plusieurs filles. Heero grogna en sachant que son coéquipier ne pourrait pas l'aider cette fois.  
  
« Les garçons ! Ca suffit maintenant ! Yuy a besoin d'un peu de temps pour se reposer, vous savez. »  
  
Heero leva les yeux et vit Ryoko éloigner les autres. « Merci Ryoko. »  
  
La jeune fille lui fit un clin d'?il. « Pas de problème. Ils sont toujours comme ça ; ils ne peuvent pas voir une jolie fille seule. Allez, en gym ! Nous avons des leçons d'escrime. »  
  
Heero esquissa un sourire et la suivit. L'escrime le ferait se sentir mieux et l'aiderait à se débarrasser de son stress. Il regarda en direction de Duo et vit une fille tourner autour de l'Américain. Il sentit soudain du feu brûler dans son poing et détourna les yeux.  
  
Ayant le sentiment que quelqu'un le fixait, Duo se retourna et vit Heero le regarder. S'il ne l'avait pas mieux connu, il aurait juré que c'était de la jalousie qui brillait dans ses yeux bleu de Prusse.  
  
« Nee, Duo. Allons en sport ! Nous avons de l'escrime ici ! » Dit la fille qui se cramponnait à son bras.  
  
« De l'escrime ? Wow, ça c'est très cool, Anne. Allons y ! » Duo put finalement relâcher son bras de l'étreinte et s'avança vers la porte où Heero attendait.  
  
« Yuy, est ce que tu vas à la gym aussi ? Que dirais-tu si nous y allions ensemble ? » Duo le regardait nerveusement. Il remarqua alors qu'une autre fille patientait à côté d'Heero et les observait pensivement.  
  
« Que je suis grossier ! Je ne connais même pas ton nom, ojo-chan, et j'ai déjà demandé à ton amie de m'accompagner ! »  
  
Ryoko éclata de rire. « Ca va, Maxwell ! »  
  
« Juste Duo. » Sourit-il.  
  
« Okay Duo. » Elle sourit à son tour. « Je suis Ryoko et je pense que Yuy ne prêtera pas attention à toi. Ne, Yuy ? »  
  
Heero pouvait voir la fille derrière Duo grimacer devant l'action de ce dernier, il se sentit satisfait et sortit de la pièce sans dire mot. Duo fixa stupéfait le dos du Japonais. Eh bien, que s'était-il attendu à ce que le Soldat Parfait dise ? Il haussa les épaules et suivit Heero en parlant avec Ryoko tout le long du chemin.  
  
« Est ce que tu viens de la même école que Yuy, Duo ? »  
  
« Oui, nous sommes venus étudier ici suite à un programme d'échange scolaire. »  
  
« Alors, tous les deux, vous vous connaissiez déjà depuis longtemps avant ? »  
  
« Oui, on peut dire ça. » Duo sourit et regarda Heero, cherchant à voir son expression. Et encore une fois, rien n'était montré sur son beau visage. La dite ''fille'' gardait le silence et focalisait son regard devant elle. Duo fit la moue et se tourna vers Ryoko. « C'est dur de parler avec elle, tu sais. Peut-être est ce plus facile de discuter avec une statue qu'avec elle. »  
  
« Parce que les pierres n'ont pas d'oreilles et qu'elles ne risquent pas d'être ennuyées d'entendre ton babillage incessant. » Déclara Heero calmement.  
  
« Yuy !!! » Duo avait été surpris lorsque Heero avait parlé. En plus, Heero disait qu'il parlait de lui et de son bavardage incessant. Duo se tourna à nouveau vers Heero. « Comment peux tu dire ça ? Je ne parle jamais pour ne rien dire. Tu es réellement imprévisible, tu sais. Quand j'essaye difficilement de te faire dire quelque chose, tu gardes le silence, mais quand je ne m'y attend pas, tu parles avec aisance. C'est pas drôle, tu sais. C'est hmmphhh. . . . . »  
  
Heero avait poussé la tresse de Duo dans sa propre bouche. « Baka, tu viens juste de prouver que tes paroles sont effectivement interminables. »  
  
« Hmmphh. . .hmphhhhh. . . » Duo enleva sa natte. « Yuy !! Comment peux-tu oser utiliser ma tresse comme ça ? Tu sais que ça prend beaucoup de temps pour coiffer ces cheveux et AUUWWW. . . . . . »  
  
« La ferme, Duo. » Heero tenait la natte, promettant de la tirer si Duo ne se taisait pas. Ce dernier fit la mot, mais il ne s'arrêta pas de parler.  
  
« Vous êtes drôles tous les deux, vous savez. » Gloussa Ryoko, rappelant aux pilotes qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Heero relâcha vivement la tresse de Duo tandis que celui ci souriait, penaud. « Gomen Ryoko. Nous ne voulions pas t'abandonner. »  
  
« Nan, c'est bon. Allons y ou nous allons être en retard. »  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Devant la porte, Duo se sépara des filles pour aller changer son uniforme. Il entra dans les vestiaires et y trouva tous les autres garçons en train de parler de Yuy.  
  
« Seigneur, elle est si belle. »  
  
« Avez vous vu ses yeux ? Je pourrais m'y perdre. »  
  
« Et ses lèvres. . . . . Elles sont si séduisantes. . . »  
  
« Mais elle est si timide. . . .Comment nous rapprocher d'elle ? »  
  
Mario remarqua que Duo essayait d'ignorer leur conversation. « Hey, Maxwell, à ton avis, quel est le meilleur moyen d'avoir Yuy ? »  
  
Duo déglutit. S'il avait su comment plaire au Soldat Parfait, il l'aurait fait depuis un bon moment. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas dire ça à Mario. Il enfila sa tenue d'escrime et sourit. « Et bien, elle est Japonaise. J'ai entendu dire que les filles japonaises aimaient les fleurs. Peut-être devrais tu lui en offrir. »  
  
« Des fleurs ? C'est une bonne idée ! !! Merci mon pote ! » Mario se tourna vers les autres et leur résuma leur conversation à propos de la timide Yuy. Duo soupira et se dirigea vers le gymnase.  
  
Là, Duo put voir que Heero allait jouer contre une fille blonde. L'Américain l'examina et la reconnu comme la fille qui s'était accrochée à son bras plus tôt. Anne, le nom de la fille, était ravie d'avoir Yuy comme adversaire. Elle s'était sentit un peu en colère lorsque Duo l'avait ignorée et s'était dirigé vers Yuy. En plus, avant que Yuy n'arrive, elle était la fille la plus populaire parmi les garçons, et les autres étudiantes l'adoraient. Mais maintenant, les garçon portaient leur attention sur cette fille timide. Et à présent, elle voulait humilier la Japonaise devant toute la classe.  
  
Elle souriait et elle était sûre de gagner le match. Aucun de ses camarades n'étaient capable de la vaincre à l'escrime, y compris les garçons, alors elle était certaine que la nouvelle serait en désordre dès qu'elle aurait fini le duel. Mais, à peine une minute après qu'elles eurent commencé, Anne vit que son épée était projetée en l'air et que celle de la Japonaise était pointée sur son front.  
  
Heero eut un sourire moqueur en découvrant une expression choquée sur le visage de la fille. Il s'était sentit irrité contre elle et il avait eu une chance de pouvoir la battre. Duo avait regardé le match et il vit l'expression d'Anne. Il s'approcha d'Heero qui s'éloignait de la fille encore-bloquée-sur-place. « Allez Yuy, tu ne pourrais pas être un peu gentille ? Elle a failli avoir une attaque cardiaque. »  
  
« Et pourquoi ? Tu t'inquiètes pour elle ? » Heero s'assit sur un banc dans un coin du gymnase.  
  
« Moi ? Pourquoi devrais-je m'inquiéter ? » Duo s'assit à côté d'Heero. »En temps que fille, tu dois te montrer plus gentille, tu sais. Si tu continue comme ça, les filles ne voudront pas faire de l'escrime contre toi. »  
  
« Tu peux jouer avec moi. »  
  
« Moi ???? Uhm, non, merci. » La dernière fois qu'il avait disputé un match contre Heero, Duo s'était retrouvé avec des cicatrices sur tout le corps.  
  
« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Est ce que tu aurais peur qu'un fille puisse réussir à te battre ? » Heero minauda.  
  
Duo regarda le Japonais. Il ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles. Heero Yuy, le soldat au c?ur de pierre, se moquait de lui ??  
  
« Bien, bien, bien !! Qu'est ce que vous faites ici tous les deux ? » Duo sursauta. Il se retourna et vit Ryoko qui attendait non loin d'eux.  
  
« Ryoko, tu m'as surpris ! »  
  
« Vraiment ? Et bien, tu devais être trop occupé avec elle, huh ? » Ryoko sourit en voyant Duo rougir.  
  
« Non, Ryoko-chan. Je discutais seulement d'escrime avec elle. »  
  
« Oh, oui. Tu est vraiment une bonne escrimeuse, Yuy. Tu as battu Anne facilement. Maintenant, les filles vont t'apprécier encore plus. »  
  
« Huh ? » Heero leva vers Ryoko un regard interrogatif.  
  
« Et bien, personne n'avait jamais encore battu Anne en escrime, même les garçons. Alors toutes les filles l'adorent. A présent, je parie qu'elles vont se tourner vers toi. Tu vas les voir te suivre partout à partir de maintenant. »  
  
Duo ne savait pas s'il voulait rire ou pleurer. Pas seulement les garçons, maintenant les filles aussi allaient suivre Heero. Il ne pourrait jamais avoir un moment privé avec lui. Mais une image des filles et des garçons poursuivant Heero se matérialisa dans son esprit au même moment. Il se retint de rire tandis que Heero s'empêchait difficilement de lui envoyer son regard de la mort. Quand vint son tour, Duo s'excusa et retourna jouer avec les autres.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Finalement, la cloche sonna, indiquant qu'il était l'heure du déjeuner. Après avoir mis son uniforme noir, Duo se rendit à la cafétéria et trouva Heero, assis dans un coin, seul.  
  
« Je peux m'asseoir, Yuy ? »  
  
Heero le regarda et acquiesça. Duo prit place en face de lui et saisit le plateau sur la table. Il se demandait où se trouvaient les autres.  
  
« Où est Ryoko ? »  
  
« Elle n'a pas encore fini sa douche. »  
  
« J'aurais pensé que tu serais cernée par les garçons. »  
  
« Je l'étais. »  
  
« Et où sont-ils maintenant ? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas. Mario m'a demandé quelle était ma fleur favorite et dès que je lui ai répondu, tous les garçons sont partis. »  
  
Duo sourit. Alors comme ça les garçons avaient chois de suivre son avis. « Et quelle fleur leur as-tu dite ? »  
  
« La Jasmine. »  
  
« Jasmine ?????? » Duo éclata soudainement de rire. Les Jasmines étaient très petites et très rares. Et il pariait que les autres garçons allaient être désespérés de chercher ces fleurs.  
  
« Pourquoi ris-tu ? »  
  
« Rien. . . . . . . . . .J'imagine juste les garçons en train de chercher les fleurs maintenant. » Duo sourit.  
  
« Mais pourquoi ils feraient ça ? »  
  
« Parce qu'il veulent t'en donner. Je parie que tous t'apporteront des Jasmines pour se rapprocher davantage de toi. »  
  
Heero fronça les sourcils. « Je n'aime pas être entouré comme ça. Et je ne mentionne même pas les filles qui me regardent tout le temps. » Il tourna légèrement la tête vers l'arrière.  
  
Duo regarda dans la direction du geste d'Heero et vit plusieurs filles qui les observaient. « On dirait que tu as un fan club ici, Yuy. »  
  
Le froncement sur le visage de Heero devint plus profond. Il n'aimait vraiment pas cette situation. « Tu n'as pas une idée pour que les garçons arrêtent de me poursuivre ? »  
  
Duo regarda Heero intensément. Oui, il connaissait un moyen pour que les garçons cessent d'harceler la superbe créature qu'il avait devant lui, mais il doutait que cette stupéfiante beauté soit d'accord avec lui. Mais si la dite beauté acceptait, Duo serait au paradis, et, de plus, il avait envie de tenter sa chance.  
  
Fixant son sourire, Duo répondit :  
  
« Et bien, tu pourrais être ma petite amie. »  
  
A suivre. . .  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
La traductrice et les persos :  
  
Duo : Non !  
  
Lyra : Et si, le chapitre s'arrête là. . .  
  
Duo : Non !!! Je veux la suite moi !  
  
Lyra : Comme tous les lecteurs ! Et tu vas patienter comme eux !  
  
Duo : C'est injuste !  
  
Heero : Injuste ? C'est pas toi qui a un fan club comme celui de Réléna !  
  
Lyra : Oui, j'ai bien rigolé quand j'ai traduit ça !  
  
Duo : Au fait, il me plait pas du tout ce Mario !  
  
Lyra * consulte le scénario original* : Et c'est loin de s'arranger !  
  
Duo : Non !!!  
  
Lyra : Si ! Ah, message pour les lecteurs : je sais que j'ai mis du temps pour traduire ce chapitre, et je vous promet que je ferai de mon mieux pour vous donner le suivant. . . Mais vous verriez comme il est long ! Rien que de le voir ça me décourage ! Alors soyez sympa et laissez moi une petite review pour me dire que c'est pas inutile ce que je fais. . . Je vous assure que ça remonte le moral !  
  
Review, please ?  
  
Précision de la traductrice :  
  
[1] Pour ceux qui s'étonneront plus tard, le prénom de Heero est désormais Yuy ! 


	3. chapitre 3

Série : Gundam Wing  
  
Auteur : Akuma (et oui, moi, Lyrashin, j'adore traduire ses fics !)  
  
Couple : 2x1  
  
Genre : Yaoï, déguisements, Sap. . . j'adore cette fic !  
  
Disclamer : Les personnages de GW sont à leurs proprios légaux, les autres sont à Akuma et moi je possède juste la traduction !  
  
Note : Ce n'est pas une séquelle de Confusion of the Heart, malgré le titre ! C'est pas mal différent mais ça a vraiment son charme comme histoire !  
  
Et les chapitres sont plutôt longs, donc je risque de mettre pas mal de temps pour les traduire. . . et avant d'avoir fini la fic aussi : y en a 20 à traduire !  
  
Merci pour les reviews ! Je vous adore !!!  
  
CROSS MY HEART  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
Fixant son sourire, Duo répondit, « Eh bien, tu pourrais être ma petite amie. »  
  
Les yeux de Heero s'agrandirent. « Est ce que tu plaisantes, Duo ? »  
  
Le sourire sur le visage de l'Américain disparut ; les mots d'Heero étaient comme un couteau dans son c?ur. Le pilote natté parla prudemment. « Je ne plaisante pas Heero. Tu m'as demandé une idée et je t'en ai donné une. Les garçons te pourchassent parce qu'ils veulent que tu sois leur petite amie. Mais, s'ils apprennent que tu as un copain, je parie que la plupart d'entre eux arrêterons de te poursuivre. Et, si tu es avec moi, les filles aussi cesseront de te suivre partout. Je suis sûr qu'elle nous donnerons un peu d'intimité pour être ensemble. »  
  
Alors qu'il parlait, Duo se sentit encore plus faible, et abandonna presque l'idée. Heero ne serait jamais d'accord pour être avec lui. Peut-être même que le Japonais préfèrerait être entouré par les autres plutôt qu'avec lui.  
  
De l'autre côté, Heero avait écouté avec attention les paroles de son compagnon. Il avait remarqué le sérieux dans la voix de Duo, et il réfléchissait à cette idée. La théorie, elle-même, n'était pas mauvaise. Il était certain que les garçons arrêteraient de le poursuivre, et en plus, il serait avec Duo tout le temps, et donc, il pourrait préparer un plan pour leur mission. Oui, l'idée était acceptable.  
  
« Saa, Heero. Je ne pense pas que tu es d'accord avec cette idée, huh ? » Duo soupira.  
  
« Okay. »  
  
« Huh ? Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? » L'Américain regarda Heero.  
  
« J'ai dit okay. Je serai ta petite-amie. »  
  
Duo ne pouvait pas croire ses oreilles. Il délirait et il avait entendu des choses. . . « Tu veux réellement être ma petite-amie ? »  
  
« Tu m'as entendu, Duo. » Heero se renfrogna. Ce baka était vraiment agaçant parfois ! Mais c'était mieux d'être avec lui plutôt que d'être pourchassé par les autres garçons. Il jeta un coup d'?il à Duo et vit le sourire qui rayonnait sur son visage enforme de c?ur.  
  
Duo se pinça et il sentit la douleur. Ce n'était pas un rêve ! Il ne rêvait vraiment pas ! Heero était d'accord pour être sa petite-amie ! Il sourit béatement, souhaitant se mettre à sauter de partout dans la cafétéria. Finalement. . . finalement, il pourrait avoir Heero pour lui. Heero, lui, était stupéfié : il n'avait jamais vu Duo aussi heureux que maintenant. Le visage du natté irradiait de joie et il avait l'air si beau. . . Heero secoua la tête. Les garçons n'étaient pas beaux !  
  
« Donc, tu es ma petite amie maintenant, Yuy-chan. » Duo prononça le dernier mot en ronronnant.  
  
Heero fixa son partenaire dans les yeux et vit qu'il lui souriait tendrement. « Hn. . . »  
  
Duo fit la moue. « Ce n'est pas comme ça que les filles agissent avec leurs petits-amis. Tu dois dire '' Oui, Chéri ''. »  
  
« Duo. . . » Heero lança un regard noir à l'Américain. Il n'avait pas besoin de feindre quoi que ce soit pour ce baka.  
  
« Hey, fais moi disparaître ce regard. Tu vas faire s'enfuir les autres filles, tu sais. »  
  
« Arrête de plaisanter avec ça.»  
  
« Okay, okay. » Duo sourit. Il appréciait vraiment ce moment. Quatre avait raison. C'était sa chance d'être avec Heero, et il n'allait certainement pas la gâcher. « Maintenant, nous devons faire quelque chose pour que les autres sachent que nous sommes un couple. »  
  
« Huh ? »  
  
« Est ce que tu crois que parce que tu as accepté d'être ma petite amie, il vont savoir que tu l'es ? Non, Yuy-chan. Nous devons leur montrer que nous sommes un couple. »  
  
« Comment ? »  
  
Duo sentit son rythme cardiaque augmenter au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. « Tu veut le moyen le plus rapide pour que les garçons cessent de te poursuivre ? Alors laisse moi t'embrasser. . . »  
  
« Nani ??? » Heero se pencha vers l'avant, et regarda l'Américain, les mains sur la tables et les yeux fixés sur Duo.  
  
Priant pour que sa voix ne vacille pas, Duo répéta. « Laisse moi t'embrasser et je parie que les garçons ne te dérangeront plus. »  
  
Le japonais analysa les paroles de son coéquipier. Est ce que Duo plaisantait ou quoi ? S'il ne plaisantait pas, alors pourquoi voulait-il faire ça ? Heero n'avait jamais été embrassé, même sur la joue. Personne n'avait jamais porté assez attention à lui pour l'embrasser, et comment le natté en face de lui pouvait-il suggérer ça ? A quoi pensait-il ? Heero fixa à nouveau le pilote à la tresse pour apercevoir deux orbes violettes qui l'observaient.  
  
Ces yeux étaient chaleureux et tendres. Heero fut stupéfait par l'intensité et la chaleur qu'il rencontrait dans ces yeux. Toujours comme ça. . . . . . . . Heero se maudit lui même. Il ne pourrait pas en détacher le regard tant que Duo le dévisagerait avec ces grands yeux. C'était pour ça qu'il ne regardait pas souvent l'Américain, faisant de son mieux pour l'ignorer et s'occuper en restant à son ordinateur.  
  
Chaque fois qu'il se plongeait dans ces yeux, Heero sentait son c?ur battre plus fort et sa respiration devenir instable. Et maintenant, ces mêmes yeux étaient fixés dans ceux, bleu de Prusse, du jeune homme. Ces yeux parcouraient son visage et stoppèrent sur ses lèvres, faisant accélérer son c?ur encore davantage. Arrête de regarder ! Dis quelque chose ! Heero ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sortit, son esprit refusant de penser à la moindre phrase.  
  
Le Japonais ne savait pas que son état actuel lui promettait de recevoir un baiser de Duo sous peu. Ses yeux étaient fixés dans ceux de Duo, et ses lèvres étaient légèrement ouvertes alors que son corps était penché en avant vers lui. Et, lorsqu' Heero trouva enfin quelque chose à dire, les yeux violets le regardaient en retour, lui volant tous ses mots.  
  
« Et bien, est ce que tu vas me laisser t'embrasser ou non ? Ils arrivent. » Duo avait entendu du bruit et savait que les garçons entraient dans la cafétéria.  
  
Heero n'avait pas remarqué que les garçons se dirigeaient vers lui, il était trop hypnotisé par les yeux de Duo. Il pouvait voir les lèvres de son compagnon bouger, mais son cerveau semblait bloquer sur les paroles. Sa cervelle lui disait seulement que les lèvres de Duo paraissaient si bonnes qu'Heero se demandait ce que l'on ressentait à être embrassé par ces lèvres. Après deux secondes, Heero se sentit hocher la tête, c'était la réponse à la question du natté.  
  
A l'acquiescement de Heero, Duo sourit et se pencha en avant pour capturer ces délicates lèvres. Il était vraiment nerveux et il devait se rappeler de ne pas dévorer brutalement cette bouche. Gentil, il devait être doux en embrassant Heero. Tous les bruits de la cafétéria s'arrêtèrent lorsque ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de Heero, mais Duo ne portait vraiment pas attention à cela. Son esprit s'emplissait de la sensation des douces lèvres de Heero contre les siennes. Il l'avait imaginé des milliers de fois, et jamais il n'aurait pensé que cela deviendrait réalité. Mais les lèvres qu'il sentait à présent lui disaient que c'était réel. Il était en train d'embrasser Heero Yuy, le garçon dont il était tombé amoureux au premier regard.  
  
Les orbes améthystes se rapprochaient de plus en plus, trop près pour le supporter, Heero ferma les yeux. Son c?ur battait de plus en plus vite. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait réellement nerveux. Au milieu de son anxiété, il sentit les lèvres fermes de Duo toucher les siennes. Son premier baiser. Duo avait pris son premier baiser. Il pouvait sentir le souffle de Duo contre son nez, tout comme la main de l'Américain qui relevait son menton, pressant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il se sentait vraiment bien. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'être embrassé puisse être aussi bon que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Et, maintenant, la bouche du natté mordillait ses lèvres avec douceur. Suivant son instinct, les lèvres d'Heero s'écartèrent, mais soudain, les tendres lèvres disparurent et la main relâcha son menton.  
  
« Maxwell ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »  
  
Non, il ne voulait pas que le baiser se termine déjà ! Il voulait en sentir encore plus. Une voix rude et un bras fort le séparèrent de Heero, forçant Duo à revenir à la réalité. Il jeta un coup d'?il autour de lui et vit Mario, tenant son bras et le regardant avec colère.  
  
« Qu'est ce que j'avais l'air de faire, Mario ? J'étais en train de l'embrasser. » Duo n'était pas content d'avoir été séparé de *son* Heero.  
  
Sentant la perte des lèvres chaudes, Heero ouvrit les yeux et vit Mario empoigner Duo par le col et le tira, le faisant se lever.  
  
« Pourquoi est ce que tu l'embrassais, tu es secoué ?! Tu ne dois pas la forcer ! » Mario resserrait sa prise sur le bras de Duo, le faisant grimacer.  
  
« Laisse mon petit ami. » Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers Heero. Les yeux de Duo s'écarquillèrent. Heero venait juste de dire qu'il était son petit ami ? Duo se retrouva rapidement à planer dans les nuages avec une folle envie de crier '' Je suis le petit ami d'Heero !!! '' encore et encore.  
  
« Ton petit ami, Yuy ? » Mario n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.  
  
« Tu l'as entendue, Mario. Maintenant, vas-tu lâcher Duo et les laisser seuls ? » Ryoko s'avança et se posta non loin d'Heero.  
  
Mario regarda Duo et ensuite Heero. Finalement, il relâcha Duo et sortit de la cafétéria, vaincu, suivi par les autres garçons.  
  
« Merci, Ryoko. » Duo s'assit à nouveau, mais cette fois, il prit place à côté de Heero. « Et merci aussi, koi. » Il déposa un baiser papillon sur la joue d'Heero.  
  
« Whoua, whoua, whoua, quel amoureux passionné tu fais, Duo ! » Ryoko s'assit sur le siège en face d'eux.  
  
« Je le suis. » Duo sourit. « Merci pour ton aide. »  
  
« Pas de problème. C'est juste une question de temps avant que les garçons ne sachent que vous êtes ensemble. »  
  
« Tu n'as pas l'air d'être surprise à propos de ça. » Heero regarda la jeune fille.  
  
Ryoko sourit. »Et bien, après que j'ai remarqué que Duo-kun t'observait tout le temps, bien sûr, je ne suis pas surprise. Spécialement quand j'ai vu combien tu étais jalouse lorsque Anne s'est agrippée à Duo. »  
  
Heero et Duo se fixèrent l'un l'autre. Le Japonais s'interrogeait. Duo l'avait observé tout le temps ? Pourquoi ? Et qu'est ce que Ryoko avait dit sur lui ? Il avait été jaloux ? Stupéfait, Heero regarda Duo.  
  
D'un autre côté, Duo était étonné aussi. Elle avait dit que Heero avait été jaloux ? Pourquoi Heero aurait-il été jaloux de Anne ? Etait ce possible ? Est ce que c'était possible que le pilote Japonais ait des sentiments pour lui ? Peut-être y avait-il un espoir après tout. Sur cette pensée, Duo leva la main de Heero et l'embrassa tendrement. « Je t'ai fait être jalouse ? Gomen ne, koi. »  
  
Donc l'étrange sentiment qu'il avait eu dans la classe précédente était de la jalousie ? Heero essaya de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. Pourquoi s'était-il senti jaloux de voir Duo avec l'autre fille ? Il n'y avait rien de mal à ce qu'il soit avec d'autres filles. Alors pourquoi avait-il été jaloux ? Heero essaya de chercher la signification du mot Jaloux dans son dictionnaire mental. La jalousie était un sentiment de crainte ou une manière maladive, déclenchée à cause d'une possible perte de droits ou d'amour. Qu'est ce que cela signifiait pour lui ? Est ce que cela voulait dire qu'il ne voulait pas perdre Duo ? Qu'il voulait Duo pour lui seul ? Il voulait ce garçon natté bavard, irritant, et si beau ? Attendez une minute, beau ? Il avait pensé que Duo était beau ? Heero rougit à cette pensée.  
  
« Awww, tu es trop mignonne quand tu rougis, Yuy. » Les paroles de Ryoko fient réaliser à Heero qu'il rougissait et cela le fit rougir encore plus.  
  
Duo ne pouvait pas être davantage de son avis. Heero était si adorable quand il rougissait, et en plus, à sa connaissance, Duo Maxwell était le seul à cause de qui le Soldat Parfait avait rougi, submergé par ses émotions. Il se moquait qu'Heero puisse vouloir le tuer dès que la mission serait achevée. En ce moment, il pouvait déverser tous ses sentiments, sa passion, et même son amour sans craindre d'être rejeté, alors il n'allait pas perdre son temps.  
  
« Ryoko a raison, tu es mignonne, koi. » Duo porta la main d'Heero à ses lèvres et il l'embrassa à nouveau.  
  
« Vous êtes adorables tous les deux. Je ferai mieux d'y aller, je ne veux pas vous gêner, les copains. » Ryoko se leva. » Mais, Duo, promet moi que tu me laisseras te l'emprunter de temps en temps, okay ? »  
  
« Tu as ma parole, Ryoko-chan. » Duo sourit à la jeune fille.  
  
« Okay, on se verra plus tard. Oh, une dernière chose, vous feriez mieux d'aller marcher dans le jardin. La cafétéria n'est pas une salle d'exhibition. » Ryoko leur lança un clin d'?il et sortit pour recevoir sa récompense[1].  
  
Duo finit de manger rapidement et il se leva. « Allons au jardin, Yuy- chan. » Il lui tendit la main, lui offrant de l'aide. Heero regarda la main et releva la sienne, hésitant. Vivement, Duo l'attrapa et attira Heero pour le mettre debout. Heero regarda autour d'eux et vit de nombreux étudiants détourner la tête dans une autre direction, évitant de rencontrer ses yeux. Bien, maintenant, ils ne le dérangeraient plus. « Allons y. » Il suivit Duo hors de la cafétéria.  
  
Ils marchèrent tranquillement dans le jardin. Duo se retenait de laisser son bras entourer la taille d'Heero. Ne sentant pas Heero se dégager, il sourit. Heero avait remarqué que la main de Duo bougeait, essayant d'entourer sa taille et de l'attirer pour le faire marcher plus près du pilote natté. En premier lieu, il voulut la repousser, mais la main faisait naître en lui de nouvelles sensation. Il se sentait au chaud et en sécurité, alors Heero resta silencieux et heureux du comportement de Duo.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
« Okay, combien d'entre eux ? » Duo soupira. Lui et Heero étaient assis sur un banc, entourés par des arbres et des buissons. Un autre désavantage d'être des pilotes de Gundam, c'était qu'ils pouvaient détecter quiconque qui essayait de se cacher d'eux.  
  
« Huit, deux dans les buissons d'à côté de toi, deux derrière l'arbre sur ta droite, trois derrière celui de gauche, et un dans l'arbre derrière nous. » Heero exposa les faits comme s'il s'agissait d'un bulletin météo.  
  
La plupart d'entre eux étaient des garçons qui ne croyaient pas que Yuy- chan avait un petit ami. Ils avaient silencieusement suivi le couple dans le jardin et ils les regardaient depuis leur cachette. Ils ne savaient pas qu'Heero et Duo avaient remarqué leur présence.  
  
Duo soupira encore ; impossible d'être en privé pour eux. Il observa Heero qui s'était assis poliment à côté lui. Le Japonais pouvait rester assis comme cela pendant des heures si rien ne venait le déranger. Il devait faire quelque chose pour pouvoir tenir et toucher le stoïque pilote. Soudain, une idée apparut dans son esprit. Duo sourit et se tourna vers Heero. « Bien, Yuy-chan. S'ils veulent nous regarder, faisons leur un show. »  
  
« Nani ? » Heero s'effaroucha lorsque Duo l'attira sur ses genoux.  
  
« Ssst, reste calme. » Duo posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Heero et murmura à son oreille. » Dans cette position, ils ne peuvent pas entendre ce dont nous parlons. Ils vont penser que nous nous ''pelotons[2]'' et ils vont vite abandonner l'idée de nous espionner. »  
  
« De quoi veux tu qu'on parle alors ? » Heero était un peu confus, et nerveux aussi. Ce rapprochement était nouveau pour lui. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir quelqu'un qui le serrait et qui le touchait. Et Duo ne faisait pas que le toucher. Duo l'embrassait.  
  
« De ce dont tu as envie. Ils ne sont pas capables de nous entendre. » Duo laissa ses mains suivre les courbes et caresser le dos du Japonais.  
  
Heero essayait de faire marcher son cerveau. Le souffle délicat de Duo frôlait son oreille doucement. Les mains de l'Américain caressaient son dos. Ca le faisait se sentir si bien et pourtant encore sidéré. Mission, il devait accomplir sa mission. « Hm, nous pouvons parler de la mission alors. »  
  
Duo sourit tristement. Toujours la mission, ne Heero ? Le Soldat Parfait ne penserait jamais à rien excepté sa mission. Bien, si c'était comme ça, il allait faire en sorte que la mission l'aide à être avec Heero tout le temps.  
  
« Regarde comme le fait d'être ma petite-amie apporte des avantages à notre mission. »  
  
« Huh ? »  
  
Le natté cessa ses caresses et éloigna un peu Heero pour pouvoir le regarder. « Nous pouvons parler librement, et personne ne nous questionnera. Nous pouvons avoir une excuse pour nous rencontrer tous les jours et personne ne trouvera ça suspect. Nous pouvons aussi chuchoter sur notre mission, comme nous le faisons maintenant. » Et le laisser avoir une raison de toucher Heero, de frôler ses cheveux, et de tenir sa main. Duo ajouta cette phrase en silence.  
  
« Tu marques un point là. »  
  
« Il semble que tu sois d'accord avec moi. Si c'est le cas, ne sois pas trop surpris si je te tiens la main ou d'autres choses qu'un petit ami normal fait à sa copine, okay ? »  
  
« Bien. . . . »  
  
Duo s'appuya à nouveau contre le banc, posant une main sur la tête de Heero et l'autre autour de la taille du Japonais, l'attirant contre son épaule. « Comme ça, nous avons encore plus l'air d'être des amoureux. Et en plus, nous pourrons continuer cette conversation sans que j'ai mal au dos. » Duo murmurait à l'oreille d'Heero, caressant les cheveux soyeux du brun.  
  
Le Japonais l'écoutait tandis que Duo commençait à babiller à propos de tout et de rien. Il pouvait sentir la peau de Duo contre sa joue et la chaleur du corps de Duo autour de lui, l'enveloppant. Il n'avait pas dormi la nuit dernière, piratant pour placer leurs informations dans les fichiers de l'école. Il fut expulsé par la sécurité du Collège qui était réellement dure à déjouer, alors, il avait passé toute la nuit pour y intégrer leurs données.  
  
L'épaule de Duo était comme un coussin qui le tentait pour l'endormir. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas baisser sa garde tant qu'ils étaient en mission, mais la voix de Duo était comme une berceuse pour lui, et, en plus sa main, qui caressait ses cheveux, semblait l'apaiser pour mieux l'endormir. Bientôt, Heero s'enfonça dans le sommeil, en sécurité sur les genoux de Duo.  
  
Fatigué par son monologue, Duo cessa de parler et de bavarder, continuant à caresser les cheveux de Heero. Mais, finalement, il remarqua un petit reniflement et un rythme de battements de c?ur constant, provenant du garçon assis sur ses genoux.  
  
« Yuy-chan ? Est ce que tu dors ? »  
  
Aucune réponse ne vint d'Heero. Duo resta sans voix pendant un moment. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Heero aurait assez confiance en lui pour baisser sa garde, laissant Duo le protéger des dangers qui pourraient arriver. Il soupira joyeusement et savoura la proximité d'Heero en cet instant.  
  
Tandis que le temps passait, Duo remarqua que les étudiants qui les avaient observés quittaient leur cachette l'un après l'autre et regagnaient l'école, vaincus. Duo regarda le visage d'Heero et sourit. Le Japonais était vraiment mignon quand il dormait. Il était libéré de tout air maussade ou renfrogné. La délicate bouche était légèrement ouverte, tentant Duo de l'embrasser encore.  
  
Et Duo céda effectivement à la tentation parce qu'il n'était pas encore satisfait d'avoir embrassé Heero lorsqu'ils étaient à la cafétéria. Doucement, il pressa ses lèvres contre ces lèvres alléchantes. Duo embrassa Heero soigneusement, ne voulant pas réveiller la beauté endormie. Il était sûr d'avoir entendu ronronner Heero lorsqu'il avait mordillé la lèvre du Japonais.  
  
Un moment passa en silence alors que Duo goûtait Heero, satisfait de lui même et des délicates lèvres. C'était encore dur pour lui de croire que tout ce qui était arrivé aujourd'hui était réel. Il avait réussi à embrasser Heero et à faire de lui sa petite-amie. Sa seule et unique ! Se sentant satisfait, Duo cessa le baiser et laissa ses lèvres traîner, embrassant le bout du nez, et ensuite le front. « Mien. » Duo murmura et serra le garçon endormi tendrement.  
  
Etrange que Heero aurait du se réveiller au plus léger contact comme il avait été entraîné pour le faire. Mais, cette fois, il semblait que le Japonais avait inconsciemment laissé tomber toute sa vigilance et son entraînement, succombant à la chaleur et à la sécurité que Duo lui offrait. Au lieu de se réveiller, Heero ronronna et se blottit plus étroitement dans l'étreinte, comme s'il affirmait qu'il appartenait vraiment à Duo.  
  
Le silence fut soudain troublé par un bruit de pas venant vers eux. Duo leva la tête et vit Ryoko qui s'approchait, prête à crier. L'Américain esquissa rapidement des gestes silencieux, lui demandant de rester tranquille. Ryoko parut confuse, mais quand Duo pointa du doigt la personne endormie sur ses genoux, elle sourit.  
  
Elle regarda Heero, puis se tourna vers Duo, mimant sans bruit. « Tu es vraiment un garçon chanceux. »  
  
Duo lut sur ses lèvres. Il acquiesça et sourit. Oui, il était le garçon le plus chanceux d'avoir cette sublime créature assoupie sur ses genoux. Ryoko lui fit un clin d'?il et s'éloigna silencieusement, laissant Duo qui avait reporté son attention sur la beauté assise sur ses cuisses.  
  
Il faisait sombre lorsque la belle au bois dormant choisit de se réveiller. Heero était encore à moitié endormi et se demandait où il était. Il s'était endormi, mais pas dans son lit, alors où était-il maintenant ? Il pouvait sentir de la chaleur irradier son corps et un faible souffle frôler sa nuque. Heero se tendit quand il réalisa que quelqu'un l'étreignait.  
  
« Yuy-chan ? Tu es réveillée ? »  
  
Cette voix. . . . c'était Duo. Il s'était endormi sur les genoux de Duo. Heero le repoussa rapidement et fixa les orbes violettes en face de lui.  
  
« Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? » Heero remarqua que le ciel était devenu noir.  
  
« Peut-être trois heures. »  
  
« Trois heures ? » Heero se leva. « Comment vont tes jambes ? »  
  
Duo se leva, permettant à sa circulation sanguine, qui s'était stoppée au niveau de ses genoux, de circuler à nouveau dans ses jambes. « Elles vont bien. »  
  
« Tu aurais du me réveiller quand je me suis endormi. » Heero se renfrogna.  
  
« Nah, cela aurait été impoli de faire ça à ma petite amie. » Duo sourit. « Allez, il fait sombre ici. Je vais te ramener au dortoir. » Il prit la main d'Heero et ils marchèrent ensemble en direction des chambres. . .  
  
A suivre. . .  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Nom de Dieu ! Ca fait un mois que je suis sur ce chapitre ! Et ça y est !!! Je l'ai enfin fini !!!  
  
Si vous saviez comme ça fait plaisir de voir la tête de ma prof d'Anglais quand elle m'interroge sur un texte alors que je l'ai pas écoutée et que je lui ressort texto la traduction !!!!!  
  
Sinon, je suis vraiment ravie de voir que vous êtes si nombreux à lire cette traduction, et je remercie tous les reviewers pour leur soutient, ça me remonte vraiment le moral quand j'ai cinq contrôles qui me tombent dessus en deux jours et que j'en ai des maux de tête à force de réviser !  
  
Note pour certains reviewers : c'est très gentil de m'avoir proposé votre aide pour traduire cette fic, mais je ne peux pas l'accepter. J'ai mis un point d'honneur à réussir de la traduire entièrement toute seule ( Même Lian ne me donne pas de coup de main), alors, surtout ne vous vexez pas, mais je veux absolument y arriver seule !  
  
Je suis également désolée pour le retard entre chaque chapitre, mais je n'ai pas toujours le temps de m'occuper de mes traductions en T° S ! Je fais de mon mieux je vous assure !  
  
Autrement, les petites reviews sont toujours les bienvenues !  
  
REVIEW, SVP !!!  
  
  
  
Les petites notes de la traductrice :  
  
[1] En d'autres termes : elle va se faire harceler par tout le monde pour savoir si, oui ou non, les deux nouveaux sont bien ensembles. Mais c'était beaucoup plus compréhensible dans la version anglaise, la traduction efface  
  
ce sous-entendu !  
  
[2] Je persiste à dire que c'est plus attrayant en Anglais. . . Ah, qu'elle est belle cette langue ! 


	4. chapitre 4

Série : Gundam Wing  
  
Auteur : Akuma (et oui, moi, Lyrashin, j'adore traduire ses fics !)  
  
Couple : 2x1  
  
Genre : Yaoï, déguisements, Sap. . . j'adore cette fic !  
  
Disclamer : Les personnages de GW sont à leurs proprios légaux, les autres sont à Akuma et moi je possède juste la traduction !  
  
Note : Ce n'est pas une séquelle de Confusion of the Heart, malgré le titre ! C'est pas mal différent mais ça a vraiment son charme comme histoire !  
  
Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Elles me redonnent du courage !  
  
Et les chapitres sont plutôt longs, donc je risque de mettre pas mal de temps pour les traduire. . . et avant d'avoir fini la fic aussi : y en a 20 à traduire !  
  
CROSS MY HEART  
  
Chapitre 4  
  
Le chemin vers la chambre d'Heero parut très court à Duo. Il voulait encore tenir sa main, mais il réalisa soudain qu'il était temps de la lâcher. Heero s'arrêta devant la porte et le regarda, comme s'il attendait qu'il dise quelque chose. L'Américain avait préparé dans sa tête une longue liste de chose qu'il voulait faire. Et la première d'entre elles était d'embrasser Heero. Il voulait encore embrasser Heero, sentir ses lèvres et l'entendre ronronner. Il lui semblait qu'il ne se lasserait jamais du pilote Japonais. Mais cette fois, Duo savait qu'il lui fallait une raison pour le faire. . .  
  
Il remarqua alors que quelques filles marchaient derrière eux. Duo sourit : il avait sa raison, maintenant. Si Heero le questionnait, il lui dirait que c'était pour convaincre ces filles. Avec cette pensée, le garçon se pencha vers l'avant et clama[1] les lèvres d'Heero.  
  
Lorsque Heero aperçut la porte de sa chambre, le Japonais se sentit un peu déçu, mais il repoussa rapidement cette impression. Pourquoi devrait-il se sentir déçu, il devait être heureux de pouvoir être seul, libre de la présence du baka natté. Mais il sentait pourtant que quelque chose lui manquait et il ne parvenait pas à se le figurer. Heero regarda Duo, espérant découvrir la réponse.  
  
Ce à quoi il ne s'était pas attendu, c'était de voir Duo en train de se pencher sur lui pour capturer sa bouche. Ses lèvres fermes se pressèrent contre les siennes à nouveau. Elles scellèrent sa bouche pendant un moment avant de reculer.  
  
« Bonne nuit, koi. » Il entendit Duo prononcer ces mots, mais son esprit était trop occupé pour les analyser. Il se demandait pourquoi l'Américain l'avait encore embrassé. Il remarqua alors que quelques filles étaient en train de les regarder. Donc Duo avait voulu faire savoir leur relation aux filles, c'était pour ça qu'il l'avait embrassé. Son cerveau accepta l'explication logique et chercha comment répliquer à l'acte de Duo. Heero réagit dès que son esprit ait trouvé une action convenable. Il se pencha en avant et embrassa Duo en retour.  
  
« Bonne nuit. » Heero ferma la porte, laissant un Duo ébahi fixer la porte close. Amusant, Heero ne ressentait plus du tout cette sensation de manque.  
  
Duo resta encore un moment à observer la porte. Heero lui avait rendu son baiser. Heero lui avait rendu son baiser !!! Il sourit stupidement et repartit vers sa chambre. Bondissant joyeusement, il ignora les regards qui le fixaient tout le long du chemin.  
  
Il trouva un morceau de papier sur son lit en arrivant et il oublia sa joie. Ca venait de leur informateur. Le papier disait qu'ils devraient attendre deux semaines de plus avant que l'agent ne puisse leur donner d'autre indications. Duo fronça les sourcils et décida de discuter de ça avec Heero ce soir.  
  
Il attendit jusqu'à minuit avant de se glisser hors de sa chambre. Celle d'Heero était au deuxième étage, et Duo dû grimper dans un arbre pour atteindre la fenêtre. Une fenêtre fermée n'était pas un problème pour un voleur comme lui. Il ouvrit la vitre et s'avança doucement.  
  
Un léger click l'accueillit et il sentit le canon d'un pistolet toucher l'arrière de sa tête.  
  
« Bouge et tu es mort. » Une voix de ténor lui parla. Duo la reconnut.  
  
« Heero ? »  
  
« Duo ? Mais putain, qu'est ce que tu fais ici !??? »  
  
Il se rendit compte qu'on abaissait l'arme et il se tourna pour faire face au Japonais. Il le fixa, stupéfait, en voyant ce que Heero portait. . . . . . . . . . . Son SPANDEX seulement !!! « Heero !!! Est ce que tu. . . . hmmphh. »  
  
Heero mit sa main sur la bouche de Duo et s'avança vers le natté. « Calme toi. Tu vas réveiller les autres. »Murmura-t-il.  
  
L'Américain réalisa son erreur et acquiesça pour montrer qu'il avait compris. Il ôta la main du garçon de sa bouche et parla à voix basse. « Tu es fou ? Tu portes ce maudit spandex pour dormir ? Et s'il y avait une inspection de nuit ? »  
  
« Hn, j'enfilerai cette stupide chemise de nuit avant d'ouvrir la porte. »  
  
« Et s'ils ne voulaient pas attendre et qu'il utilisent le double des clefs à la place ? Tu aurais des ennuis ! »  
  
Heero renifla et décida de changer de sujet. « Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? »  
  
« Huh ? »  
  
« Tu n'es pas venu juste pour me voir porter cette robe, non ? »  
  
Duo sourit nerveusement. En fait, une part de lui avait bien espéré voir cela. « Non, je suis venu pour discuter de ça. »  
  
Il lui tendit le papier. Une fois qu'il eut finit de lire la lettre, Heero fronça les sourcils. Il allait devoir encore passer deux semaines dans cette école, à porter ces stupides vêtements ? Injustice !. . . . . . . . . Okay, il ressemblait à Wufei maintenant. . .  
  
« Alors, qu'est ce que nous allons faire ? » La voix de Duo le ramena à la réalité.  
  
« Nous allons attendre. »  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Les instructions nous disent d'attendre, donc nous allons attendre. »  
  
« Tu ne penses pas que c'est un piège ? Ca pourrait être un agent d'OZ qui aurait pu laisser cette lettre ici. »  
  
J'ai contrôlé l'école de fond en comble hier soir, Duo. » Heero grogna. C'était la raison pour laquelle il s'était endormi cette après-midi. « Le collège n'a aucun lien avec OZ. »  
  
« Vraiment ? »  
  
« Oui, maintenant vas-tu lâcher ma main ? »  
  
Duo baissa les yeux et remarqua que sa main tenait fermement celle d'Heero. « Gomen .» Il sourit, embarrassé, et laissa la main avec réluctance. « Je ferais mieux de partir avant qu'on ne se fasse prendre, ne ? »  
  
Comptant fermer la fenêtre, Heero suivit l'Américain qui l'escaladait pour sortir. Soudain, Duo se retourna. « La prochaine fois, met la chemise de nuit, d'accord ? »  
  
Heero se renfrogna. Voyant le froncement de sourcil, Duo sourit et l'embrassa sur le front. « Dors bien, Yuy-chan. » Puis, le pilote natté descendit rapidement l'arbre et repartit vers sa chambre.  
  
Encore une fois, Heero était surpris. C'était son troisième baiser aujourd'hui, quatrième s'il comptait celui qu'il avait donné à Duo. Son front semblait brûlant, envoyant une sensation bizarre et agréable dans tout son corps. Heero décida qu'il aimait être embrassé et il retourna se coucher avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il n'avait pas remarqué l'étrange sensation qui grandissait dans son cœur à chaque baiser.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Le matin vint et Heero trouva Mario en train d'attendre devant sa porte. « Bonjour, Yuy-chan. »  
  
« Bonjour. » Le Japonais voulait sortir, mais Mario lui bloqua le chemin avec son corps corpulent.  
  
« Qu'est ce qu'il a de si bien cette lopette ? »  
  
« Nani ? »  
  
« Ton petit copain, Yuy-chan. Pourquoi aimes-tu un garçon faible, comme lui ? »  
  
« Duo est fort. »  
  
« Je suis plus fort que lui. » Mario se rapprocha d'Heero.  
  
« Peu importe, Mario-kun. Maintenant, est ce que tu vas bouger de là et me laisser passer ? »  
  
« Et bien, je pense que je suis plus qualifié pour être ton petit ami que cette espèce de natté. »  
  
« Je ne suis pas intéressée. » Heero se sentait irrité et il voulait se libérer du gros garçon, mais Mario attrapa sa main fermement.  
  
« J'embrasse bien, tu sais. Laisse moi te montrer combien ton petit ami est inexpérimenté comparé à moi. »  
  
Comment osait-il le toucher ! Heero était prêt à lui envoyer un coup de poing lorsque Mario attrapa sa main mais la mot ''embrasser'' le stoppa. Il allait encore être embrassé ? Est ce que ça serait aussi bon qu'hier ? Heero était stupéfait et Mario ne manqua pas cette chance. Il épingla Heero contre le mur et l'embrassa violemment.  
  
Heero trouva rapidement qu'il n'aimait pas ce baiser. Le baiser n'était pas tendre. Il était brutal et recherchait la dominance, pas comme ceux de Duo. Il sentit alors une langue essayer de fouiller pour lui faire ouvrir la bouche. Il n'était pas question qu'il laisse cette chose envahir sa bouche. Heero était sur le point de donner un coup de pied à Mario, lorsqu'un poing rencontra le visage du gros garçon.  
  
Mario sentit le coup sur sa joue, le forçant à ne pas insister et rencontra un Duo Maxwell très en colère. « Comment oses tu l'embrasser, Mario ?! » Duo gronda et lui assena un autre coup dans l'estomac.  
  
Duo avait projeté de venir chercher Heero ce matin pour qu'ils puissent se rendre en classe ensemble. Ce à quoi il ne s'était pas attendu, c'était à voir Mario devant la chambre d'Heero. Le gros garçon était en train d'embrasser Heero. Mario était en train d'embrasser SON Heero ! Sa petite amie !!!! Duo vit rouge.  
  
« Arrête Maxwell ! » Mario soutenait son estomac. « Elle m'a laissé l'embrasser. »  
  
« Quoi ? » Duo se refroidit dans son élan.  
  
Tenant encore son ventre, Mario grimaça. « Je pense qu'elle me préfère comme son petit ami plutôt que toi. »  
  
« Foutaise ! »  
  
« Pourquoi ne le lui demandons pas à elle ? Yuy-chan, tu as aimé mon baiser, n'est ce pas ? » Mario et Duo se tournèrent vers Heero. Heero regarda d'abord Duo, puis Mario. Doucement, il se détacha du mur et marcha en direction de Mario.  
  
« Yuy-chan ? » Duo était choqué. Heero choisissait Mario à lui ??? Comment était ce possible ??  
  
Mario sourit triomphalement quand il vit Yuy-chan se diriger vers lui. Alors elle avait finalement réalisé qui était le meilleur. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre d'explorer d'avantage de sa bouche. . . et de son corps. Ce à quoi il ne s'était pas préparé c'était de recevoir un coup violent droit sur son nez. Suite à cela, toutes ses lumières s'éteignirent.  
  
La mâchoire de Duo s'abaissa lorsque Heero frappa Mario. Le gros garçon s'écroula dans un bruit lourd, convaincant Duo que Heero avait été dans le mode Soldat Parfait lorsqu'il avait donné le coup. Remettant sa mâchoire en place, Duo s'approcha de lui.  
  
« C'était la bonne chose à faire, Yuy-chan. » Duo sourit. « Je parie qu'il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce qu'une fille le mette dans les pommes. »  
  
Heero renifla. « Il est dégoûtant. » Il releva son bras pour essuyer le sang au coin de ses lèvres.  
  
« Yuy-chan !! Tes lèvres saignent ? » Duo, surpris, attrapa la main de Heero. Son coup de poing pouvait être responsable du fait que Mario ait mordu les lèvres d'Heero. « Ne nettoie pas ça avec ta manche. » Il traîna à nouveau Heero dans sa chambre.  
  
Après avoir fermé la porte, il ordonna au Japonais de s'asseoir sur le lit pendant qu'il cherchait la trousse de premiers secours.  
  
« Hnn, c'est un dégât négligeable. »  
  
« Pas si tu es une fille. » Duo s'assit un peu plus bas et saisit le menton d'Heero de sa main gauche tandis que la droite tenait le coton humide. Il nettoya soigneusement le sang des lèvres d'Heero.  
  
Ce dernier laissa Duo travailler pendant que son cerveau traitait ce qui s'était passé. Ce bâtard de Mario pensait qu'il embrassait bien ? Il rêvait alors. Les baisers de Duo étaient de loin meilleurs. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, pourquoi les baisers de Duo étaient-il si bons ? Est ce que c'était parce qu'il était son ami ? Est ce que Duo était le seul à pouvoir le faire se sentir si bien quand il l'embrassait ?  
  
Entre-temps, Duo en avait finit avec ses lèvres. Le natté soupira. « Heero, pourquoi est ce que tu l'as laissé t'embrasser ? »  
  
« Huh ? » Heero cessa sa discussion mentale et focalisa son attention sur Duo.  
  
« Je connais ta force et tes capacités. Mario n'aurait jamais été capable de t'embrasser si tu ne lui en avait pas donné la chance. Je parie que tu l'aurais frappé méchamment s'il avait essayé de te forcer de cette façon. »  
  
« . . . . . . . . »  
  
« Pourquoi, Heero ? »  
  
« . . . . . . . . »  
  
« Heero, ne m'ignore pas. Je dois savoir !! » Duo pouvait sentir la jalousie embrumer son esprit. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune raison pour forcer Heero à lui raconter. Mais il était jaloux ! Et cela annulait toutes ses autres pensées rationnelles.  
  
« . . . . Je pensais que ça serait bon. . . . . . . » Heero ne savait pas pourquoi, il ne parvenait pas à ignorer Duo. En plus, il voulait comprendre pourquoi seuls les baisers de Duo le faisaient se sentir si bien.  
  
« Tu quoooooiiiiiiii ????? » Duo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.  
  
« Tes baisers étaient si bons alors j'ai pensé que le sien le serait aussi. »  
  
Duo ne savait pas s'il voulait rire ou pleurer. Donc, en d'autres termes, Heero avait aimé quand il l'avait embrassé ? Et c'était pour ça qu'il avait laissé Mario l'embrasser ? Heero était parfois comme un enfant s'il s'agissait de sentiments humains.  
  
« Bon Dieu, Heero. Tu n'avais jamais été embrassé avant ? »  
  
Heero se renfrogna. « Tu m'a embrassé. »  
  
« Je sais ça. Je voulais dire avant ça. »  
  
« . . . . . . . . . » Heero regarda ailleurs, essayant d'éviter la question.  
  
« Heeeroooooooo !!! » Seigneur, il ressemblait à Réléna, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Heero était parfois réellement énervant. Duo mit la main sur le menton de Heero et tourna la tête du pilote Japonais face lui à nouveau. « Répond moi. »  
  
« Non. » Heero se renfrogna davantage. Il ne savait pas que son froncement de sourcil rendait son visage vraiment adorable avec son déguisement actuel. Duo avait des difficultés à s'empêcher d'embrasser le Japonais.  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Qui tient assez à moi pour m'embrasser, Duo ? Docteur J ? » Il renifla.  
  
Alors, il avait donné à Heero son premier baiser ? Duo sentit son cœur exploser de joie. Donc il était le seul qui ait embrassé Heero ? Uh, oh, effacez ça. Ce bâtard de Mario avait embrassé Heero. Duo nota mentalement de faire souffrir Mario plus tard. Maintenant, il valait mieux discuter avec son partenaire d'abord.  
  
« Okay, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu peux permettre à n'importe qui de t'embrasser. »  
  
« Pourquoi pas ? »  
  
« Bien, duh. Tu es ma petite amie maintenant, tu te souviens ? En plus, est ce que tu as aimé être embrassé par Mario ? »  
  
« Non. »  
  
« Tu sais à présent que ce ne sont pas tous les baisers qui te feront te sentir bien. »  
  
« J'ai compris ça maintenant. » Heero grogna.  
  
« Alors tu ferais mieux de ne laisser personne d'autre t'embrasser. »  
  
« Je ne le ferai plus. »  
  
« Bien, nous sommes parvenus à un accord. J'aurais vraiment été embarrassé si tout le monde savait que ma petite amie aimait davantage les baisers des autres que les miens. » Duo sourit joyeusement.  
  
« Hn. »  
  
« Hey, ce n'est pas une façon de parler à ton petit ami. »  
  
« . . . . . »  
  
« Okayyyyy, premièrement tu trompes ton petit ami en embrassant un autre garçon. Ensuite tu ignores ton petit ami. Tu dois être punie, Yuy-chan. » Duo sourit. Il rapprocha le visage d'Heero et captura ses lèvres.  
  
Heero fut saisit d'étonnement, mais il ne le repoussa pas. Dès que les lèvres de Duo trouvèrent les siennes, son cerveau cessa de penser. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Duo faisait ça, et il s'en fichait d'ailleurs. Aussi longtemps que Duo le ferait se sentir bien, il ne résisterait pas au baiser.  
  
Remarquant que Heero n'avait pas reculé, Duo approfondit le baiser. Heero sentit le natté faire courir sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure, comme s'il lui demandait la permission de le laisser entrer. Est ce qu'il se sentirait encore mieux s'il laissait la langue entrer ? Hésitant, Heero ouvrit la bouche.  
  
Duo glissa sa langue dans la bouche entrouverte et commença à l'explorer. Heero pouvait sentir la langue caresser ses dents, l'intérieur de sa joue, son palais, et finalement taquiner sa propre langue. Tout le secret de sa bouche était exposé par la langue qui était actuellement à l'intérieur. Et cela le faisait définitivement se sentir mieux puisqu'il gémit dans la bouche de Duo.  
  
Wohoo, il pouvait faire gémir Heero ! Duo était au Paradis. Il sentait la langue d'Heero le combattre et les bras d'Heero qui s'étaient levés pour se suspendre autour de son cou. Maintenant, comment faire pour. . .  
  
« Yuy-chan !! » La voix de Ryoko retentit à l'extérieur de la chambre, suivie par le son d'un tapotis à la porte.  
  
Heero recula tandis que Duo jurait dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait. Il y avait toujours un obstacle au moment où il voulait aller plus loin. Duo se leva et ouvrit la porte. Il vit Ryoko et d'autres filles qui attendaient devant lui.  
  
« Ryoko-chan. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »  
  
Ryoko était surprise. « Duo-kun. Tu es là ? Nous avons juste remarqué que quelqu'un avait mis Mario KO en face de la chambre de Yuy-chan. »  
  
Derrière Ryoko, Duo pouvait voir Mario, encore étendu sur le plancher. « Hé, il est encore inconscient, huh ? Je suppose que je l'ai frappé trop fort alors. »  
  
« Duo-kun ? Tu es celui qui l'a battu ? Pourquoi ? » Les yeux de Ryoko s'écarquillèrent.  
  
« Et bien, ça lui enseignera à ne plus incommoder Yuy-chan à nouveau. » Duo grimaça.  
  
« Incommoder Yuy-chan ? Qu'est ce qu'il a fait? »  
  
« Je vais seulement dire qu'il la forçait, okay ? » Duo n'avait aucune envie de se rappeler que c'était cet autre garçon qui avait embrassé *son* Heero.  
  
« Je vois. Alors Mario a fait quelque chose de terrible. Mais tu ne devrais pas entrer dans la chambre d'un fille. Où est Yuy-chan, est ce qu'elle va bien ? »  
  
Heero choisit ce moment pour se montrer et apparut derrière Duo. « Je vais bien, Ryoko-chan. » Duo enroula rapidement son bras autour de sa taille.  
  
« Ouais, elle va bien maintenant. Allez, on va être en retard en cours si on reste ici. »  
  
Ryoko et les autres filles ne manquèrent pas la petite coupure au coin des lèvres d'Heero et comprirent vite ce qui s'était passé. Elles regardèrent Mario avec colère alors que Ryoko se tournait vers Heero. « Je suis contente que tu ailles bien, Yuy-chan. Allons y, laissons ce bâtard ici. » Ils marchèrent ensemble vers leur classe, ignorant un Mario encore inconscient.  
  
Duo était vraiment heureux. Il avait réussi à embrasser Heero à nouveau, et il l'avait fait gémir cette fois. Le Japonais aimait définitivement être embrassé. Il devait développer cela à son avantage. Duo était si plongé dans ses pensées, rêvant à un moyen d'embrasser Heero à nouveau, qu'il ne réalisa pas qu'il était encore dans la classe.  
  
« DUO MAXWELL ! »  
  
Duo sauta sur son siège en entendant la voix forte et coléreuse. . . Qui appartenait au professeur. « Oui, Monsieur ? »  
  
« Je vous ai appelé cinq fois déjà et vous n'avez pas entendu ! » L'enseignant semblait vraiment très énervé.  
  
« Je suis désolé, Monsieur. »  
  
« A en juger par votre manque d'attention en cours, je sais maintenant pourquoi vous avez obtenu un F au test d'hier. Venez, ici, récupérer votre copie. »  
  
Duo grogna quand le professeur lui rendit sa copie. « Mais Monsieur, hier, c'était mon premier jour dans cette école. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un contrôle et je n'y étais pas préparé. »  
  
« C'était un contrôle surprise hier. Et n'utilisez pas ''je suis nouveau dans cette école'' comme excuse. Effectivement, Yuy est parvenue à obtenir un A à ce test. »  
  
Duo regarda Heero et vit le pilote japonais sourire d'un air affecté. Bien sûr, le Soldat Parfait pouvait facilement répondre à ce test. Duo fit la moue et bouda tandis qu'il retournait s'asseoir. Quelques gloussement et ricanements des autres étudiants se firent entendre alors qu'ils observaient le comportement du couple.  
  
« Puisque vous êtes si nombreux à avoir obtenu de mauvaises notes, nous allons faire un autre contrôle demain pour augmenter vos moyennes. Préparez vous. » Dit le professeur.  
  
Duo grogna à nouveau en entendant le professeur, et, cette fois, il ne fut pas le seul. Beaucoup d'étudiants l'imitèrent. Certains d'entre eux grommelaient, les autres boudaient. Personne ne semblait ravi de cette nouvelle.  
  
Mais, lorsque la cloche sonna, la pensée du test s'envola de l'esprit de Duo. Ils avaient un moment de repos et il entendait bien passer son temps libre seul avec Heero. S'il avait assez de chance, peut-être qu'il pourrait l'embrasser à nouveau. L'Américain s'approcha rapidement de Heero qui était encore en train de ranger ses livres.  
  
« Et si on allait dans le jardin, ne ? »  
  
Heero regarda son coéquipier et était sur le point de lui répondre lorsqu'une voix de fille les interrompit.  
  
« Excuse nous, Yuy. »C'était la voix de Ryoko, et elle venait de derrière Duo.  
  
Duo et Heero tournèrent la tête et virent Ryoko, ainsi que plusieurs autres filles et garçons, s'approcher d'eux.  
  
« Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Ryoko ? » Duo mit son masque souriant sur son visage.  
  
« Eh bien, comme tu l'as entendu, il va y avoir un test demain, et puisque Yuy-chan a eu un A au précédent contrôle. . . . . . Nous voudrions lui demander si elle pouvait nous aider à réviser. » Ryoko s'expliqua et se tourna vers Heero. « Tu es d'accord, Yuy ? »  
  
Heero ne pouvait pas refuser cette requête, n'est ce pas ? « Bien sûr ! »  
  
« Cool, pourquoi ne commencerions nous pas maintenant, à la bibliothèque ? »  
  
Son plan d'être avec Heero aujourd'hui tombait à l'eau. Duo jura silencieusement. Etudier ne faisait pas partie de ses projets, il haïssait étudier. « Bien, dans ce cas, je suppose que je dois vous laisser Yuy-chan aujourd'hui. »  
  
« Duo, tu ne veux pas réviser avec nous ? » Demanda un autre fille.  
  
« Nah, je le ferai plus tard. A bientôt les gars ! » Duo s'éloigna rapidement, effrayé que Ryoko ou les autres lui demandent de rester. Mais il n'était pas au courant que sa natte avait été prise en otage par la main de quelqu'un.  
  
« ITAIII ! » Duo cessa de marcher lorsqu'il réalisa que sa natte avait été attrapée. Il se retourna et vit sa natte coincée par la prise d'Heero. « Yuy-chan, ma tresse n'est pas un jouet, tu sais. »  
  
« Je sais. »  
  
« Bien, lâche la alors. »  
  
« Non. »  
  
« Pourquoi ? »  
  
« Tu dois étudier avec nous, Duo. »  
  
« Nani ?? »  
  
Heero se leva. « Allons y, minna[2]. »  
  
« Hey, j'ai dis que j'étudierai plus tard, Yuy-chan. »  
  
« Je ne te crois pas. » Le Japonais se dirigea vers la porte, tenant toujours la natte de Duo, le forçant à le suivre.  
  
L'Américain fit la moue. « J'ai eu un F un fois, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais avoir des F toujours. »  
  
« Si. »  
  
« Yuy-chan !!! »  
  
Ryoko et les filles gloussaient tandis que les garçons rigolaient en suivant le couple à la bibliothèque. Ils étaient vraiment drôles à regarder. « Allez Duo ! Etudier n'est pas si mal. En plus, si tu te joins à nous, tu n'auras pas à quitter Yuy, ne ? » Ryoko essaya de dérider un Duo boudeur.  
  
« Yeah, je sais. Mais j'aurais préféré jouer avec les autres garçons ou manger quelque chose à la place. » Duo était encore en train d'essayer de dégager sa tresse sans résultat. « Allez, Yuy-chan. Lâche ma tresse. »  
  
A la surprise de Duo, Heero cessa de marcher et le fixa. « Tu préfères être avec les autres garçons qu'avec moi ? »  
  
Duo fut troublé. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Heero dirait quelque chose comme ça. Zut, le Soldat Parfait jouait vraiment parfaitement le rôle de sa petite amie. « Non, ce n'est pas ça. »  
  
« Si, c'est ça, tu l'as dit. Tu ne veux pas être avec moi, alors ? »  
  
« Non, bien sûr que je veux être avec toi, Yuy-chan. »  
  
« Tu dis juste ça pour me remonter le moral. »  
  
« Non, c'est vrai ! »  
  
« Ne te force pas. Tu es libre de partir. » Heero remit la natte dans la main de l'Américain et marcha à nouveau, laissant Duo, la bouche grande ouverte.  
  
Le pilote de Deathscythe regarda sa natte, puis Ryoko et les autres, qui haussèrent simplement les épaules, puis, ensuite, la personne qui s'éloignait devant lui. Heero, quel bâtard ! Il ne laissait à Duo aucun choix, excepté celui de le suivre. Ce n'était pas une réaction de petit ami que de laisser sa copine dans ces conditions. Alors, cela signifiait qu'il allait devoir étudier avec les autres.  
  
Ignorant Duo et les autres qu'il avait laissé derrière, le pilote japonais souriait. Heero avait pensé que Duo essaierait de s'enfuir. Comme dans les précédentes écoles, le baka à la natte n'avait jamais aimé étudier. Heero savait qu'il allait s'ennuyer s'il révisait sans Duo à ses côtés. C'était Duo qui faisait toujours partir la lassitude et il devait toujours se concentrer très fort pour ne pas prêter attention à ses bavardages. Dans cette école, Ryoko avait réussi à remplacer la position de Duo pour faire ça.  
  
Mais travailler à la bibliothèque, ce ne serait pas drôle puisque Ryoko étudierait aussi sérieusement. Alors Heero voulait être sûr que Duo se joindrait à eux. Ce serait amusant de voir l'Américain changer de visage toutes les minutes. En plus, une partie de lui voulait que Duo reste toujours près de lui. Pour être honnête, Heero s'était effectivement sentit un peu jaloux lorsque Duo avait dit qu'il préférait jouer avec les autres garçons. Le plan avait été lancé, et, maintenant, Heero n'avait plus qu'à attendre que Duo le poursuive, comme le prévoyait le résultat du plan.  
  
Et son plan fut visiblement un succès puisqu'il entendit Duo lui courir après.  
  
« Yuy-chan, attends ! » Duo se plaça devant Heero, le forçant à s'arrêter. « Okay, tu as gagné. Je vais étudier avec vous. Arrête de prétendre être blessée comme ça ! » Duo croisa les bras sur son torse.  
  
« C'est bien ce que je pensais. » Heero laissa apparaître un sourire moqueur sur son visage.  
  
« Tu sais vraiment comment me forcer à étudier, huh ? »  
  
« Eh bien, elle n'est vraiment pas ta petite amie pour rien, Duo. » Ryoko et les autres s'approchèrent d'eux, rigolant et gloussant.  
  
« Yeah, je devrais le savoir, ça. » Duo prit la main d'Heero et s'inclina vers l'avant. « Pouvons nous continuer notre voyage jusqu'à la bibliothèque, my Lady ? »  
  
Cet acte fit éclater de rire Ryoko et les autres durant tout le reste du chemin vers la bibliothèque.  
  
A Suivre  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Et un chapitre de plus ! Un !  
  
Je suis vraiment désolée du retard, mais j'ai vraiment trop de travail (et de fics en cours par la même occasion) et je profite des vacances pour ''improve my english vocabulary'' avant le bac blanc que j'aurai la semaine prochaine !  
  
Bon, sinon, il ne me reste plus que 16 chapitres à traduire. . . Avec un peu de chance, vous en aurez un pour les vacances de Pâques !  
  
Et n'oubliez pas (même si c'est juste pour me dire que vous n'aimez pas / ou que vous aimez/ cette fic) laissez moi des reviews ! SVP !!!  
  
Notes de la traductrice :  
  
[1] Désolée, mais nous n'avons que ce mot en français pour l'équivalent de claim.  
  
[2] Pour ceux qui l'ignorent, minna signifie tout le monde en Japonais. 


	5. Chapter 5

**_Série : Gundam Wing_**

**_Auteur : Akuma (et oui, moi, Lyrashin, j'adore traduire ses fics !)_**

**_Couple :_** _**2x1 **_

**_Genre : Yaoï, déguisements, Sap. . . j'adore cette fic !_**

**_Disclamer : Les personnages de GW sont à leurs proprios légaux, les autres sont à Akuma et moi je possède juste la traduction !_**

**_Note : Ce n'est pas une séquelle de Confusion of the Heart, malgré le titre ! C'est pas mal différent mais ça a vraiment son charme comme histoire !_**

_**Merci pour vos reviews ! Je vous aime ! Vous savez pas combien ça peut motiver lorsque vous êtes bloquée en panne d'inspiration !**_

_**Et les chapitres sont plutôt longs, donc je risque de mettre pas mal de temps pour les traduire. . . et avant d'avoir fini la fic aussi : y en a 20 à traduire !**_

_**A la bourre pour traduire de nouveaux chapitres ou éditer mes propres fics ! Moi ! Vous êtes sûrs ? --------**_

**CROSS MY HEART**

_**Chapitre 5 **_

« Itaiii ! » Un énorme livre atterrit sur la tête de Duo, lui tirant cette exclamation.

« Pour la sixième fois, arrête de rêvasser et écoute ce que je t'explique, Duo. » Répliqua calmement Heero. Ils étaient à présent dans la bibliothèque où ils s'étaient assis en cercle autour d'une table sur laquelle s'amoncelaient de nombreux livres et dictionnaires pour la plupart ouverts.

« Je ne comprends pas ces horribles choses ! » Maugréa le natté en se grattant la tête. Il ne rêvassait pas, mais il était tout simplement trop hypnotisé par la vue d'Heero et ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder. D'accord, son esprit était effectivement parti vagabonder, réfléchissant à tout ce qu'il aurait pu faire avec Heero au lieu d'être coincé dans cette librairie.

« Hmm, il me semble que tu aurais besoin d'une bonne motivation pour étudier, Duo. » Déclara pensivement Ryoko.

« Rien ne peut me forcer à me rappeler tous ces affreux trucs, Ryoko. »

« Hé bien, je pense que j'ai trouvé un moyen pour te faire te souvenir de ces quelques leçons. » Sourit Ryoko.

« Oh, vraiment ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Duo était persuadé que rien ne pourrait permettre à son cerveau de se remplir de ces sujets absurdes.

« Que dirais-tu d'un baiser de ta chère petite amie à chaque fois que tu répondras correctement à une de nos questions ? »

Oooww, si la tresse de Duo avait été vivante, elle se serait redressée comme une antenne.

« Quoi ? » Deux voix retentirent simultanément. L'une appartenait à Heero et l'autre à Duo.

« Voyons voir… Nous te donnons un quart d'heure pour apprendre ce livre. »Dit Ryoko en montrant du doigt l'un des ouvrages sur la table. « Après cela, nous t'interrogerons sur son contenu. Si tu peux répondre à la question, tu seras récompensé par un baiser de Yuy. Qu'en pensez-vous? »

« C'est une excellente idée, Ryoko. » Répondit l'une des filles. « Avec cette méthode, Duo va sûrement mémoriser toutes ses leçons ! »

Le dit-Duo regardait attentivement le livre, d'environ 60 pages que Ryoko lui avait désigné. « Tu veux que je me rappelle tout ce qu'il y a dans ce livre en quinze minutes ? »

« Yep, c'est un bon prix pour gagner les baiser de Yuy, non ? » Ryoko lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Est ce que je pourrais avoir ses baisers aussi, si j'apprends ce livre ? » Demanda un garçon en plaisantant.

Duo, qui s'était assis à côté d'Heero, entoura vivement ce dernier de ses bras. « Pas moyen ! Je suis le seul qui puisse recevoir ses baisers ! » Heero se tortilla de surprise et sentit son cœur battre plus vite alors que Duo le serrait étroitement.

« Relaxe Duo ! Il ne faisait que plaisanter ! » Ryoko gloussa devant la possessivité de garçon et la surprise de la jeune fille. « Tu ferais mieux de commencer à apprendre maintenant. J'ai mis le chronomètre de ma montre sur quinze minutes. »

« Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais d'accord avec ça, Ryoko-chan. » Rétorqua Heero en sentant les bras de Duo se crisper autour de lui. Il devait penser qu'il ne se conduisait pas comme devrait le faire sa petite amie, mais, cette fois, Heero se sentait mal à l'aise à l'idée d'embrasser à nouveau Duo. C'était vrai que les baisers de Duo étaient bons, mais ils lui faisaient perdre son self-contrôle. Il avait complètement perdu le contrôle la dernière fois que Duo l'avait embrassé. Il avait gémit dans sa bouche et avait laissé ses bras encercler le cou de Duo. Danger ! Il devait garder le contrôle !

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Yuy. Tu n'auras pas à l'embrasser en face de nous. En plus, nous ne sommes pas si empressés de laisser Duo t'embrasser, et spécialement les garçons. Je te parie qu'ils vont poser à ton petit ami des questions particulièrement difficiles… » Ryoko fit un clin d'œil aux dits-garçons qui lui répondirent en souriant diaboliquement.

« Ne, Yuy-chan. Ca te convient, n'est ce pas ? » Heero pouvait sentir les bras de Duo resserrer leur étreinte et sa voix juste derrière son oreille. Réfléchissant, il se tourna vers le natté, ce qui était une grosse erreur pour lui et une bénédiction pour Duo. Heero rencontra une paire d'yeux violet qui le regardaient en suppliant. Pourquoi ces yeux produisaient-ils toujours d'étranges sensations en lui ? Une part de son être voulait accomplir ce que les yeux désiraient, mais l'autre partie lui disait de refuser ce marché. Perdre le contrôle était inacceptable pour lui, il ouvrit donc la bouche pour dire non…

« Bon, ça ne me dérange pas. » Qu'est ce qui s'était passé ? Pourquoi ses lèvres avaient-elles trahi sa volonté ? Heero se sentit vraiment surpris quand il réalisa qu'il avait accepté. Etait-il réellement si désespéré d'être à nouveau embrassé par Duo ? Avant qu'il ne puisse penser davantage, une pluie de baisers commença à attaquer chacune de ses joues.

« Merci, Yuy-chan. » Entre deux baisers, il entendit la voix de Duo.

« Duo, arrête ça. Tu es interdit de l'embrasser durant les prochaines quinze minutes. »

L'Américain cessa ses baisers et fit la moue. « Tu n'as jamais rien dit à propos de ça ! »

« C'est pour cela que je te le dis maintenant. A présent, éloigne toi d'elle. Nous avons encore besoin d'elle pour qu'elle nous fasse réviser pendant que tu apprends ton livre. » Ryoko tendit le manuel à Duo.

Duo bouda plus fort, mais il relâcha Heero et prit le livre. Dès qu'il eut cessé son étreinte, Heero sentit sa maîtrise de lui-même revenir. C'était mauvais. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre son contrôle chaque fois que Duo serait près de lui.

« Je mets une condition supplémentaire dans cet accord. » Tout le monde fixa Heero. « A chaque fois qu'il se trompera sur une question, Duo perdra un baiser. » Heero n'avait jamais connu la peur aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, mais, maintenant, il avait réellement peur. Peur de perdre son contrôle. Il ne l'avait jamais perdu auparavant, mais à présent, tout ce que faisait ce baka de natté semblait le lui faire perdre facilement. C'était vraiment effrayant de savoir que son traître de corps désirait se jeter sur Duo et recevoir davantage de ses baisers.

« Whoa, quelle bonne idée, Yuy ! Je suis sûre qu'il va vraiment tout essayer pour mémoriser toutes les pages de ce livre ! » Rit Ryoko.

« Mais….. »

« Pas de mais, Duo. C'est assez honnête. Puisque tu lui demandes de t'embrasser lorsque tu réponds correctement à une question, elle peut aussi te demander quelque chose si tu n'y réponds pas. Maintenant, si j'étais toi, je commencerai à mémoriser ce livre plutôt que de négocier avec Yuy. L'heure tourne, tu sais ? » Aux paroles de Ryoko, Duo dirigea immédiatement son attention sur le livre. Il voulait être sûr que chaque réponse serait bonne, comme cela il pourrait obtenir le maximum de baisers d'Heero. Durant quinze minutes, Duo, stupéfiant tout le monde, réussit à rester calme pendant que les autres interrogeaient Heero à propos de la leçon.

Tic-tac. Tic-tac. Tic-tac. « Okay, Duo, le temps imparti s'est achevé. » Ryoko regarda l'alarme de sa montre tout en prenant le livre au principal intéressé. « Prêt pour les questions ? »

« Uhm…. Ouais… » Duo enfouit néanmoins sa tête dans le livre jusqu'à ce que Ryoko le lui arrache des mains.

« Je vais encore une fois t'expliquer le marché. Tu obtiendras un baiser de Yuy-chan chaque fois que tu répondras correctement à une question et tu en perdras un si tu échoues à répondre. Aucune question ? »

« Si. Combien de questions allez-vous me poser ? » Duo gigota. Le nombre de baisers qu'il recevrait d'Heero dépendrait du nombre de questions.

Ryoko réfléchit un petit moment. »Hm… Je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à ça. Voyons voir… Nous sommes huit personnes ici, toi y compris… Eh bien, ça fera huit questions. »

« Vous allez me demander de répondre à huit questions seulement ! » Les yeux de Duo s'écarquillèrent. Non pas par choc, mais par envie, à la pensée de recevoir huit baisers d'Heero. Et il en voulait encore plus.

« Tu m'as l'air bien sûr de pouvoir répondre à toues ces questions. » Minauda Ryoko.

Duo lui sourit en retour. « Je le suis. »

« Voyons voir si tu peux vraiment obtenir ces baisers. » Ryoko fit un clin d'œil aux autres étudiants qui lui répondirent de même : ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour poser les questions les plus difficiles au natté.

A leur grande surprise, Duo put répondre à chacune de leurs questions d'une manière complète. Il avait même réussi à réciter un passage qui était écrit sur deux pages pour répondre à la question d'Heero.

« J'y crois pas ! » Ryoko secoua la tête et les autres agirent de même. Tous regardaient Duo qui souriait d'un air satisfait et suffisant.

« Tu devras bien le croire, Ryoko-chan. Puisque j'ai répondu convenablement aux huit questions, puis-je recevoir ma récompense, maintenant ? » Duo étreignit Heero, qui le fixait, encore sous le choc. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce baka de natté pourrait répondre à toutes les questions, et spécialement à la sienne. Il semblait bien que l'Américain n'était pas aussi stupide qu'il voulait le montrer.

« Le pouvoir d'un baiser est réellement terrifiant, huh ? » Le constat de Ryoko fit éclater de rire les autres élèves, à l'exception d'Heero. Il se tortilla dans l'étreinte de Duo en pensant qu'il allait devoir l'embrasser huit fois. Kami-Sama, huit fois ! Un seul baiser de Duo était suffisant pour lui faire perdre le contrôle, et maintenant il devait l'embrasser huit fois ?

« Bien que nous aimerions beaucoup vous voir vous embrasser, je pense que tu devrais trouver un autre endroit pour recevoir ta récompense, Duo. Je doute franchement que le bibliothécaire, qui, soit dit en passant, n'arrête pas de nous regarder, te laisse l'embrasser ici. » Ryoko fit un clin d'œil au natté tandis que les autres filles se mettaient à glousser. Les garçons, eux, ne faisaient que fixer Duo avec envie.

« Ouais, je pense que je vais définitivement trouver un endroit plus intime. » Duo relâcha Heero et se leva, lui offrant sa main. « Allons y Yuy-chan ! » L'esprit d'Heero était en pleine ébullition. S'ils trouvaient un endroit où personne ne pourrait les voir, il n'aurait pas à embrasser Duo. Duo pourrait simplement dire aux autres qu'il l'avait embrassé. Le japonais prit rapidement la main de son coéquipier et se leva, suivant Duo là où il le souhaitait. Heero pouvait encore entendre Ryoko dire ''Amusez vous bien'' avant qu'ils ne franchissent la porte.

Duo garda la main d'Heero dans la sienne tout le long du chemin. Ils se dirigèrent vers le jardin où Heero découvrit que Duo les menait vers le banc qu'ils avaient occupé la veille. L'Américain s'assit et le fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux, jusque comme le jour précédent. Duo conduisit la tête du nippon juste dans le creux entre son cou et son épaule avant de murmurer à son oreille. « Est ce que tu vas m'embrasser ? »

La douce respiration de Duo lui frôlait l'oreille tandis que ses mains caressaient ses cheveux et son dos. Ce constat faillit faire gémir Heero, mais, heureusement, cette fois, sa maîtrise de lui même était encore assez forte. « Non, tu pourras simplement dire aux autres que t'ai embrassé. »

Le natté soupira. Bien qu'il ait cru qu'il obtiendrait sa récompense, une partie de lui savait qu'Heero risquait de réagir ainsi. « Mais cela peut mettre en péril la mission si tu ne m'embrasses pas, Heero. » Comme elle avait deviné la réaction du Soldat Parfait, cette autre partie de lui avait également préparé des raisons qui contraindraient Heero à l'embrasser. Et le mot ''mission'' réussissait toujours à faire cela.

« Mettre en péril la mission ? Que veux-tu dire ? » Heero se tendit dans les bras du pilote.

« Je ne peux pas mentir, Heero. Je ne mens jamais. Donc, je ne peux pas dire aux autres que tu m'as embrassé huit fois si tu ne le fais pas. Je pourrai peut-être leur mentir, mais je pense qu'ils le verraient tout de suite, et cela pourrait les rendre suspicieux vis à vis de nous. En plus, je ne veux pas mentir. C'est ma règle de conduite dans la vie. » Duo sourit en voyant Heero froncer les sourcils.

L'Américain poursuivit son plan pur faire en sorte qu'Heero l'embrasse. « Allez, Heero ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? C'est juste un contact de peau contre peau, rien de plus. Tu veux dire que tu ne peux pas accomplir une action si simple ? alors le Soldat Parfait va ruiner la mission parce qu'il est incapable d'embrasser ! »

Heero grogna et retira sa tête de l'épaule de Duo pour regarder fixement le pilote. Lui, ruiner la mission ? Jamais ! Il était parfait ! Il apparaissait bien que les paroles de Duo avaient réussi à atteindre sa fierté. Il allait montrer à ce baka de natté combien il était parfait pour assurer la mission. Comme Duo le disait, il s'agissait juste d'une opération où des lèvres touchaient d'autres lèvres. Rien de plus.

Oubliant sa peur de perdre le contrôle, Heero baissa la tête et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Duo. Il se retira aussitôt après les avoir frôlées. Le léger contact avait envoyé des sensations dans tout son corps. Les lèvres de Duo étaient si bonnes qu'Heero se mit à lécher ses propres lèvres inconsciemment. « Un. » Il entendit Duo commencer le décompte.

L'Américain sourit en voyant Heero lécher ses lèvres. Le Japonais adorait vraiment ça. Si ce que Heero disait au sujet de ses baisers qu'il jugeait bons, alors Duo pouvait parier qu'il apprécierait aussi ces baisers-ci.

Heero hésita à embrasser encore Duo. Il avait peur de perdre la maîtrise de son corps. Il vit alors le sourire ironique de Duo. Est ce que Duo pensait qu'il était incapable d'accomplir un acte si simple ? La colère et la fierté de Heero dépassèrent sa peur. Il se pencha à nouveau et plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de son partenaire.

« Deux. » Compta Duo tandis qu'Heero se retirait pour recommencer immédiatement. C'était si agréable, si bon, qu'Heero laissa inconsciemment ses lèvres sur celles de Duo de plus en plus longtemps alors que le décompte se poursuivait.

Après la sixième fois, Heero sentit Duo ouvrir doucement la bouche, comme s'il le défiait d'y entrer. Le Japonais gronda et laissa sa langue glisser dans la bouche accueillante. Les langues s'effleurèrent, et il explora la chaude caverne du natté tout en se battant avec sa langue. Duo avait vraiment bon goût, Heero avança un peu plus sa langue à l'intérieur : il voulait en goûter plus. Il n'était pas conscient que ses mains avaient appuyé à l'arrière de la tête de Duo, le rapprochant de lui encore plus.

Duo n'était pas resté passif. Une fois qu'il eut sentit la langue d'Heero envahir sa bouche, ses propres mains commencèrent leur exploration. L'une d'elles caressait le dos du nippon alors que l'autre se faufilait sous la jupe du pilote, frôlant ses cuisses. Sa langue combattait avec celle d'Heero.

Sentir ses poumons le brûler fut la seule raison pour laquelle Heero cessa le baiser. Le Japonais n'eut qu'une seconde pour reprendre sa respiration avant que Duo écrase à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, la seconde suivante. Il hoqueta de surprise, laissant ainsi Duo glisser sa langue dans sa bouche sans réelle difficulté. La main de l'Américain, celle qui avait caressé son dos, se trouvait à la base de son cou, rapprochant davantage Heero, et permettant ainsi à la langue de pénétrer plus loin dans sa bouche. Alerte et vive, la langue explora chaque courbe et chaque pouce de la bouche d'Heero et la traita comme si elle appartenait entièrement au pilote natté.

C'était vraiment très bon. Heero gémit comme un animal tant il était satisfait d'être caressé par son partenaire et pressa son corps contre celui de Duo. Il avait encore perdu le contrôle, mais là, maintenant, il s'en fichait.

Les attouchements de Duo le distrayaient le faisant penser de manière irrationnelle. La main de l'Américain, qui était posée sur sa cuisse, le chiffonnait doucement, caressant et massant ses cuisses. Heero geignit dans la bouche de Duo et sentit les prémices du désir monter en lui. C'était réellement bon.

Soudain, Heero sentit la main sous sa jupe cesser ses mouvements et se retirer. Le Japonais gémit en protestation. Il voulait encore que Duo le caresse. Mais il sentit alors la même main se faufiler entre leurs deux corps et se glisser dans l'entrebâillement entre deux boutons de son uniforme et toucher son torse. Heero ronronna, sa bouche toujours attachée à celle de duo. C'était probablement le plus long baiser qu'ils aient échangé jusqu'à présent. Duo ne faisait pas que l'embrasser, il semblait faire l'amour avec la bouche d'Heero. Il cherchait, buvait et remplissait la bouche d'Heero avec sa langue encore et encore.

La main sur son torse devint plus audacieuse, elle s'immisça plus loin et trouva l'un de ses mamelons. Heero hoqueta, comme s'il avait été frappé par la foudre, quand un doigt calleux se mit à jouer avec son téton, brisant ainsi le baiser. Duo arrêta son mouvement et ramena sa main. Il serra Heero et le berça dans une étreinte apaisante, posant sa tête dans le creux du cou du garçon. Heero pouvait sentir le souffle de Duo. C'était chaud, rapide et... tourmenté.

Duo essayait de se calmer. Le baiser avait été doux, mais il avait aussi été un cauchemar pour le self-contrôle du natté. Il n'avait pas voulu s'arrêter. Il avait encore envie d'embrasser Heero et de toucher d'autres endroits du corps du Japonais. Mais sa conscience lui avait ordonné de cesser. Il ne devait pas agir dans la précipitation. Heero ne devait pas se sentir forcé, même si sa réaction était positive. Très positive, même. Duo se mordit la lèvre, essayant de réprimer son désire et de se contrôler. Perdre le contrôle signifierait perdre Heero pour toujours. Il ne voulait pas en prendre le risque.

De son côté, Heero essayait de récupérer son souffle et de regagner la maîtrise de son corps. Encore une fois, le natté avait facilement réussi à lui faire perdre le contrôle. Il avait maintenant pleinement conscience que ses mains entouraient le cou de Duo. Kuso, son traître de corps était vraiment gênant. Sa bouche pouvait encore sentir combien la sensation des lèvres de Duo contre les siennes avait été bonne. L'intérieur de sa bouche voulait encore sentir la langue de Duo. tout son corps palpitait, voulait être touché par les mains de Duo…

Bon sang, du contrôle ! Du contrôle ! Heero se mordit la lèvre et se concentra fortement pour calmer toutes les sensations que son corps ressentait. Il ne sut pas combien de temps ils restèrent ici, sans bruit : son horloge interne refusait de fonctionner. La voix de Duo finit par briser le silence. « Il se fait tard. Rentrons aux dortoirs. »

Heero ne regarda pas Duo droit dans les yeux lorsque l'Américain se leva et l'observa. Il savait combien cette paire d'orbes violettes pouvaient affecter son contrôle. Il acquiesça seulement et se détacha de Duo. Ensemble, ils marchèrent en direction des dortoirs. Heero laissa Duo lui tenir la main tout le long du chemin puisqu'ils devaient encore agir comme un couple. Duo ne parla pas des baisers et Heero ne voulait pas en parler non plus. Il avait donné huit baisers à Duo. Mission accomplie.

&&&&&&

Heero se sentit irrité quand le matin ensoleillé parvint à sa fenêtre. Il n'avait pu s'endormir que tard dans la nuit. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, une image d'un Duo heureux apparaissait dans son esprit. Cette image rappelait à lui une autre scène, où ils s'embrassaient dans le jardin, ce qui, à la grande consternation d'Heero, était difficile à ignorer. Il s'était finalement endormi après avoir réussi à imaginer Docteur J en maillot de bain.

Son énervement doubla quand il entendit qu'on tapait à sa porte. Heero abandonna finalement son sommeil et maudit la personne qui était à sa porte. Maintenant, où était cette horreur dont il devait s'habiller ? Comme la nuit précédente, Heero n'avait dormi qu'en spandex, il devait donc d'abord revêtir sa robe avant d'ouvrir la porte. Le Japonais saisit le dit-vêtement sur sa chaise et l'enfila, puis ouvrit la porte pour trouver, seulement , un duo souriant, en face de lui. « Omae o korosu ! » Les mots vinrent automatiquement à la bouche d'Heero.

Duo cligna juste des yeux. « Wow, pas de baiser de bonjour et pas de doux sourire. Ce n'est pas une façon de recevoir ton petit ami, tu sais ? »

Heero gronda. « Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

Duo cligna encore. Il semblait bien qu'Heero était de mauvaise humeur. Oh, bien, à en juger par l'air ensommeillé de son visage et par ses cheveux, qui étaient encore plus emmêlés que d'habitude, il venait sans doute juste d'interrompre le sommeil de sa petite amie. « Pouvons nous parler à l'intérieur ? »

Heero grogna mais laissa Duo entrer. Il s'assit sur le lit tandis que Duo fermait la porte. Quand il le regarda, il vit Duo, appuyé contre la porte, qui l'observait avec l'air de l'évaluer. « Pourquoi tu me regardes ? »

« La robe te va bien. » Duo sourit et se prit un oreiller. Ce dernier heurta la porte, et accessoirement sa tête, mais il parvint à l'attraper avant qu'il ne tombe sur le sol. « Whoa, tu es vraiment de mauvais poil aujourd'hui ! »

« Tu m'as réveillé tôt ce matin. » Gronda Heero.

« Tu étais réveillé à cette heure ci, hier. » Duo s'assit à côté du garçon boudeur et remit l'oreiller à sa place. « Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, j'étais juste inquiet que Mario revienne encore t'embêter comme hier. »

« Je suis capable de mettre ce gars KO tout seul. » Grogna Heero.

« Comme garçon, oui. Comme fille, ça pourrait rendre les autres suspicieux. » Duo sourit alors qu'Heero se renfrognait davantage.

« Ce n'était pas ta seule intention en venant ici, n'est ce pas ? »

Duo le regarda, l'air innocent. « Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Heero croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Déballe ! »

L'Américain sourit, penaud. « Eh bien……. Ca. » Il ramena sa main gauche serrée et l'ouvrit. Un doux parfum frappa rapidement le nez d'Heero qui fixa les minuscules fleurs blanches dans la paume de Duo.

La Jasmine, sa fleur préférée.

« Où les as-tu trouvées ? »

« J'en ai trouvé un plan, la nuit dernière, alors que je faisais une promenade. Elles n'éclosent que le matin et se fanent en fin de soirée, alors je voulais te les donner aussi tôt que je le pourrais dans la matinée. » Duo sourit et mit les Jasmines dans la main d'Heero.

Heero fixa un long moment sa paume avant de regarder Duo. « Tu n'avais pas à faire ça. »

« Mais je le voulais. » Duo passa son bras autour de la taille d'Heero. « Après tout, je suis ton petit ami, ce serait drôle si je ne te donnais pas de fleurs alors que tous les autres garçons grimpent pratiquement aux murs pour t'offrir ces fleurs. »

Heero sourit légèrement. « Merci. » Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Duo prendrait son rôle aussi sérieusement, et, étrangement, il découvrait qu'il appréciait l'attention dont il l'entourait. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas respiré sa fleur favorite.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. » Duo ne put s'en empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à l'adorable visage de sa petite amie, ce que, reconnaissant, Heero décida de laisser passer. « Alors, y a-t-il une raison particulière pour que tu aimes les Jasmines ? »

« Leur parfum est relaxant. » Les yeux d'Heero se perdirent alors qu'il remontait dans le passé, laissant sans le savoir sa tête tomber sur l'épaule d'Heero. « Quand j'étais petit, il y en avait à côté de mon terrain d'entraînement. J'aimais les cueillir lorsqu'elles avait fleuri et je les gardais dans ma chambre pendant des jours jusqu'à ce qu'elles aient tourné à un jaune brunâtre. C'était peut-être petit, mais ça pouvait rendre ma chambre plus agréable avec leur odeur. »

« Je suis d'accord. » duo sourit, caressant machinalement les cheveux d'Heero.

Heero renifla mais ne dit rien. Il se sentait content d'être juste assis ici, ensemble, avec Duo.Ca devait être l'influence des Jasmines, mais Heero décida qu'il était fatigué de contrôler ses émotions. Il n'était pas conscient que certaines de ses barrières de froideur s'étaient effondrées depuis que Duo l'avait embrassé la première fois. Et il n'était pas non plus conscient qu'un garçon de quinze ans, qui s'était caché derrière le masque du Soldat Parfait, commençait à se révéler. Odin, son ancien mentor, lui avait autrefois dit de suivre ses émotions, et c'était exactement ce qu'il allait faire.

« Duo…. » Il ôta sa tête de l'épaule de duo.

« Oui ? » Duo tourna la tête vers Heero et écarquilla les yeux en sentant des lèvres douces frôler les siennes.

« Merci beaucoup pour les fleurs. » Heero sourit. C'était le genre de sourire pour lequel Duo serait prêt à tuer pour le revoir. Un sourire qui n'était réservé qu'à lui seul.

Duo souri extérieurement alors qu'il riait joyeusement à l'intérieur. S'il avait su plus tôt que ces petites fleurs lui octroieraient un baisers d'Heero, Il en aurait apporté tous les jours au Japonais. « Allez, tu dois prendre ta douche ou tu seras en retards pour les cours ! »

« Je déteste ces cours. »

« Whoa, êtes-vous vraiment ma Yuy-chan ? »

« La ferme, baka. »

« Embrasse moi et je la fermerai. »

Heero obéit, choquant Duo une fois de plus. Le garçon à la tresse brillait pratiquement lorsqu'il rejoignirent la classe ensemble et, cette fois, Duo senti que Quatre pourrait avoir son Happy-End lorsqu'ils auraient fini.

A suivre 

**Et voilà, un chapitre de bouclé !**

**Désolée d'avoir été si longue à vous traduire celui là, mais bon, j'ai vraiment eu une perte d'inspiration et je me suis trop focalisée sur ma fic Esclave cette année. Ceci ne devrait pas se reproduire l'année prochaine (je pense même vous en traduire un autre pour le mois d'Août si tout baigne !) puisque la fac de Sciences de Montpellier se décide enfin à nous mettre de l'Anglais pour le troisième semestre. Allez savoir pourquoi, le fait d'avoir des cours d'Anglais (et accessoirement Harry Potter 6 dans sa langue originelle comme livre de chevet) a tendance à me motiver pour traduire…**

**Enfin bon, tout ça pour vous dire que j'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre et que vous voudrez bien me laisser une petite review, s'il vous plait ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Série : Gundam Wing_**

**_Auteur : Akuma (et oui, moi, Lyrashin, j'adore traduire ses fics !)_**

_**Couple : 2x1**_

**_Genre : Yaoï, déguisements, Sap. . . j'adore cette fic !_**

**_Disclamer : Les personnages de GW sont à leurs proprios légaux, les autres sont à Akuma et moi je possède juste la traduction !_**

**_Note : Ce n'est pas une séquelle de Confusion of the Heart, malgré le titre ! C'est pas mal différent mais ça a vraiment son charme comme histoire !_**

_**Et les chapitres sont plutôt longs, donc je risque de mettre pas mal de temps pour les traduire. . . et avant d'avoir fini la fic aussi : y en a 20 à traduire !**_

_**Un site sur lequel vous pouvez trouver cette fic serait Akuma's Lair. Cherchez donc un peu avec Google, Wanadoo, ou tout autre moteur de recherche, vous finirez bien par le trouver !**_

**Réponse spéciale pour Kalhana (copinedemoi)_ : Tu as parfaitement raison Kalha', ça va pas, mais absolument PAS durer… Tout commence à dégénérer dans les trois prochains chapitres… En ce qui concerne le HP6, navrée de te décevoir, mais, oui, c'est bien Dumby qui est mort (m'en fous, je l'aimais pas !) et de la main d'un perso que je hais, à présent… Faut définitivement prévenir JKR qu'elle va avoir des problèmes avec les ficteuses si elle continue soit à tuer, soit à bousiller les personnages qu'on préfère !_**

**CROSS MY HEART**

**Chapitre 6**

Le cours se passa comme d'habitude. Ils étudièrent et firent le contrôle qui était prévu. Après toutes ces petites modalités, Heero se retrouva à nouveau assis sur le banc du jardin, à côté de Duo. Cependant, cette fois, Ryoko et d'autres étudiants les avaient suivis. « Yuy, merci beaucoup pour nous avoir fait réviser hier. »

Heero secoua la têt. « Pas besoin de me remercier. »

« Bien sûr que si, nous le devons ! » Un garçon, derrière Ryoko sourit joyeusement. « Je pourrai obtenir un A pour cet examen et je n'aurai pas à subir la colère de ma mère. »

« C'est vrai, alors nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour te donner ça. » Ryoko sortit deux billets de sa main. « Nous pensons que tu pourrais les utiliser avec Duo. » Sur ce, ils partirent en gloussant, laissant un Heero ébahi fixer les billets.

Lorsqu'il eut identifié la nature des billets, Duo sourit et passa un bras autour des épaules d'Heero en pépiant joyeusement. « Des tickets pour Dream Land ? Cool ! Nous allons avoir un rendez-vous très agréable! »

Heero releva aussitôt la tête des billets pour dévisager son petit ami. « Quoi ? Un rendez-vous ? »

« Yep ! » Duo sourit et se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille du Japonais. « Ca paraîtrait bizarre si nous refusions de sortir pour un rencard alors qu'ils nous ont offert ces billets. »

« Tu as raison….. » Heero acquiesça à demi convaincu. Il avait encore du mal à accepter d'être habillé comme une fille, alors sortir pour rencontrer un grand nombre de personnes comme cela… « Quand cette sortie aura-t-elle lieu ? »

« Demain. C'est samedi et nous n'aurons pas classe. »

« Très bien. »

« Choisis une jolie robe demain, koi. Eeeeeeeppp ! » Duo évita le poing d'Heero juste à temps et attrapa sa main prestement. « Hey, ne sois pas si impolie avec ton petit ami ! »

Heero le foudroya du regard. « Omae o korosu. »

« Est ce que vous vous disputez ? » La voix d'une fille les surpris tous les deux. Heero se retourna et vit Anne, attendant, juste devant eux. Il avait été tellement accaparé par Duo qu'il ne l'avait même pas entendue approcher. En voyant le sourire narquois sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, Heero se sentit très mal à l'aise.

« Bonjour Anne. » Duo, qui s'était remis de sa surprise, sourit à l'intruse. « Comment ça va ? »

Anne s'assit de l'autre côté du natté et s'accrocha à lui. « Oh, je marchais juste dans le coin et je vous ai vu. Je me suis inquiétée quand Yuy t'a donné un coup de poing, Duo. Est ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Je vais bien, Anne. Nous plaisantions seulement. » Duo tenta d'ôter la main d'Anne de son bras, remarquant au passage le regard de mort qu'Heero lançait à la jeune élève.

Anne raffermit sa prise. « Vous plaisantiez ? Tu appelles le fait de donner un coup de poing plaisanter ? Elle aurait pu te casser le nez, Duo ! »

Et il va bientôt te casser le nez si tu ne me lâche pas très vite. Duo mourait d'envie de dire cette phrase, mais bien sûr, il ne le pouvait pas. En entendant le grondement d'Heero, Duo envoya sont meilleur regard de chien battu à sa petite amie, espérant qu'Heero coopérerait. Cependant, Anne s'était encore rapprochée, pour ne pas dire collée à lui, ses seins frôlant son bras. « Je ne suis pas sure que tu ailles bien, Duo. Que dirais-tu d'aller dans ma chambre pour que je vérifie ton état ? »

Duo tressaillit à l'attouchement. « Non… Je… Hmpphh… » Duo put seulement écarquiller les yeux alors qu'Heero lui saisissait la tête et l'embrassait de toutes ses forces. Toutes les autres pensées disparurent de son esprit tandis qu'il embrassait le Japonais en retour. Anne était déjà oubliée depuis longtemps.

Heero aurait voulut étrangler cette espèce d'impertinente qui osait flirter avec Duo. Il ne pouvait pas lui tirer dessus, ni la frapper, alors, il fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête. Il embrassa Duo durement, longuement et en continu, ne lui laissant aucune opportunité de faire quoi que ce soit, même pas de reprendre sa respiration. Se rapprochant et montant sur les genoux du natté, Heero envoya un coup d'œil à la jeune fille, dont la mâchoire menaçait de se décrocher, avant de fermer les yeux et de se concentrer sur le baiser. Le signal était très clair. Il voulait qu'Anne les laisse seuls.

Anne comprit que Duo l'avait déjà complètement oubliée. Le garçon à la tresse était bien trop occupé à rendre son baiser à sa petite amie, qui était maintenant totalement assise sur ses genoux et dont les mains encerclaient son cou. La jeune fille ressenti de la colère et de la honte à être ainsi ignorée. Elle avait vraiment fait de son mieux pour essayer de séduire Duo, mais encore une fois elle s'était fait battre par cette garce de Yuy. Elle s'en alla d'un pas lourd, humiliée et furieuse, jurant qu'elle trouverait un moyen pour évincer Yuy. Elle aurait Duo, par n'importe quel moyen.

Ce ne fut que cinq minutes après le départ d'Anne que le couple cessa de s'embrasser. Duo haletait mais souriait joyeusement en même temps. « Je pense que ma petite amie est jalouse. »

« Hn. »

« Pas encore ! » Duo roula des yeux et serra amoureusement Heero contre lui. « Ca m'est égal, après tout, mais je suis curieux. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu ferais quelque chose comme ça. »

Les joues d'Heero prirent une belle couleur rouge alors qu'il réalisait ce qu'il avait fait. « Cette fille méritait une leçon, sinon elle ne nous aurait plus laissés tranquilles. »

« Tu rougis, koi. » Gloussa Duo. « Mon adorable koi, tu viens juste de me donner le plus chauds des baisers que j'ai jamais reçu. Je devrais remercier Anne pour ça. »

Sachant qu'il rougissait encore plus, Heero cacha son visage dans le creux entre le cou et l'épaule de Duo. Son petit ami ne fit que rire et le serra plus fort. « Tu es stupéfiant, koi. »

« La ferme ! »Marmonna Heero.

Cette nuit là, le Japonais eut du mal à s'endormir alors que son esprit cherchait à prédire ce qui allait se produire le lendemain. Son cœur battait plus vite que d'habitude. Kami-Sama, il était comme tout adolescent ordinaire attendant pour son premier rendez-vous. Heero se tourna et ferma les yeux fermement, essayant de s'endormir. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il se présente devant Duo avec des cernes sous les yeux. Ce qu'Heero ignorait, c'était que, dans l'une des chambre du dortoir de garçons, un jeune homme avec une tresse avait le même problème que lui.

#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Le samedi matin, Heero était prêt quand il entendit qu'on tapait à sa porte. Il portait une chemise blanche, avec une petite veste, par dessus, assortie à sa jupe bleu pastel. Il avait également des boucles d'oreilles en forme d'anges ailés et il avait mis un ruban de la même couleur que ses yeux dans ses cheveux.

Il ouvrit la porte et écarquilla les yeux en voyant un grand nombre de garçons qui attendaient devant sa chambre, bloquant la sortie.

« Yuy ! Tu es adorable ! Es-tu prête à y aller ? » Demanda l'un d'eux.

« Ignore le, je t'offrirai un meilleur rendez-vous ! » Cria un autre garçon.

« Non, je serai son rendez-vous. » Cette fois, ce fut la voix tonitruante de Mario qui se fit entendre.

Heero était confus et il paniqua. Il ferma rapidement la porte et la verrouilla quand ils vit certains des garçons essayer de l'attraper. Appuyé contre la porte, Heero ignora les coups et le pilonnage qui s'abattit sur elle et essaya de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, où était Duo ?

« Yuy ! » Heero leva les yeux et vit Duo perché à l'extérieur de sa fenêtre. Le natté portait un pantalon noir et un tee-shirt noir à grand col. Il aurait eu l'air magnifique s'il n'était pas essoufflé et s'il ne se retenait pas à la fenêtre pour éviter de tomber.

« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé, bon sang ? » Siffla Heero alors qu'il lui ouvrait pour le laisser entrer.

« Désolé, c'est ma faute. » Duo haleta, essayant de calmer sa respiration. « Et celle de Mario aussi. Ce matin, j'ai dit à quelques garçons que Ryoko t'avais donné deux billets et que nous avions un rendez-vous. Soudain Mario m'a interrompu et a clamé partout que tu pouvais changer d'avis et le choisir plutôt que moi s'il se présentait aussi. » Il reprit sa respiration avant de poursuivre. « Dans la seconde qui a suivi, j'étais tout seul dans le dortoir des garçons. J'ai couru jusqu'à ta chambre et j'ai vu les autres agglutinés devant ta porte. Ce n'était pas possible de passer par là. »

« alors tu as grimpé à l'arbre et tu es monté ici. » Conclut Heero. « Je pensais que les garçons avaient abandonné l'idée de sortir avec moi. »

« C'était le cas…. » Duo soupira et se laissa tomber sur le lit. « jusqu'à ce qu'Anne dise que nous nous étions disputés hier, en leur laissant croire qu'ils avaient une seconde chance. »

« Je vais tuer cette fille. » Gronda Heero.

« Tu sais que tu ne le peux pas. » Lui rappela Duo.

« Humph ! » Heero traîna les pieds et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

« Hey, ne me boude pas ! Je veux bouder aussi parce que notre rendez-vous est fichu ! » Soupira Duo. il avait également envie de pleurer. Il avait attendu et rêvé d'emmener Heero pour une sortie en amoureux.

« Eh bien, il n'est pas encore fichu ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »Duo se leva et vit Heero passer de l'autre côté de la fenêtre en souriant et en mimant quelques gestes. « Hey, Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Tu es une fille, tu te rappelles ? Tu ne peux pas grimper aux arbres, particulièrement lorsque tu as une jolie robe comme celle que tu portes actuellement ! »

« Elles vont nous aider. » Déclara le Japonais en pointant du doigt l'extérieur.

« Elles ? » Duo haussa un sourcil et glissa sa tête à l'extérieur pour regarder ce qu'Heero avait vu. Il écarquilla les yeux, puis sourit, en voyant Ryoko et d'autres filles qui attendaient en dessous de la fenêtre. Deux d'entre elles tenaient une échelle de corde. « Merci à Dieu de les avoir envoyées. » Il sourit à Heero. « Tu as une très bonne amie, tu sais. »

« Hai. » Heero sourit.

« Okay, ne perdons pas de temps. Les filles ne seront pas capables de nous jeter cette échelle à cette hauteur. Je vais descendre par l'arbre et je te la jetterai ensuite. »

« Ryoukai. » Heero acquiesça et observa Duo descendre pour rejoindre Ryoko et les autres. Le natté lui envoya ensuite l'échelle de corde, qu'il saisit avec une précision parfaite et qu'il attacha à sa fenêtre.

« Sois prudente, Yuy-chan ! » Cria Duo en regardant avec inquiétude Heero se positionner face au mur et commencer à descendre. Cependant, en dépit de son inquiétude, il rougissait aussi : se trouvant sous Heero, il pouvait apercevoir ses splendides cuisses… Seigneur, il voulait tellement toucher ces cuisses si parfaites. Il était sûr qu'elles étaient aussi douces que de la soie. Soudain, le vent souffla fortement, soulevant la jupe d'Heero, figeant ainsi Duo sur place.

Heero fut surpris lorsque sa jupe se souleva et, sans y penser, il essaya de la remettre à sa place avec une main. Mais ce mouvement brusque lui fit perdre l'équilibre et il glissa de l'échelle. Ses amies poussèrent un cri d'horreur alors qu'il perdait sa prise et tombait. Maudissant le vent, Heero sentit son corps suivre la loi de la gravité et ferma les yeux, se préparant pour le violent contact avec le sol qui n'allait pas tarder à suivre.

Un énorme bruit de choc, suivi des cris des filles, lui apprit qu'il avait heurté le sol. Néanmoins, Heero fut surpris de ressentir si peu de douleur…D'autant plus que le terrain sous lui était doux. Un grognement provenant du dit-terrain lui fit ouvrir les yeux et il réalisa que Duo l'avait attrapé pendant qu'il tombait et qu'il était à présent allongé horizontalement sur le ventre du natté.

« Duo, est ce que tu vas bien ? » Heero tourna seulement la tête vers son partenaire, effrayé de pouvoir le blesser s'il bougeait sans y prendre garde.

« Hmm… Joli cul… Culotte blanche… »

Heero hoqueta de surprise en sentant une main caresser ses fesses dévoilées. Le choc avait complètement retourné sa jupe, montrant son derrière en public. « Duo ! » Heero s'assit rapidement et lança un regard mauvais à son petit ami, encore allongé devant lui, qui lui souriait avec malice. Il aurait voulut gifler ce visage souriant, mais il devait attendre que Ryoko et les autres soient parties d'abord.

« Yuy, Duo, vous allez bien ? » L'inquiétude était visible sur le visage de Ryoko et des autres.

« Je vais bien, Ryoko. » Les rassura Heero. « Duo m'a rattrapée à temps. »

« On a vu. Duo, tu vas bien ? » Ryoko regarda duo, qui souriait encore d'un air niais. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait voir Heero en culotte, et encore moins qu'il toucherait ses douces fesses. Oh, boy, il allait fantasmer sur son compagnon chaque matin…

« Je pense que j'ai été frappé par une ambulance aussi blanche que ce que Yuy-chan porte sous… »

« DUO ! » Heero rougit et bâillonna Duo de sa main.

« Je crois que tu vas bien si tu peux encore plaisanter comme ça. » Gloussa Ryoko. « Cependant, je vous suggère à tous les deux de filer rapidement d'ici avant que les garçons ne retrouvent Yuy-chan… »

« Merci beaucoup pour ton aide, Ryoko. » Duo s'assit lentement, vérifiant et heureux de constater l'absence de blessure.

« Ne t'en fais pas, j'aidais simplement Yuy. » Sourit la jeune fille.

« Je te suis vraiment reconnaissante, Ryoko. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu ne m'avais pas envoyé cette échelle. » Heero se leva, suivi de Duo.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Yuy-chan. Tu pourras toujours nous remercier plus tard en nous racontant ton rendez-vous. » Ryoko sourit, puis, accompagnée des autres filles qui continuaient à glousser, elle les laissa. « Passez un bon moment ! »

Heero rougit furieusement alors que Duo souriait stupidement pendant qu'ils regardaient Ryoko et ses amies disparaître.

« Ne, Yuy-chan ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Je n'aurait jamais pensé que tu porterais des culottes blanches… »

Duo se mit à courir, juste à temps pour éviter Heero qui lui fonçait dessus pour lui faire payer, et, alors, leur rendez-vous commença.

#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Le samedi soir, lorsque Heero alla se coucher, il ne cessait de repasser dans sa tête les évènements de leur première sortie en amoureux. Bien qu'il n'ait aucune expérience pour comparer, il savait que ça avait été un rendez-vous très agréable.

Ils avaient mangé des glaces, des sucettes, et des barbes à papa, qu'Heero jugeait susceptibles de le rendre accro. Duo avait ri lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de lui acheter une seconde glace et il l'avait embrassé. Heero ne savait pas pourquoi Duo l'avait embrassé, et il ne tenait pas à lui poser la question. Il avait juste décidé d'apprécier ça et, bien sûr, il avait eu sa deuxième glace.

Ils avaient fait quasiment toutes les attractions. Heero avait ressenti différentes sensations sur chacun des manèges, et il en avait pris note après les avoir essayés.

La Grande Roue, une bonne ascension et, lorsque la cabine avait atteint le sommet, c'était le moment de s'embrasser comme l'avait dit Duo.

Roller Coaster, ennuyeux… Wing était plus rapide.

La Maison Hantée, il devait se rappeler de ne plus sortir son revolver, et merci à Duo de l'avoir empêché d'abattre ce pauvre Dracula.

Le Carrousel… Amusant, en particulier quand Duo était monté sur le cheval à côté de lui et qu'il avait essayé de l'embrasser à chaque fois que leurs montures se rapprochaient, sans résultats, bien sûr…

Le Labyrinthe… Ne pas faire confiance à Duo pour en trouver la sortie et, définitivement, ne jamais le laisser l'y embrasser sinon ils y resteraient coincés pendant des heures.

Tandis qu'il repassait le film de cette journée dans sa tête, Heero serra affectueusement son ours en peluche géant. Duo l'avait gagné à un stand de Dream Land et le lui avait offert. Il avait pu sentir la jalousie et l'envie de toutes les autres filles autour de lui quand Duo lui avait donné l'ours en peluche, qui faisait environ la moitié de sa taille. Il avait sourit, inconsciemment, ignorant que ce simple sourire était une torture pour son petit ami qui devait se retenir, avec difficulté, de lui sauter dessus. Il avait, lui-même, joué à quelques stands, avec Duo, et il avait gagné plusieurs rubans, collier, bagues, ainsi que de petits animaux en peluche, mais son ours était vraiment son préféré.

Cette nuit, bien qu'il ait passé plus d'une heure à rougir en répondant aux questions de Ryoko, Heero avait un sourire sur son visage lorsqu'il glissa vers le monde des rêves.

Dans le dortoir des garçons, Duo souriait encore comme un idiot, inconscient des regards jaloux que lui lançaient les autres élèves. Il était sûr qu'il devait être mort, ce matin, en sauvant Heero de sa chute, et qu'il avait été récompensé en recevant un rendez-vous avec Heero pendant toute une journée. Mais, en se pinçant le bras, il constata qu'il était bien vivant, ce qui ne fit qu'agrandire son sourire. Ses camarades lui jetèrent un coup d'œil et grognèrent de mécontentement à leur défaite. Ils savaient qu'ils n'auraient jamais la belle Japonaise, Duo ne les laisserait jamais faire ça. Heero était à lui, avec cette pensée en tête, Duo s'endormit, en souriant encore.

Pendant ce temps, dans un coin sombre et à l'écart, deux ombres avaient une conversation.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Demanda l'une d'elle d'une voix grave.

« Je crois que la question serait plutôt : qu'est ce que TU veux. » Lui parvint une réponse rapide.

« Ce que je veux ? »

« Est ce que tu veux Yuy Hirosue ? »

« Tout le monde la veut. » Une réponse amère se fit entendre.

« Je peux faire qu'elle soit à toi. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as bien entendu. »

La personne hésita quelques secondes. « Pourquoi veux-tu m'aider ? »

« Parce que je pourrais avoir Duo Maxwell pour moi. »

La personne sourit, rendant visibles ses dents blanches dans le noir. « Je vois. »

« Alors, es-tu d'accord pour coopérer avec moi ? »

« Marché conclu. »

« Très bien, j'ai besoin de toi pour aller chercher quelque chose dans la pharmacie de Dark Alley. »

A suivre… 

**Les petits commentaires de la traductrice :**

**Lyra : Ca m'énerve ! J'arrive pas à bien rendre certaines tournures de phrase anglaises comme il faut en Français ! Et les problème d'accord, hein ? Parce qu'il fait que tout le monde le sache : Y A PAS D'ACCORDS DU PARTICIPE PASSE EN ANGLAIS ! Alors comment voulez-vous que je garde l'identité d'un personnage secrète si je suis obligée de faire ce p§§§ d'accord et si le dit personnage est une fille ! Et bien je suis forcée de changer la tournure de la phrase, ce qui ôte une partie de la musicalité (oui, il y a de la musicalité dans les langues, le problème vient du fait que les musicalités anglaises et françaises ne s'accordent PAS !) à l'histoire ! Et je vous parle même pas des expressions typiques ! Mais comment je suis sensée traduire _White panties_ou_ date !_Bon sang, je dois faire de l'approximation ! Et ça m'ENERVE !**

**Lian : Mais oui, mais oui, c'est ça…**

**Lyra : J'en ai MARRE !**

**Lian : Je sais, je sais… Allez, viens prendre tes petites spasmines, tu en as grandement besoin… **

**Lyra : Vi…**

**Lian : C'est bien… Vous aurez remarqué que Lyra est dans un état d'énervement extrême dû à un problème hormonal féminin…**

**Lyra : J'EMMERDE LES OESTROGENES !**

**Lian : Oui, oui…Vous constaterez que cela aggrave son côté perfectionniste, pour ne pas dire maniaque… Enfin bon, malgré ça, elle a quand même traduit relativement vite traduit ce chapitre là, donc, ça serait sympa si vous pouviez lui laisser une petite review, non ?**

**Lyra **_(Légèrement calmée)_**: Et merci encore à tous ceux qui ont reviewé pour le chapitre précédent !**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Série : Gundam Wing_**

**_Auteur : Akuma (et oui, moi, Lyrashin, j'adore traduire ses fics !)_**

**_Couple :_** _**2x1**_

**_Genre : Yaoï, déguisements, Sap. . . j'adore cette fic ! Warning ! LIME descriptif dans ce chapitre ! NE VENEZ PAS VOUS PLAINDRE APRES SI VOUS NE VOULIEZ PAS LE LIRE, JE VOUS AURAI PREVENUS !_**

**_Disclamer : Les personnages de GW sont à leurs proprios légaux, les autres sont à Akuma et moi je possède juste la traduction !_**

**_Note : Ce n'est pas une séquelle de Confusion of the Heart, malgré le titre ! C'est pas mal différent mais ça a vraiment son charme comme histoire !_**

_**Et les chapitres sont plutôt longs, donc je risque de mettre pas mal de temps pour les traduire. . . et avant d'avoir fini la fic aussi : y en a 20 à traduire !**_

_**Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Ca m'a vraiment motivée pour traduire ce chapitre un peu plus vite ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

**CROSS MY HEART**

**Chapitre 7**

« Non. »

« Allez, Yuy-chan ! Tu vas adorer ! »

« Je ne pense pas. »

Duo lui lança son meilleur regard de chien battu. « Mais… »

« J'ai dit non. » Heero le foudroya des yeux.

« Duo, je voudrais t'emprunter Yuy. » Ryoko s'approcha d'eux, souriant discrètement.

« Quoi ? Non, pas maintenant Ryoko, je… »

« Si, maintenant, Duo ! Tu m'as promis que je pourrais te l'emprunter à chaque fois que je le voudrais. » La jeune fille sourit malicieusement.

« Oh, Ryoko ! C'est vrai, je t'ai promis, mais est ce que tu dois vraiment me le demander maintenant ? » Duo était actuellement en train d'essayer de convaincre Heero de l'accompagner ce soir. Anne avait invité toute la classe dans le gymnase pour fêter son anniversaire, et elle avait obtenu la permission du directeur. C'est pourquoi, il se retrouvait là, à demander à Heero de venir à la fête. En plus, il avait vraiment envie de voir combien le Japonais pouvait être beau en robe, ce qui était la principale raison pour laquelle Heero ne voulait pas s'y rendre.

« Yep, je veux te l'emprunter maintenant, Duo. » Ryoko sourit en regardant le visage désespéré de l'Américain.

« Eh bien, il semble que je doive tenir ma promesse. » Duo soupira. « Mains ne me l'emprunte pas trop longtemps, d'accord ? Nous avons une conversation encore inachevée. »

« Ne t'en fait pas ! Je te la ramènerai avant que la fête ne commence. Allons y, Yuy ! » Ryoko lui fit un clin d'œil et emmena Heero avec elle.

La jeune fille conduisit un Heero intrigué dans a chambre, au deuxième étage, où d'autres filles les attendaient. Certaines avaient en main des poudriers, des fards à paupière et tous les accessoires de maquillage…

« Ryoko, qu'est ce qu'on fait ici ? » Heero était confus.

« Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Nous allons te préparer pour la fête de ce soir, bien sûr ! » Ryoko sourit.

« Nous voulons que tu sois la plus belle pour cette soirée ! » Déclara une de ses camarades.

« Uhm… Mais je ne veux pas aller à cette fête. »

« Quoi ! Tu ne veux pas aller à la fête ! Pourquoi ? » Les autres filles étaient surprises.

« Uhm… »

« Ce n'est pas possible, Yuy ! Tu dois aller à cette soirée ! C'est l'une des rares occasions de porter une robe ! »

« Mais… » Heero soupira doucement. La robe était justement la raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas s'y rendre. Ca, plus le fait que la fête était en l'honneur de Anne, cela ne faisait que renforcer sa détermination à ne pas aller à cette soirée. Il n'aimait vraiment pas cette fille.

« Yuy, Duo sera déçu, tu sais ? » Dit Ryoko.

« Huh ? Pourquoi serait-il déçu ? »

« Yuy, chaque garçon va y amener sa petite amie, et tu vas laisser Duo y aller tout seul ? » Lui répondit l'autre fille.

« …… »

« Anne pourrait lui demander d'être sa cavalière si tu ne vas pas à la fête. » Lâcha Ryoko en plaisantant.

Quoi ! Anne ferait quoi ! Heero eut soudain une image d'Anne, collée à Duo, durant la fête… Pas moyen ! Il préférait encore porter une robe que laisser cette fille accompagner Duo ce soir.

« Je vais aller à la fête. » Dit Heero.

« Tu es jalouse, n'est ce pas ? » Ryoko sourit.

Heero rougit tandis que les autres filles se mettaient à glousser. Il était jaloux ? Oh, peu importe ! Il ne voulait pas y penser. Pour l'instant, le plus important, c'était de garder Anne loin de Duo.

« C'est d'accord ! Bon, au boulot, les filles ! Nous devons faire en sorte que Yuy soit la plus belle ce soir ! » Ryoko claqua des mains.

« Minna, pourquoi voulez vous toutes m'aider ? » Heero était encore confus. Il ne voyait pas quels avantages les filles pouvaient en retirer. « Je… Je n'ai rien fait de gentil pour vous… »

« Yuy, tu n'as pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit pour nous. Nous sommes tes amies. » La fille sur sa droite lui donna une tape pour jouer.

« C'est vrai, nous t'aidons parce que nous tenons à toi. » Une autre fille lui sourit.

« Et, puisque tu es encore nouvelle ici, nous pensions que tu aurais besoin de notre aide. » Ajouta Ryoko.

Heero ne savait pas quoi dire. Elles faisaient ça parce qu'elles tenaient à lui ? Il ne pensait pas qu'il méritait d'être traité ainsi. Un sourire parvint à se glisser sur son visage. Il n'était pas très grand, mais c'était définitivement un sourire. « Merci. »

« Whoa ! Yuy ! Tu es adorable quand tu souris ! » S'exclama une fille.

« Oh, je parie que Duo serait capable de ne pas la quitter des yeux de toutes la journée si elle souriait comme ça. » Plaisanta Ryoko, faisant à nouveau rougir Heero. Il avait souri à d'autres filles ? Il avait vraiment souri à quelqu'un d'autre que Duo ? Peut-être était-il humain, après tout, et non pas une froide machine à tuer…

« Okay, okay, allons y ou nous serons en retard pour la fête ! Yuy, où est ta robe ? »

« Dans ma chambre. »

« Va la chercher alors. Tu dois mettre ta robe avant que nous ne commencions à te maquiller. »

N'oubliant tout de même pas qu'il était un garçon, Heero se rendit dans la salle de bain où il changea de vêtements. Ensuite, il laissa Ryoko et les autres faire ce qu'elles voulaient avec lui.

#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Au premier étage, Duo faisait les cent pas près de l'escalier. Où étaient Ryoko et Heero ? La fête allait bientôt commencer et il devait encore persuader Heero d'y aller ! Les autres garçons étaient là aussi. Ils avaient mis leurs smokings et attendaient que leurs cavalières descendent.

« Duo ! Je te ramène Yuy ! » Duo, qui portait encore son uniforme scolaire, regarda en haut des escaliers et vit Ryoko qui l'attendait. Elle portait déjà sa robe.

« Oh, mon Dieu ! Duo ! Tu ne t'es pas encore changé ! Arghhh, les filles ! Ne le laissez pas la voir ! Yuy, remonte ! Il n'est pas encore prêt pour toi ! »

Trop tard, Duo avait déjà aperçu la magnifique silhouette qui se tenait derrière Ryoko. Sa mâchoire tomba tandis qu'il observait, d'un air ébahi, le plus bel être humain qu'il eut jamais vu. Il n'y avait pas de mots appropriés pour décrire la belle créature qu'il avait vu en haut des escaliers. La silhouette portait une robe blanche avec deux fines bordures bleues autour de la taille. Son cou d'albâtre était exposé et un collier l'entourait. Duo reconnu le collier comme celui qu'il avait acheté avec Heero. Le visage, les cheveux, le corps… Tout en Heero était parfait !

« Hello ? …. Hellloooo ? Duo ! Terre pour Duo, répondez ! DUOOOO ! »

La forte voix de Ryoko ramena Duo à la réalité pendant que les autres filles se tenaient devant Heero, l'empêchant de le voir davantage.

« Uhm…Quoi ? » Duo remit sa mâchoire à sa place, essayant encore d'apercevoir Heero derrière les filles.

« Duo ! Je te donne cinq minutes pour te préparer ou je ne te laisserai pas escorter Yuy à la fête ! »

La compréhension fut immédiate. Pas besoin de le répéter, Duo courut rapidement dans sa chambre.

« Bien, quelqu'un chronomètre, d'accord ? Je veux savoir s'il va battre le record pour changer de vêtements. » Ryoko rit alors que les autres filles gloussaient.

Pendant ce temps, les autres garçons qui avaient aussi vu Yuy ne pouvaient que ravaler leur jalousie. Tous pensaient exactement la même chose : Duo Maxwell était une personne TRES chanceuse !

« Deux minutes et dix secondes… Pas mal ! » Ryoko sourit en voyant Duo émerger de sa chambre en portant son smoking noir. « Okay, Yuy, tu peux y aller avec lui maintenant. »

Ses camarades s'écartèrent et Heero descendit les escaliers. Heero resta silencieux et profita de sa descente pour observer Duo. Le natté le fixait comme s'il voulait le manger de la tête aux pieds. Il se sentit heureux en voyant que Duo semblait vraiment surpris de le contempler comme ça. L'expression de l'Américain était sans prix, et cela valait bien de devoir supporter cette ennuyeuse robe. A nouveau, un sourire apparut sur son visage.

Duo retint son souffle quand Heero s'approcha de lui. Et il aperçut alors le sourire sur cet adorable visage. Il fut stupéfait et oublia réellement de respirer. Heero souriait ! Le Japonais était encore plus beau et renversant avec ce sourire ! A cet instant précis, Duo sut qu'il ferait tout pour conserver ce sourire sur son visage pour toujours.

Le pilote resta là, à fixer Heero, jusqu'à ce qu'une tape l'atteigne derrière la tête. « Itaiii ! »

« Duo ! Ce n'est pas poli de dévisager ta petite amie, tu sais ? » Duo cilla, puis réalisa que Ryoko se trouvait derrière lui.

« Uhm… Ouais… » Il cligna des yeux et regarda encore Heero.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu attends ? Prends sa main et emmène la au gymnase ! »

« D'accord… » Duo offrit son bras, ne brisant pas son échange avec Heero.

Heero prit sa main et se plaça à ses côtés. « Arrête de me dévisager. »

« J'peux pas. »

« Mon Dieu, Duo ! Cesse de la regarder et allez-y ! » Ryoko secoua la tête, désespérée, et les poussa tous les deux hors du dortoir.

« Il est vraiment chanceux. » Ryoko se tourna et vit son cavalier, debout derrière elle. Prêt à l'accompagner à la fête.

« Yep, et je pense qu'il le sait. » Elle sourit et prit la main de son partenaire, suivant le couple précédent jusqu'au gymnase.

#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Duo ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé et où il se trouvait dans les quelques heures qui suivirent. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait tenu Heero et dansé avec lui. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Heero serait d'accord pour danser, et, à sa grande surprise, Heero dansait bien. Son sourire s'agrandit autant qu'il le pouvait. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Heero, de son côté, était reconnaissant envers Ryoko pour lui avoir parlé et l'avoir convaincu d'aller à cette soirée. A présent, il pouvait voir le visage de Duo rayonnant de bonheur. Voire même au paradis, avec les autres regards affamés qu'il lui avait envoyé.

Ils arrêtèrent de danser pour faire une pause. Duo conduisit Heero vers une chaise et lui demanda de l'attendre pendant qu'il allait chercher des verres. Le natté examina les nombreuses boissons proposées avant de faire son choix. Qu'est ce qu'Heero aimerait boire ? Du punch aux fruits ? Du coca ? Du jus d'orange ? Il choisit le coca.

« Salut Duo. Est ce que tu apprécies la fête ? »

Duo fit volte face et vit Anne, debout derrière lui. « Oh, Anne. Bien sûr que j'apprécie la soirée. Merci beaucoup de nous avoir invités. »

« Pas de problème. Je suis contente que tu aimes la fête. Allez, portons un toast ! » Anne lui donna un verre de coca. Duo le prit et porta un toast(1) avec Anne, voulant terminer cette discussion au plus vite et retrouver Heero.

Depuis sa chaise, Heero avait vu Anne s'approcher de Duo et lui tendre un verre. Il plissa les yeux en regarda Duo prendre la boisson et la boire. Son cerveau choisit ce moment pour tenter de définir ce qu'il ressentait chaque fois qu'Anne s'approchait de Duo. Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? Pourquoi se sentait-il brûler de l'intérieur lorsqu'il voyait Duo avec une autre fille ?

''Tu es jalouse'', les paroles de Ryoko lui revinrent à l'esprit.

Est ce que c'était ce qu'on appelait de la jalousie, ce sentiment ? Pourquoi serait-il jaloux ? Un individu était souvent jaloux lorsque la personne qu'il aimait allait avec quelqu'un d'autre. Est ce que cela signifiait qu'il aimait Duo ? Alors, ce sentiment de chaleur et de sécurité, c'était ça l'amour ? Cette sensation lorsqu'il le voyait heureux, lorsqu'il était avec lui toute la journée et voyait son visage, c'était de l'amour ?

« Yuy-chan, à quoi penses-tu ? »

Heero sursauta et répondit rapidement. « A rien. »

Duo s'assit à côté de lui. « C'est ta boisson… Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ? » Duo remarqua qu'Heero le fixait.

Le Japonais secoua la tête et décida de renvoyer cette idée dans son esprit pour y repenser plus tard.

« Veux-tu danser à la prochaine chanson ? »

Heero acquiesça. Il but son coca doucement. Puis, il entendit la musique se changer en un slow.

« Oh, ça y est, allons-y ! » Duo se leva et tira Heero sur la piste. Alors qu'il regardait les yeux violets devant lui, Heero occulta rapidement tous les autres pour se focaliser sur le garçon en face de lui. Le temps passa et ils dansèrent une chanson après une autre… Heero ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé jusqu'à ce que Duo encercle sa taille de ses bras et ne l'attire plus près de lui. « Ne, Heero. Tu es vraiment magnifique. » Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Heero tressaillit et souffla à son tour à l'oreille de Duo, de crainte que quelqu'un ne les entende. « Duo, tu dois m'appeler Yuy. »

« Oh, yeah. Yuy. » Duo baissa la tête et embrassa Heero dans le cou. Heero sentit les mains de Duo caresser son dos, progressant vers le bas.

« Duo, qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Heero se recula.

Désolé, je pense que je suis un peu étourdi. » Duo était confus. Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? Pourquoi appelait-il Heero par son vrai prénom ? Il aurait pu ruiner leurs couvertures si quelqu'un les avait entendus. Il regarda le Nippon et toutes ses pensées s'envolèrent. Heero était vraiment magnifique.

« Tu as l'air un peu pale. Retournons aux dortoirs. » Heero regarda le natté avec inquiétude.

« Uhm, ouais. » Duo n'avait pas envie de déjà quitter la fête, mais il pensait que c'était mieux. Il n'arrivait plus à penser clairement. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était être avec Heero, l'embrasser, et le… Duo secoua la tête. A quoi pensait-il ? Il devait arrêter de penser à ça… mais… Heero était si beau… si tentant… La façon dont ses hanches bougeaient lorsqu'il marchait… Duo sentit son esprit s'effondrer et laissa son corps prendre le contrôle sur sa volonté.

Ils quittèrent la soirée et Heero conduisit l'Américain jusqu'à sa chambre dans le dortoir des garçons. Duo agissait bizarrement. Il resta calme un moment, regardant Heero comme un prédateur regarde sa proie.

« Duo, est ce que ça va ? » Duo ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, mais n'entra pas à l'intérieur. Il resta juste debout, là, continuant à le fixer. Le Japonais ne réalisa pas qu'il était la seule chose qui restait dans l'esprit de Duo alors que tout le reste semblait s'évanouir nulle part.

« Duo ? » Heero fut surpris quand il vit le désir dans les yeux de son compagnon. Et il fut encore plus surpris quand le natté le poussa en avant et captura ses lèvres. Duo dévora la bouche d'Heero avidement, plein de passion et de désir. Il cloua le corps du Nippon au mur avec son propre corps, et il poussa une de ses cuisses entre les jambes d'Heero. Le Japonais pouvais sentir le pilote grogner dans sa bouche alors qu'il frottait son érection contre son corps. Heero écarquilla les yeux en réalisant que Duo était plus dur que la pierre.

« Qu'est ce que… » Le baiser de Duo l'étourdit. Il se sentait si bien. Par l'enfer, les baisers de Duo étaient toujours bons. Mais, cette fois, c'était plus intense. Heero sentit comme du feu jaillir en lui alors que Duo glissait sa langue dans sa bouche. Après un moment, la partie rationnelle de son esprit lui cria de repousser le corps contre lui. Danger ! Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre avec Duo ! Heero leva les mains pour pousser l'Américain, mais Duo saisit ses poignets avant qu'il n'en ait le temps et épingla littéralement ses mains contre le mur, au même niveau que sa tête.

Avant qu'Heero ait la moindre chance de faire quoi que ce soit, Duo colla son corps contre le sien et ses pouces caressèrent ses poignets, faisant en sorte qu'Heero, sentant ses mains faiblir, cesse de se débattre.

Leurs paumes s'unirent alors que Duo emmêlait ses doigts aux siens. Pour le Japonais, ce simple attouchement était si doux. Jamais ! Il n'avait jamais été traité de façon si intime de toute sa vie ! Il laissa échapper un faible cri de manque lorsque Duo rompit le baiser et vint poser son front contre le sien. Son souffle était chaud et rauque sur le visage d'Heero quand il susurra. « Tu es fascinant. »

Heero était essoufflé et ne savait pas quoi dire. Il regarda juste Duo jusqu'à ce que le natté se détache de lui et ne le soulève, l'emportant dans la chambre.

« Duo ! » Heero tressaillit. L'Américain le posa sur le lit et le laissa pour aller verrouiller la porte. Comme un animal qui traque sa proie, Duo s'approcha d'Heero, doucement, ne laissant jamais son regard se détacher de lui. « Duo, qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Je te veux, Heero. » Duo lécha ses lèvres et, posant ses mains sur le lit, il se pencha vers Heero.

Heero écarquilla les yeux. « Qu…. Quoi ! »

Duo s'avança sur le lit et rampa vers le métis. « Je te veux, tout en toi. »

« Duo ! Arrête ça ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! » Heero voulut se lever, mais Duo le repoussa vivement à sa place sur le lit. Il cloua les deux mains d'Heero au dessus de la tête du Japonais avec l'une des siennes.

« Je ne plaisante pas. Je te veux. Je t'aime, Heero. » Son autre main caressait la joue d'Heero.

Heero était sur le point de se débattre lorsque le mot ''aime'' le stupéfia. Duo l'aimait ? Comment était ce possible ?

« Je t'aime, Heero. » Duo répéta ces mots encore avant de se baisser et d'embrasser le Japonais. Les lèvres de Duo s'attaquèrent aux siennes avidement. Il n'y avait pas de séduction dans ce baiser, pas de gentillesse non plus d'ailleurs. « Laisse moi t'avoir, Heero. » Les lèvres et la langue du nattés partirent à l'assaut de sa bouche férocement. Il pilla sa bouche et trouva la langue de son partenaire. Heero n'essayait pas de combattre contre l'intrusion, mais la façon dont Duo le taquinait et le léchait réussit à lui faire bouger instinctivement sa langue et à le rejoindre dans la chaude bataille.

« Hmm… » L'Américain ronronna dans la bouche d'Heero et continua de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que la sensation de brûlure dans ses poumons le fasse cesser pour respirer.

Heero haletait, cherchant de l'air. Il put sentir les lèvres de Duo frôler son menton lorsqu'il murmura « Seigneur, Heero, tu as si bon goût. Je te veux. Je te veux au point que ça en fait mal. Tout en toi. ». Ne laissant pas une chance à Heero de dire quelque chose ou de reprendre sa respiration, la bouche de Duo repassa à l'action. Il suça et lécha chaque endroit dans la chaude caverne du Nippon, le faisant gémir sous l'assaut des sensations que lui causait le baiser.

Puis, Duo cessa le baiser et mordilla la mâchoire d'Heero. Sa main libre se glissa sous la jupe du garçon et caressa une cuisse délicate, faisant sursauter son propriétaire. C'était trop pour le Japonais. Heero haletait et essayait de récupérer son souffle. Ses mains étaient encore épinglées au dessus de sa tête, mais il ne fit pas un geste pour les délivrer, son esprit étant trop pris à tenter d'assimiler les paroles de Duo. Duo l'aimait ? Est ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Est ce que c'était pour ça que ça n'avait pas dérangé Duo d'agir comme son petit ami ? Est ce que c'était pour ça que Duo aimait l'embrasser dès qu'il en avait l'occasion ?

Heero hoqueta en sentant les lèvres de l'Américain attaquer sa gorge. Sa gorge avait toujours été son point faible et Duo semblait s'en être aperçu… Il attaquait encore et encore sa gorge, le faisant gémir et se tortiller à chaque assaut. Le plaisir courait en lui, tourbillonnant et variant son intensité. C'était nouveau pour lui et il en voulait plus. « Duo… Plus… » Heero se cambra tandis que Duo suçait son épaule, laissant une marque rouge sur la peau pale.

« Oh, oui. Plus… Je vais te montrer combien je t'aime, Heero. » Murmura Duo d'une voix rauque. Il relâcha sa prise sur les poignets d'Heero et commença à lui retirer sa robe, ouvrant les boutons un par un tout en déposant ses baisers partout où la peau était exposée. Le Japonais frémit sous les sensations quand les lèvres touchèrent sa peau. Il se sentait se fondre dans chaque baiser. Une petite part de son esprit le prévenait que Duo agissait étrangement, pas comme le Duo qu'il connaissait, mais son corps refusait de l'écouter. Il laissa Duo travailler sur lui, lui retirer sa robe et ses sous-vêtements, et, bientôt, il se retrouva nu, allongé, avec le natté en face de lui, le regardant avec lubricitéL2).

Lentement, Duo fit courir ses yeux de son visage sur le corps allongé du pilote. « Tu es magnifique Heero…Mon Heero… » La voix de duo était tendue de désir et ses doigts caressaient tétons d'Heero, faisant haleter le Japonais fortement. Heero avait l'impression qu'il était frappé par la foudre et, qu'en même temps, il était brûlé par une flamme éternelle alors que Duo caressait ses mamelons plus durement. Personne ne l'avait jamais touché comme Duo le faisait à cet instant. C'était si bon… Heero gémit à nouveau quand l'Américain lui tordit les tétons.

« Oui, c'est ça. Gémis pour moi, Heero. » Duo feula.

Encore, son esprit prévint Heero d'arrêter Duo, de dire à Duo d'arrêter. Mais Heero découvrit qu'il était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Il pouvait seulement gémir et soupirer en fonctions des sensations que lui produisaient ces doigts. Les doigts de Duo étaient doux, mais demandeurs quand ils exploraient se familiarisaient et caressaient son corps, lui donnant un plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais connu avant.

Heero hoqueta en sentant quelque chose d'humide sur sa peau brûlante. Duo avait remplacé ses doigts par sa langue et suçait à présent ses mamelons. Ses sens dépassés, l'esprit d'Heero sombra. Il gémit à chaque caresse, se tortilla quand la langue du natté trouva une zone sensible, et hoqueta quand il laissa l'empreinte de ses dents dans sa chair tendre et exposée.

« Mien. » Duo mordit la zone autour du téton droit du garçon. « Tu es mien, Heero. » il mordit encore, mais du côté gauche, faisant s'arc-bouter Heero en sentant le plaisir et la douleur se mêler.

Après avoir laissé ses marques sur la partie supérieure du corps d'Heero, les lèvres de Duo descendirent, déposant des baisers papillons tout le long de leur chemin. Heero pouvait sentir les mains de l'Américain serpenter au dessus de ses cuisses. Quand avait-il fléchi les genoux et écarté les jambes, donnant à Duo plus d'espace pour s'installer entre ses cuisses ? Heero ne pouvait s'en rappeler. Toutefois, il s'en fichait. Il voulait seulement que Duo le touche plus. Qu'il lui donne plus de quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait déchiffrer.

Sans avertissement, l'Américain engloutit le sexe d'Heero, qui était déjà en érection à cause de ses attentions précédentes, faisant hurler Heero sous la surprise et se contracter au niveau des hanches. Tout cela était nouveau pour lui. Il sentit la chaleur de la bouche de Duo l'entourer et trembla comme la vague de plaisir l'attaquait répétitivement. Il n'avait jamais su combien ce serait bon de sentir la bouche de Duo monter et descendre, déglutissant son excitation. Il s'agrippa aux draps alors que la langue de Duo le frôlait sur toute sa longueur et léchait son gland. Heero gémit et poussa dans la bouche de son partenaire. « Duo… »

Le natté suça plus vite et fit courir sa langue le long de la veine inférieure du pénis du métis, lui soutirant un gémissement étouffé. Le Japonais poussait des halètements bruyants quand Duo caressa ses bourses. C'était trop pour son corps qui se tendit. Heero cria en se libérant et remplit la bouche de Duo de sa semence. « DUO ! »

Heero haleta alors qu'il continuait de se vider dans la bouche de Duo. Entre deux émulsions de plaisir, il sentit vaguement l'Américain lécher son sexe, à nouveau mou, et entendit le natté gronder possessivement.

« Tu es à moi. Personne ne te touchera à par moi. » Duo se déplaça et reprit la bouche d'Heero, permettant au garçon de se goûter lui même.

_A suivre… _

**Commentaires de la traductrice (schizophrène, rappelons le…) : **

**Lylyth : Niark, ça y est ! Ca commence enfin à déconner…**

**Duo : Ah ?**

**Lylyth : Vivi ! Comme Kalha le dit si bien, ça allait forcément partir en live cette histoire ! v-v **

**Lian : Ano ? Forcément !**

**Lyra : C'est statistique Lian. Chez Akuma, les grosses embrouilles arrivent toujours environ au tiers de l'histoire… C'est vérifiable dans pratiquement toutes ses fics… Or, comme on arrive aux chapitres 7/8 et que l'histoire en compte 20, voire 21 avec l'épilogue, fais le calcul !**

**Heero : Et merde…**

**Lylyth : Comme tu le dis, mon ange…**

**Wufei : T'as déjà traduit le tiers de cette fic ? Nan, sans déc' !**

**Lyra **_(sort son scalpel)_**: Je vais le tuer…**

**Lylyth **_(Cherche la trousse à dissection)_** : Pas si je m'en charge d'abord…**

**Lian : Oui, oui, mais vous ferez ça plus tard ! Pour l'instant, venez remercier les reviewers !**

**Lyra/ Lylyth : Merci tout le monde ! **_(Court après Wufei qui commence à se carapater…)_

Lian : Irrécupérable(s) ! Merci encore à tous et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça les motive toujours !

(1) Non, finalement, après une recherche dans le dico, il s'est avérer que le verbe ''tchiner'', signifiant porter un toast (au moins dans le sud de la France) n'existe pas !

Lyra : La grande question est quel mot choisir entre désir et lubricité ?

Lylyth : Perso, je vote pour la seconde option ! Ca colle mieux à la scène !


	8. Chapter 8

**_Série : Gundam Wing_**

**_Auteur : Akuma (et oui, moi, Lyrashin, j'adore traduire ses fics !)_**

**_Couple : 2x1_**

**_Genre : Yaoï, déguisements, Sap. . . j'adore cette fic ! WARNING ! Scène de Lemon non consensuel dans ce chapitre ! Ames sensibles s'abstenir !_**

_**Lylyth : Ames sensibles ! Parce que tu crois que les lecteurs de tes fics peuvent encore avoir une âme sensible, toi ?**_

_**Lyra : Je sais, je sais… TT **_

_**Lylyth : Oh, un conseil ! Lisez doucement et prenez le temps de savourer chaque phrase pour ne pas perdre l'intensité de l'action.**_

_**Lyra : Oui, c'est vrai que ça serait dommage !**_

**_Disclamer : Les personnages de GW sont à leurs proprios légaux, les autres sont à Akuma et moi je possède juste la traduction !_**

**_Note : Ce n'est pas une séquelle de Confusion of the Heart, malgré le titre ! C'est pas mal différent mais ça a vraiment son charme comme histoire !_**

_**Et les chapitres sont plutôt longs, donc je risque de mettre pas mal de temps pour les traduire. . . et avant d'avoir fini la fic aussi : y en a 20 à traduire !**_

_**Note spéciale pour Onarluca : Franchement, je ne sais pas comment tu fais ! Comment te débrouilles-tu pour être toujours la première à reviewer mes chapitres ? Il semble que cela restera un mystère, mais, quoiqu'il en soit, sache que voir ton nom sur la review me fait toujours très plaisir. Donc, un grand merci à toi !**_

**CROSS MY HEART**

**Chapitre 8 **

« Tu es à moi. Personne ne te touchera à par moi. » Duo se déplaça et reprit la bouche d'Heero, permettant au garçon de se goûter lui même.

Heero était encore essoufflé, mais il accueillit avec plaisir l'intrusion, laissant Duo explorer sa bouche une fois encore. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose s'introduire dans un endroit situé vers la partie inférieure de son corps. Il se tortilla pour la faire partir, mais, la chose s'enfonça sans prévenir en lui, passant le barrage de son sphincter. Heero hoqueta sous l'invasion et rompit le baiser. Il baissa les yeux et observa la main de Duo entre ses jambes écartées. « Qu'est ce que… Qu'est ce que tu fais, Duo ? »

« Je te montre combien je t'aime. » Duo gronda et tenta d'introduire un deuxième doigt, échouant car Heero était encore trop étroit. Le Japonais se contorsionna en sentant le doigt se mettre à bouger en lui, explorant son intimité et essayant de la détendre. Il ignorait que ce mouvement avait quasiment brisé le peu de contrôle que Duo conservait encore. L'esprit incohérent de l'Américain n'avait plus qu'un seul objectif à cet instant. S'enfouir entièrement dans la chaleur qui entourait actuellement son doigt.

« Aahh, ça fait mal ! » Heero haleta de douleur en sentant Duo forcer son second doigt en lui rudement. Il rabattit ses mains et essaya de repousser Duo. Le natté grogna et retira ses doigts. Il saisit les mains d'Heero et retira vivement sa cravate. Il attacha les mains de son partenaire avec et les appuya à nouveau au dessus de la tête du nippon. « Reste tranquille, Heero. »

Heero fut surpris quand Duo attacha ses poignets ensemble. Par l'enfer, qu'est ce qui arrivait à Duo ? L'Américain aurait dû savoir qu'un simple vêtement ne pourrait pas le retenir. Il était trop surpris pour bouger et Duo utilisa cette chance pour enfoncer à nouveau en lui ses deux doigts. Heero cria de douleur en les sentant forcer leur chemin dans son intimité. Il pouvait les sentir s'agiter et pousser de plus en plus loin. Il frémit lorsque des sensations qu'il était incapable de décrire l'attaquèrent, lui rendant difficile la tâche de penser.

« Si étroit. » Le souffle rocailleux de Duo lui frôla le visage. « Je ne peux pas attendre de t'avoir, Heero. » Duo gronda et ajouta rapidement un troisième doigt, ignorant le fait qu'Heero ne s'était pas encore ajusté aux deux précédents. Les jambes du Japonais ruèrent violemment dans l'air, essayant

d'expulser ses doigts, mais Duo n'en avait pas l'intention. Il saisit l'une des jambes de sa main libre et la maintint tout en essayant de se concentrer sur son objectif principal. Il était difficile d'insérer un troisième doigt puisque Heero n'acceptait pas volontiers l'invasion, mais le natté ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Utilisant toute sa puissance, Duo pressa son doigt pour le pousser de force à l'intérieur du corps du métis.

Heero grimaça de douleur lorsque son sphincter abandonna et que le troisième doigt rejoignit les deux autres en lui, l'étirant de force. Ca faisait si mal. Il se contorsionna encore, essayant de les faire sortir de son corps, mais les lèvres de Duo étaient à nouveau sur sa gorge, la léchant et la mordillant. Le plaisir courrait dans le haut de son corps tandis que la douleur régnait vers le bas. Le mélange des deux sensations le déconcentra de sa tentative de se débarrasser des intrus.

Il lui sembla cela durait depuis une éternité jusqu'à ce que les doigts cessent d'étirer son intimité. Heero soupira de soulagement en sentant les doigts se retirer presque complètement. Presque. Le Japonais hoqueta quand les doigts s'enfoncèrent à nouveau en lui. Ils se retiraient et revenaient, encore et encore. Heero geignit. Le rythme des doigts accéléra et ils essayèrent de s'enfoncer de plus en plus profondément à chaque poussée. C'était douloureux, mais, ensuite, les doigts trouvèrent le point qui fit oublier à Heero toute souffrance.

« Oh…Ah… » Un plaisir blanc frappa le Japonais comme l'éclair. Au lieu de geindre, Heero se mit à gémir à chaque fois que les doigts frôlaient sa prostate, envoyant des étincelles qui rendaient ses yeux aveugles et faisaient que son corps désirait davantage de ce contact. La douleur oubliée, Heero commença à pousser contre les doigts, s'ouvrant lui même à l'invasion.

Sentant qu'Heero venait à sa rencontre, Duo retira ses doigts et se débarrassa de ses vêtements tandis qu'Heero gémissait à la perte des sensations. Son geignement fut rapidement stoppé par la bouche de Duo qui l'attaquait pour un baiser. Il suça longuement et lécha chaque recoin de la chaude caverne, se battant avec la langue du Japonais.

Heero avait l'impression que ses poumons étaient en feu, mais Duo continuait l'assaut sur ses lèvres. Ce furent quelques secondes plus tard que Duo cessa le baiser. L'Américain déplaça les jambes d'Heero pour avoir un meilleur accès à son intimité, les écartant autant que possible. Heero haletait encore pour reprendre son souffle quand il sentit quelque chose se presser contre son entrée.

« Duo…Qu'est ce que…? »

« Shh… Ca va faire un peu mal. »

Qui avait dit faire un PEU mal ? Ce n'était définitivement pas un peu. La douleur et la surprise s'assemblèrent en un cri qui trouva la direction de la bouche d'Heero quand l'érection de Duo pénétra son corps, forçant son chemin dans la chaleur et l'étroitesse de son intimité dans un mouvement précipité, chassant de son esprit tout le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti auparavant.

Qu'est ce que Duo faisait ? Heero essayait difficilement de penser, de comprendre pourquoi Duo le blessait. Mais la douleur était si grande et si brûlante que son esprit refusait de penser à quoi que ce soit excepté à la douleur. La partie inférieure de son corps était à l'agonie. Heero se sentait comme déchiré en deux.

« Oh Heero ! Je t'aime. » Duo s'enfouit jusqu'à la garde dans le garçon qui se tortillait. « Seigneur, j'ai attendu ce moment. Tu es si étroit. » Le natté laissa échapper un grognement de satisfaction et commença à bouger à l'intérieur du Japonais.

« Ca fait mal, Duo ! » Siffla Heero quand il sentit Duo se retirer presque complètement, ne laissant que le gland en lui. Duo ne sembla pas entendre le nippon puisqu'il entra en lui à nouveau. Cette fois, Duo posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Heero, étouffant son cri lors de la pénétration.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Duo lui faisait ressentir tant de douleur ? Heero ne pouvait pas comprendre. Pas avec la douleur qu'il ressentait à cet instant, la douleur de ses tissus en feu et déchirés par l'assaut de Duo.

En temps que Soldat Parfait, il pouvait tolérer la douleur. Il avait été entraîné à ne pas montrer sa douleur à ses ennemis qui pourraient comprendre sa faiblesse. Ainsi, la souffrance était juste une compensation pour ne pas parler aux ennemis de sa mission ou de son gundam. Mais Duo n'était pas son ennemi et Heero n'était pas le Soldat Parfait actuellement. Il était juste un garçon de quinze ans qui essayait seulement de suivre ses émotions à cet instant.

Heero sentait Duo en lui, poussant ses tissus internes de côté, se faisant une place. « Du…o… » Duo était son partenaire, mais, là, il lui faisait ressentir de la douleur. Pourquoi est ce que Duo faisait ça ? Pourquoi ? Heero était troublé. Il se laissa aller à montrer combien la douleur qu'il ressentait était forte, espérant que Duo arrêterait ce qu'il était en train de faire, quoi que ce soit. S'il avait pu penser de façon rationnelle, Heero aurait pu utiliser toute sa force pour combattre Duo et se détacher de lui. Mais, malheureusement, son esprit était plongé dans la perplexité à cause des précédents agissements de Duo, et ses mains étaient également attachées, limitant sa liberté de mouvement.

En plus, un part refoulée de son être ne voulait pas repousser Duo. Cette partie de lui voulait être aussi proche de l'Américain que possible. Sentir le torse de Duo pressé contre le sien, les mains calleuses caresser son corps, et les lèvres s'appuyer contre sa bouche, l'emmener jusqu'à l'extase. Cette partie de Heero lui disait de laisser le natté faire tout ce Duo pourrait vouloir faire de lui. Pourquoi ces pensées ? Pourquoi laissait-il Duo faire ce qu'il voulait avec lui ?

Heero sentit que Duo était sur le point de ressortir à nouveau. Ne voulant pas d'un autre pic de douleur, Heero abaissa vivement ses mains, piégeant la tête de l'Américain entre ses bras attachés, l'obligeant à rester appuyé contre son torse. Ainsi, Duo ne pouvait plus se retirer et il était forcé de rester en Heero. Le métis soupira de soulagement en sentant la douleur s'atténuer, mais tressaillit quand Duo se déplaça, provoquant une nouvelle vague de souffrance en lui.

Le natté essayait de libérer sa tête de la prise du Japonais. Même un mouvement insignifiant de Duo pouvait provoquer de la douleur dans l'intimité plus-si-vierge d'Heero. Heero renforça son étreinte sur la tête de Duo. « Arrête ça, Duo…… » Il pouvait sentir que quelque chose de liquide suintait de son entrée assaillie où le pénis de Duo s'était enfoncé et, à l'odeur qui flottait dans l'air, Heero était presque certain qu'il s'agissait de sang.

Son sang.

« Ca fait mal, Duo……..»

Malheureusement, il apparut que l'Américain ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Le natté bougea encore et Heero geignit, resserrant sa prise, forçant la tête de Duo à rester étendue sur son torse. « Essaye de te détendre, Heero. » Heero entendit Duo chuchoter et sentit une langue lécher sa poitrine. Se détendre ? Est ce que ça diminuerait la douleur ? Heero essaya de forcer son corps à se détendre. La langue de Duo, qui taquinait ses mamelons à ce moment, l'y aida. Lentement, il sentit son corps s'ajuster autour du sexe de Duo et relâcha sa prise.

Sentant qu'Heero s'était ajusté, Duo cessa de lécher et leva sa tête de sa poitrine, se libérant de la faible étreinte. L'Américain recommença à bouger. D'abord, il poussa doucement, puis plus fort, cognant Heero contre la tête de lit. L'étroitesse du Japonais semblait procurer à Duo un plaisir incroyable et il reprit ses va-et-vient de plus en plus rapidement.

Heero geignit, sangloter. Il avait encore un peu mal à cause de l'intrusion, mais il laisserait Duo le pénétrer aussi longtemps qu'il pourrait supporter la douleur. Cependant, ses geignements cessèrent lorsque Duo frappa quelque chose en lui. Heero écarquilla les yeux et fut parcourut de plaisir à chaque fois que le sexe de Duo touchait cet endroit. Le natté semblait s'en être aperçut également et frappait ce point à chaque poussée.

« Ah ! » Heero cria alors que sa prostate était frappée répétitivement. Lentement, la douleur lancinante refluait, remplacée par un plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant. Heero gémit chaque fois que Duo frôla ce point, oubliant déjà toute sa souffrance. Maintenant, il voulait seulement que Duo aille plus vite en lui, qu'il touche ce point à chaque fois qu'il s'enfoncerait… Heero remonta ses jambes pour encercler la taille de Duo, se rapprochant de l'Américain et l'enfonçant plus profondément en lui.

Le pilote de Deathscythe gronda. Il n'était pas encore satisfait et voulait aller encore plus loin. Heero sentit une main agripper la base de son cou et une autre plonger sous lui, le tirant pour le faire s'asseoir. Duo s'assit et prit Heero sur ses genoux, toujours collé à lui. Heero hoqueta en sentant Duo s'enfoncer plus profondément en lui. Un sourire de satisfaction se forma sur le visage du natté. Il écrasa ses lèvres contre celles d'Heero une nouvelle fois, avant de se mettre à bouger et d'empaler le Japonais sur son sexe encore et encore.

Heero gémit : leur position faisait qu'à chaque fois que Duo l'empalait, il frappait sa prostate de plus en plus fort. Ses mains liées étaient piégées entre leurs corps alors que ses jambes serraient la taille de son partenaire étroitement. « Duo… » Heero soupira. Duo le touchait, Duo l'embrassait, et Duo était en lui. C'était comme si son corps était en feu, brûlant d'une mer de passion et de plaisir.

« I. Love. You. » Duo ponctua chacun de ses mots avec une poussée. Il empala le Japonais sur son sexe plus vite et plus fort, essayant encore de s'enfoncer plus loin. Une main se glissa entre leurs deux corps et pompa l'érection, à nouveau dure, d'Heero. Incapable de supporter plus longtemps les stimulations intérieures et extérieures, Heero lâcha un cri et se libéra, répandant son sperme sur son ventre et celui de Duo. Encore une fois, il fut aveuglé par le plaisir blanc qui l'avait déjà emporté précédemment. Il se libéra encore et encore, plus fort que la première fois, criant inconsciemment le nom de Duo.

Duo ronronna en entendant son nom et empala de plus en plus fort son partenaire, tandis qu'Heero, finalement vidé et répandu, sentait son corps devenir faible, et ses jambes se changer en gelée, incapables d'entourer la taille de Duo plus longtemps. Ses mains attachées ne lui laissaient pas assez de liberté pour saisir les épaules de Duo et reprendre son équilibre. Alors que Duo relâchait son sexe, maintenant mou, Heero se sentit partir en arrière sur le lit.

Duo était encore enfoui dans le Japonais et s'aperçut que le métis tombait, mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il souleva ses genoux et remplaça sa prise sur les cuisses d'Heero par une nouvelle sur ses hanches, les mettant dans une meilleure position pour continuer ses va-et-vient. Il pilonna le garçon rapidement, ignorant le sifflement de douleur d'Heero à cause de l'angle, très inconfortable que formaient ses hanches.

Cependant, les muscles internes d'Heero se mirent à serrer autour de Duo, lui rendant impossible la tâche de se retenir plus longtemps. Deux poussées supplémentaires dans le corps d'Heero, et Duo ne bougea plus, projetant sans tête en arrière alors qu'il éjaculait à l'intérieur du Japonais, se vidant en lui.

Heero hoqueta en sentant un liquide chaud frapper et éclabousser ses tissus internes, le remplissant et lui arrachant quelques nouvelles sensations de son corps épuisé. Il sentit Duo resserrer ses mains sur ses hanches et le remplir à nouveau. Il y aurait des bleus plus tard, ainsi qu'aux autres endroits où les mains de Duo s'étaient posées, mais Heero découvrit qu'il s'en moquait. La seule chose qu'il avait à l'esprit, c'était la sensation de bien être d'être rempli comme ça. Il se sentait repus, et, pour la première fois, satisfait.

Soupirant, le Japonais retomba sur le lit, ses mains jetées au dessus de sa tête, alors que Duo s'écroulait sur lui. On entendait aucun bruit, à l'exception des halètements et des hoquets des occupants du lit encore sous le coup de leur étourdissement post-orgasmique.

« Heero… » Encore au dessus du métis, Duo frotta son nez contre le cou de son partenaire. Il tendit la main et caressa la joue d'Heero. Il remit en place quelques mèches égarées des cheveux bruns-maintenant-humides près de sa joue. « Tu es vraiment merveilleux. Je t'aime. »

Heero haletait encore. Il pouvait sentir le corps de Duo au dessus de lui, la douce chair de Duo en lui, et les lèvres de Duo embrasser son visage gentiment. Il ronronna de plaisir à cet attouchement et resta tranquille, essayant de retenir ces sensations aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait. Néanmoins, le merveilleux plaisir reflua doucement, et le ramena à la situation présente.

Il commença à prendre conscience que la semence de Duo, mélangée à son sang, commençait à suinter de son entrée et maculait les draps. Il était aussi conscient des douloureuses pulsations qui parcouraient son corps partout où les mains de Duo s'étaient posées et où il avait laissé ses marques. Il ressentait la douleur, mais aussi le plaisir, de ce que Duo lui avait fait. Il était troublé par ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

Cependant, il fut distrait de ses pensées quand Duo fourra son nez dans son cou, faisant disparaître la douleur, la remplaçant par un sentiment de chaleur et d'apaisement. Il pencha la tête inconsciemment laissant la langue de Duo errer sur son cou.

« Mien. » Duo susurra à l'oreille d'Heero. « Tu es complètement mien, maintenant, Heero. »

« Tien ? » Heero était troublé par cette phrase.

Duo cessa ce qu'il était en train de faire et s'appuya sur ses mains pour élever le haut de son corps, regardant le Japonais sous lui. « Est ce que tu sens ça ? » Il bougea soudainement d'avant en arrière son bassin, faisant hoqueter Heero sous la sensation provoquée par le sexe de Duo qui se déplaçait dans son intimité douloureuse. « Je suis en toi, Heero. J'ai clamé ton corps et j'ai posé ma marque sur toi. Tu es à moi à partir de maintenant. » Duo ronronna et poussa ses hanches contre celle d'Heero à nouveau.

Heero découvrit qu'il était difficile de penser avec le sexe de Duo en lui. Alors, il appartenait à Duo, maintenant, parce que Duo avait été en lui ? L'avait revendiqué pour sien ? Duo parut sentir aussi la confusion de son compagnon. Il embrassa le Japonais gentiment et abaissa son torse contre celui d'Heero, couvrant le splendide garçon avec son propre corps. « N'y pense pas trop, Heero. Accepte le juste. Tu es à moi, et à personne d'autre. »

Le baiser de Duo fit à nouveau perdre à Heero le fil de ses pensées. La sensation de Duo, au dessus de lui, en lui, en train de l'embrasser était très rassurante, aussi Heero se détendit-il et soupira de contentement.

Au soupir du métis, Duo leva la tête et lui sourit avant de l'embrasser affectueusement sur le nez. « My sweet Heero... Tout à moi... » Duo ronronna puis bailla. « Je suis fatigué. Allez, dormons maintenant. »

Heero sentit Duo se retirer. Il grimaça lorsque la chair de l'Américain effleura ses muscles harassés, et la douleur obsédante revint, mais Duo ne sembla pas remarquer la souffrance d'Heero. L'Américain se positionna à côté d'Heero et prit le garçon dans ses bras. Ils étaient allongés en cuiller, le dos d'Heero contre le torse de Duo.

Heero ne résista pas. Il était trop fatigué et trop endolori pour faire quoi que ce soit et, en plus, la partie inférieure de son corps l'élançait douloureusement, protestant à chacun de ses mouvements. Il pouvait entendre de légers ronflements venant de Duo, indiquant que l'Américain s'était endormi. Cependant, son esprit était encore bourré de tant de questions sans réponses, le maintenant éveillé.

Heero regarda le mur devant lui et pensa à ce qui venait juste de se passer. Il observa alors ses mains, toujours attachées, et tira fort, déchirant la cravate pour les libérer. Regardant ses mains libres, Heero réfléchit à nouveau à ce qui était arrivé. La chose qu'ils venaient juste de faire… Qu'est ce que c'était ? Ni Odin, ni le Docteur J ne lui avaient jamais parlé de ça, alors il n'était pas très sûr de ce qui avait pu se passer. Duo…… Duo avait fait jaillir de son sexe une substance blanche, lui avait donné du plaisir… Et après… Après… Le sexe de Duo était entré en lui par un moyen qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné……

Ca faisait mal… Heero pouvait encore sentir la douleur lancinante de ses fesses. Mais, quand il s'était relaxé et que Duo avait touché quelque chose en lui, le plaisir avait jaillit dans son corps, multiplié à chaque poussée, et l'avait emmené vers un plaisir blanc et aveuglant qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant.

Est ce que c'était ça que les gens appelaient le sexe ?

Heero cligna des yeux, regardant encore ses mains. Duo avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Duo avait voulut montrer combien il aimait Heero. Est ce que c'était la façon de Duo de le montrer ? Heero réfléchit à ce que Duo lui avait fait. Est ce que le sexe était toujours aussi douloureux ? Quand Duo avait glissé ses doigts, et, ensuite, son pénis en lui, il avait eu si mal… Mais il avait apprécié le moment, au milieu, où il n'avait pas eu mal et où un immense plaisir avait parcourut son corps… Ca avait été bon, mais, à nouveau, à la fin, la douleur était revenue. La partie inférieure de son corps l'élança alors qu'il s'en rappelait.

Est ce que c'était le prix pour le plaisir ultime ?

Et, en plus… Duo avait dit qu'il l'aimait, Duo avait dit qu'il lui appartenait……… Malgré les protestations de ses muscles endoloris, Heero se retourna pour observer le visage endormi du natté. Il pouvait voir l'expression paisible, heureuse et satisfaite sur sa figure.

Soudain, Duo passa une jambe au dessus de la cuisse d'Heero et resserra son étreinte, murmurant possessivement dans son sommeil. « Mien… » A l'entente de ce mot, Heero sentit quelque chose de chaud papillonner en lui. Duo l'aimait, Duo le voulait. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il y aurait quelqu'un qui voudrait un jour de lui à ses côtés, qui voudrait le regarder comme un humain, et non comme un soldat…

Il sourit légèrement et fixa encore le visage de Duo, profitant de la situation présente. C'était ici qu'il voulait être. Dans les bras de Duo, être étreint par lui, la personne qui tenait à lui et qui l'aimait.

Aimer…

Heero cilla à ce mot.

Est ce qu'il aimait Duo?

Heero regarda longuement Duo, savourant chaque froncement de sourcils et chaque courbes du visage du natté, se rappelant le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. C'était seulement avec Duo qu'il s'ouvrait, il le laissait le toucher, lui souriait. C'était seulement avec lui qu'il laissait son côté d'adolescent de quinze ans s'exprimer… Il aimait être avec Duo… Il aimait Duo…………

Heero leva la main et caressa la joue de Duo. Il suivit le contour de ses lèvres de son index, touchant la douce surface de peau.

« Je suis à toi, Duo. » Murmura doucement le Japonais. Il lui semblait que la douleur de son corps n'était pas si grave. Si c'était le prix pour être avec Duo et pour ressentir le plaisir que Duo lui donnerait à nouveau, il l'accepterait.

Heero en supporterait les conséquences, peu importe combien ce serait douloureux.

Il y avait encore plusieurs questions qu'il voulait poser à Duo, mais il était trop fatigué pour penser plus longtemps. Heero décida qu'elles pouvaient attendre le lendemain et se blottit contre Duo, laissant le sommeil l'emporter.

_A Suivre…_

**Commentaires de la traductrice :**

**Lyra** _(quelque peu sur les nerfs)_** : Bon d'accord, j'ai pas traduit deux expressions d'Anglais en Français, mais, honnêtement, qu'est ce qui sonne mieux : « My sweet Heero » et « I. Love. You » ou « Mon doux Heero » et « Je. T'. Aime. » ? D'abord, vous comprenez tous ce que ça veut dire de toute façon !**

**Duo :………………**

**Lian : Oui, je sais. Elle est toujours énervée quand elle n'arrive pas à adapter textuellement ce qu'elle veut rendre… M'enfin bon, on va pas se plaindre, hein ? Quatre chapitres traduits en deux mois et demi… C'est pas si mal vu son rythme de production le reste de l'année…**

**Lyra : Ouais, mais bon, je ne reprends les cours que dans deux semaines (enfin presque, parce que j'ai quelques occupations personnelles à remplir), donc, je pourrais peut-être vous traduire un nouveau chapitre d'ici là. Mais bn, j'ai pris une décision (et je vais essayer de m'y tenir) : à partir de la rentrée, je traduirai un chapitre par moi (sauf les mois d'examen) ! Ca sera bien, en plus, je pourrai '' improve my english vocabulary '' puisqu'il y a de l'Anglais à la fac à partir de cette année ! Je suis d'ailleurs probablement la seule élève du campus qui en soit ravie… **

**Lian : Si on en revenait à la fic ?**

**Lylyth : Tu as raison ! C'est à partir de ce chapitre (et du prochain) que tout commence à déraper ! Niark !**

**Heero : Pourquoi je sens que ça va encore être pour moi ?**

**Lyra/Lylyth : Niark ! **

**Une petite review, SVP ?**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Série : Gundam Wing_**

**_Auteur : Akuma (et oui, moi, Lyrashin, j'adore traduire ses fics !)_**

_**Couple : 2x1**_

**_Genre : Yaoï, déguisements, Sap. . . j'adore cette fic !_**

**_Disclamer : Les personnages de GW sont à leurs proprios légaux, les autres sont à Akuma et moi je possède juste la traduction !_**

**_Note : Ce n'est pas une séquelle de Confusion of the Heart, malgré le titre ! C'est pas mal différent mais ça a vraiment son charme comme histoire !_**

_**Et les chapitres sont plutôt longs, donc je risque de mettre pas mal de temps pour les traduire. . . et avant d'avoir fini la fic aussi : y en a 20 à traduire !**_

_**Note pour Kalhana : Tu voulais rigoler ? Regarde ce chapitre et dis moi ce que tu en penses !**_

_**Note pour Onarluca : Je t'assure que tes reviews me motivent ! Alors encore merci pour tous tes compliments (PS : A propos de Sans Contrefaçon, j'ai un peu de mal avec le prochain chapitre… J'essayerai de le finir avant Noël, mais, pour l'instant, c'est cette traduction qui est devenue ma priorité !)**_

_**Et bien, je commence à me surprendre moi même ! J'ai rarement traduit un chapitre aussi vite… Ca doit être grâce à vos reviews, elles m'ont vraiment motivée… Donc merci à tout le monde !**_

_**PS : Dites, est ce que les lecteurs anonymes pourraient juste me laisser un petit mot ? Nan, parce que sur plus de deux cents visites pour lire le dernier chapitre, seules dix personnes ont bien voulu m'envoyer une review ou un mail… Ca serait vraiment gentil à vous et ça me remonte énormément le moral !**_

**CROSS MY HEART **

**Chapitre 9**

Heero se réveilla très tôt le matin suivant, se sentant très douloureux. Il avait l'impression qu'un poids important recouvrait ses cuisses et son torse. Son cerveau se rappela rapidement ce qui s'était produit la veille, et, reconnut que les choses sur ses cuisses et sa poitrine étaient, en réalité, le bras et la jambe de Duo. Son esprit commença à fonctionner à plein régime, et il retrouva ses sens. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur du sang et des restes de leurs orgasmes qui couvraient son corps comme le lit. Première priorité, il devait faire disparaître toutes les preuves de ce qui était arrivé la nuit dernière avant que les autres étudiants ne le découvrent.

Ayant grandi en se débrouillant seul, Heero ne pensa pas à réveiller Duo pour lui demander de l'aide. Au lieu de cela, il obligea son corps douloureux à bouger. Il déplaça lentement le bras et la jambe de l'Américain, puis il se leva. Chaque pas lui faisait mal, mais il pouvait le tolérer. Heero se nettoya lui-même aussi bien qu'il le pouvait et remit sa robe.

Il regarda le garçon sur le lit. Duo souriait dans son sommeil, rendant Heero réticent à l'idée de le réveiller. Mais le drap, maculé de son sang et des traces de leur accouplement, devait être enlevé, sinon ils auraient des problèmes. Doucement et précautionneusement, il retira la housse souillée de sang. L'Américain bougea légèrement, lui permettant de retirer le drap, mais Duo ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Croyant que Duo était peut-être trop fatigué, Heero décida de le laisser dormir plus longtemps. Il pourrait lui poser ses questions plus tard.

Pour l'instant, il ferait mieux de s'inquiéter d'aller changer sa robe contre son uniforme où quelqu'un saurait qu'il avait passé la nuit dans la chambre de Duo. Le Japonais calcula l'heure qu'il devait être et décida qu'il était plus sûr de sortir maintenant puisqu'il était encore tôt, donc, que peu d'élèves seraient debout. Il prit son ballot de draps et marcha jusqu'à sa chambre en faisant attention, grimaçant légèrement lorsque son postérieur l'élançait douloureusement.

Le voyage jusqu'à se chambre lui parut durer une éternité, mais il y parvint finalement. Il changea vivement son uniforme et brûla les draps, c'était le moyen le plus sûr de faire disparaître les preuves. Maintenant qu'il avait changé de vêtements, la nouvelle priorité à accomplir était de parler à Duo. Ressentant encore de la douleur, Heero parcourut le chemin du retour et trouva Duo gémissant sur son lit.

« Duo, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » Oubliant la souffrance, Heero accourut aux côtés du natté. Les yeux de Duo étaient toujours fermés, ce qui impliquait qu'il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Très inquiet, Heero posa sa main sur le front de Duo. Il était brûlant. Duo avait de la fièvre ! Il devait l'emmener à l'hôpital. Dans sa panique et son inquiétude, Heero se rappela néanmoins d'effacer les traces de leur activité de la veille sur le corps de Duo. Puis, le Japonais habilla rapidement Duo et appela les autres garçons pour l'aider et emmener Duo à l'hôpital.

#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Duo fut étendu sur un lit dans la clinique pendant qu'Heero s'asseyait à côté de lui, laissant l'infirmière contrôler l'état du natté.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais la fièvre continue de s'accroître. » L'infirmière était troublée.

Heero était extrêmement inquiet et il réfléchissait, cherchant dans sa mémoire, essayant de trouver ce qui aurait pu provoquer cette fièvre… Tout avait parut normal au début, mais Duo avait commencé à agir bizarrement après qu'ils aient dansé pour la deuxième fois. Qu'avait-il fait avant ça ? Ah, oui, il avait prit une boisson.

Le verre ! Anne lui avait donné un verre ! Heero sauta sur ses jambes en se le réalisant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Duo. Pourquoi avait-elle voulu porter un toast avec Duo ? Elle devait avoir mis quelque chose dans la boisson. Heero grinça des dents. Cette fille allait payer pour ça. Ignorant la douleur lancinante vers le bas de son corps, Heero quitta la clinique à grands pas pour trouver Anne.

C'était samedi, il n'y avait pas cours, cela compliqua un peu la tâche d'Heero pour la localiser. Il la trouva finalement dans le jardin, en train de marcher en compagnie de Mario. Fabuleux, les deux personnes qu'il aimait le moins étaient ensemble. Il s'approcha d'eux, faisant exprès de faire du bruit en marchant pour qu'ils s'aperçoivent de sa présence.

« Yuy, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai entendu que Duo était à l'hôpital. » La voix d'Anne semblait parfaitement innocente, mais Heero ne se laissa pas berner.

« Arrête de faire semblant. Je sais que tu as mis quelque chose dans le verre de Duo, hier. Donne moi l'antidote. »

Anne regarda Mario et minauda. « Eh bien, si tu veux la jouer blasée… Oui, j'ai mis quelque chose dans sa boisson. C'est une sorte de drogue qui fait perdre les inhibitions et fait tomber celui qui l'a prise dans un coma fiévreux jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un lui donne l'antidote. »

« Donne moi l'antidote. » Heero s'avança vers Anne, mais Mario se plaça entre elles, tel un bouclier.

« Calme toi, je vais te donner l'antidote… à quelques conditions… » Anne sourit diaboliquement.

« Quelles conditions ? »

« L'antidote doit être donné chaque jour jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Durant tout ce temps, tu devras me laisser prendre soin de Duo. Pendant que je serai avec Duo, tu devras rester avec Mario et le laisser faire tout ce qu'il voudra. Et bien sûr, tu ne parleras de cela à personne. »

Rester avec Mario et laisser duo avec cette garce ? Pas moyen qu'il fasse ça. Heero gronda furieusement. « Non ! »

« Alors, tu peux oublier l'antidote ! » Anne haussa les épaules.

Heero lança un regard noir à la jeune fille. Sa première pensée fut de l'attraper et de la cogner jusqu'à ce qu'elle en perde connaissance. Mais la partie du soldat dans son esprit lui rappela que cela ruinerait sa couverture puisqu'il devrait d'abord combattre le gros garçon. Une fille ordinaire ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il avait déjà eut de la chance que Mario croit que c'était Duo qui l'avait frappé la dernière fois et non pas lui.

Il leur tourna le dos, décidant de trouver l'antidote lui-même, mais Anne parla à nouveau, l'arrêtant. « La première prise de l'antidote doit être effectuée dans les deux heures après la première poussée de fièvre. Tu dois te décider maintenant sinon Duo deviendra un légume. »

Heero se retourna et lui lança un regard de pure haine. Ses mains le démangeaient à l'idée d'étrangler cette fille. « Toi…… »

Anne sourit triomphalement. « Décide toi maintenant ou oublie, Yuy. »

Alors, il devrait laisser cette fille s'occuper de son Duo ? Et il devrait aussi accompagner ce garçon dégoûtant ? Heero serra les points. « D'accord, je le ferai. Donne moi l'antidote, maintenant. »

« Je lui donnerai l'antidote. Tu vas rester avec Mario à présent et faire tout ce qu'il te demandera. » Anne sourit et s'en alla vers le dortoir.

En colère, Heero regarda Anne rentrer dans le dortoir. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour la stopper. Il devait être patient jusqu'à ce que Duo se réveille, et ensuite, ils pourraient… Sentant une main se poser sur son épaule, Heero fut tiré brutalement de ses pensées.

« Détends toi, Yuy. C'est moi. » Mario lui fit un sourire qui ressemblait plus à rictus qu'autre chose.

« Ne me touche pas ! » Heero siffla, furieux. Il détestait vraiment ce garçon.

Mario haussa un sourcil. « Tu dois me laisser faire tout ce que je souhaite. »

Heero serra et desserra ses doigts, essayant difficilement de se contrôler pour ne pas lui envoyer son poing dans la figure. « Oui, je suis d'accord. »

Mario sourit d'un air pervers et s'approcha du banc le plus proche. « Viens ici et assieds toi. »

N'ayant pas le choix, Heero obéit. Il était sur le point de s'asseoir à côté du gros garçon quand Mario l'arrêta. « Non, pas là. Assieds toi sur mes genoux. » Il pointa ses genoux du doigt. « Je veux que tu t'asseyes comme tu le faisais lorsque tu étais avec Maxwell. »

Heero lui jeta un regard furibond. L'énorme pachyderme grimaça. « Si tu ne le fais pas, je dirais à Anne que tu as rompu notre accord. »

Une image de Duo frappé par la fièvre jaillit dans l'esprit d'Heero. Se disant qu'il devait faire ça pour l'amour de Duo, Heero s'assit de son plein gré sur les genoux du gros garçon. Alors qu'il s'asseyait, Heero grimaça en sentant la douleur l'élancer de la partie inférieure de son corps. Son inquiétude pour l'état de Duo lui avait fait oublier sa propre souffrance. Et maintenant, la douleur était de retour, prête à se venger, et être assis sur les cuisses habillées de Mario ne faisait que la renforcer.

Mario ne sembla pas le remarquer puisqu'il enroula sa main autour de la taille du Japonais. Le garçon poussa et fourra son nez contre l'épaule d'Heero. « Je ne me demande plus si Maxwell aimait t'avoir sur ses genoux. Tu es si bien dans mes bras, Yuy. » Heero combattit la sensation de dégoût et l'envie urgente de se débattre quand Mario l'attira plus près de lui. Pour Duo, il faisait ça pour Duo, Heero repassa cette phrase en boucle dans sa tête.

Il laissa Mario fourrer son nez dans son cou pendant un moment, puis, il s'aperçut que ses mains étaient sur sa taille et commençaient doucement à ramper vers le haut. Heero les frappa rapidement pour les enlever et lança un regard noir au garçon qu'il avait fait sursauter.

« Qu'est ce… »

« N'essaye jamais de recommencer. Si tu touches ma poitrine ou mon sexe, je te tue. » Cracha furieusement Heero, tout en lançant un regard de mort à Mario. Toucher ses seins ou son sexe permettrait à Mario de comprendre qu'il n'était pas une fille, et lui et Duo auraient des problème si leur couverture tombait. Il enverrait leur arrangement au diable si cela devait se produire.

Mario parut réaliser qu'Heero ne se soucierait plus de leur accord s'il dépassait cette ligne. Il grinça des dents puis acquiesça. « Okay, pas touche à ta poitrine et ton sexe. »

Heero le menaça du regard un peu plus longtemps avant de détourner les yeux, congédiant Mario et l'ignorant complètement. Dix minutes passèrent avant que les mains du garçon ne reviennent sur sa taille. Cette fois, elles restèrent là, sans essayer de monter ou de descendre. Heero le laissa faire, espérant que le temps passerait vite.

Cependant, Heero n'eut que cinq minute de paix avant que le courage de Mario ne réapparaisse. Le gros garçon fouina dans son cou, pendant qu'Heero combattait la répulsion qu'il avait ressenti dès que les lèvres avaient touché la peau de sa nuque. Est ce que ce gars ne pouvait pas le laisser tranquille ?

« Hmmm… » Mario ronronna alors qu'il embrassait le cou d'Heero, juste sous son menton. « J'ai rêvé de faire ça… » Il revint au cou du pilote et le suça durement, faisant hoqueter Heero de surprise.

Qu'est ce que ce garçon faisait ? Heero sentit sa chair être sucée un long moment et se rappela que Duo avait fait la même chose la nuit précédente. Il avait vu son reflet dans le miroir ce matin et il avait remarqué les nombreuses marques rouges sur tout son corps. Heureusement que son uniforme cachait les endroits où Duo l'avait marqué. Mais maintenant… Mario… Mario le marquait à un endroit qu'il ne pourrait pas cacher.

Il n'aimait absolument pas ce que Mario était en train de lui faire. Il aurait voulu repousser les lèvres de Mario, mais il ne pouvait pas… Pas sans mettre Duo en danger……

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Heero regarda Mario d'un air mauvais tandis que celui-ci relâchait la chair, maintenant tuméfiée, de son cou. Le garçon observa fièrement sa marque sur le cou d'Heero. « Je veux montrer à tout le monde que tu es prise. » Il fourra son nez dans le cou d'Heero pendant que ses mains caressaient son estomac par dessus son uniforme.

« Hmmm, mienne. » Mario ronronna et mordilla le menton d'Heero, le faisant frémir.

« Je ne suis pas à toi. » Lança le métis avec haine. « J'appartiens à Duo. »

« Comment peux-tu appartenir à Maxwell quand tu portes ma marque ? » Mario sourit ironiquement et traça du bout des doigts le contour du suçon qu'il venait de faire.

_/« Tu es mien. Personne ne te touchera, à par moi. »/ _Heero pouvait entendre les paroles de Duo résonner dans sa tête. Kami-Sama, qu'avait-il fait ? Il avait laissé un autre garçon le toucher, mettre sa marque sur lui. « Non…… » Heero sentit sa voix trembler. Qu'est ce que Duo penserait s'il voyait la marque de Mario ? Est ce que… Est ce que Duo serait d'accord avec ça ? Est ce que… Est ce qu'il appartenait encore à Duo maintenant qu'il avait laissé un autre garçon le toucher ?

« Oh si, je pense que Maxwell comprendra s'il voit ma marque sur ton cou. » Mario sourit avec affectation. « Tu es à moi à présent. »

« NON ! » S'écria Heero d'un ton mordant. Il n'appartenait à personne d'autre que Duo. Il aimait Duo et seulement Duo. « Tu ne me possèdes pas. »

Mario haussa simplement les épaules, ignorant les paroles d'Heero. Devenant plus audacieux, il se mit à mordiller le lobe d'oreille du métis.

Heero mordit sa lèvre inférieure tout en supportant les agissements de Mario. Comme il désirait avoir de nouveau Duo à ses cotés, pour qu'il le caresse et qu'il l'embrasse, pour qu'il efface tous ces souvenirs atroces que Mario lui donnait. Il était révulsé par les attouchements de Mario sur son ventre, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Il avait compromis la sécurité de Duo en interdisant à Mario de toucher sa poitrine et son sexe. Il ne pouvait pas prendre davantage de risques. Pour la mission et pour Duo.

Il laissa Mario jouer avec son lobe d'oreille, essayant de détacher son esprit de la réalité. Cela s'avéra être une erreur fatale puisque Mario utilisa cet élément à son plein avantage en tournant le menton d'Heero pour revendiquer ses lèvres des siennes.

Heero hoqueta d'horreur. Il n'aimait pas le baiser de Mario. Mario voulait seulement le goûter, y prendre plaisir sans lui rendre la moindre satisfaction. Heero garda ses lèvres serrées étroitement, il ne voulait pas laisser à la langue de Mario l'accès à sa bouche. Le garçon gronda et appuya très fort sur ses joues, forçant Heero à ouvrir la bouche. Le Japonais eut envie de vomir en sentant la langue se glisser dans sa bouche.

Il ne voulait pas ça.

Il ne voulait pas Mario.

Il voulait Duo.

Il avait besoin de Duo.

Heero ressentit une douleur au niveau de son cœur et eut soudain envie d'éclater en sanglots alors que la langue de Mario explorait toute sa bouche.

S'il vous plait… Quelqu'un…N'importe qui…

« Yuy ! »

La langue disparut et Heero remercia silencieusement la personne qui l'avait appelée, qui que ce soit. Il tourna la tête et vit Ryoko, ainsi que plusieurs filles, debout derrière lui. Heero était tellement soulagé d'être libéré de Mario qu'il ne s'aperçut pas des regards choqués ou furieux que lui lançaient les filles.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux, Ryoko ? » Mario grogna, tandis qu'il renforçait sa prise sur la taille d'Heero.

Ryoko ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire. Elle semblait confuse, mais décida néanmoins de parler. « J'ai entendu dire que la fièvre de Duo avait baissé grâce à l'antidote que Anne lui a apporté. Nous voulons aller lui rendre visite et nous pensions que tu aimerais nous accompagner, donc… »

Bien sûr qu'il le voulait ! Heero hurla mentalement. Il était content d'apprendre des améliorations sur l'état de Duo, mais les mains sur ses hanches lui rappelèrent le marché qu'il avait conclu. Il baissa la tête et la secoua à la place, disant les mots qu'il n'avait jamais voulu prononcer. « Désolée Ryoko, je ne peux pas y aller. »

Ryoko eut l'air très troublée cette fois. « Pourquoi ? Je suis sûre qu'il espère que tu viennes, Yuy. »

« Parce ce qu'elle préfère être avec moi maintenant. » Répondit Mario avec suffisance. « Elle n'en a plus rien à faire de Maxwell. »

Heero était surpris et regardait Mario furieusement. Il était encore la petite amie de Duo et il ne le quitterait pas pour un loubard comme Mario. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui crier dessus, mais Mario profita de cette occasion pour lui attraper la tête et l'embrasser. Heero entendit des hoquets de choc et d'horreur derrière lui quand Mario inséra sa langue dans sa bouche. Heero voulait le repousser, mais les mains du garçon le tenaient, insistantes, et il n'aurait pas pu briser le baiser sans faire usage de la violence, ce qui, bien sûr, ruinerait sa couverture.

A ce moment, la langue de Mario avait déjà exploré la totalité de sa bouche et taquinait la sienne, attendant qu'il lui réponde. Heero combattit l'envie de faire volte face quand il entendit des bruits de pas qui s'éloignaient. Il essaya de le repousser à nouveau, mais Mario ne le laissa pas partir.

« Ne me résiste pas ou je dirai à Anne d'oublier le marché. » Murmura gravement Mario de telle façon que seul Heero ne puisse l'entendre. Heero cessa de bouger à cette phrase et le gros garçon en profita pour introduire sa langue dans la bouche du Japonais.

Mario continua à pousser sa langue plus profondément dans la bouche d'Heero alors que ce dernier ne souhaitait qu'une chose : mordre l'intruse. Il était vraiment très tenté de le faire, mais une image de Duo le retint.

Ce fut uniquement lorsqu'il sentit ses poumons le brûler que Mario le relâcha. Heero tourna rapidement la tête et découvrit que les autres filles étaient parties, les laissant seuls dans le jardin.

Ryoko et les autres étaient parties sans un mot.

Elles le laissèrent seul avec Mario.

« Bien, il semble que tes amies comprennent que nous voulons rester tranquilles. » Mario ricana.

Non, il ne voulait pas rester seul avec ce monstre. Heero secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

Mario était indifférent aux pensées d'Heero. Il se souciait uniquement de son propre plaisir. « Tu as si bon goût et j'ai adoré quand tu as fais semblant de répondre à mon baiser. Hmm, je veux te goûter encore. Sois une gentille fille cette fois, sinon Maxwell en subira les conséquences. »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Heero eut envie de pleurer lorsque Mario força sa langue dans sa bouche à nouveau.

Non !

Ca n'allait pas arriver.

NON !

La partie de son esprit âgée de quinze ans recula devant la réalité en face de lui. Elle alla se cacher au fond de son cœur, se repliant derrière un bouclier qu'Heero avait construit et que duo avait fêlé. Le masque de froideur revint sur son visage et le Soldat Parfait reprit la place du garçon de quinze ans.

Sa mission était d'endurer ce qui était imputé à son corps jusqu'à ce que Duo se réveille.

_A Suivre…_

**Commentaires de la traductrice :**

**Lyra **_(Arborant une magnifique couleur verte)_** : Oh Beurk !**

**Lian **_(Dans le même état) _**: J'vais être malade…**

**Lylyth : Pas tout de suite, Heero est déjà dans les toilettes !**

**Duo : Espèce de répugnant petit §#§#§§ ! **

**Lyra : C'est dégueulasse !**

**Lylyth : Parfaitement d'accord !**

**Tout le monde **_(OoO°)_**: Pardon !**

**Lylyth : Bah quoi ? Ah, non ! Vous pensiez quand même pas que j'allais apprécier ça ! Je suis peut-être sadique, mais, à ce stade là, Akuma, elle est carrément passée dans le glauque, hein ! Le chantage, d'accord, ça pourrait passer, mais avec Mario, là… Brrr… **_(Frissonne)_

**Lian : Comme quoi, on arrivera peut-être à faire quelque chose d'elle un jour !**

**Heero **_(Vient de sortir des toilettes, encore très pale) _**: Faut pas rêver non plus !**

**Lyra : Heero… Crois moi, t'aurais pas du dire ça…**

**Duo : Pourquoi je sens que le pire est à venir… ?**

**Lian : Oh, peut-être pour ça ? **_(Montre Lylyth, un Graaaand sourire sadique aux lèvres, installée devant l'ordinateur en train de commencer la traduction du prochain chapitre) _

**Heero **_(Blanchit davantage) _**: K'sooooo !**

**Lian : Une petite review pour l'encourager à traduire plus vite ?**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Série : Gundam Wing_**

**_Auteur : Akuma (et oui, moi, Lyrashin, j'adore traduire ses fics !)_**

**_Couple : 2x1_**

**_Genre : Yaoï, déguisements, Sap. . . j'adore cette fic !_**

**_Disclamer : Les personnages de GW sont à leurs proprios légaux, les autres sont à Akuma et moi je possède juste la traduction !_**

**_Note : Ce n'est pas une séquelle de Confusion of the Heart, malgré le titre ! C'est pas mal différent mais ça a vraiment son charme comme histoire !_**

_**Et les chapitres sont plutôt longs, donc je risque de mettre pas mal de temps pour les traduire. . . et avant d'avoir fini la fic aussi : y en a 20 à traduire !**_

**Lylyth : Mwouahahahaha ! Je sens que des Anne et des Mario vont se prendre des baffes dans la rue !**_(grand sourire sadique)_

**Lyra : Allons, du calme, du calme… Merci à tous les reviewers ! Lecteurs anonymes, n'hésitez pas à vous manifester : on ne mord pas… Enfin, pas trop…**

**Lian **_(gros soupir)_** : Et dire que c'est comme ça qu'elles espèrent avoir plus de reviews…**

**CROSS MY HEART **

**Chapitre 10**

Il faisait déjà nuit lorsque Mario le laissa finalement partir. Heero se dirigea rapidement vers sa chambre, mais, quand il atteignit la porte, Ryoko et deux autres filles l'appelèrent. « Yuy, attends une minute. »

Heero se retourna et fit face aux étudiantes, son masque froid encore sur le visage. « Oui ? »

« qu'est ce que tu crois être en train de faire ? » Une fille, Heero se souvint qu'elle se nommait Judith, siffla avec colère. « Comment as-tu pu quitter Duo pour Mario ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas quitté. » Répliqua Heero de sa voix calme et uniforme.

« Alors qu'est ce que tu faisais avec Mario toute la journée ? Nous t'avons vue sortir avec lui ! » Déclara l'autre fille, Laura. « Pas seulement dans le jardin, mais aussi dans la cafétéria, pendant le déjeuner et le dîner. Vous vous êtres roulés des pelles(1) tout le temps ! » La jeune fille frémit de dégoût. « Tu n'as donc aucune loyauté pour ton petit ami ? Quand il est malade, tu le quittes et tu te trouves un nouveau copain en bonne santé ! »

« Duo est mon seul petit ami. Je ne l'ai pas quitté. »

« Quitte Mario alors. Duo est malade et tu es supposée prendre soin de lui, pas sortir avec Mario. » Rétorqua Laura.

« …….. Je quitterai Mario dès que Duo sera réveillé. » Il fut visible qu'Heero n'avait pas donné la bonne réponse puisque les autres filles se mirent à lui lancer des regards furibonds.

« Donc, tu quittes Duo lorsqu'il tombe malade et tu reviendras avec lui dès qu'il ira mieux ? Tu es une tricheuse, Yuy. » Judith pinta du doigt le cou d'Heero avec colère. « Pourquoi devrai-je prendre la peine de te demander une explication pour ça ? Tu as même laissé Mario te faire des suçons pendant que Duo était brûlant de fièvre. Tu n'as aucune honte et aucune dignité. Tu es une fille facile, Yuy. Nous t'avions mal jugée. »

Heero serra sa mâchoire, mais son visage était encore impassible lorsqu'il répondit à Judith. « Pense ce que tu veux de moi. Je m'en fiche. »

« Bien. Nous nous fichons aussi de toi désormais. Tu es dégoûtante. » Judith s'éloigna, suivie par Laura qui continuait de lui lancer des regards incendiaires.

Dégoûtante… Le mot se répercuta dans sa tête avant qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter. Serrant les poings jusqu'à ce qu'ils en deviennent aussi blanc que la neige, il fit rapidement demi-tour et ouvrit sa porte.

« Yuy ? » Heero s'arrêta à nouveau quand Ryoko l'appela gentiment. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien. » Répondit-il sèchement.

« Je n'y crois pas. Je suis sûre que tu aimes Duo, mais je ne parviens pas à comprendre pourquoi tu le quittes pour Mario. »

Quelques secondes de silence s'écoulèrent avant qu'Heero ne parle finalement, la voix toujours vide de toute émotion. « Oui, je l'aime. Je ferai tout pour lui. »

Heero rentra dans sa chambre et ferma la porte devant Ryoko, n'attendant pas la réaction de la jeune fille. Il se dirigea tout de suite vers la salle de bain et vomit, rendant le peu qu'il avait pu manger au déjeuner et au dîner, dans la cuvette de porcelaine devant lui. Une fois qu'il ne lui resta plus rien à rejeter, Heero se dévêtit rapidement et entra dans la douche. Il régla la température sur le plus haut niveau et se frictionna durement jusqu'à ce que sa peau en devienne rouge de partout. Il serrait les dents de façon répétitive, les serrant si fort que ses gencives en saignèrent.

Il fit tout cela en garda son masque impassible. Il laissa le contrôle au Soldat, se concentrant sur toutes les banales activités qu'il devrait accomplir.

Ca le gardait occupé.

Ca ne lui laissait pas le temps de penser à Mario et à ce qu'il lui avait fait toute la journée…

#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Après la douche, Heero ne savait pas quoi faire et, avant qu'il ne le réalise, il se trouvait devant la porte de la clinique.

Il voulait voir Duo.

Heero entra silencieusement dans la chambre d'hôpital, remarquant, au passage, qu'il n'y avait personne, à part Duo. Il s'assit près du lit où l'Américain était assoupi. Anne avait laissé Duo seul pour la nuit. Pour la première fois, Heero remercia les Dieux pour cette faveur.

Enfin seul avec Duo, le Soldat recula, laissant la place au garçon de quinze ans pour qu'il voit la personne qu'il aimait. Les yeux d'Heero s'adoucirent alors qu'il regardait le visage endormi. Duo allait bien. Duo n'avait plus de fièvre, ou, du moins, plus beaucoup.

La main droite du métis se dirigea vers le visage du natté, caressant sa figure. « Tu sais que je ne te quitterai pas, ne ? »

Ses doigts se déplacèrent, suivant gentiment les contours du menton de Duo et bougèrent jusqu'à frôler ses lèvres. « Tu sais que je t'aime, n'est ce pas ? » Heero murmura si doucement que cette phrase était plus un souffle qu'une parole.

Heero se baissa lentement, conduisant ses lèvres au contact de celles de Duo. Mais une image de Mario, ravageant sa bouche, apparut devant lui. Heero fut pris de tremblements et se recula. Tremblant, il porta une main à ses lèvres et en sentit les ecchymoses. Ses lèvres avaient été utilisées trop souvent pour donner du plaisir à quelqu'un d'autre alors qu'elles étaient sensées être réservées uniquement pour Duo.

« Je suis désolé….. » La voix d'Heero craqua. Il fit un pas en arrière et s'assit sur une chaise, déposant avec précaution son corps douloureux en contact avec le siège inconfortable. Les souvenirs de la nuit précédentes défilèrent devant ses yeux. Duo le serrant, Duo l'embrassant, Duo en lui… Il s'était sentit si bien, il avait eu l'impression d'être précieux et aimé quand Duo avait déclaré qu'il le revendiquait lui. Il appartenait à Duo… Une image de Mario en train de l'embrasser brisa le film de ses souvenirs. Heero baissa la tête de culpabilité et de désespoir…

« Je suis tellement désolé. » Sa voix se brisa un peu alors qu'elle résonnait dans le silence de la chambre. Heero n'aimait pas le silence. Pas quand il était avec Duo… Duo remplissait toujours son univers de paroles et d'étreintes… Les rires riches de Duo, ses gloussements chauds, ses ronronnements rassurants…

« …………… Je t'appartiens encore, ne ? »

Le souffle du vent et le silence furent sa seule réponse.

#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Le dimanche matin, Anne souriait alors qu'elle se rendait à l'hôpital. Depuis qu'elle avait dit à l'infirmière qu'elle connaissait la maladie de Duo et le remède pour le guérir, on lui faisait confiance pour prendre soin de lui. C'était facile de gagner le cœur des autres étudiants, tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était de faire en sorte que tout le monde sache qu'elle était aux côtés de Duo quand il avait été inconscient. Il était certain qu'ils préfèreraient être en sa faveur plutôt qu'en celle de Yuy qui n'avait jamais rendu visite à duo et qui sortait avec un autre garçon à la place.

Anne entra dans la chambre et son sourire disparut quand elle vit Yuy, endormie sur une chaise, la tête posée à côté de celle de Duo. elle marcha rapidement vers la Japonaise et la poussa, la faisant tomber de son siège, tout en sifflant avec colère. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

Elle la poussa si fort que la jeune fille, réveillée abruptement, tomba sur les fesses sur le dur revêtement du plancher. Anne écarquilla les yeux en voyant Yuy grimacer et en entendant un faible grognement de douleur s'échapper des lèvres meurtrie de l'étudiante. Avec attention, elle regarda Yuy s'asseoir avec précaution, évitant de mettre tout son poids sur la partie inférieure de son corps et posant les mains sur le sol pour en soutenir la partie supérieure. Un rictus naquit sur son visage alors qu'elle connectait les informations les unes avec les autres.

« Tu t'es faite baiser, huh ? »

Surprise, Yuy leva les yeux sur elle lorsque Anne dit ces mots avec désinvolture. Sa surprise se transforma rapidement en une colère contrôlée, qu'Anne savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais contenue si Yuy ne voulait pas éviter de compromettre la santé de Duo. « Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. » Le visage de Yuy devint vide d'émotion tandis qu'elle se levait et époussetait sa jupe.

Les yeux d'Anne brillèrent dangereusement et elle siffla véritablement ses paroles. « Bien, alors, ce ne sont pas mes affaires si Mario t'a baisée, mais ça l'est de savoir pourquoi tu es là. »

« Je suis ici pour Duo, et Mario ne m'a pas baisée. » Yuy répondit platement et s'avança en direction de Duo, voulant vérifier son état, mais Anne lui barra la route, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres. « tu es une horrible menteuse, Yuy, et tu sembles oublier notre marché aussi. Tu ne devais pas voir Duo… »

Notre marché est que j'accompagne Mario pendant que tu restes avec Duo. »

« J'accompagne Duo maintenant, alors, je pense que tu ferais mieux de partir si tu ne veux pas que je laisse tomber notre accord. » Le sourire d'Anne s'agrandit en voyant la colère se refléter dans les yeux bleus de sa rivale. Elles se fixèrent l'une l'autre un long moment, aucune ne voulant détourner le regard. « Pars maintenant. » Anne pointa la porte du doigt. Yuy lui lança un dernier regard noir avant de détourner les yeux et de marcher vers la sortie. Anne sourit comme les cloches de la victoire sonnaient autour d'elle (2). « Et ne reviens pas ici ce soir. Je resterai avec Duo 24 heures par jour. Si je te vois à nouveau dans cette clinique, je cesserais de lui donner l'antidote. »

La réponse de Yuy fut seulement un claquement violent de la porte, mais Anne était sûre qu'elle avait entendu ses paroles. Cette fille ne viendrait plus la déranger. Elle se demanda si elle devait dire aux autres que Mario avait couché avec Yuy ou non… Anne sourit et reporta son attention sur Duo, encore endormi, qui ignorait la totalité de évènements.

#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Heero marcha vers sa chambre tel un automate, ne s'apercevant pas des regards dégoûtés que lui lançaient les filles devant lesquelles il passait. Son esprit était complètement focalisé sur le fait d'être avec Duo.

Anne prendrait soin de Duo 24 heures par jour.

Il ne pourrait plus voir Duo jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne conscience…

En arrivant dans sa chambre, Heero se doucha et changea de vêtements. Il se retrouva, ensuite, debout au milieu de sa chambre, pas très sûr de ce qu'il devait faire. C'était dimanche et il n'avait pas de devoir à terminer. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant un objet, quelque chose qui pourrait le distraire. C'est alors que son regard tomba sur le gros ours en peluche sur son lit.

Le cadeau de Duo…

Heero s'assit sur son lit et serra l'ours en peluche comme si c'était Duo qu'il étreignait. Ca faisait seulement une journée, mais Duo lui manquait déjà. Ca lui manquait d'entendre sa voix et de le regarder lorsqu'il lui souriait. Ca lui manquait d'être dans les bras de Duo.

Le Japonais s'allongea sur le lit et se blottit contre l'ours géant. Ce n'était qu'un pauvre substitut de duo, mais c'était déjà ça. « Duo… » Heero murmura avec nostalgie et envie. Bien que le soleil commence juste à briller, il se sentait déjà fatigué et somnolent. Il avait regardé Duo pendant pratiquement toute la nuit et il ne s'était endormi qu'une demi-heure avant l'arrivée d'Anne et son réveil brutal.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait faire une sieste maintenant, et, puisque c'était dimanche, personne ne viendrait le déranger…

« Yuy, ouvre la porte ! »Une frappe lourde contre sa porte tira Heero de son état de demi-sommeil. Il avait reconnu la voix comme celle de Mario et n'avait aucune intention d'ouvrir la porte. Cependant, Mario frappa à nouveau et déclara, menaçant. « Tu ferais mieux d'ouvrir ou sinon… »

Mario ne poursuivit pas, mais Heero savait quels étaient les mots qu'il n'avait pas prononcé. Duo payerait s'il refusait d'obéir à Mario. Il se leva et alla ouvrir la porte avec réluctance alors que la dernière chose qu'il avait envie de faire était rencontrer Mario. Le gros garçon souriait d'un air mauvais quand il obéit et Heero hoqueta quand il le saisit rapidement pour l'embrasser. Il entendit quelques hoquets et des murmures venant des filles qui regardaient vers sa chambre.

Heero sentit que Mario était excité quand il savait qu'ils avaient un public. Le garçon attira Heero plus près de lui et l'embrassa rudement. Heero cria silencieusement, ne souhaitant rien d'autre que de repousser Mario. Cependant, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire. Tandis que Mario glissait sa langue dans sa bouche, Heero se sentit partir et laissa le Soldat Parfait prendre sa place.

Mario brisa finalement le baiser et sourit largement en voyant les lèvres contusionnées d'Heero, résultat de sa galanterie, bien sûr. « Bon sang, tu as l'air si bonne que je pourrais te dévorer. Je suis content que tu sois à moi à présent. » Il dit ces mots d'une voix grave et traîna Heero hors de sa chambre. « Allez, je veux que nous passions cette journée ensemble. »

Heero laissa Mario l'entraîner. Son visage était inexpressif, tout comme ses yeux lorsqu'ils observèrent les filles devant lesquelles le couple passa. Il put voir leurs regards de dégoût et de colère et il sut qu'il avait perdu davantage d'amies.

« J'ai préparé quelque chose de bien pour toi. » Mario sourit à Heero alors qu'il l'emmenait hors du dortoir.

Heero le savait parfaitement. Quoi que Mario trouve bien, ce serait quelque chose de très mauvais pour lui.

#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Une nouvelle fois, il faisait nuit lorsque Mario laissa finalement Heero repartir dans sa chambre. Comme la nuit précédente, Heero se dirigea directement dans la salle de bain et vomit ce qu'il avait ingurgité dans la journée. Il se déshabilla et se frictionna encore plus fort que ce qu'il avait fait la dernière fois.

Sa peau était toute écorchée et rouge quand il eut fini sa douche. Il essuya ses cheveux et retourna dans sa chambre en évitant de regarder le miroir : il ne voulait pas voir l'image d'un garçon avec des lèvres meurtries et avec des suçons éparpillés partout sur le corps. Il mit sa chemise de nuit, qui avait de longues manches et couvrait ses jambes jusqu'en dessous des genoux. Ainsi, il n'avait pas à voir son propre corps. Heero s'assit ensuite sur son lit , se blottissant contre son ours en peluche géant.

Heero avait envie de dormir, d'oublier tout ce qui s'était passé durant la journée, mais, dès qu'il ferma les yeux, des images de tout ce que Mario lui avait fait ce matin apparurent sous ses paupières closes. Heero cria et ouvrit vite les yeux. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler de quoi que ce soit à propos de ça !

Tremblant, Heero s'assit et étreignit son ours en peluche très fort. Il essaya d'être fort. Il se dit que ce n'était rien, qu'il ne devait pas être ennuyé par ce que Mario lui avait fait faire. Mais la voix de Duo lui vint à l'esprit en même temps.

_/« Tu es à moi. Personne ne te touchera à par moi. »/_

« J'ai laissé Mario me toucher, Duo. » Chuchota Heero, personne ne l'entendant.

_/« Tu es à moi et à personne d'autre. »/_

« Mario dit que je lui appartiens maintenant, Duo. » Heero posa sa tête contre l'ours en peluche. « Ce n'est pas vrai, n'est ce pas ? Je t'appartiens à toi, ne ? »

_/« Je t'aime. »/_

« Je t'aime aussi, Duo. » Le Japonais serra l'ours en peluche plus fort.

_/ « Mien. »/_

« Oui, tien……. Toujours tien……. »

#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Le lundi matin, Heero s'extirpa froidement de son lit. Il avait seulement dormi une heure, ne voulant pas avoir de Flash-back des moments passés avec Mario. Il était content qu'ils aient des cours aujourd'hui. Ca réduirait le temps qu'il devrait passer avec Mario. Ce dernier frappa à sa porte quand il eut fini de mettre son uniforme. Mario l'escorta jusqu'à la salle de classe, mais seulement une fois que la langue du gros garçon ait été satisfaite de goûter sa bouche.

Ses camarades lui lancèrent des regards détestables dès qu'il entra dans la pièce. Il était visible que les filles avaient répandu les nouvelles de ce qu'il faisait avec Mario. Ils l'ignorèrent et personne ne l'aida quand Mario le força à s'asseoir là où Duo à la place que Duo avait l'habitude de se mettre. Les professeurs n'étaient pas au courant de ce qui se passaient, Heero dut donc rester sur ses gardes durant tous les cours, repoussa la main de Mario chaque fois que la dite-main rampait trop loin sous sa jupe.

Après que les cours soient fini, Mario l'entraîna avec lui à l'extérieur et ne le laissa retourner dans sa chambre qu'à la nuit tombée. Heero recommença ce qu'il avait fait les deux nuits auparavant avant de s'asseoir sur son lit. Il s'appuya contre la tête de lit et serra son ours en peluche très fort, murmurant doucement son vœux que personne n'entendait.

« Duo…. Réveille toi…. »

#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Le matin suivant arriva et Mario était à nouveau devant sa porte. Ils se rendirent en classe et Anne le battit durant le cours d'escrime parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se concentrer. Mario le traîna avec lui, encore, comme d'habitude. Heero répéta son nouveau rituel nocturne avant de serrer son ours en peluche. Il soupira une faible prière pendant presque toute la nuit, ne souhaitant qu'une chose : que Duo se réveille et le libère de Mario.

Le mercredi, Heero découvrit que quelqu'un avait écrit ''salope'' en gros sur son cahier de Chimie. Mario rit lorsqu'il vit le cahier et se dit qu'il était effectivement sa salope. C'était seulement une question de temps avant qu'Heero ne le laisse toucher à ses seins et à son sexe. Heero passa plus de temps à se laver ce jour là. Il s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à son ours pendant la nuit et s'excusa auprès de Duo, encore et encore, le suppliant de se réveiller.

Le jeudi, Heero essaya d'ignorer les accusations qui se faisaient derrière son dos. Les filles parlaient à présent de lui à voix haute, et il pouvait entendre des mots tels que ''pétasse'', ''salope'' ou ''pute'' et bien d'autres, qui le faisaient presque s'effondrer la nuit, tandis qu'il murmurait la même supplique, encore et encore.

Le vendredi, Mario devint de plus en plus audacieux, tellement hardi qu'Heero ne voulait pratiquement plus sortir de la douche. Il passait son temps à étreindre son ours en peluche géant, priant continuellement pour que Duo se réveille bientôt.

Le samedi, Duo Maxwell ouvrit les yeux…

_A Suivre…_

**Commentaires de la traductrice :**

**Lian : Oui ! Il s'est réveillé ! Enfin !**

**Heero : Ninmu ryoukaï.**

**Lylyth : T'emballe pas trop vite, mon grand ! J'ai pas encore fini de te faire payer pour la réflexion de l'autre fois…**

**Lian : Parce ce que tu crois que ça suffit pas !**

**Lyra : Honnêtement ? Non.**

**Duo : Et merde…**

**Lylyth : Comme tu le dis… **

**Lian : Et quand commencez vous la traduction du prochain chapitre ?**

**Lyra/ Lylyth : Mais, tout de suite, bien sûr ! **_(foncent vers pupuce (l'ordinateur)et commencent à taper)_

**Lian : Bon, eh bien, une petite review pour les encourager, chers lecteurs ?**

**Notes de bas de page:**

(1) Lyra : Allons bon ! Voilà que ça recommence ! Mais comment je suis sensée traduire ''french kissing'' en Français, moi !

Lian : Oh, crois moi, Lylyth s'en chargera très bien toute seule !

Lyra : qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? _(relis le passage et s'aperçoit de ce que son double a écrit)_ LYLYTH !

Lylyth : Ben quoi ? C'est l'expression qui convient le mieux, non ! T'allais quand même pas mettre : Vous vous êtes embrassés à la française tout le temps !

Lyra : Et le pire c'est qu'elle a raison….

(2) Lyra : Expression anglaise… Cherchez pas d'équivalent en Français, j'ai tout essayé…


	11. Chapter 11

**_Série : Gundam Wing_**

**_Auteur : Akuma (et oui, moi, Lyrashin, j'adore traduire ses fics !)_**

_**Couple : 2x1**_

**_Genre : Yaoï, déguisements, Sap. . . j'adore cette fic !_**

**_Disclamer : Les personnages de GW sont à leurs proprios légaux, les autres sont à Akuma et moi je possède juste la traduction !_**

**_Note : Ce n'est pas une séquelle de Confusion of the Heart, malgré le titre ! C'est pas mal différent mais ça a vraiment son charme comme histoire !_**

_**Et les chapitres sont plutôt longs, donc je risque de mettre pas mal de temps pour les traduire. . . et avant d'avoir fini la fic aussi : y en a 20 à traduire !**_

**Lyra : Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Elles nous ont vraiment fait très plaisir et aidé à traduire… Comme quoi, vous voyez que vous pouvez nous aider à aller plus vite… **_(ceci est une demande sous-entendue pour avoir encore plus de reviews pour ce chapitre)_

**Lylyth : Par contre, désolée pour toutes les personnes qui attendaient avec impatience le réveil de Duo pour qu'il venge la vertu de son copain… Je crains que vous ne deviez déchanter… **_( grand sourire sadique)_

**Lian : N'en dis pas plus et laissons les lire…**

**CROSS MY HEART**

**Chapitre 11**

Ouchhh, est ce que quelqu'un avait mis quelque chose dans le punch qu'il avait bu ? La tête de Duo l'élançait durement. Il ouvrit les yeux pour les refermer vivement. La lumière était trop forte.

« Duo ! Tu es réveillé ! »

Duo vit Anne quitter la chambre. Il se sentait encore confus et désorienté. Pourquoi Anne était-elle là ? Où était Heero ? Duo s'assit lentement et s'appuya contre la tête de lit en regardant autour de lui. Il reconnut la pièce comme étant une chambre d'hôpital. Qu'est ce qui lui était arrivé ? Combien de temps avait-il passé ici ? Il fronça les sourcil, essayant de se remémorer le dernier moment avant qu'il ne devienne inconscient. Voyons voir… Il s'était rendu à la fête avec son magnifique Heero, il avaient dansé et ensuite…….… Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé après ça ? Est ce qu'il s'était évanoui au milieu de la fête ?

L'esprit de Duo était rempli de nombreuses questions lorsque Anne revint avec l'infirmière. Cette dernière vérifia rapidement son état et déclara qu'il allait bien, à l'exception d'un léger mal de tête. Pendant que l'infirmière était occupée à faire son travail, Anne lui raconta qu'il avait été inconscient durant près d'une semaine. Heero l'avait trouvé, le matin après la fête, et l'avait emmené à l'hôpital. Ces nouvelles le firent tressaillir et il se demanda comment Heero s'était débrouillé sans lui. Il était sur le point de poser la question à Anne quand l'infirmière termina son examen et déclara qu'il pouvait quitter la clinique s'il le désirait.

« Tu dois la remercier, jeune homme. C'est elle qui t'a donné l'antidote et qui a pris soin de toi tous les jours depuis que tu étais inconscient. » Duo entendit l'infirmière parler alors qu'elle quittait la chambre.

Surpris par ces paroles, il se tourna vers Anne. « Tu t'es occupée de moi tout ce temps ? »

Anne sourit et acquiesça. « Je ne pouvait pas te laisser tout seul ici, Duo. »

« Merci. » Duo hocha la tête en la remerciant. Il pensait qu'Anne était très bienveillante envers lui. Il semblait bien qu'elle ne soit pas une mauvaise fille, après tout. Bien qu'il soit reconnaissant envers Anne, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir déçu que ce ne soit pas Heero qui l'ait veillé. Penser à Heero lui fit réaliser que ce dernier ne s'était pas encore montré. « Où est Yuy ? »

L'expression d'Anne devint sérieuse. Elle regarda autour d'eux et parla doucement. « C'est ce dont nous avons besoin de parler, pilote 02. »

« Qu… » Duo était surpris du changement d'attitude de la jeune fille.

« Loren Ipsilum. » Anne coupa Duo dans sa phrase.

Le natté cligna des yeux et regarda Anne avec incrédulité alors que les deux derniers mots atteignaient son cerveau. C'était les mots de passe avec lesquels l'espion, ou l'espionne, était sensé se faire reconnaître d'eux. « Tu… »

« Oui, je suis l'espionne. » Souffla Anne. « Ecoute moi, tu dois coopérer avec moi. Quelqu'un a glissé du poison dans ta boisson. Heureusement, j'avais l'antidote, et, donc, tu es encore vivant actuellement. Je pense que le responsable est un espion d'OZ alors nous devons être prudents à partir de maintenant. »

« Prudent ? » Duo cilla, essayant de laisser le mot s'imposer à lui.

« Oui, je crains que cette personne essaye d'empoisonner Yuy également. Elle est le pilote 01, n'est ce pas ? Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'une fille puisse être l'un des pilotes de gundam, mais il apparaît que ce soit le cas. » Anne prit une respiration et se rapprocha davantage de Duo. « J'ai parlé de tout ceci à Yuy et elle a estimé que l'espion a du vous identifier tous les deux parce que vous êtes arrivés à l'école ensemble, au milieu du semestre. L'espion doit penser que votre couple n'est qu'une couverture pour échanger des informations sans attirer la suspicion des autres élèves. »

Heero avait probablement raison, pensa amèrement Duo. Bien qu'il comprenne lentement ce que Anne lui disait, une partie de lui se demandait pourquoi ce n'était pas Heero qui le lui expliquait.

Inconsciente des pensées de Duo, Anne poursuivit. « Yuy a alors décidé que toi et elle deviez rompre pour briser les soupçons de l'espion. Elle m'a aussi demandé de prendre soin de toi pendant qu'elle partait à la recherche d'un nouveau petit ami. »

« Huh, quoi ? QUOI ! » Duo était abasourdi par la dernière phrase d'Anne. « Elle est partie pour trouver une nouveau petit ami ! »

« Oui, elle en a trouvé un. » Anne ricana mentalement tandis qu'Heero imitait un poisson rouge. « Et elle a l'air d'apprécier être avec lui, voire même plus qu'avec toi. »

« Je n'y crois pas… » Duo secoua la tête faiblement. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'Heero l'avait quitté comme ça. D'accord, ils ne formaient pas un vrai couple, mais il savait qu'Heero aimait sa compagnie. Il avait pu le sentir dans la façon qu'Heero avait de s'appuyer contre lui et de le laisser l'embrasser peu importe quand il le souhaitait.

« Tu peux regarder par la fenêtre si tu veux une preuve. »Anne pointa du doigt la fenêtre à côté du lit de Duo. « Je pense que tu pourras la voir avec son nouveau petit ami. »

Encore incrédule, Duo s'approcha de la fenêtre et fut totalement pétrifié par la scène qu'il aperçut. Il eut la même sensation que si une douzaine de couteaux l'avaient poignardé au niveau de cœur quand, à travers la fenêtre, il vit Heero et Mario en train de se rouler une pelle. De son emplacement, Duo pouvait voir qu'Heero était assis sur les genoux de Mario et que ce dernier avait une main sur les fesses du Japonais tandis que l'autre, placée à l'arrière de son cou, l'attirait vers lui pour approfondir le baiser.

« Ils ont été comme ça depuis le premier jour où tu étais inconscient. » Les dernières paroles d'Anne achevèrent de déchirer le cœur de l'Américain. Il avait l'impression d'être tombé au plus profond du désespoir. Tous ses efforts pour gagner le cœur d'Heero avaient été vains. Le Japonais l'avait facilement trompé et l'avait quitté pour un autre garçon. Bien que ce soit pour la réussite de la mission, Duo ne pouvait accepter ça.

Duo arracha ses yeux de la fenêtre quand il vit Mario pincer le cou d'Heero pendant que ses mains caressaient ses fesses rondes. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Heero laisserait Mario aller si loin avec lui. Bon, c'était vrai qu'Heero l'avait aussi laissé faire cela, mais il aurait voulu être le seul à qui il le permettrait. Le seul à embrasser, à caresser et à étreindre le Japonais. Mais il semblait qu'Heero ne le croyait pas différent des autres.

« Tu l'aimes, n'est ce pas ? » La voix d'Anne lui parvint de derrière lui. « Pour toi, ce n'était pas simplement une couverture, non ? »

« Qu'est ce que ça peut faire maintenant ? » Duo répondit amèrement. Il regarda le mur et tenta de retenir ses larmes. Boys don't cry, bon sang ! Duo mordit sa lèvre inférieure alors que son cœur se serrait douloureusement. Il avait donné tout ce qu'il avait au métis, essayant de le rendre heureux, mais à la fin… Une paire de main entourant sa taille firent tressauter le fil de ses pensées.

« Ca m'importe à moi. » Anne raffermit son étreinte sur Duo et pressa son front contre le dos de Duo. « Je n'aime pas te voir triste. J'aime ton sourire. »

Duo prit la main de la jeune fille et se tourna pour lui faire face. « Anne… Je… » Les lèvres d'Anne sur les siennes stoppèrent net ses bredouillements. Duo écarquilla les yeux devant l'éclat de la jeune fille et était encore choqué quand elle cessa de l'embrasser.

« Je t'aime, Duo. » Anne soupira en encerclant le cou du garçon de ses bras. « laisse moi t'aider à oublier Yuy. » Elle l'embrassa à nouveau.

Duo ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était submergé par les nombreuses sensations qu'Anne provoquait en lui. La sensation de son corps tendre contre le sien, les baisers qu'elle lui donnait, combinés à sa bonne volonté et à sa gentillesse de vouloir l'aider, firent que Duo était tenté de lui rendre son baiser en retour, de ressentir ce qu'on éprouve quand on est aimé par quelqu'un. Comme il aurait souhaité que ce soit Heero qui le serre dans ses bras là, maintenant, qu'il l'embrasse et qu'il l'étreigne comme Anne le faisait.

La tentation d'embrasser Anne et d'étreindre la jeune fille devint plus forte au fur et à mesure que son esprit réalisait que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise offre. Accepter Anne faciliterait leurs discutions à propos de la mission, et, en plus, il aurait quelqu'un qui l'aimerait à ses côtés. Ce n'était pas si mal, n'est ce pas ?

Anne sourit mentalement en sentant Duo refermer ses bras autour d'elle et lui rendre son baiser.

C'était dangereux de jouer avec des pilotes de gundam et d'utiliser sa position d'espionne à son plein avantage, mais elle avait voulu Duo Maxwell depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Et maintenant…

Elle l'avait gagné.

#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

SLAP.

« Ouch ! »

« On ne touche pas ! » Heero repoussa la main de Mario qui s'approchait un peu trop de sa poitrine.

Mario gronda, exaspéré. « Ne réagis pas comme une dame. Tu m'as laissé toucher toutes les autres parties de ton corps, alors ça ne fera pas de différence si je touche tes seins maintenant. »

« Fais ça et je te tue. » Heero lui lança un regard noir, ignorant le fait que son regard n'était pas aussi intense que la toute première fois. Il se sentait fatigué et voulait seulement cajoler son ours, attendant que Duo se réveille.

« Tu as un air beaucoup trop hautain et puissant pour une pute. » Mario grogna, mais il retira pourtant sa main. Il était encore un peu effrayé à l'idée que Yuy puisse réellement mettre sa menace à exécution. Il voulait encore rester en vie, malgré tout.

Heero ne répondit pas. Il avait entendu des répliques similaires durant les derniers jours, de la part de Mario ou de ses camarades, et il s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que Duo se réveille et le sauve de Mario. Il était persuadé que tous ses tourments cesseraient dès que Duo se réveillerait.

Il sursauta quand Mario l'embrassa à nouveau, mettant toute sa frustration et toute sa colère dans un baiser brutal, mais Heero avait appris à s'habituer aux changements soudains de son comportement. Il ouvrit la bouche volontairement, sachant que le gros garçon l'y forcerait tôt ou tard, et combattit l'envie de vomir qu'il ressentait alors que la langue de Mario explorait sa bouche et son palais.

Heero entendit un toussotement et une voix mâle parla. « Pourrions nous avoir votre attention, ne serait-ce que pour une minute ? » Heero écarquilla les yeux et rompit le baiser dès qu'il reconnut la voix. C'était la voix qu'il avait attendu d'entendre. La voix qu'il avait souhaité écouter et qui siffla comme une caresse à ses oreilles. Il tourna la tête et vit Duo debout, à environ deux pas du banc où il était assis avec Mario.

« Duo ! » Heero sentit son cœur bondir de joie. Duo s'était réveillé ! Il se tortilla, essayant d'échapper à l'emprise de Mario : il voulait se jeter dans les bras de Duo. Comme cela lui avait manqué d'être étreint, embrassé et caressé par le natté. A sa grande stupéfaction, les bras de Mario se cramponnèrent à sa taille et le ramenèrent vers le gros garçon. Il tenta de se débattre, mais il découvrit qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger. Mario était trop fort pour lui puisqu'il était affaibli par le manque de sommeil et de nourriture.

Heero était sur le point de protester et de crier à Mario de le laisser partir quand une autre voix retentit. « Je vois que tu es très heureuse avec Mario, Yuy. » Anne apparut derrière Duo et se suspendit à son bras comme une enfant gâtée. Heero eut l'impression que du feu courait dans ses veines et eut envie de mettre Anne en pièces. C'est sans doute ce qu'il aurait fait s'il n'avait pas été choqué en voyant Duo passer son bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille et l'attirer plus près de lui.

« Duo ? » Demanda-t-il, troublé. Dans son trouble, il cessa de se débattre et Mario en profita pour resserrer son étreinte.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Maxwell ? » Le questionna Mario possessivement.

Duo regarda Heero, puis Mario. « Je voulais juste dire à Yuy que j'étais réveillé et que j'allais bien. Et puisque Yuy a un nouveau petit ami, je pense que j'ai aussi besoin d'une nouvelle copine. » Duo embrassa Anne sur la joue. « Je vais vous laisser seuls maintenant. Amusez vous bien ! » Sans rien ajouter, Duo fit volte face et emmena Anne avec lui, laissant Heero, pétrifié, entre les main de Mario.

Juste ça ? Heero regarda Duo battre en retraite avec incrédulité et choc. Est ce que c'était un rêve ?Un rêve cruel où Duo s'était réveillé, avait pris Anne pour petite amie, et l'avait abandonné à Mario ? Heero éprouvait de réelles difficultés à croire que c'était la réalité à laquelle il faisait face. Sa tête tournait et l'élançait douloureusement, lui compliquant la tache de penser.

Son côté soldat s'était battu pour être fort, pour rester toujours sur ses gardes et pour supporter ce que Mario lui avait fait la semaine précédente. Le soldat avait tout enduré, ignoré toutes les accusations, les mots infâmes et tout ce qu'on lui avait jeté au visage, dans l'espoir que Duo se réveillerait bientôt et que tout irait à nouveau bien. Mais, à présent, les paroles de Duo l'avaient frappé au cœur, faisant s'écroulé son côté soldat et laissant le garçon de quinze ans seul et vulnérable.

« Alors Maxwell s'est tellement ennuyé avec toi qu'il t'a donné à moi. » La voix suffisante de Mario fut comme un nouveau poignard dans le cœur d'Heero.

« Non……. » Heero parla faiblement. « … J'appartiens à Duo… »

« Ah, tu m'appartiens à présent, Yuy. C'est impossible qu'il veuille encore de toi après qu'il ait vu les marques que j'ai fait sur toi. Il s'est débarrassé de toi pour Anne.»

« Non ! » Heero secoua la tête. « Je n'appartiens à personne à part Duo ! » Il devait y avoir un malentendu. Il devait parler à Duo. Duo ne le quitterait pas après ce qui s'était passé entre eux une semaine plus tôt, n'est ce pas ?………… N'est ce pas ?…………… Heero se débattit, cherchant à se libérer de l'emprise de Mario, mais ce dernier le maintenait fermement. « Laisse moi partir ! »

« Pas moyen, tu es ma petite amie maintenant, tu sais. » Mario essaya d'embrasser le Japonais mais Heero détourna la tête.

« Je ne suis pas ta petite amie. Duo s'est réveillé et je n'ai absolument plus rien à faire avec toi. Laisse moi partir maintenant ou… » Heero écarquilla les yeux et laissa échapper un halètement de douleur avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse suite à une énorme douleur au niveau de son estomac.

« Tu ne pensais pas que j'allais te laisser partir si facilement ? » Mario retira son poing de l'estomac d'Heero et regarda autour de lui avec précaution. Après avoir vérifié que personne ne se trouvait dans les alentours, Mario hissa sa petite amie inconsciente sur son épaule et se glissa silencieusement hors des dortoirs, disparaissant dans la forêt toute proche.

Il entra dans une hutte au beau milieu de la forêt que les gardes forestiers aimaient occuper pour se reposer et déposa son fardeau sur le dur sol en bois. « J'ai voulu t'avoir depuis la première fois que je t'ai vue et je vais t'avoir maintenant, avec ou sans ton consentement. » Se baissant, il embrassa sa prisonnière avec désir et envie. « Je ne peux pas attendre d'être en toi, Baby. » Mario sourit diaboliquement et était sur le point de déchirer l'uniforme de la jeune fille quand son biper se mit à sonner bruyamment. Jurant avec force, Mario renonça et saisit son biper. Il lut le message et jura à nouveau. « Merde ! »

Mario regarda sa captive. « Il semble que tu doives attendre un peu, jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini quelques petites affaires. » Il continua à attacher les jambes et les genoux de la jeune fille avec les cordes qu'il trouva posées sur les murs et déchira la manche de la Japonaise pour s'en servir comme bâillon. Après s'être assuré que la jeune fille ne pouvait plus bouger d'un pouce et ne ferait aucun bruit, Mario quitta la cabane.

#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Quelque chose de froid tomba sur sa joue. Heero ouvrit doucement les yeux et grimaça de douleur. Sa tête l'élançait violemment, son ventre était blessé, sa gorge semblait en feu et il avait froid. Qu'est ce qu'il lui était arrivé ? Heero essaya de parler et réalisa que quelqu'un l'avait bâillonné. Il voulut ôter son bâillon, mais découvrit que ses mains étaient attachées dans son dos. Ses genoux étaient liés, eux aussi, l'empêchant de bouger.

Il regarda autour de lui mais ne reconnut pas cet endroit. Les murs étaient en bois, il y avait un lit dans un coin et une table à côté. Lui-même était étendu au milieu de la pièce. Grâce au bruit au dessus de lui, il sut qu'il pleuvait. Heero sentit quelque chose d'humide et de glacial tomber sur son épaule et sur son épaule, lui faisant comprendre qu'il y avait des fuites dans le plafond au dessus de lui.

Il faisait si froid…Heero voulait sortir de sa position fœtale, se rendre dans un endroit plus chaud et sec, mais il se sentait si fatigué et si faible. En plus, avec les cordes qui le retenaient, Heero ne pouvait aller nulle part. La pluie devint plus forte et davantage de gouttelettes tombèrent sur lui. Heero trembla de froid et essaya de penser entre les élancements de douleur de sa tête. Comment était-il arrivé ici ? Et pourquoi était-il attaché ?

_/« Je voulais juste dire à Yuy que j'étais réveillé et que j'allais bien. Et puisque Yuy a un nouveau petit ami, je pense que j'ai aussi besoin d'une nouvelle copine. »/_ Heero ferma les yeux alors que les paroles de Duo lui revenaient en mémoire, lui rappelant ses derniers souvenirs. Duo l'avait quitté… Il l'avait quitté pour Anne… Et ensuite, Mario… Il se rappela qu'il s'était débattu et que Mario l'avait frappé.

Donc, Mario l'avait emmené ici… Les épaules d'Heero s'effondrèrent d'épuisement. Il ne voulait pas savoir comment Mario l'avait emmené ici. Dans son état actuel, il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose. Il voulait être dans les bras de Duo, là où il se sentait en sécurité et au chaud. Il n'était plus un soldat, mais juste un garçon de quinze ans qui n'aspirait qu'une simple caresse de la personne qu'il aimait, un garçon de quinze ans dont le souhait de soupirer le nom de celui qu'il aimait était refusé à cause du bâillon dans sa bouche. Des larmes silencieuses s'échappèrent de ses paupières fermées et il replongea dans l'inconscience…

_A Suivre…_

**Commentaires de la traductrice :**

**Lylyth : Pour tuer Mario, reviewer 1 ! Pour utiliser une arme à feu contre Anne, reviewer 2 ! Pour coller une baffe à Duo pour sa connerie, reviewer 3 !**

**Lian : LYLYTH ! Non, mais tu n'as pas honte ! Duo a des circonstances atténuantes, il est manipulé et…**

**Lylyth : Honnêtement ? Non !**

**Lian : Elle me désespère…**

**Lyra : Vous pouvez aussi reviewer tout simplement pour nous donner vos impressions sur le chapitre et pour que nous traduisions le prochain plus rapidement… Alors n'hésitez pas à vous servir du petit bouton bleu en dessous ! Enjoy reviews !**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Série : Gundam Wing_**

**_Auteur : Akuma (et oui, moi, Lyrashin, j'adore traduire ses fics !)_**

_**Couple : 2x1**_

**_Genre : Yaoï, déguisements, Sap. . . j'adore cette fic ! Euh… Heero délire un peu dans ce chapitre, mais bon, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est normal… Il est malade…_**

**_Disclamer : Les personnages de GW sont à leurs proprios légaux, les autres sont à Akuma et moi je possède juste la traduction !_**

**_Note : Ce n'est pas une séquelle de Confusion of the Heart, malgré le titre ! C'est pas mal différent mais ça a vraiment son charme comme histoire !_**

_**Et les chapitres sont plutôt longs, donc je risque de mettre pas mal de temps pour les traduire. . . et avant d'avoir fini la fic aussi : y en a 20 à traduire !**_

**Lian: Eh ben! Y en a des gens qui ont reviewé 1, 2, et 3! Franchement, je pensais pas que ça marcherait aussi bien !**

**Lylyth **_(Graaaand sourire aux lèvres) _**: Pour tout ceux qui voulaient voir payer Mario… Admirez le spectacle !**

**Lyra : Et préparez vos mouchoirs pour les plus sensibles…Mais, surtout…**

**Lyra/Lylyth : N'OUBLIEZ PAS DE NOUS LAISSER UNE REVIEW !**

**CROSS MY HEART **

**Chapitre 12**

C'était à peu près le milieu de la nuit, mais Duo Maxwell était encore pleinement éveillé dans son lit. Il ne parvenait pas à dormir. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal… Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas du suivre la suggestion d'Anne à propos de parler à Heero et Mario de leur relation. Quand il avait vu Mario embrasser Heero, tout ce qu'il avait souhaité, c'était de découper le garçon en morceau, mais la façon dont Heero avait volontairement ouvert la bouche et laissé Mario glisser sa langue en lui… Ca lui avait déchiré le cœur. Heero avait parut apprécier le baiser et il n'avait pas quitté les genoux de Mario pour l'accueillir. Duo n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se sentir blessé. Il leur avait vite annoncé sa relation avec Anne et il était parti. Bien que son esprit lui dise qu'il avait fait le bon choix, son cœur lui hurlait qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal.

Duo soupira et se leva. Il marcha vers la fenêtre, remarquant que la gentille petite pluie s'était transformée en une puissante tempête. Le temps semblait en accord avec son humeur. Duo écouta le vent s'agiter pendant un moment, ne regardant pas vraiment à l'extérieur puisque son esprit lui repassait tous les moments heureux qu'il avait passé avec Heero. L'instant où Heero lui avait offert son premier sourire timide, juste pour lui. Le moment où Heero s'était installé dans ses bras et où il avait appuyé sa tête contre son épaule. L'instant où il embrassait les douces lèvres d'Heero…

« Putain ! » Duo frappa les boiseries de la fenêtre, détournant sa colère sur le bois. Ces souvenirs ne lui ramèneraient pas Heero, ils ne feraient que lui rappeler qu'il l'avait perdu. Duo appuya son front contre la vitre de la fenêtre et fixa l'obscurité devant ses yeux. Comme il avait été stupide de penser qu'Anne serait capable de remplacer Heero. Il était resté aux côtés de la jeune fille pendant toute la journée, et il n'avait rien ressentit. Il se sentait vide et savait qu'une seule personne serait en mesure de le combler.

« Heero…. » Duo murmura ce nom avec envie et regret, ressentant la douleur le reprendre en se rappelant qu'Heero n'était plus sa petite amie désormais. Heero était celle de Mario maintenant… Duo grinça des dents et serra les poings. Non…. Il ne voulait pas voir Heero avec Mario plus que ce qui lui serait nécessaire pour la réussite de la mission. Dès le lendemain, il demanderait à Anne de lui donner le microfilm et ils pourraient quitter cette école…

Soudain, son regard aperçut une lumière. Duo fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha de la fenêtre. Il pouvait distinguer une silhouette, tenant une lampe torche, qui marchait sous la pluie en direction de la forêt après avoir quitté les dortoirs. Aucune personne saine d'esprit n'irait faire une ballade au beau milieu d'une pluie battante, et encore moins au milieu de la nuit. Cela pouvait-il être l'espion dont Anne lui avait parlé dans la matinée ?

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, Duo ouvrit sa fenêtre et sauta dehors. Il suivit la lumière, se moquant de la lourde pluie lui tombait dessus et le trempa en quelques secondes. Duo rétrécit ses yeux et suivit la silhouette, prenant bien garde à ce qu'on ne remarque pas sa présence. La personne s'enfonça profondément dans la forêt et le conduisit jusqu'à une cabane qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant.

Le suspect entra dans la cabane tandis que Duo s'accroupissait et se collait au mur extérieur. La pluie était si forte qu'il n'entendait rien de ce qui pouvait se dire à l'intérieur de la hutte. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Un éclair tout proche zébra le ciel, rapidement suivit par le tonnerre, éclairant la pièce.

Là, Heero était allongé sur le flanc sur le sol humide, attaché et bâillonné. Son uniforme était déchiré ici et là, et Mario se penchait vers lui, un rictus mauvais sur les lèvres illuminé par la lumière de l'orage. La scène fit glacer le sang dans les veines de Duo, mais ses yeux, eux, brûlèrent de rage. Il rua vers la porte et lui flanqua un coup pour l'ouvrir.

Mario, pris par surprise, n'eut aucune chance d'éviter le poing de Duo qui s'écrasa contre son visage, ni le coup de pied qui le frappa à l'entrejambe. Duo ne pouvait pas réfléchir. Il bougeait en pilote automatique. Mario chancela et cria de douleur, baissant les mains pour protéger ses organes génitaux maltraités. Duo en profita pour lui refiler deux coup de poing supplémentaires dans le ventre, le mettant immédiatement KO.

Après avoir donné encore deux coup de pieds aux garçon inconscient, Duo se retourna et se pencha vers la silhouette attachée. « Heero…. » Duo s'étrangla, incrédule. Il avait vu Heero cet après midi, et il semblait aller bien. Et maintenant… Maintenant… Heero était tout sauf bien. Son cœur se serra alors qu'il examinait l'état de son partenaire. Le corps du Japonais était trempé. Ses yeux étaient fermés, ses manches étaient déchirées et sa bouche était encombrée par un large bâillon qui lui avait meurtri les lèvres et les avait faites saigner.

Tremblant de rage comme d'inquiétude, Duo fit rouler Heero pour éviter les fuites d'eau, et ensuite, il détacha ses bras et ses jambes. Les zébrures sur les poignets et leschevilles du métis prouvaient que Mario avait serré trop fort ses liens, augmentant la colère de Duo.

Mario allait payer pour ça.

Très cher.

Mais il s'en occuperait plus tard. Pour l'instant, l'état d'Heero était le plus important. Duo observa les lèvres du Japonais. Heero tremblait de froid et il savait qu'il devait le réchauffer aussi vite que possible.

Duo ôta les vêtements humides du jeune nippon. Il tordit les habits pour les essorer et essuya Heero du mieux qu'il put avec les tissus déjà mouillés. Duo retira aussi sa propre tenue, complètement imbibée d'eau, ne voulant pas tremper à nouveau Heero, et essora également sa natte. Après quoi, il souleva Heero et fut surpris de découvrir combien son coéquipier pouvait être léger. Il savait qu'Heero ne pesait pas aussi peu en temps normal. Combien de poids Heero avait-il perdu ? Qu'est ce que ce bâtard de Mario avait fait à Heero ? Il s'était demandé comment le gros garçon avait pu maîtriser Heero puisque le Japonais était plus fort que lui, mais maintenant, il en connaissait la raison. Heero était très malade et faible. Seigneur, avait-il été si aveugle pour ne pas remarquer dans quel était Heero était auparavant !

Duo déposa gentiment Heero sur le lit… Au moins, il n'y avait pas de fuite au plafond à cet endroit. Il aurait vraiment voulu régler ses comptes avec Mario immédiatement, mais Duo savait qu'il n'avait le temps pour ça. Il devait assurer la sécurité d'Heero d'abord. Il était hors de question de transporter Heero de la cabane jusqu'à sa chambre sous cette pluie battante. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le rendre encore plus malade, et Duo décida de ligoter Mario et de l'abandonner hors de la hutte, laissant la lourde pluie s'abattre sur lui.

Après avoir fermé la porte, Duo retrouva la lampe torche sur le sol et la posa sur la table en la pointant vers le plafond pour illuminer la pièce. Ensuite, il s'allongea sur le lit à côté d'Heero, prenant le jeune garçon tremblant dans ses bras avant de remonter la couverture sur leurs corps nus. Duo grimaça quand le corps glacé du Japonais entra en contact avec le sien et étreignit plus fortement le métis, partageant la chaleur de son corps avec lui.

« Kuma.. ? »

Duo sursauta lorsqu'il entendit le faible chuchotement. Il baissa la tête et observa Heero se blottir contre lui, les yeux encore fermés. Est ce que Heero était en train de rêver ou de délirer ?

« Tu me manques, Kuma… »

Encore une autre soupir. Duo réfléchit un moment avant qu'il se rappelle où il avait déjà entendu parler d'un dénommé Kuma. Kuma… Kuma… Oui ! C'était le nom que Heero avait donné à son ours. Il avait ri quand Heero avait appelé la peluche Kuma, un nom Japonais pour un ours, franchement… Okay, ce n'était pas important pour l'instant. Maintenant, la question était pourquoi Heero le prenait-il pour Kuma ?

« Je ne suis pas Kuma, Heero. » Duo parla lentement.

Heero fronça les sourcils en entendant son Kuma lui parler. Ca devait être un rêve. Son Kuma ne lui avait jamais répondu, peu importe le nombre de fois où il s'était adressé à lui ; alors, ça devait être un rêve. Mais son Kuma disait qu'il n'était pas Kuma…… « Qui… » Heero croassa faiblement. Sa gorge le brûlait toujours, lui rendant difficile le fait de parler et son mal de tête l'élançait encore, embrouillant ses pensées.

« Je suis Duo. »

Heero voulut glousser, mais sa gorge douloureuse ne le lui permit pas. Son Kuma était vraiment gentil de prétendre qu'il était Duo. Mais Heero savait que jamais plus Duo ne le serrerait dans ses bras comme cela. « Pas Duo, Kuma… » Il se blottit plus profondément. « Il ne veut plus…… être près de moi… »

« Pourquoi ça ? » Lui demanda Kuma.

« Il est fâché… » Heero cacha son visage contre le torse de Kuma. Hm, étrange… Dans son rêve, Kuma n'avait pas autant de fourrure…

Duo fut surpris par la réponse d'Heero. Le Japonais semblait divaguer et croyait qu'il était son ours. Il se demandait pourquoi Heero pensait qu'il était en colère et décida d'utiliser cette chance pour obtenir d'avantage d'explications de la part d'Heero, devinant que le garçon ne lui aurait pas répondu s'il avait été dans son état normal. « Pourquoi Duo est-il fâché? »

« ……….. J'ai laissé… Mario……. » Heero gémit. « Je voulais pas………. Tu le sais toi, Kuma……. »

Le cœur de duo se serra en entendant la voix désespérée. Il comprenait ce que Heero disait, mais ça lui faisait se poser encore d'avantage de questions. « Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé faire si tu ne voulais pas qu'il le fasse ? »

« …… Je te l'ai dit… Avant…. »

« Je crois que j'ai oublié. » Duo embrassa le front d'Heero, se demandant ce qu'Heero avait ressenti quand il avait parlé à son ours. « Tu me racontes encore ? »

Un faible acquiescement sur son tarse, avant qu'il ne sente à nouveau le souffle d'Heero frôler sa poitrine. « Pour Duo…. »

« Pour moi ? » Duo était stupéfait.

« .. Duo… Pas toi… Kuma… »

« Pour Duo, d'accord. » Duo était troublé. Chaque fois qu'Heero répondait à l'une de ses questions, il amenait dix autres questions à l'esprit de Duo. « Pourquoi as-tu fait ça pour Duo ? »

« … donner à Duo…. antidote… »

duo fronça vraiment les sourcils, cette fois. Antidote… Heero avait fait ça pour obtenir un antidote pour lui… Quelque chose ne collait pas là… C'était Anne qui avait dit avoir l'antidote, pas Mario. « N'était-ce pas Anne qui avait l'antidote ? »

Un faible acquiescement d'Heero.

« Alors, pourquoi devais tu accompagner Mario si Anne avait l'antidote ? » Duo était vraiment troublé à présent.

« Ses conditions… Dois laisser Duo… à ses soins… et être avec Mario… jusqu'à ce que Duo se réveille… ou Duo… meurt. »

Duo était choqué. Totalement stupéfait. La dernière réponse d'Heero avait fourni à son cerveau suffisamment d'informations pour qu'il devine ce qu'il s'était réellement produit depuis qu'il avait été inconscient. Duo grinça des dents et posa la dernière question qui complèterait le puzzle. « Etait-ce Anne qui a empoisonné Duo ? »

Un acquiescement de Heero fut tout ce dont il avait besoin pour commencer à maudire et à jurer. Il le fit silencieusement, ne voulant pas perturber Heero. Cette garce… Duo bouillonnait de colère. Mario était déjà horrible, mais Anne était totalement monstrueuse. Elle avait osé utiliser sa position d'espionne pour prendre avantage sur lui. Duo aurait pu parier qu'elle n'avait absolument rien dit à Heero de ce qu'elle lui avait raconté cette après-midi. Et elle avait probablement inventé cette histoire d'espion d'OZ. C'était complètement inacceptable. Anne avait échoué comme espionne et elle connaîtrait sa punition dès que Duo la verrait.

« Kuma… » La voix d'Heero tira Duo de ses pensées de meurtre.

« Oui, Heero ? »

« Duo me manque… »

Les paroles du garçon firent réaliser autre chose à Duo. Heero avait fait énormément de choses pour lui pendant qu'il était inconscient. Ses actes avaient dépassé la limite du coéquipier qu'il était. Pour dire vrai, il lui semblait qu'Heero l'avait davantage traité comme un amoureux, que comme un coéquipier. Cela, ajouté au fait qu'Heero avait honnêtement admis qu'il lui avait manqué, fit bondir de joie le natté, malgré ses inquiétudes sur l'état d'Heero. « Est ce que tu aimes Duo ? »

« Bien sûr, Kuma… » Heero fourra son nez contre le torse de Duo. « Je l'aime tellement. »

Heero l'aimait ! Duo avait envie de courir et de sauter partout, d'exploser de joie. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Heero pourrait si facilement lui révéler ses sentiments. Dans son bonheur, Duo ne put s'empêcher de se baisser et d'embrasser le Japonais. Heero l'aimait ! Cette seule pensée lui fit approfondir le baiser. Il pouvait sentir les bleus sur les lèvres meurtries d'Heero et prit note d'ajouter quelques coups de poing supplémentaires pour Mario. Soudain, il entendit un gémissement de détresse venant d'Heero. Alarmé, il cessa de l'embrasser et observa son bien-aimé. « Heero ? »

« Ne m'embrasse pas… » Heero gémit. Ses mains étaient contre le torse de Duo, essayant de le repousser, mais il était trop faible pour le faire. Duo était stupéfait du refus d'Heero, mais, avant qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Heero geignit à nouveau. « Arrête, Mario……… Ne me touche pas…… arrête de me marquer… Je ne suis pas à toi……. Non…. Pas vrai……. Duo…. »

« Heero ? » Duo tressaillit en posant la question.

« Je suis à Duo……. Duo m'a marqué en premier…… M'a clamé…… Arrête…….. arrête de me toucher…… arrête de m'embrasser….. Je ne suis pas une pute…….. Duo……. Au secours….. S'il te plais, réveille toi….. »

Duo était choqué. Il était si choqué qu'il cessa de bouger tandis qu'Heero gémissait ses paroles, encore et encore. Il ne croyait presque pas ce qu'il entendait. Ces geignements brisés, cette supplique désespérée… Est ce que c'était ça qu'Heero avait fait chaque nuit depuis qu'il avait été inconscient ?

« Heero… » Duo s'étouffa sur ce nom. Heero l'avait supplié de se réveiller. Et il s'était réveillé, mais qu'avait-il fait alors ? Il s'était tourné vers Anne au lieu de sauver Heero des griffes de Mario. Il avait même encouragé Heero à sortir avec Mario…… Duo grinça des dents tandis que ses mains se serraient en poings. Il ressentait trop d'émotions remonter en lui. Colère, désespoir, choc, surprise, incrédulité, confusion, culpabilité et tristesse, tous mêlés en lui, le rendant incapable de dire exactement ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Il attira Heero plus près de lui, voulant réconforter le garçon, et, en même temps, se réconforter lui, mais le métis recula et se recroquevilla en position fœtale.

« Non…… » Heero geignit alors qu'il essayait de s'éloigner de lui autant qu'il le pouvait.

Le cœur de Duo se brisa devant la prière désespérée. La façon dont Heero avait prononcé ce simple mot suffisait à décrire combien le jeune homme devait souffrir. Un ancien souvenir lui revint en mémoire. La scène où Heero reniflait, les lèvres en sang.

_/« Il est dégoûtant. »/_

Imbécile ! Quel imbécile il avait été ! Heero lui avait dit qu'il n'aimait pas les baisers de Mario et il l'avait oublié.

_/« Alors tu ferais mieux de ne laisser personne d'autre t'embrasser. »/_

_/« Je ne le ferai plus. »/_

Les yeux d'Heero étaient remplis de détermination à cet instant. Il aurait du savoir qu'Heero ne voudrait plus de Mario. Comme il avait été stupide de croire les tissus de mensonges d'Anne et d'oublier les paroles d'Heero ! Duo déglutit difficilement la boule qui était soudain apparut dans sa gorge avant de parler doucement. « Je ne suis pas Mario, Heero. »

Pas de réponse.

Duo réalisa que Heero avait cessé de gémir pendant qu'il revivait ses souvenirs. « Heero ? » Il posa timidement une main sur l'épaule d'Heero. Le Japonais tremblait encore, mais il ne recula pas à son contact. Duo vérifia rapidement son état et se rendit compte que Heero s'était endormi. Il semblait bien que Heero était réellement épuisé et si faible que son corps ne parvenait pas à produire assez de chaleur pour se réchauffer tout seul. Duo saisit vivement le métis dans ses bras et le serra étroitement contre lui, partageant sa chaleur avec le garçon tremblant.

Tandis que la pluie continuait à marteler l'extérieur de la cabane, Duo resta plongé dans ses pensées alors que sa main caressait paresseusement les cheveux soyeux d'Heero. Bien qu'il ait résolu la plus grande partie du puzzle, il lui restait quelques points à éclaircir. Pourquoi est ce qu'Heero pensait qu'il serait en colère contre lui ? Quand Heero avait-il réalisé qu'il l'aimait ? Comment Heero avait-il eu l'idée qu'il lui appartenait ? Et pourquoi Heero disait-il qu'il l'avait marqué alors qu'ils avaient uniquement partagé des baisers ?

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi Heero disait-il qu'il l'avait clamé ?

Il n'avait jamais clamé Heero…Pas vrai ?

_A Suivre…_

**Commentaires de la traductrice :**

**Lylyth : Oh, oui ! J'aime définitivement cette fin de chapitre…**

**Lian : Pourquoi est ce que ça ne m'étonne pas ?**

**Lyra : J'ai bien une petite idée sur le sujet, mais bon… **

**Lian : Mouais… Je pense qu'on a pas besoin de commenter ce chapitre, non ?**

**Lyra : Parfaitement d'accord avec toi ! Laissons le soin aux lecteurs de nous faire savoir ce qu'ils en pensent… Donc, REVIEWS BIENVENUES !**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Série : Gundam Wing_**

**_Auteur : Akuma (et oui, moi, Lyrashin, j'adore traduire ses fics !)_**

**_Couple : 2x1_**

**_Genre : Yaoï, déguisements, Sap. . . j'adore cette fic ! Warning : Lime dans ce chapitre !_**

**_Disclamer : Les personnages de GW sont à leurs proprios légaux, les autres sont à Akuma et moi je possède juste la traduction !_**

**_Note : Ce n'est pas une séquelle de Confusion of the Heart, malgré le titre ! C'est pas mal différent mais ça a vraiment son charme comme histoire !_**

_**Et les chapitres sont plutôt longs, donc je risque de mettre pas mal de temps pour les traduire. . . et avant d'avoir fini la fic aussi : y en a 20 à traduire !**_

**Lyra : Ah, l'Anglais et ses verbes qui n'ont qu'un sens approximatif en Français… JE DETESTE CA ! **

**Lian: Allons, allons! Du calme !**

**Lyra **_(en pleine crise de nerf)_**: Non, je me calmerai pas ! Les lecteurs, ils attendent, ils m'envoient de gentilles reviews (merci pour les reviews, d'ailleurs) ! Alors moi, je veux leur rendre un chapitre avec les mêmes émotions que l'original ! MAIS COMMENT JE SUIS SENSEE FAIRE QUAND Y PAS D'EQUIVALENT ! **_(éclate en sanglots)_

**Lian **_(tapote gentiment le dos de Lyra) _**: Allez, ça va aller…**_ (A l'attention des lecteurs)_** Excusez la, elle a passé près d'une heure à tourner et retourner certaines phrases de ce chapitre avec le verbe "claim" dedans pour leur donner une tournure correcte… Et malgré ça, elle trouve que ça ne convient toujours pas…**

**Lylyth **_(prend un mouchoir et essuie ses yeux pour ne plus ressembler à une madeleine) _**: Que voulez vous, quand on est perfectionniste, hein…**

**Lian : Alors surtout, n'oubliez pas de laisser une review pour savoir ce que vous en pensez quand même ! **

**CROSS MY HEART**

**Chapitre 13**

_/Tu es une pute./_

Non.

/C'est seulement une question de temps avant que tu ne me laisses toucher tes seins et ton sexe./

Non !

_/Je vais te baiser /_

NON !

_/Oublie Maxwell. Tu es à moi maintenant./_

NONONONONONONONON !

Un rire….

Il courut. Il courut jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus entendre le rire.

Où était-il maintenant ?

Si froid…. Si sombre….. Il ne pouvait rien voir…

Où était Duo ?

La chaleur de Duo lui manquait….

Une paire de bras l'enveloppa, l'attirant contre un torse solide…

Celui de Duo……

Il fut poussé en arrière, étendu sur le sol, alors un visage chaleureux apparut au dessus de lui et un corps s'allongea sur son corps glacial, le réchauffant complètement.

Celui de Duo…..

Il soupira de contentement mais cria de douleur dans la seconde suivante, lorsqu'il sentit la silhouette au dessus de lui le pénétrer brutalement. Sa vue revint soudainement et il regarda au dessus de lui pour voir Mario lui sourire avec suffisance.

_/Tu es ma pute./ _

« NOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN ! »

Duo fut arraché à son état somnolent par un hurlement d'agonie. Il sentit le garçon dans ses bras se débattre et l'entendit pousser des gémissements de détresse. « Heero ? »

« Lâchez moi ! » Le Japonais essayait frénétiquement de repousser Duo. L'américain regarda les yeux d'Heero et remarqua la panique et la terreur dans les deux orbes océanes habituellement calmes. Elles ne le fixaient pas et semblaient regarder au dessus de lui, comme si Heero était encore ailleurs. L'expérience permit à Duo de comprendre qu'Heero était en plein cauchemar, et un très mauvais en plus de ça.

« Heero, calme toi. C'est moi, Duo. » Duo relâcha son étreinte sur le jeune nippon, mais ne le laissa pas partir. Il déplaça ses mains sur le dos du garçon et se mit à faire des cercles pour l'apaiser. « Calme toi, chuuut… »

Heero cessa de se débattre en reconnaissant la voix familière. Il regarda le natté avec incrédulité. « Duo ? »

« Oui, c'est moi, Duo. » Duo sourit et remercia le ciel qu'Heero ne le prenne plus pour son Kuma.

Heero cligna des yeux et trembla violemment. Qu'est ce qui s'était passé ? Il était si confus et plein de terreur, pour ne pas mentionner son mal de tête qui l'élançait toujours. C'était dur de penser… Est ce que c'était juste un cauchemar ? Une seconde Mario était en train de le violer et, la seconde suivante, il était dans les bras de Duo. Quelle était la réalité ? La dernière chose dont il se rappelait, c'était qu'il était seul dans une cabane, attaché et bâillonné.

Heero frissonna. Non, il ne voulait pas savoir quelle était la réalité. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter si la réalité était celle où Mario le violait, même si des deux versions, c'était la plus plausible puisqu'il était impossible que Duo soit ici. Duo ne savait pas où il était, et il préfèrerait sans doute être avec Anne plutôt que de le chercher….

« Heero ? Est ce que ça va ? Tu trembles encore. » Demanda Duo, inquiet.

« Duo… » Heero s'agrippa fortement aux épaules de son partenaire. Ca semblait si réel… Oh, comme il souhaitait que ce soit réel… « Est ce que tu veux encore de moi, Duo ? »

Duo déglutit la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge quand il avait entendu la question d'Heero. Après les confessions d'Heero à demi-conscient un peu plus tôt, il comprenait pourquoi le Japonais avait besoin de le lui demander. Putain de Mario, putain de lui-même…… Il raffermit son étreinte et embrassa Heero sur le front. « Bien sûr que je te veux. Je t'ai voulu depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu. »

Heero sourit tristement en entendant la réponse de Duo. Un rêve… C'était juste un rêve, parce qu'il savait que, dans la réalité, Duo l'avait abandonné pour Anne. Heero repoussa la réalité de ses pensées. Pour l'instant, son rêve était la réalité. Il n'allait pas gâcher son rêve à craindre la réalité ; il allait apprécier ce rêve, où Duo était encore gentil avec lui et se souciait de lui. Heero se concentra sur son Duo-rêve qui le fixait avec inquiétude. Il fit courir sa main sur la joue de son Duo-rêve, pour la caresser avec délicatesse. Il sourit en sentant la peau douce sous sa paume. Duo n'allait pas le refuser. Pas dans son rêve. « Est ce que tu vas m'embrasser, Duo ? »

« Bien sûr. » Duo déglutit avant de se baisser et de poser ses lèvres contre celles du métis. Il avait été surpris lorsque Heero avait caressé sa joue. C'était doux et il s'appuya contre la main d'Heero. Cette caresse lui avait fait réaliser plusieurs détails qu'il avait négligé auparavant, trop inquiet pour l'état d'Heero.

Un, Heero était toujours magnifique, malgré sa pâleur.

Deux, ils étaient seuls dans la cabane.

Trois, ils étaient nus tous les deux sous les couvertures.

Quatre, le superbe corps d'Heero était pressé contre le sien, peau contre peau.

Cette réalisation réveilla les hormones de l'adolescent que Duo était alors qu'il approfondissait le baiser. Sa langue sortit furtivement pour laper les lèvres d'Heero, demandant l'accès au Japonais, ce qu'Heero lui donna dans la seconde. Duo gémit alors que sa langue explorait la bouche de son partenaire. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait des années depuis la dernière fois. Il déplaça sa main droite pour caresser le splendide corps d'Heero et se délecta de le voir s'arquer pour rencontrer ses caresses.

« Heero… » Duo ronronna, brisant le baiser. Il se pencha délicatement pour pincer le cou d'Heero. Sa respiration devint erratique tandis qu'il laissa des marques rouges sur le superbe cou d'Heero. Quelque part, il savait qu'il s'agissait du point sensible du pilote. Un sentiment de 'déjà vu' remonta en lui alors que sa main caressait la douce cuisse d'Heero. C'était presque comme s'il avait déjà fait cela auparavant… Mais quand… ?

« Marque moi encore, Duo. » Heero gémit et inclina la tête, soumis.

Envoyant balader toutes ses pensées, Duo intensifia son assaut sur le cou d'Heero. Il grogna possessivement, les yeux embués de passion, tandis qu'il poussait Heero sur le dos et rampait sur lui tout en gardant ses lèvres attachées à son cou. Satisfait des marques qu'il avait laissé, Duo revint vers le visage et revendiqua les succulentes lèvres d'Heero, provoquant des gémissements et des soupirs qui le rendaient fou.

Le Paradis. Ce fut ce que Duo pensa en léchant le palais du jeune garçon. Heero était délicieux et accueillant. Il ne se lasserait jamais de ça. Duo suça longuement la langue d'Heero avant de le relâcher. Il recula un peu et fut hypnotisé par la vision sous lui. Heero était étendu de tout son long et il avait besoin d'haleter pour respirer. Ses lèvres étaient gonflées et rouges, grâce à sa courtoisie, et son cou affichait de nombreux suçons. L'excitation de Duo augmenta alors que ses yeux voyageaient et étudiait son corps nu.

« Magnifique. » Duo ronronna pendant que ses mains parcouraient l'échine de son coéquipier. « Je te veux, Heero. » Un partie de lui avait essayé de lui dire qu'Heero était faible et qu'il avait besoin d'être réconforté après son cauchemar. Cette part de son esprit revint à la charge en lui disant encore qu'il ne devait pas profiter de l'état actuel de Heero. Il aurait dû vérifier l'état d'Heero plutôt que de jouir de son corps.

Cela aurait suffit à brider l'esprit embrumé de désir de Duo si Heero n'avait pas sourit et écarté les jambes, l'invitant à venir. « Je suis à toi, Duo. » Les lèvres rouges soupirèrent, soumises, permettant à Duo de prendre tout ce qu'il pouvait désirer. Duo perdit pieds. Avec un grondement rauque, Duo clama à nouveau les lèvres d'Heero pendant que ses mains caressaient possessivement la totalité du corps du Japonais.

Heero ronronna et gémit dans le baiser. Peu importait que ce soit juste un rêve. La chose la plus importante à cet instant, c'était que Duo le voulait. Les lèvres de Duo, les mains de Duo, et le corps chaud de Duo, ils étaient si chaud qu'il avait presque l'impression que c'était réel… Heero hoqueta dans la bouche de Duo quand l'Américain poussa un doigt en lui. Aussitôt qu'il le pénétra, Duo cessa le baiser. Heero n'eut pas le temps de penser ou de réagir qu'un second doigt le suivit, plongeant en lui de force. Cette fois, la douleur était si forte qu'Heero ne put s'en empêcher et laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Il n'avait pas complètement récupéré de la première pénétration de Duo, la semaine précédente, et les doigts de Duo avaient poussé sur l'une de ses blessures internes.

« Heero ? » Duo sursauta au cri soudain. Peu importait combien ses besoins pouvaient l'aveugler, il se rappelait encore qu'il devait préparer Heero. Il ne voulait pas blesser Heero, pas après ce que Heero avait traversé. Mais il semblait bien que la salive n'était pas un lubrifiant suffisant. Duo pensa à utiliser son pré-sperme comme lubrifiant supplémentaire, retirant précipitamment ses doigts pour le récupérer. A sa grande surprise, Heero cria d'horreur.

« Non, ne t'en va pas ! » La main d'Heero s'éleva rapidement et agrippa le poignet de Duo, l'empêchant de se retirer entièrement de lui.

Duo était troublé par le comportement du Japonais. « Heero, arrête. Je veux juste… »

« Non. » Heero raffermit sa prise et poussa à nouveau les doigts de Duo en lui. Il crissa des dents lorsque la douleur le frappa encore.

Duo écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'expression d'Heero. Son besoin douloureux était oublié alors que son inquiétude pour Heero augmentait de plus en plus. « Heero ! Tu te fais mal ! » Le natté essaya de retirer ses doigts, mais, à nouveau, la main d'Heero stoppa son mouvement.

« S'il te plait, non. Je vais bien. » Heero le supplia en sentant sa prise sur le poignet de Duo s'affaiblir. « Je veux que tu me clames encore, Duo. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par _'clame à nouveau' _? » Duo était troublé, mais il continua à tirer sur sa main en voyant qu'Heero ressentait toujours de la douleur. Il y parvint finalement, retirant complètement ses doigts du Japonais, trop faible pour le retenir cette fois. « Ecoute Heero, je ne pense pas que j'ai jamais… » Duo s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase quand ses doigts entrèrent dans son champ de vision. Deux d'entre eux, ceux qui étaient entrés en Heero juste auparavant, étaient couverts de sang. Duo déglutit et regarda ses doigts avec horreur. Heero saignait ! Les hommes ne saignaient pas comme ça uniquement s'ils avaient été pénétrés par des doigts. Duo était ahuri et choqué. Il avait cru que plus rien ne pourrait le surprendre après la confession d'Heero, mais maintenant……. Est ce que Mario avait réussi à violer Heero ! non, c'était impossible puisque Mario aurait découvert la vraie nature d'Heero. Mais, si ce n'était pas Mario… Alors qui avait violé Heero ?

Un soupir désespéré le tira de son état de choc. Duo baissa la tête et rencontra deux yeux vitreux. « Heero ? »

« Ne t'en va pas…. » Heero agrippa faiblement le bras de l'Américain. « Clame moi encore, Duo. »

« Heero… » Duo déglutit. Comment Heero pouvait-il encore vouloir de lui alors qu'il saignait et qu'il avait mal ? « Tu es blessé. »

« Je m'en fiche. Ca ne fait pas aussi mal que la première fois que tu l'as fait. » La réponse d'Heero fut comme un coup de tonnerre pour Duo.

« La première fois……que je l'ai fait ? » Duo croassa, incrédule.

« Oui, après la fête d'Anne, dans ta chambre. » Heero répondit faiblement. Il avait utilisé toutes ses forces pour retenir les doigts de Duo en lui. A présent, il se sentait tellement fatigué. Sa main ne pouvait plus s'accrocher au bras du natté plus longtemps et il se laissa retomber contre le matelas. Tellement fatigué… Est ce que c'était le moment de quitte le rêve et de faire face à la réalité ? la réalité où Mario l'avait violé ? Non, il ne voulait pas quitter Duo…il voulait encore rester avec Duo. « Je t'aime, Duo….. » Il soupira longuement avant que le battement de ses paupières ne cesse et qu'il ne plonge dans l'inconscience à nouveau.

C'était sans doute ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire pour le Japonais puisque Duo n'avait certainement pas entendu son dernier chuchotement. Non, Duo avait cessé de bouger, cessé d'entendre et cessé de voir après qu'Heero ait répondu à sa dernière question. S'il s'agissait d'une gigantesque plaisanterie cosmique, ou d'une sorte de coup tordu du Destin, la réponse était scellée dans ses souvenirs oubliés et ils défilaient maintenant dans son esprit.

_/«Je te veux, Heero. » /_

_/« Qu…Quoi ! »/ _

Bon Dieu, oh, Seigneur, qu'avait-il fait ?

_/« Je te veux, tout en toi. »/_

_/« Duo ! Arrête ça ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! »/_

_/« Seigneur, Heero, tu as si bon goût. Je te veux. Je te veux au point que ça en fait mal. Tout en toi. »/_

Duo trembla, il sentait ses bras et ses genoux s'affaiblir. La scène où il déshabillait le corps gracile d'Heero flasha sous ses yeux. Avait-il vraiment fait ça ? Une autre image lui montra le visage d'Heero, repus, après qu'il l'ait pris dans sa bouche. Oui, il molesté Heero…… Mais il ne semblait pas qu'Heero s'en souvenait de cette façon……. Heero avait apprécié ça, n'est ce pas ?

_/« Tu es à moi. Personne ne te touchera à par moi. »/_

Duo s'assit lourdement sur le lit, comme s'il avait été frappé quand les hoquets de douleur d'Heero lui revinrent en mémoire.

_/« Qu'est ce que… Qu'est ce que tu fais, Duo ? »/_

_/« Je te montre combien je t'aime. »/_

Le natté fut choqué à ce souvenir. Non ! Il n'avait pas…..

_/« Aahh, ça fait mal ! »/_ Une image d'Heero, mains liées, et où il enfonçait de force ses doigts en lui, jaillit sous son regard.

Seigneur, il l'avait fait !

_/« Duo…Qu'est ce que…? »/_

_/« Shh… Ca va faire un peu mal. »/_

Duo secoua la tête, essayant de ne pas voir son sourire lorsqu'il avait été prêt à pénétrer Heero. Ce n'était pas lui ! Cette espèce de bâtard cruel ne pouvait pas être lui !

_/« AAAAAAAHHH ! »/ _Duo sauta hors du lit et atterrit sur le plancher en bois. La vision d'Heero, saignant et hurlant, flasha à nouveau dans son esprit. Oh, Seigneur. C'était vraiment lui qui avait fait ça ? Comment avait-il pu blesser Heero de la sorte ? NON ! Ce n'était pas lui ! Ce n'était pas lui ! Ce n'était pas lui ! Il n'aurait jamais voulu blesser Heero ! Duo secoua la tête alors que des souvenirs de cette nuit lui revenaient en mémoire.

_/« Seigneur, j'ai attendu ce moment. Tu es si étroit. »/_

_/« Ca fait mal, Duo ! »/_

« NON ! » Duo, désespéré, cria au même moment que les cris de douleur d'Heero se répercutaient dans sa tête. Il avait pénétré Heero de force. Oh, Bon Dieu, oh, Bon Dieu, comment avait-il pu…. Tremblant, Duo s'approcha du lit pour y trouver Heero plongé dans l'inconscience. Heero avait l'air épuisé… Duo geignit lorsque ses souvenirs l'attaquèrent à nouveau. Il avait pris Heero brutalement, de force. Ca avait du être très douloureux pour le Japonais… Duo caressa la joue d'Heero et, avec ses doigts tremblants, il remit en place l'une des mèches humides de ses cheveux bruns qui s'était égarée sur sa joue. « Je suis désolé. Oh, Seigneur. Heero, je suis vraiment désolé… » Une partie de son esprit lui rappela que, puisqu'il avait donné à Heero son premier baiser, il avait certainement été sa première fois. « Oh, Dieu tout puissant. Non. » Duo gémit, comme s'il était blessé.

_/« Du…o… »/_ La voix d'Heero revint encore. La douleur était clairement audible dans sa voix.

Assez, c'était assez ! Duo ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait le supporter. Il avait blessé Heero. Parmi tous ces gens, il avait fallu qu'il blesse son Heero bien-aimé ! Sa main tremblante descendit à la recherche de la main du Japonais. Une fois qu'il l'eut trouvée, Duo saisit la main glacée et l'embrassa. « Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé… » Duo gémit désespérément alors qu'il embrassait la paume de la main. « Tu as tous les droits de me haïr, Heero… Je suis un tel enfoiré. »

_/« Arrête ça, Duo…… »/_ Heero avait essayé de l'arrêter, mais il n'avait pas stoppé. Il avait continué à faire des va-et vient dans son corps qui saignait.

Duo secoua la tête violemment et lâcha la main d'Heero qui retomba sur le lit. Il ne pouvait plus supporter de regarder encore Heero. Il ne méritait pas Heero ! Duo saisit son pantalon toujours à moitié trempé et l'enfila prestement. Il courut à la porte et l'ouvrit.

_/« Ca fait mal, Duo…… »/_

Laissant échapper un cri de désespoir, Duo s'avança vers l'extérieur et claqua la porte pour la fermer, laissant dans la cabane le garçon qu'il aimait de tout son cœur mais qu'il savait ne plus mériter, étendu, sur le lit.

Seul.

A Suivre… 

**Commentaires de la traductrice :**

**Lylyth : Encore une fin bien comme je les aime !**

**Lian : Vive les quiproquos… et les scénarii bien complexes ! **

**Duo : Et c'est reparti pour un tour…**

**Lyra : Tiens, t'es encore là, toi ?**

**Duo : Ben, oui… Pourquoi ?**

**Lylyth **_(Pointe du doigt la foule de lecteurs qui aiguisent leurs couteaux en le regardant d'un air mauvais)_** : Oh… Pour ça…**

**Duo **_(Grosse goutte de sueur sur la tempe)_** : Ah, oui… J'les avais oubliés ceux là…**

**Lyra : Ben pas nous ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews et n'hésitez pas à en poster d'autres maintenant ! Enjoy reviews !**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Série : Gundam Wing_**

**_Auteur : Akuma (et oui, moi, Lyrashin, j'adore traduire ses fics !)_**

_**Couple : 2x1**_

**_Genre : Yaoï, déguisements, Sap. . . j'adore cette fic !_**

**_Disclamer : Les personnages de GW sont à leurs proprios légaux, les autres sont à Akuma et moi je possède juste la traduction !_**

**_Note : Ce n'est pas une séquelle de Confusion of the Heart, malgré le titre ! C'est pas mal différent mais ça a vraiment son charme comme histoire !_**

_**Et les chapitres sont plutôt longs, donc je risque de mettre pas mal de temps pour les traduire. . . et avant d'avoir fini la fic aussi : y en a 20 à traduire !**_

**Lylyth : Et une nouvelle punition pour Mario, une !**

**Lyra : Ca va faire plaisir aux lecteurs ça ! D'ailleurs, merci à tous ! Vos reviews nous redonnent vraiment du courage ! La preuve, c'est qu'on aurait jamais traduit ce chapitre aussi rapidement sinon !**

**Lian : Et pour ceux qui avaient reviewé 2 la dernière fois ? C'est pour quand la dérouillée d'Anne ?**

**Lylyth **_(Graaaand sourire) _**: Prochain chapitre… Vous voulez qu'il arrive plus vite ? Vous savez quoi faire, non ? Reviews !**

**CROSS MY HEART**

**Chapitre 14**

« Uhhm… » Heero geignit lorsqu'il revint à lui et grimaça en sentant toutes les parties de son corps fourmiller de douleur. Si fatigué… Il voulait encore dormir, mais son côté soldat refusa de céder à cette envie. Il était capable de penser avec lucidité pour l'instant et il savait qu'il n'était pas en lieu sûr. Doucement, il ouvrit les yeux et vit le plafond en bois. Où était-il ? Heero cligna des yeux quelques secondes avant que les souvenirs de la veille n'atteignent son esprit.

La cabane. Des liens. Bâillonné. Froid. Kuma. Duo.

Tout passa devant ses yeux en une seconde.

Il s'était passé trop de choses en une seule nuit.

Lesquels de ces souvenirs étaient réels ?

Il s'assit avec précaution et s'appuya contre la tête de lit, analysant son état. Il y avait des zébrures sur ses poignets, ses genoux et ses chevilles. Son ventre arborait un bleu et ses fesses étaient un peu douloureuses, mais autrement, tout allait bien. Heero ferma les yeux et commença à faire des recoupements entre son état actuel et ses souvenirs pour déterminer lesquels étaient erronés. Il se sentait faible et se fatigua rapidement.

Des zébrures… Ca signifiait qu'il avait été attaché et bâillonné. Par Mario, bien sûr. Il se rappelait encore d'avoir été frappé, et le bleu sur son estomac en était la preuve.

Ensuite…. Qu'est ce que Mario avait fait de lui ? Il n'avait plus aucun souvenir du gros garçon à l'exception de celui où il le violait. Mais son derrière ne saignait pas. Il lui faisait simplement douloureusement mal, une sensation qu'il avait appris à connaître depuis que Duo l'avait pris.

Heero fronça les sourcils. Il se rappelait que lorsqu'il s'était réveillé ensuite, ses chevilles et ses poignets avaient été détachés et que son Kuma lui faisait un câlin sur le lit. Kuma……. Heero regarda autour de lui, mais il ne trouva aucune trace de l'ours en peluche. Etait-ce seulement une hallucination ? Non… Ca lui avait paru si réel… Kuma l'avait serré dans ses bras et il l'avait embrassé juste comme…….

Duo.

Les pupilles d'Heero se dilatèrent sous ses paupières. Oui, Duo. Ca devait être lui qu'il avait pris pour Kuma. Le parfum, la chaleur. Il étaient uniques, c'étaient ceux de Duo. Une sensation de chaleur l'envahit.

Duo était venu pour l'aider.

Alors la scène où Mario le violait devait être un cauchemar et celle où Duo le marquait devait être la réalité. Heero toucha son cou… Il aurait vraiment voulu avoir un miroir près de lui en cet instant. Il aurait voulu être sûr que son cou portait réellement de nombreuses marques faites par Duo.

Duo l'avait marqué à nouveau. Duo avait dit qu'il le voulait. Ca n'avait pas été pas un rêve, n'est ce pas ? Il se souvenait même de la sensation des doigts de Duo en lui, l'étirant. Ca faisait mal, oui, mais c'était très réel.

Et après qu'ils l'aient étiré… Qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé ? Heero fronça les sourcils en se rappelant combien Duo avait paru inquiet quand il avait crié de douleur et comment il avait vivement retiré ses doigts. Pourquoi Duo avait-il agi de la sorte ? Ce n'était rien comparé à la première fois. Heero se renfrogna davantage lorsqu'une image du visage stupéfait de Duo lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de la première fois flasha dans son esprit.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Heero essaya de se rappeler ce qui était arrivé ensuite, mais rien ne vint.

Rien.

Il ne se souvenait de rien après ça.

Heero soupira et ouvrit les yeux, sachant qu'il était parvenu à la fin de ses souvenirs. Il avait tellement de questions en tête, et aucune de leurs réponses. Duo. Il devait trouver Duo s'il voulait des réponses. Il devait savoir si Duo voulait vraiment encore de lui ou non.

Il voulait être sûr que les évènements de la nuit précédente n'étaient pas un merveilleux rêve.

De la détermination plein les yeux, Heero ordonna à son corps épuisé de quitter le lit. Il ressentait une légère douleur au niveau de ses fesses lorsqu'il marchait, mais cela ne l'arrêta pas puisqu'il s'assit sur le sol où ses vêtements, maintenant secs, étaient éparpillés. Ses sous-vêtements et sa jupe pouvaient être portés, mais son chemisier déchiré était absolument hors de question. Heero regarda autour de lui et remarqua un autre tee-shirt, non loin de ses propres vêtements.

Heero saisit le tee-shirt et il porta à son nez. L'odeur… C'était celui de Duo.

Oui, ça devait être celui de Duo puisque Mario ne rentrerait jamais dans un tee-shirt de cette taille. Mais où était le pantalon et où en était le propriétaire ? Heero soupira alors qu'il ajouta cette question à la fin de sa liste. Il devait vraiment trouver Duo au plus tôt. E serait un miracle que Duo veuille encore de lui après ce que Mario lui avait fait, mais il espérait vraiment que le miracle devienne la réalité pour une fois.

Juste pour une fois.

Heero serra étroitement le tee-shirt contre son torse et le renifla à nouveau, inhalant le parfum que Duo y avait laissé. « Duo…. » Il souffla le prénom tendrement. Il ne pouvait pas attendre de voir l'Américain et qu'il lui confirme que ce qui était arrivé cette nuit n'était pas uniquement un rêve que son esprit désespéré aurait créé.

Enfiler ses vêtements fut un long et pénible moment pour le Japonais. En temps que soldat, Heero réalisait que son état était loin d'être bon. Il était supposé se reposer et trouver quelque chose à manger. Ce serait sans doute mieux s'il attendait que Duo ou quelqu'un d'autre vienne et l'aide. Mais Heero ne voulait pas attendre plus longtemps. Il avait attendu pendant une semaine et regardez ce qu'il avait obtenu. Non, il ne voulait pas attendre cette fois. Il allait sortir et trouver Duo, même si pour cela il devait supporter la douleur lancinante dans tout son corps.

Après en avoir fini avec sa tenue, Heero se dirigea vers la sortie. A en juger par la position du soleil, il était plutôt tard dans la matinée. Heero ferma la porte et s'appuya contre elle, essayant de réunir assez d'énergie pour marcher. Sa tête commençait à lui faire mal à présent que le soleil lui tombait dessus. Mais maintenant… Heero grinça des dents. Il ne perdrait pas à cause du soleil uniquement. Il devait trouver Duo. Réfléchir… Il devait réfléchir… Où aurait pu aller Duo après avoir quitté la cabane ?

« Yuy ! » Une voix aiguë brisa sa concentration.

Le Japonais sursauta et tourna la tête à droite pour voir Anne, Judith et Laura courir dans sa direction. Anne souriait d'un air suffisant tandis que les deux autres lui lançaient des regards furibonds.

Heero plissa les yeux. Il ne voulait pas discuter avec elles, pas maintenant, pas du tout même. S'élançant, il repoussa la porte de son dos et essaya de s'éloigner du petit groupe qui s'approchait, mais, dans son état actuel, il ne pouvait pas avancer très vite et elles furent bientôt en face de lui.

#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Mario remua et ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour découvrir qu'il était attaché à un tronc d'arbre. « Qu'est ce que… » Il se débattit pour se libérer des cordes qui enserraient sa poitrine et ses bras, mais, peu importe combien il essayait, il ne parvenait pas à briser ses liens. Paniqué, il regarda autour de lui et aperçut une silhouette à la tête baissée debout non loin de là. Mario savait parfaitement de qui il s'agissait puisqu'il était difficile de ne pas remarquer la tresse significative. Il se rappela soudain qui l'avait attaqué la nuit précédente.

« Maxwell, espèce de bâtard ! Détache moi ! »

Le natté releva la tête et regarda Mario qui se gela sur place. Le gros garçon était maintenant effrayé par ce qu'il avait vu dans les yeux violets impassibles qui l'observaient fixement à présent. « Que… Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Mario tenta de paraître brave, mais sa voix échoua lorsqu'il vit l'Américain s'approcher de lui, le visage toujours vide, comme si son esprit était ailleurs. « Ecoute, détache moi d'abord. On peut parler… »

Mario ne put finir sa phrase, le poing de Duo entrant en connexion avec sa joue. Le gros garçon cria de douleur et regarda avec horreur Duo lui envoyer un autre coup de poing. Le visage du natté était toujours impassible, vierge de toutes les émotions qui coloraient habituellement son visage. En réalité, il n'était pas totalement conscient de ce qu'il faisait puisque son cerveau ressassait encore des souvenirs.

_Heero geignant alors qu'il s'ébranlait en lui, accélérant ses va-et-vient de plus en plus._

Bâtard. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas arrêté ? Pourquoi ? Duo frappa et frappa. Il ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il cognait du moment qu'il ressentait de la douleur quand sa main le rencontrait.

Il vit Heero tomber en arrière après avoir atteint l'orgasme, mais il n'avait pas essayé de l'aider. Au lieu de cela, il avait éreinté le Japonais de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort.

Bâtard ! Bâtard ! Bâtard ! Duo frappa plus fort et il se sentit légèrement satisfait quand la douleur de ses articulations augmenta.

_/« Est ce que tu sens ça ? »/_ Duo se vit plonger plus profondément dans son corps, faisant hoqueter Heero de douleur._ /« Je suis en toi, Heero. J'ai clamé ton corps et j'ai posé ma marque sur toi. Tu es à moi à partir de maintenant. »/_

BÂTARD ! Duo gronda furieusement, continuant à frapper ce qu'il y avait devant lui. Comme il aurait souhaité pouvoir se cogner lui même. Il méritait d'être tabassé. Il le méritait pour avoir blessé Heero.

_Heero grimaçant quand il se retirait, mais il ne faisait rien et s'endormit, ignorant le garçon en sang._

« AAAAAARRRGHHHH ! » Duo hurla et frappa encore et encore, de toutes ses forces. Il avait été un tel bâtard pour prendre seulement soin de son plaisir ! Qu'est ce que Heero avait ressentit quand il ne s'était pas réveillé le lendemain matin ? Comment Heero s'était-il débrouillé avec ses blessures ? COMMENT ?

A bout de souffle, Duo cessa de frapper et s'écroula sur l'herbe. Il cacha sa tête entre ses mains, des larmes brûlantes se répandant sur ses joues. « Je suis désolé, Heero. Tellement désolé… » Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'il avait fait CA à Heero. Son esprit était rempli d'images d'Heero avec des expressions différentes. La façon dont Heero avait souri lorsqu'il lui avait offert son ours en peluche. La façon dont Heero rougissait quand il lui caressaient les fesses à travers ses sous-vêtements. Heero en train de renifler d'un air méprisant, Heero lançant un regard noir, Heero en train de bouder. Tous ces précieux souvenirs étaient désormais gâchés par l'image de Heero criant, gémissant et saignant.

« Seigneur, je suis tellement désolé… » Duo sanglota entre ses mains, incapable d'empêcher les cris de Heero d'envahir son esprit. Oui, il avait voulu Heero. Mais pas comme ça ! Il avait pris l'innocence d'Heero de force. Il avait souillé le garçon pur et ignorant de sa propre main. Comment pourrait-il réparer ça ? Comment pourrait-il faire face à Heero après ce qu'il avait fait ?

« Duo ? » Une voix amicale lui parvint de derrière lui.

Sursautant, Duo se retourna et vit une jeune fille debout derrière lui. « Ryo…. Ryoko ? »

En voyant la jeune fille acquiescer, Duo se leva et effaça vivement ses larmes. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je te cherche. » Ryoko répondit calmement. « Anne disait qu'elle ne parvenait pas à te trouver alors elle nous a demandé de l'aide pour te chercher. » Duo gronda quand elle mentionna le nom d'Anne. Il se rappelait, à présent, qu'il n'avait pas encore réglé ses compte avec elle. L'Américain était sur le point de s'excuser et de partir à la recherche d'Anne lorsque Ryoko reprit. « Elles et les autres étaient parties en direction de la hutte des gardes-forestiers quand je les ai quitté et que je me suis enfoncée dans la forêt. »

Le sang de Duo se gela à cette information. La cabane… La cabane signifiait Heero…… Elles se dirigeaient vers Heero ! Duo serra les poings. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il laisse à nouveau cette garce d'Anne s'approcher à nouveau de son Heero !

Ryoko cligna simplement des yeux lorsque Duo se leva et partit en courant comme un fou. Elle le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue, avant de tourner son attention sur la masse sanguinolent qu'était Mario.

« Ryo… Ryoko… » Mario haleta le nom de la jeune fille. Bien que son visage soit couvert de sang des cheveux au menton, il était toujours conscient.

« Je vois qu'il a fait de toi son punching ball. » La voix de Ryoko devint soudainement glaciale.

« Aide….moi…. ce bâtard m'a cassé des côtes. » Mario déglutit et avala son propre sang.

« Pourquoi devrais-je aider quelqu'un qui n'a pas obéi à mes ordres ? » Demanda Ryoko, lentement et dangereusement.

Mario devint pâle à cette phrase. « Je t'en prie, Ryoko. Je…. Je t'obéirai… »

« M'obéir ? Je t'ai appelé et ordonné de ne pas toucher Yuy. Vous aviez pour ordre de séparer les pilotes de gundam pour que je puisse persuader Yuy de nous rejoindre. Et qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Toi et tes stupides hormones, vous êtes partis au milieu de la nuit pour l'avoir. » Ryoko fit claquer sa main près de sa poche. « Tu as été assez stupide pour ne pas te rendre compte que Duo Maxwell te suivait. A cause de toi, nous avons perdu Yuy. »

Mario déglutit, sachant parfaitement ce que contenait la poche. « S'il te…S'il te plait… Je vais réparer ça. Aide moi seulement et j'attraperai Yuy à nouveau…. »

« Trop tard. » Ryoko tendit une pilule au garçon. « Tu as ruiné notre plan. Duo Maxwell ne quittera plus Yuy d'une semelle après avoir vu ce que tu lui as fait. Nous ne serons pas capable de briser les défenses d'un pilote de gundam furieux, et OZ n'a pas besoin d'un homme qui ne sait pas contrôler ses hormones pour le bien d'une mission. »

« Non…Non… » Mario supplia faiblement. « Donne moi… une chance…hmpph ! »

Ryoko poussa la pilule dans la bouche de Mario et le força à l'avaler. « Ca prendra cinq minutes pour que le produit fasse effet et fasse fondre ton corps. Sayonara, agent 013. » Sur ce, elle fit demi-tour et laissa le gros garçon, ignorant délibérément ses supplications pour qu'elle revienne et qu'elle le sauve.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il n'y avait plus que des cordes là où Mario avait été attaché.

_#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#_

Duo courut aussi vite qu'il en était capable. Il ne pouvait penser à rien excepté d'éloigner Anne de son Heero à coups de pied. Quel crétin il avait été de laisser Heero seul dans son état de faiblesse actuel ! Heureusement, il avait encore réussi à penser à entraîner Mario avec lui dans la forêt, ou sinon, ce bâtard se serait libéré de ses liens et aurait attaqué Heero à nouveau. Baka, il était vraiment un baka, comme Heero avait l'habitude de l'appeler. Duo continua à se maudire mentalement jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à la lisière de la forêt. Ce fut quand il entendit la voix d'Heero que quelque chose le fit stopper net sur sa piste. Le buisson devant lui était relativement large, et, donc, les autres, y compris Heero, ne réalisèrent pas sa présence.

« Allez vous en. » Heero grondait.

« Pas si vite, Yuy. » Anne ricana. « Je suis à la recherche de Mon Duo, mais, puisque tu es là, nous allons nous occuper de toi d'abord. »

« Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter avec vous. » Heero essaya de s'éloigner, mais Judith l'agrippa par l'épaule et l'arrêta. Il tourna la tête et lança un regard noir à la jeune fille. « Ote ta main de là. »

« Quel est le problème ? Tu n'aimes pas qu'une fille te touche ? » Judith se moqua. « Oh, je vois, une pétasse comme toi n'aime qu'être touchée et pelotée par des garçons, c'est ça ? »

« Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Une. Pétasse. » Heero gronda à nouveau, plus faiblement cette fois. Le japonais semblait épuisé.

« Oh, vraiment ? » Laura s'avança. « Es-tu au courant que nous savons toutes que tu n'es pas revenue dans ta chambre, hier ? Ce simple fait est suffisant pour qu'on te soupçonne, entre nous. Et, en voyant ces suçons et ces marques de morsure sur ton cou, et ton odeur actuelle… Ajoutez à cela le tee-shirt de garçon que tu portes et la difficulté que tu sembles avoir pour marcher, il est visible que tu as été baisée hier soir. Nous avons seulement quinze ans, et tu as déjà donné ce que tu es supposée offrir uniquement à ton époux, juste pour le désir et pour le fun. Tu mérites d'être appelée une pute ou une pétasse, Yuy. » Les filles poussèrent Heero jusqu'à ce qu'il soit acculé par la porte.

« Tu as raison, Laura. Son état actuel crie au sexe. » Dit Anne en regardant Heero d'un air moqueur. « Combien de fois Mario t'a-t-il baisée, pétasse ? »

« Assez ! » Duo explosa de rage. Les dernières paroles d'Anne avaient brisé la fine ligne qui le retenait encore. Il gronda et s'avança, marchant vers les jeunes filles effarouchées.

A Suivre… 

**Les petits commentaires de la traductrice :**

**Lylyth : Ah ben ça alors ! Qui aurait parié sur Ryoko pour l'espionne d'OZ ?**

**Lian : Pas moi ! Mais je t'avoue que je suis bien plus intéressée par la scène suivante… La confrontation Duo/Heero/Anne, ça risque de donner !**

**Lyra **_(Affiche la page Word du chapitre 15) _**: En effet, en effet… Mais bon, personnellement, j'aime beaucoup la prise de conscience de Duo… **

**Duo : M'en parle pas… Cette situation pourrie va peut-être finalement s'arranger ! Enfin !**

**Heero **_(suspicieux)_** : Je suis quand même pris d'un doute…**

**Lylyth **_(Grand sourire sadique) _**: Et tu sais quoi Hee-chan ? Connaissant Akuma, tu es loin d'avoir tord…**

**Heero **_(commence à s'inquiéter sérieusement là) _**: J'le savais…**

**Lyra : Reviews, please ! **


	15. Chapter 15

**_Série : Gundam Wing_**

**_Auteur : Akuma (et oui, moi, Lyrashin, j'adore traduire ses fics !)_**

_**Couple : 2x1**_

**_Genre : Yaoï, déguisements, Sap. . . j'adore cette fic !_**

**_Disclamer : Les personnages de GW sont à leurs proprios légaux, les autres sont à Akuma et moi je possède juste la traduction !_**

**_Note : Ce n'est pas une séquelle de Confusion of the Heart, malgré le titre ! C'est pas mal différent mais ça a vraiment son charme comme histoire !_**

_**Et les chapitres sont plutôt longs, donc je risque de mettre pas mal de temps pour les traduire. . . et avant d'avoir fini la fic aussi : y en a 20 à traduire !**_

**Lyra: Encore un de traduit... L'en reste plus que cinq avant la fin...**

**Lylyth: Comme quoi, on y sera arrivées !**

**Lian: Un peu beaucoup grâce aux reviewers qui vous donnent l'envie de continuer, n'est ce pas?**

**Lyra/Lylyth: Ouais, t'as raisons ! Merci aux reviewers ! N'arrêtez pas ! On peut pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin! WE LOVE REVIEWS !**

**CROSS MY HEART **

**Chapitre 15**

Heero flancha quand Anne prononça le nom de Mario, se rappelant à quel point il avait laissé Mario le toucher. Une pute… Etait-il vraiment une pute ? Est ce que Duo penserait qu'il était une pute aussi ? Un beuglement de colère le tira de ses pensées. Jetant un coup d'œil, Heero vit Duo s'approcher de lui, les yeux brûlant de colère. Est ce que Duo était en colère contre lui parce qu'il avait laissé une autre personne l'embrasser et toucher des parties de son corps que seul Duo aurait du toucher ? Heero recula nerveusement, uniquement pour se cogner contre le mur de la cabane. L'impact n'était pas très fort, mais, dans son état actuel, c'était assez pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Le Japonais vacilla et tomba vers l'avant. Son visage aurait été frapper le sol si une paire de mains ne l'avait pas saisi dans sa chute pour le serrer entre leurs bras, en sécurité. Il pouvait sentir un torse nu pressé contre le sien, habillé.

Duo… D'une certaine façon, Heero reconnut la personne qui le tenait. Il sentit la chaleur comme si elle irradiait du corps de Duo et tout ce qu'il put faire fut de murmurer le nom de l'Américain avec envie avant que la fatigue ne devienne trop dure à supporter et qu'il ne plonge dans l'inconscience, rassuré.

#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

« Hee… Yuy ? Yuy-chan, est ce que ça va ? » Duo l'examina du regard, inquiet pur son coéquipier Japonais. Un rapide coup d'œil lui appris qu'Heero s'était évanoui d'épuisement. Ne sentant aucun danger immédiat dans l'état d'Heero, Duo soupira de soulagement et serra le garçon inconscient plus fort. Heero lui semblait si léger qu'il avait l'impression qu'il disparaîtrait s'il ne l'étreignait pas fermement.

Les trois filles regardèrent le couple avec surprise et choc. Judith fut la première à recouvrer ses esprits et elle ne perdit pas de temps à exprimer ses récusations bruyamment. « Duo ! Comment peux-tu serrer cette pute dans tes bras alors que tu es le petit ami d'Anne ? »

La voix de Judith fit réaliser au natté qu'ils avaient des spectateurs et lui rappela son intention première de revenir à la cabane. La colère, qu'il avait laissé de côté à cause de ses inquiétudes pour Heero, revenait à la charge, transformée en vengeance. Duo se tourna vers elles, portant Heero dans ses bras, et lança aux trois filles un regard noir qui aurait rivalisé avec ceux d'Heero. « Essaye seulement d'appeler encore Yuy comme ça. » Duo feula férocement, faisant reculer Judith. « Je ne suis le petit ami de personne, à part Yuy. »

Anne devint pâle en voyant la colère dans les yeux violets de Duo. Merde, la situation semblait s'être éloignée de ce qu'elle avait planifié. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire, Laura prit la parole. « Duo, je pense que tu n'es pas au courant de tous les faits. Yuy t'a abandonné. Elle s'amusait avec Mario pendant qu'Anne était assise à tes côtés lorsque tu étais inconscient. Elle a même laissé Mario la toucher comme une pu… » Laura s'arrêta immédiatement de parler quand Duo gronda de fureur.

Le natté plissa les yeux et siffla, tel un serpent. « Je suis réveillé depuis hier. C'est vous deux qui ne connaissez pas toute la vérité. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » Judith était troublée.

« Réfléchissez, espèce de stupides femmes… » Duo grogna. « Pensez à ce qui serait arrivé si quelqu'un m'avait empoisonné et avait ordonné à Yuy de rester éloignée de moi et d'obéir à chacun des désirs de Mario en échange de l'antidote pour me soigner. »

« Quoi ! » Laura et Judith étaient stupéfaites, tandis qu'Anne devenait aussi blanche qu'un cachet d'aspirine.

« Non, non, non ! C'est un mensonge ! » Anne cria, totalement paniquée. « Oh, vraiment ? » Duo siffla à nouveau. « Veux-tu que j'amène Mario ici pour vérifier ça ? »

Anne trembla de peur. Elle savait bien que cet abruti de Mario avouerait tout s'il était torturé, surtout si c'était un pilote de gundam qui s'occupait de lui. Non, elle ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque. Elle préférait jouer sa dernière carte plutôt que de demander à voir Mario. Elle regarda le natté avec des yeux larmoyants. « Duo, comment peux-tu croire des mensonges pareils ! Ne laisse pas Yuy t'embobiner à nouveau ! J'ai vu combien elle aimait être avec Mario. Elle a même laissé Mario la baiser le jour où tu es tombé dans le coma ! »

Duo regarda Anne fixement. « Comment sais-tu cela ? »

Ne s'attendant pas à cette question, la jeune fille balbutia. « Je… je… Je l'ai vue grimacer lorsque ses fesses ont touché le sol. »

Duo focalisa sa vision sur l'étudiante. « Je me rappelle que tu avais dit qu'elle avait toujours été avec Mario pendant que tu restais avec moi. Où l'as-tu vue alors? »

Anne déglutit nerveusement. « Je… »

« Où ? » Duo gronda dangereusement.

Anne pensa rapidement. « Je l'ai bousculée sur le chemin du retour de l'infirmerie. Je rentrais au dortoir pour changer d'uniforme. Elle est tombée à cause de notre collision. »

« A l'hôpital ? Alors Yuy était venue me rendre visite, n'est ce pas ? »

Anne se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Zut, elle n'aurait pas du préciser à quel endroit…………………. Essayant de convaincre Duo une fois encore, Anne lui lança un regard suppliant. « Elle n'est restée que quelques minutes, Duo. »

« Parce que tu ne m'aurais pas donné l'antidote si elle ne t'avait pas laissée seule avec moi. » Devina Duo. Il sut qu'il avait raison en voyant l'air choqué sur le visage d'Anne. Anne essaya de penser à une explication. Pour n'en trouver aucune.

Judith et Laura, qui avaient suivi leur conversation, regardèrent Anne avec incrédulité et stupéfaction. « Anne ! Comment as-tu pu… »

« J'ai fait ça pour toi, Duo ! » Anne cria, furieuse. A la vue de l'expression sur le visage de ses amies, Anne sut que son plan avait échoué. « C'est vrai, je l'ai menacée, mais je ne lui ai pas demandé de laisser Mario la baiser ! Elle a fait ça d'elle même ! Elle voulait se faire baiser, comme la pute qu'elle est ! »

SMACK !

Anne chancela sous le choc, tenant sa joue maintenant rouge. Duo avait bougé si vite qu'elle n'avait pas pu éviter la gifle. Judith et Laura étaient aussi choquées par ce que Duo venait de faire.

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas l'appeler comme ça. » Duo gronda furieusement.

Remplaçant sa peur, Anne sentit la colère monter en elle. Elle recula jusqu'à être hors de portée des poing de duo et hurla. « Je dis la vérité ! J'ai vu de mes propres yeux comment elle a grimacé quand elle est tombé sur le cul ! J'ai entendu ses grognements de douleur. Je l'ai aussi regardée s'asseoir avec précaution et éviter de mettre tout son poids sur ses fesses ! C'est une indication très claire qu'elle venait juste de se faire baiser ! Et regardez la, maintenant ! Regardez combien de marques elle a sur son corps dégoûtant ! Elle EST une pute ! »

« Espèce de garce. » Duo cracha, incapable de frapper Anne cette fois puisqu'elle était hors de portée. Il avait envie d'étrangler la jeune fille à présent. « Elle n'est pas une pute juste parce ce qu'elle a été baisée. »

« Hah ! » Anne ricana. « Donc, tu admets qu'elle a été baisée. »

Duo grinça des dents. « Oui. »

Judith et Laura hoquetèrent sous le choc tandis qu'Anne souriait triomphalement. Elle était sur le point de dire quelque chose d'autre quand Duo la regarda droit dans les yeux et parla lentement. « Oui, je le crois, puisque c'est moi qui l'ai baisée. »

Ces mots furent comme le tonnerre pour les trois filles. Anne ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle entendait. « C'est impossible. Tu étais inconscient ! Tu n'as pas pu coucher avec elle ce jour là. »

« Non, je n'ai pas pu coucher avec elle ce jour là. Mais je le pouvais le soir de ta fête, et je l'ai fait. » Déclara froidement Duo.

Anne était déconcertée. « N…Non… »

« Oh, si. Je suis le seul qui l'ai baisée. Je suis le seul responsable des marques qu'elle a maintenant. » Duo ricana.

« Non…non…ça ne peut pas…. Mario…. »

« Mario est de l'histoire ancienne. » Duo répondit durement. « Il a payé pour chaque marque qu'il a osé poser sur ce qui m'appartenait ! Et je vais te faire payer aussi, salope. Je vais te faire payer dix fois ce que tu as fait à ma bien-aimée. » Duo lança un regard de mort à la jeune fille devenue très pâle et se tourna vers les deux autres. 'Je suppose que vous aviez seulement mal compris les derniers évènements, donc, je vous suggère de partir maintenant si vous ne voulez pas que je vous fasse payer aussi. »

Judith et Laura échangèrent un coup d'œil, encore un peu choquées par le changement soudain du tour des évènements. C'était une chose de penser que Yuy était une pute parce qu'elle avait laissé Mario la baiser. Mais c'était une autre chose de savoir que Duo avait été le seul à avoir couché avec elle et qu'elle avait été obligée d'obéir à Mario pour sauver son amant. Oh, c'était totalement autre chose ! Les deux camarades jetèrent un regard dégoûté à la jeune fille tremblante qu'elles avaient appelée amie quelques minutes plus tôt, avant de se dépêcher de quitter la cabane. Elles avaient de grandes nouvelles à annoncer aux autres étudiants.

Anne, de son côté, ne remarqua pas leur regard, pas plus que leur départ. Etre la cible des yeux furibonds du Dieu de la Mort la faisait trembler de crainte. Elle était trop effrayée pour penser à autre chose qu'à sauver sa vie. En temps qu'espionne, elle savait parfaitement quels types de torture un pilote de gundam était capable d'infliger. Elle pouvait voir une promesse de mort dans les yeux de Duo et réalisa soudain que sa vie était en sursis. « S'il te plait, Duo….. J'ai fait ça pour toi…. Je t'aime…. » Anne bégaya de terreur.

« Tu n'aurais pas du jouer avec le feu avec un pilote de gundam. » Duo parla platement. « En temps qu'espionne, tu aurais du savoir qu'il valait mieux ne pas être une menace pour notre mission. Tes agissements égoïstes ont affaibli l'état de ma partenaire et ont retardé notre mission pour retrouver le microfilm. Je peux même dire qu'il est plus approprié de t'appeler traîtresse plutôt qu'espionne. »

« Nonononon ! Je ne suis pas une traîtresse ! Je te jure que je ne suis pas une traîtresse ! » Anne était paniquée. Elle voulait encore vivre. Si Duo décidait de statuer qu'elle les avait trahi, elle perdrait la vie en quelques secondes. « Je vais te donner le microfilm que tu veux. » Elle farfouilla dans sa poche et retrouva le microfilm.

Duo saisit l'objet offert et vérifia qu'il s'agissait bien de ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher. Après s'être assuré qu'il s'agissait bien d'un microfilm, il le glissa dans sa poche. Il aurait voulu battre Anne jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, mais deux choses le retenaient. Premièrement, il n'avait pas pour habitude de frapper une fille, même si la fille en question méritait les coups. Et, deuxièmement, il s'inquiétait pour Heero. Il voulait se rendre dans la chambre d'Heero où il pourrait vérifier la gravité de ses blessures de façon plus approfondie. Décidant qu'Heero était sa priorité absolue, souleva le garçon, toujours inconscient, dans ses bras et parla alors à Anne. « Je vais épargner ta vie, cette fois, Anne. La prochaine fois que nous nous rencontrerons, je ne serai pas aussi gentil. » Après avoir lancé à Anne son dernier regard noir, Duo s'éloigna, portant Heero en direction de sa chambre.

Anne regarda le couple s'en aller, ressentant à la fois du soulagement et de la colère. Ca n'était pas sensé finir comme ça. Putain ! Lorsque Yuy était arrivée à l'école, Anne avait réalisé qu'une fille pouvait aussi devenir pilote de gundam. Elle ne voulait pas rester espionne pour tout le reste de sa vie, alors, elle avait préparé un plan pour remplacer Yuy en temps que pilote de gundam. Elle avait prévu de faire tomber Duo amoureux d'elle et de le séduire pour qu'il lui apprenne à piloter un gundam. Mais, maintenant, son projet était fichu. Et, pour empirer les choses, non seulement elle était toujours espionne, mais elle était devenue l'ennemie d'un pilote de gundam.

« Alors, tu es l'espionne. » Une voix retentit derrière elle alors qu'Anne observait Duo et son précieux fardeau disparaître de sa vue.

Anne tournoya de surprise et vit Ryoko qui, debout, quelques mètres plus loin. « Ryoko ! Tu… » Elle stoppa sa phrase quand elle aperçut l'objet dans la main de la jeune fille. Un pistolet. Pointé sur elle. Anne regarda Ryoko avec crainte, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait. « Tu es l'espionne d'OZ… »

« Correct. Maintenant, lève les mains. » Ordonna Ryoko.

Anne leva lentement les mains, réfléchissant à un moyen de s'en sortir vivante. « Ryoko… Je… hmphh ! » Anne écarquilla les yeux en sentant Ryoko introduire de force quelque chose qui ressemblait à une pilule dans sa bouche.

Ryoko retira sa main et parla d'un ton menaçant. « Avale ça ou je te tire dessus. »

N'ayant pas le choix, Anne avala la chose qu'elle avait dans la bouche. Ryoko sourit sournoisement. « Tu sais ce que c'était ? »

Anne secoua la tête.

« C'était la même pilule que celle dont il est question dans le microfilm. »

Anne écarquilla les yeux de terreur. La pilule. Celle qui dissolvait le corps de la personne qui l'avalait en moins de cinq minutes ! Elle trembla et lança un regard suppliant à Ryoko. « Non…non… S'il te plait… »

« Est ce que tu veux vivre ? » Demanda nonchalamment Ryoko.

Anne acquiesça rapidement. « Oui. Je ferai ce que tu veux si tu m'épargnes. »

« Bien alors. » Ryoko lui tendit une autre pilule. « Celle ci repoussera le processus de dissolution de douze heures. Tu as ce délai pour voler le microfilm aux pilotes de gundams et pour l'échanger contre le véritable antidote. »

Le visage d'Anne, qui avait récupéré quelques couleurs, redevint blanc. « Le voler à Duo ? » Elle parla faiblement. « C'est impossible. Duo me tuera s'il me voit à nouveau. »

« C'est ton problème. Je m'en fiche. » Ryoko lança à Anne un regard menaçant. « Tu peux utiliser toutes les méthodes que tu souhaites pour récupérer le microfilm, du moment que tu ne révèles pas mon identité, tu as compris ? »

Anne acquiesça. Tous les moyens, huh ? Au moins, elle pourrait tuer la Japonais qu'elle haïssait.

« Oh, et aussi, ne tue pas Yuy. Nous aurons besoin d'elle dans nos futurs projets. »

« Quoi ! » Anne hurla de rage.

« Tu m'as entendue. » Ryoko la fixa d'un air sévère. « Maintenant, va. J'attendrai dans ma chambre pendant les prochaines douze heures. »

Anne s'éloigna de Ryoko d'un pas lourd. Ne pas tuer Yuy. Très bien. Mais, Ryoko n'avait pas dit qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de la torturer, n'est ce pas ? Oh oui, elle allait la torturer. Elle allait la torturer à tel point que cette pute de Yuy préfèrerait mourir. »

#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Duo se dépêcha de transporter son précieux fardeau dans les dortoirs. Il put apercevoir quelques filles qui les attendaient. Nul doute que Judith et Laura leur avait révélé la vérité. Bien qu'elles le lui aient demandé, Duo refusa de les laisser prendre Heero avec elles, et gronda furieusement lorsque d'autres personnes essayèrent de l'arrêter. Finalement, après quelques bousculades et quelques grognements, il réussit à atteindre la chambre d'Heero. Se foutant complètement de ce que les autres pourraient penser, il chassa les filles et leur ordonna de les laisser seuls. Les étudiantes parurent déconcertées par sa fierté protectrice et le regardèrent, incrédule, alors qu'il leur fermait la porte au nez.

Judith et Laura échangèrent un regard après que la porte ait été claquée. Elles acquiescèrent silencieusement et s'attelèrent à la tâche de calmer les autres et de leur demander de ne pas parler aux professeurs du fait que Duo était dans la chambre de Yuy. C'était le moins qu'elles puissent faire pour racheter les paroles infâmes qu'elles avaient pu cracher au visage de Yuy.

Duo verrouilla la porte avant de remplacer les vêtements d'Heero, tout humides, par une robe de chambre. Délibérément, il ne regarda pas le corps du Japonais pendant qu'il lui mettait la robe de chambre, sachant que voir les bleus et les marques que Mario avait laissé sur le corps du métis ne ferait qu'augmenter sa colère. Il n'avait pas besoin de colère, maintenant. La colère le ferait seulement partir pour aller frapper Mario encore et encore, et peut-être même battre Anne plusieurs fois. Non, il n'avait définitivement pas besoin de colère pour l'instant. Il devait rester là, aux côtés de Heero.

Duo tira une chaise près du lit et s'assit dessus. Il prit la main d'Heero et la serra. « Je vais rester là, jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles, Heero. » Il déposa un baiser sur la main du garçon, puis s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, ne quittant pas des yeux le corps, couché sur le ventre, sur le lit. Duo sentait toujours qu'il ne méritait pas Heero, mais n'aurait pas pu supporter de le laisser seul. Il se promit qu'il attendrait jusqu'à ce que le Japonais se réveille. Non, non… Il attendrait jusqu'à ce que Heero aille bien et soit capable de se protéger lui-même…

Et alors…

Alors, il aurait le droit de quitter Heero…

A Suivre… 

**Les petits commentaires de la traductrice :**

**Lian : LYRA ! LYLYTH ! C'est quoi cette fin de chapitre ?**

**Lyra : Ah, non ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ? **

**Lylyth : On y est pour rien ! C'est la faute à Akuma si ce chapitre se termine comme ça !**

**Lian : Mouais… M'est avis que cette fille a le même sens du sadisme que vous…**

**Lylyth : J'crois aussi ! Enfin bon… Franchement, je sais pas vous, mais j'adore Ryoko…**

**Lyra : Tu diras pas forcément ça dans quelques chapitres… **_(Se tourne vers les lecteurs)_** Préparez vous un paquet de mouchoirs pour le prochain chap. ! C'est un de mes préférés !**

**Heero **_(inquiet) _**: Pourquoi je sens que ça va encore être mauvais pour moi ça ?**

**Lian : Sixième sens ? MDR ! **

**Lyra/Lylyth : Et surtout, n'oubliez pas de nous laisser une review !**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Série : Gundam Wing_**

**_Auteur : Akuma (et oui, moi, Lyrashin, j'adore traduire ses fics !)_**

_**Couple : 2x1**_

**_Genre : Yaoï, déguisements, Sap. . . j'adore cette fic !_**

**_Disclamer : Les personnages de GW sont à leurs proprios légaux, les autres sont à Akuma et moi je possède juste la traduction !_**

**_Note : Ce n'est pas une séquelle de Confusion of the Heart, malgré le titre ! C'est pas mal différent mais ça a vraiment son charme comme histoire !_**

_**Et les chapitres sont plutôt longs, donc je risque de mettre pas mal de temps pour les traduire. . . et avant d'avoir fini la fic aussi : y en a 20 à traduire !**_

**Lian : Remercions les gentils reviewers pour leurs messages d'encouragement…**

**Lyra : Et brûlons un cierge pour que la connerie de Duo guérisse, et un en mémoire des nombreux paquets de mouchoirs qui ont péri lors de la traduction de ce chapitre **_(soupire : faire l'amour et coucher ensemble sont des noms en Anglais…Allez donc traduire des noms en verbes…Je vous souhaite bien du plaisir !)_** et pour ceux qui périront lors de sa lecture…**

**Lian : LYRA !**

**Lylyth : Amen !**

**CROSS MY HEART **

**Chapitre 16**

La première chose qu'Heero réalisa lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, c'était qu'une paire de mains tenait la sienne. Il cilla un instant, essayant de se rappeler ce qu'il lui était arrivé, jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne la tête pour voir la personne qui le tenait. Un visage soulagé l'accueillit. « Duo ? » Heero croassa, troublé de remarquer que le jour avait fait place à la nuit. Bon sang, qu'est ce que faisait Duo ici, dans sa chambre ?

« Tu es réveillé. » Murmura Duo en embrassant la main qu'il retenait. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

Heero fronça les sourcils et évalua son état. Il n'avait pas encore récupéré toutes ses forces, n'atteignant même pas 40, et il sentait toujours quelques parties de son corps le tirailler douloureusement. « Encore fatigué et endolori. » Le Japonais sentit la prise de Duo se resserrer à son dernier mot. « Duo ? »

« Désolé, Heero. » Duo étreignit fortement la main du jeune garçon. « Je suis vraiment désolé. Tu as tous les droits de me haïr pour ce que je t'ai fait. »

« Ce que tu m'as fait ? » Heero était confus.

« La nuit après la fête. » Duo déglutit. « Je n'aurais pas du faire ça. Je n'aurais vraiment pas du faire ça ! »

Remarquant le regret sur le visage de Duo, Heero sentit son cœur l'élancer de douleur. Duo n'avait pas voulu que ce qui s'était passé cette nuit là se produise. Est ce que tout ce qui s'était passé, ce soir là, n'était qu'une influence de la drogue ? Toutes les caresses… les baisers… les mots d'amour que Duo lui avait murmuré…la possessivité de Duo pour lui………... C'était à cause de la drogue ? Alors, ce qui était arrivé la veille, dans la cabane, n'était seulement qu'un rêve dû à sa fièvre ? Heero sentit ses yeux le piquer et détourna le regard. Cette nuit, qui signifiait tout pour lui, ne voulait rien dire pour Duo…… « Je comprends. » Il murmura faiblement. « Tu ne pensais pas…. Ce que tu as dit cette nuit….et….. » Heero avala sa salive, sentant la douleur dans son cœur être multipliée par dix. « ……. C'était la drogue qui t'a….. fait me faire l'amour… »

« Ca n'était pas faire l'amour ! » La voix colérique de Duo fit sursauter Heero. Le Japonais tourna à nouveau la tête vers l'Américain et vit la colère dans les yeux violets pendant que le natté crachait ces paroles. « N'ose jamais dire que ce que nous avons fait ce soir là était faire l'amour, Heero ! Jamais ! Ca sera la première et la dernière fois que je te ferai cette chose ! Je ne veux plus jamais recommencer ! Est ce que tu comprends ça ? Ca n'était pas faire l'amour ! »

« Aa... » Heero sentit sa gorge se serrer alors qu'il acquiesçait. Chaque mot que Duo prononçait frappait droit au cœur. Duo était en colère contre lui. Duo ne voulait pas de lui. Etait-il si dégoûtant pour que Duo ne veuille pas penser que ce qu'ils avaient fait comme faire l'amour ? Heero sentit quelque chose de fragile se briser en lui et ferma les yeux, tournant la tête pour ne plus voir le regard furieux de Duo. Stupide… Qu'il avait été stupide de croire qu'un soldat comme lui pouvait peut-être être aimé… Cette fois, Heero fut incapable d'empêcher des larmes brûlantes de s'échapper de ses paupières closes.

« Heero ? » Duo était saisi d'étonnement par la réaction d'Heero. Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait de travers, cette fois ? « Heero, pourquoi pleures-tu ? Est ce que j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? »

« Non. » Malgré les larmes évidentes qui roulaient sur ses joues, Heero ne sanglotait pas. Sa voix ne se brisa pas, bien que Duo puisse entendre toute sa défaite et toute sa douleur dans un seul mot. « Je comprends maintenant. Tu ne pensais pas ce que tu as dit cette nuit…. Tu n'as pas….. » Heero déglutit et gémit, brisé. « Tu ne m'as pas fait l'amour. Tu as seulement couché avec moi. »

« Nous n'avons pas couché ensemble cette nuit là, putain ! » Duo aurait voulu crier bruyamment s'il ne n'était pas souvenu qu'il risquait de réveiller les autres pensionnaires du dortoir. Qu'est ce que Heero pensait ? Comment Heero pouvait-il penser que la façon dont il l'avait violé et blessé pouvait s'approprier à faire l'amour ou coucher ensemble ! Il saisit le menton d'Heero, forçant le Japonais à tourner son visage face à lui, et regarda directement dans les yeux bleus du métis qui s'ouvrirent de surprise et de douleur. « Ecoute moi, Heero. Ce que je t'ai fait cette nuit n'était pas faire l'amour, ni coucher ensemble d'ailleurs. C'était non-consensuel et je refuse de penser à ça comme à faire l'amour ou à coucher ensemble. Est ce que tu comprends ? »

« Aa…aa… » Si Heero avait pensé que les paroles de Duo étaient comme des poignards dans son cœur, ces derniers mots déchiraient en mille morceaux son cœur brisé. Non-consensuel……. Alors, il était si sale que Duo se sentait forcé et révulsé par leur acte ? Il pouvait encore entendre tous les mots d'amour que Duo lui avait chuchoté… Il pouvait encore sentir les caresses de Duo sur tout son corps… Kami-Sama, est ce que tous les mots de Duo dans la cabine, la nuit dernière, n'avaient été qu'un rêve ?

C'était si cruel…..

Heero ne pouvait plus supporter la douleur…. Se faire autodétruire par un Mobile Suit devait être moins douloureux que ce qu'il ressentait actuellement. Il se recroquevilla comme un bébé, et cacha son visage entre ses bras, tremblant violemment.

« Heero ? » Duo était vraiment inquiet par la réaction d'Heero. Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait fait de mal cette fois ? « Heero, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » Heero ne répondit pas, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter l'inquiétude de Duo. Il se rapprocha d'avantage pour examiner le Japonais et saisit le murmure entrecoupé.

« Duo ne m'aime pas… Ca n'était pas faire l'amour… Duo ne veux pas de moi… Ca n'était pas coucher ensemble……. »

Duo eut l'impression de se faire frapper par des milliers d'éclairs alors qu'Heero répétait ces quatre phrases encore et encore, comme une litanie. La compréhension commença à apparaître en lui. Cette nuit après la fête avait été la première fois d'Heero. Heero pensait qu'ils avaient fait l'amour puisqu'il avait admis ses sentiments pendant le viol. Il avait volé l'innocence d'Heero et, pourtant, Heero lui revenait, encore plus innocent qu'auparavant. Le Japonais ne savait pas que ça avait été un viol ! Merde ! Duo se maudit encore et encore, se traitant de tous les noms. Pas la peine de se demander pourquoi Heero agissait comme cela. Le jeune garçon pensait qu'il reniait tout ce qu'il avait pu lui dire ou lui faire. Bordel de merde ! A cet instant, Duo se haït encore davantage.

« Heero, écoute moi ! » Duo attrapa les mains d'Heero et les écarta, révélant le visage trempé du jeune homme. Son cœur se fendit lorsqu'il vit la peine et la douleur sur le magnifique visage. Il ne méritait réellement pas cet ange. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était lui briser le cœur…. Il devait quitter Heero…. Mais d'abord….. « Heero ! Ecoute ! » Duo le secoua un peu pour capter son attention. « Ce que je t'ai fait la nuit après la fête était un viol, Heero. Est ce que tu m'entends, Je t'ai violé ! JE T'AI VIOLE. »

Heero cessa de trembler et regarda Duo d'un air confus. « Viol ? »

« Oui, je t'ai violé ! Je t'ai pris sans ton accord ! Je suis rentré de force en toi. Je t'ai fait saigner, je t'ai fait souffrir, et je ne me suis pas soucié de tes blessures. Je suis un enfoiré ! » Duo cracha ces paroles et haleta légèrement. Il regarda la surprise dans les yeux bleus de son vis-à-vis et lui caressa gentiment la joue. « Ne pense jamais que je ne t'aime pas. » Il murmura doucement. « Je t'aime, Heero. Je t'ai aimé dès la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Je te veux, mais pas comme ça. Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser. Jamais……. » Duo ferma les yeux et sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue. « Mais je l'ai fait…. Je t'ai violé… Seigneur…. J'ai violé la seule personne que j'aime…. » Inconscient de ce qu'il était en train de faire, Duo se baissa et captura les lèvres d'Heero, légèrement entrouvertes. Avec ferveur, il embrassa la douce chair gentiment, délicatement, et désespérément, mettant tous ses sentiments dans un seul et unique baiser.

Heero avait l'impression que ses sentiments étaient comme un Grand-Huit à cet instant. Une seconde plus tôt, il ressentait une terrible peine qui, la seconde suivante, était remplacée par le bonheur. Tout cela grâce à un simple _"Je t'aime."_. Grâce à un simple baiser de la personne qu'il aimait. Il se fichait de tout le reste.

Il haletait légèrement lorsque Duo cessa le baiser. IL sentit le nez de l'Américain caresser ses lèvres comme si elles étaient la plus précieuse chose au monde. Levant les yeux, Heero vit Duo le regarder avec regret. « J'ai. Violé. La. Personne. Que. J'aime. » Le natté hacha ses paroles, parlant d'un ton amer où perçait le regret et la haine contre lui même.

L'esprit d'Heero était court-circuité par les sentiments complexes qui l'envahissaient dans ce court laps de temps. Il était heureux parce que Duo l'aimait et, en même temps, il était triste parce que Duo semblait se tenir responsable de se qui s'était passé. Sa tête l'élança de douleur lorsqu'il réfléchit à un moyen de régler leurs problèmes. Kami-Sama, il voulait seulement être avec Duo. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile ? Le garçon de quinze ans en lui était troublé, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Alors, ce fut son côté soldat qui lui suggéra une méthode.

Effacer.

Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Son esprit se calma en voyant une façon de se tirer de cette situation compliquée. Heero prit une respiration et s'assit avec précaution, grimaçant légèrement lorsque certains de ses muscles protestèrent à ce mouvement. Duo fut là en un éclair pour l'aider. « Heero, tu dois rester… »

Heero leva la main, indiquant à Duo d'arrêter de parler, et s'appuya contre la tête de lit. Il regarda Duo un long moment, ce dernier le fixait en retour, confus. « Tu m'as violé. » Heero énonça les faits, posément.

Duo flancha et ses épaules s'effondrèrent. « Oui. Si tu veux me tuer, n'hésite pas. Je suis destiné à ce que tu me tues, de toute façon. »

Heero secoua la tête. « Oublie ça. »

« Quoi ? » Les yeux de Duo s'écarquillèrent au point qu'ils parurent sortir de leurs orbites.

« Oublie simplement ça. » Heero agita la main, faisant signe de chasser le problème. « Je n'ai jamais pensé que c'était un viol. »

« Mais c'était une viol, Heero. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux congédier si facilement. » Duo se renfrogna.

« Ne rends pas les choses plus compliquées, Duo. » Heero inclina la tête sur le côté. « Est ce que tu m'aimes ? »

Duo soupira, battu, et s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise. « Oui, oui, et oui ! Seigneur, je t'aime tellement ! Si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne souffrirais pas autant ! »

« Pourquoi as-tu pris Anne comme petite amie, alors ? »

« Cette garce… » Duo gronda. « Je vous ai vu, toi et Mario, vous embrasser. J'étais dépité et elle était là, se proposant pour te remplacer. »

« Donc, tu ne l'aimes pas ? »

« Jamais, je n'aime que toi. » Duo soupira. « Seulement toi, Heero Yuy. »

Heero sentit toute sa peine disparaître instantanément à ces mots. « Aime moi alors, Duo. Ne te morfonds pas sur tes erreurs et ne m'ignore pas. »

« Quoi ? » Les yeux de Duo s'ex-orbitèrent à nouveau. « Tu veux encore de moi ? Après ce que j'ai pu te faire ? »

Heero fronça les sourcils. « Je t'ai dit d'oublier ça. Ce qui est arrivé est arrivé, tu ne peux pas le changer. Recommençons tout à zéro à partir de maintenant, d'accord ? »

« Mais... Je t'ai violé! »

Heero soupira. « Tu aimes compliquer les choses, n'est ce pas, Duo ? Ecoute, je ne pense pas à ça comme à un viol. Je sais que tu n'étais pas toi même cette nuit là et je veux te laisser encore sortir avec moi. C'était douloureux, oui, mais je ne le regrette pas. »

« Moi, si. » Duo parla d'un ton amer. « Si j'avais été dans mon état normal… Ce n'était pas supposé être aussi douloureux. Je t'ai blessé, Heero. »

« Montre moi la bonne méthode alors. »

« HUH ? » Les yeux de Duo s'écarquillèrent pour la troisième fois.

« Montre moi la bonne façon de faire l'amour alors. » Répéta Heero. « Ou préfères-tu que je demande à quelqu'un d'autre de me montrer ? »

« Non ! » Duo cria sans réfléchir, une image de quelqu'un d'autre prenant son Heero flashant dans son esprit.

« Alors, fais le. »

Duo mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. « Je… Je ne te mérite pas…. »

Heero ferma les yeux et soupira, fatigué. « Pourquoi est ce si dur de te pardonner à toi même ? Je t'ai pardonné pour ce que tu as fait sans que tu le saches, mais tu ne veux pas être pardonné. Tout ce qui m'est arrivé n'est pas entièrement ta faute. Anne et Mario ont aussi leur part de responsabilité puisqu'ils ont créé des malentendus entre nous. Maintenant que tous ces malentendus sont résolus, je veux juste être avec la personne que j'aime et qu'elle m'aime en retour. Et pourtant, tu n'exhausseras pas ce simple vœux pour moi. »

Le silence s'étira dans la chambre pendant quelques minutes. Duo ne disait rien et Heero essayait de contenir ses émotions. Il avait pensé que ce serait facile _d'effacer_ leur ancienne relation, mais il semblait bien que Duo était un bâtard obstiné. Trop pour qu'il demande une étreinte à la personne qu'il aimait. Heero était sur le point de demander à Duo de partir quand une main se posa sur sa joue et la caressa gentiment. Heero ouvrit grand les yeux et regarda le natté.

Duo souriait tristement. « Tu pardonne ce bâtard si facilement ? »

« C'est si difficile à croire ? » Heero murmura, déprimé.

Duo ne répondit pas. Il se leva de sa chaise et s'assit à côté d'Heero, prenant le Japonais dans ses bras et sur ses genoux. « Es-tu seulement heureux avec moi ? Tu pourrais trouver un meilleur garçon, ou une fille, tu sais. Comme Réléna…. »

« Je ne les aime pas. » Heero renifla. Il rougit soudainement et cacha son visage entre l'épaule de Duo et son cou. « Je t'aime, toi… »

Duo gloussa, sentant le poids sur son cœur s'alléger pour la première fois de la semaine. C'était son timide Heero qui était dans ses bras à présent. Il serait vraiment très stupide de laisser partir cet ange innocent. « Je t'aime aussi, Hee-chan. Merci de me donner une seconde chance de t'aimer. » Il embrassa gentiment son bien-aimé sur le front et étreignit fermement le Japonais.

« Aime moi, Duo. » Heero ronronna et se détendit contre duo. Finalement, ils pourraient être à nouveau ensemble.

A l'insu de Duo et Heero, une fumée blanche se glissa dans la chambre, passant par dessous la porte. Ils tombèrent dans l'inconscience quelques secondes après que le gaz n'ait pénétré leurs narines. Cinq minutes plus tard, Anne entra dans la pièce, souriant diaboliquement à la vue du couple enchevêtré sur le lit. Alors, c'était là que Duo était parti. Elle aurait du le savoir. Elle n'aurait pas du perdre son précieux temps à attendre que le garçon revienne dans sa propre chambre. Cette pétasse de Yuy, elle s'était débrouillée pour que Duo reste avec elle.

Anne verrouilla rapidement la porte derrière elle et s'avança vers le couple inconscient. Elle poussa rudement Yuy pour l'éloigner de Duo et fouilla les poches du garçon. Lorsqu'elle trouva le microfilm, elle eut un rictus triomphant et le fourra dans sa propre poche. Ensuite, elle tourna son attention sur sa rivale.

Elle avait encore une demi-heure avant d'avoir à donner le microfilm à Ryoko. C'était assez pour torturer Yuy pour satisfaire son plaisir personnel. Cette garce était la seule qui avait ruiné ses plans et mis sa vie en danger. Et maintenant, cette pétasse allait payer pour ça. Souriant diaboliquement, Anne fit tomber la jeune fille inconsciente du lit en la tirant par les cheveux. Ca lui ferait une douleur pas possible quand elle se réveillerait, et Anne allait adorer ça.

Anne sortit deux paires de menottes de sa poche et les passa aux poignets et aux chevilles de Yuy. Elle noua ensuite un bâillon autour de la bouche de la Japonaise. Bien qu'elle aurait apprécié entendre les cris de cette garce, ça ne lui apporterait aucun bénéfice de réveiller la totalité du dortoir. De toute façon, regarder le visage de cette pute se tordre de douleur serait suffisant pour sa satisfaction.

Après avoir achevé ses préparatifs, Anne tira une bouteille d'ammoniac de ses affaires et la passa quelques secondes sous le nez de la jeune fille, avant de la poser sur la table de chevet. Remarquant que Yuy commençait à remuer, Anne ricana et donna un coup de pied puissant à la métisse.

« HMPH ! » Heero geignit sur le coup tandis que la douleur éclatait au niveau de son estomac et que sa tête l'élançait sourdement. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent largement et il vit Anne qui l'observait avec un sourire mauvais. Qu'est ce que…..

« Réveillé, pétasse ? » Anne ricana. « A cause de toi, mon plan a échoué. Qu'est ce que tu as de si spécial qui fasse de toi une pilote de gundam ? Tu es faible et stupide. Je suis dix fois supérieure à toi. »

Heero fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Anne était en colère contre lui. Il essaya de bouger et réalisa que ses mains et ses chevilles étaient attachés. Zut, il n'était pas vraiment dans une situation favorable….. Il regarda sur le lit et vit Duo, affalé contre la tête de lit. « Dummmph ! »

« Tu essaies d'appeler ton prince charmant au secours ? Pas la peine. Il est inconscient et il ne se réveillera pas avant plusieurs heures. » Anne frappa à nouveau le ventre de sa rivale d'un coup de pied.

La douleur d'Heero doubla alors que son ventre recevait un autre coup. Son instinct de soldat reprit sa place. C'était une ennemie. Il devait trouver un moyen d'éliminer son ennemie. Il regardait autour de lui, cherchant un objet qui pourrait lui servir d'arme, quand il sentit un pied venir s'appuyer au dessus de sa tête. Anne riait au dessus de lui, une jambe pressant son crane. Elle tenait quelques aiguilles de deux pouces de long entre chacun de ses doigts et ricanait diaboliquement. « C'est une ancienne technique de torture chinoise. Puisque je n'ai pas l'autorisation de te tuer, je vais les utiliser à la place. Elles ne laissent aucune trace, mais elles font souffrir un véritable enfer ! »

Anne attaqua.

Heero roula sur le côté, évitant les aiguilles, et en profita pour se cogner contre la jambe de la jeune fille. L'espionne vacilla et alla heurter la table de chevet. « Comment oses-tu ! » Anne siffla et bondit sur le pilote 01. Cette fois, Heero n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter complètement et trois des aiguilles finirent leur course dans la chair de son avant-bras. Anne retira les aiguilles en un éclair, faisant éclater une brusque sensation de brûlure sur la chair blessée. Heero se contracta et eut le souffle coupé de douleur sous son bâillon. Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait terminé de reprendre sa respiration, Anne réussit à planter toutes ses cinq aiguilles dans la fesse d'Heero et les retira aussi vite qu'elle les avait enfoncées.

« HMPPPH ! » Le hurlement d'Heero fut étouffé par le bâillon.

« Ca fait mal, hein ? » Anne gloussa cruellement. « Ca fera encore plus mal quand je les piquerai dans tes seins ! »

Les yeux d'Heero s'écarquillèrent à ces paroles. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Anne le fit rouler sur le dos et s'assit sur son ventre, l'empêchant de respirer et coinçant ses mains menottées sous ses fesses. « La torture des seins… J'aime ça ! » Anne leva les mains, tenant toutes ses aiguilles entre ses doigts. « Je te garantis que tu ne pourras pas toucher ta poitrine pendant plusieurs jours sans avoir mal après que j'en aurais fini avec toi ! » Ensuite, Anne abaissa sa main sur la poitrine de sa rivale.

« UGGGHHNNN ! » Le corps d'Heero s'arqua, soulevant son dos, et Anne, du sol, tandis que la douleur explosait au niveau de son torse.

Anne, de son côté, était étonnée. Quand ses mains avaient touché la poitrine de Yuy, elle s'était attendue à rencontrer deux bosses de chair, mais, à la place, elle avait découvert un torse plat. Elle regarda où se trouvaient ses mains avec incrédulité alors que la compréhension la frappait de plein fouet. Ca n'était pas possible…. pas possible…. Yuy était….. Anne agrippa rudement le col de la chemise de nuit de Yuy et la déchira, retirant les aiguilles avec les lambeaux du vêtement.

A cette instant, Anne entendit trois sons différents. Les cris étouffés de sa rivale, le bruit des vêtements déchirés et un grondement.

Un grondement enragé.

Ce fut le seul avertissement qu'elle eut avant qu'elle ne reçoive un coup sur la tête, la seconde suivante. Anne n'eut pas le temps de crier : une main puissante l'attrapa à la gorge et la souleva, l'écartant du ventre de Yuy. Anne haleta lorsqu'elle se trouva face à face avec une paire d'yeux violent brûlant de haine.

Elle comprit, dans une fraction de seconde, que lorsqu'elle avait heurté la table de chevet, elle avait du renverser la bouteille d'ammoniac sur le lit. Ca avait pris un peu de temps avant que l'odeur ne parvienne aux narines de Duo, mais le résultat était là, et la première chose qu'avaient vue les yeux améthyste, c'était l'expression de douleur sur le visage de son compagnon. C'était suffisant pour que Shinigami établisse son jugement.

« Je t'avais dis que je ne serai pas aussi gentil la prochaine fois que nous nous rencontrerions. » Duo siffla alors qu'il resserrait sa prise sur la gorge de la jeune espionne. Au même moment, Anne hoqueta alors que son corps était pris de violents tremblements. Elle reconnaissait les symptômes. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle était restée dans la chambre plus de trente minutes. Sans pitié ou aucun délai supplémentaire, son corps était en train de fondre et de s'évaporer. La dernière pensée qu'elle eut à l'esprit fut….

………….. Qu'il n'y avait pas de fille pilote de gundam……..

_A Suivre…_

**Les petits commentaires de la traductrice :**

**Lylyth****:Ca y est ! Elle est morte ! Enfin ! **_(danse sur sa tombe)_

**Lian : Lylyth ! Un peu de tenue, quand même !**

**Lylyth **_(tire la langue à Lian) _**: N'empêche qu'elle est morte et bien morte !**

**Lian **_(soupire)_** : Désespérante… Lyra, tu fais quoi, là ?**

**Lyra **_(allume un grand feu dans la cheminée et commence à y bazarder toutes les poubelles de mouchoirs usagés qu'elle a utilisé pour traduire le début du chapitre.) _**: Ben quoi ? Ca se voit pas ? Je protège les lecteurs de la mort par asphyxie sous le papier !**

**Lian **_(abattue) _**: Irrécupérables ces deux là… **_(s'adresse aux lecteurs)_** N'oubliez pas de laisser une review avant de partir !**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Série : Gundam Wing_**

**_Auteur : Akuma (et oui, moi, Lyrashin, j'adore traduire ses fics !)_**

_**Couple : 2x1**_

**_Genre : Yaoï, déguisements, Sap. . . j'adore cette fic !_**

**_Disclamer : Les personnages de GW sont à leurs proprios légaux, les autres sont à Akuma et moi je possède juste la traduction !_**

**_Note : Ce n'est pas une séquelle de Confusion of the Heart, malgré le titre ! C'est pas mal différent mais ça a vraiment son charme comme histoire !_**

_**Et les chapitres sont plutôt longs, donc je risque de mettre pas mal de temps pour les traduire. . . et avant d'avoir fini la fic aussi : y en a 20 à traduire !**_

**Lylyth** _(air extatique)_ : **Reviewers, mes frères, mes sœurs, je vous aime !**

**Lian **_(soupire) _**: Lylyth, on avait dit sobres et discrets les remerciements… **

**Lylyth**_ (Je suis innocente comme le petit oiseau qui vient d'éclore…mais qui se rappelle vachement de choses de sa vie antérieure…)_** : Ah bon ?**

**CROSS MY HEART **

**Chapitre 17**

Dire que Duo était furieux aurait été un euphémisme, mais observer son ennemie se mettre à fondre dans sa main fut suffisant pour réduire sa colère. Il fut si surpris qu'il en resta immobile, debout, fixant sur le sol les vêtements d'Anne sans leur propriétaire. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer, bon sang ?

« Hmph… » Entendant une voix étouffée, Duo tourna légèrement la tête et aperçut Heero. Sa surprise fut vite oubliée et il se précipita pour examiner l'état d'Heero. Le Japonais était bâillonné et menotté. Sa chemise de nuit était déchirée et il y avait quelques fines traînées de sang sur sa peau pâle.

« Heero ! » Duo s'agenouilla rapidement et lui retira le bâillon et les menottes. Il souleva ensuite son amant et le déposa doucement sur le lit. S'asseyant sur le bord du matelas, Duo regarda Heero avec de l'inquiétude, mêlée à de la colère. « Qu'est ce que cette garce t'a fait ? » Grinça-il en voyant le ventre bleui de Heero.

« Des aiguilles. » Heero répondit tout en se tournant pour s'allonger sur le côté. C'était trop douloureux de rester sur le dos avec ses fesses qui le faisaient souffrir. « Dans mon bras gauche, mes fesses, et mon torse…. »

Duo laissa échapper un chapelet d'injures alors qu'il récupérait la trousse à pharmacie sous son lit. Lentement, il commença à nettoyer les blessures d'Heero, passant un baume de soin sur chacune d'elles. Le métis resta allongé, sentant la tension de son corps disparaître progressivement tandis que les mains calleuses de Duo et ses longs doigts doux le caressaient. Il attendit jusqu'à ce que Duo ait soigné ses blessures avant qu'il ne l'aide à passer une autre chemise de nuit et qu'il l'ait recouvert d'une couverture. Lorsque le natté fut sur le point de s'asseoir sur sa chaise, Heero saisit sa main et entremêla leurs doigts, indiquant ainsi à Duo qu'il voulait qu'il reste là où il se trouvait. L'Américain obéit et s'appuya contre la tête de lit. Quelques minutes de silence s'écoulèrent avant que Duo ne ressente une pression sur ses doigts enlacés et qu'il ne regarde Heero avec des yeux interrogateurs. « Anne ? »

« Je n'ai rien fait à cette pétasse… » Duo gronda, encore troublé. « Je voulais la tuer, mais je n'en ai pas eu la possibilité. Elle a juste… fondu… »

« Des humains ordinaires ne peuvent pas fondre. » Heero se renfrogna. Il avait encore mal à la tête, à cause d'Anne, ce qui lui compliquait quelque peu la tâche de penser.

« Je n'ai pas de meilleure explication. Une seconde plus tôt, j'étais en train de l'étrangler, et, la seconde suivante, elle s'est mise à fondre et elle s'est évaporée… » Duo jeta un coup d'œil aux vêtements sur le plancher. « Ce sont ses habits sur le sol. »

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle soit venue ici juste pour passer sa colère sur moi. En temps qu'espionne, elle savait qu'il valait mieux éviter d'avoir des problèmes avec des pilotes de gundam, et pourtant, elle est venue… Il doit y avoir des raisons importantes pour expliquer ces agissements. » Heero fronça d'avantage les sourcils. « Elle a dit qu'elle n'avait pas l'autorisation de me tuer… »

« Donc, elle avait reçu des ordres de quelqu'un d'autre. » Conclut Duo.

Heero acquiesça. « Je crois qu'Anne m'a torturé de sa propre volonté. Cette personne doit lui avoir ordonné de faire quelque chose d'autre. »

« Pourquoi penses-tu qu'Anne t'a torturé de son plein gré ? » Duo fronça les sourcils.

« Elle appréciait de me voir souffrir. »

Duo se mit à nouveau à jurer à la réponse d'Heero. Aveuglé par sa colère, il serra inconsciemment de plus en plus fort la main d'Heero, faisant grimacer le Japonais.

« Tu me fais mal à la main, Duo. »

Duo sursauta et desserra rapidement sa prise. « Gomen, koi. » Il baissa la tête avec abattement, essayant de calmer sa colère. Quelques minutes passèrent en silence avant que Duo ne relève la tête. Une partie de sa colère était maîtrisée, mais une lueur de haine brûlante flottait toujours dans les deux orbes violettes. « Alors, à part pour te torturer, quel devait être le véritable objectif d'Anne pour venir ici ce soir, d'après toi ? »

Heero réfléchit un moment. « Quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas attendre jusqu'au lendemain pour faire. Quelque chose où elle savait que nous étions impliqués…. »

« Le microfilm ! » Ils s'écrièrent à l'unisson. Duo fouilla rapidement dans sa poche et jura bruyamment en constatant qu'il ne s'y trouvait plus.

« Cherche dans ses vêtements, Duo. »

Le natté sauta du lit et était sur le point d'attraper les habits lorsqu'il entendit le son caractéristique d'un pistolet qu'on arme, muni d'un silencieux. L'instinct de Duo prit le pas, le faisant rouler sur le côté, mais pas assez vite, et la balle érafla sa tête. Duo cria de douleur et s'effondra sur le sol, inconscient.

« Duo ! » Heero sursauta. Il s'assit rapidement, ignorant ses muscles douloureux, tandis que sa mains se glissait sous son oreiller, cherchant son arme.

« Ne bouge pas, Yuy, ou je tue ton amant. »

Heero se figea. Il reconnaissait trop bien cette voix. Avec incrédulité, il tourna la tête vers l'origine de la voix, sa fenêtre, maintenant ouverte, et vit une silhouette perchée dessus. Une fille, pour plus de précision. Elle tenait un revolver avec un silencieux et le pointait en direction de Duo. Bien qu'il fasse sombre et que la lune soit cachée derrière les nuages, Heero n'avait pas besoin de voir le visage de la jeune fille pour l'identifier. Sa voix avait suffi, et cela avait été la dernière pièce dont il avait besoin pour compléter le puzzle.

« C'est toi. » Heero parla, prenant sa voix de fille. « C'est toi qui était derrière toutes les manigances d'Anne. »

« Exact. » Ryoko sourit froidement et se leva, se rapprochant du garçon inconscient. « N'essaie pas de jouer à la plus fine avec moi. Je ne suis pas comme Anne. Tu fais le moindre geste et j'exécute ton amant. »

« Qui es-tu réellement ? »

« Une espionne d'OZ. Mario et Anne étaient mes subordonnés. »

« Nani ? Mario aussi ? » Heero tressaillit et balaya la pièce des yeux, cherchant une trace de la présence du gros garçons.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Mario était un espion, oui. Mais cet abruti était devenu inutile depuis que tu étais arrivée. Il agit avec ses hormones plutôt que sa tête et il a ruiné mes plans. » Ryoko prit un ton moqueur. « Il était inutile, alors, je l'ai tué. Quel imbécile ! »

Les yeux d'Heero s'écarquillèrent, mais il parvint à maintenir une expression neutre sur son visage. Son côté soldat s'était réveillé lorsqu'il avait compris dans quelle dangereuse situation il se trouvait. Il était vraiment inquiet pour l'état de Duo, mais il pouvait voir qu'il respirait grâce au soulèvement de sa poitrine, lui indiquant qu'il était toujours vivant. Tout en s'assurant que Duo allait bien, il garda le silence tandis que Ryoko poursuivait son bavardage intempestif, exactement comme elle le faisait en classe. La jeune fille fulminait à présent sur la façon dont elle avait découvert qu'Anne était une agent double et sur la méthode qu'elle avait utilisée pour la menacer afin qu'elle lui rapporte le microfilm.

« J'aurais du savoir que je ne pouvait pas me fier à cette fille pour récupérer le microfilm. » Déclara Ryoko, achevant ainsi son discours.

« Pourquoi lui as-tu interdit de me tuer ? »

« Parce que je voudrais que tu te joigne à nous. » Ryoko lui lança un regard acéré. « L'offre tient toujours, si tu veux. »

« Pourquoi veux-tu que ce soit moi qui vous rejoigne ? Pourquoi pas Duo ? »

Ryoko sourit ironiquement. « Je vais te dire pourquoi. Tu es une pilote de gundam entraînée. Je t'ai observée assez longtemps pour savoir que tu es intelligente et douée pour le combat, pas comme cette racaille qui te sert de petit ami. Tu es trop bien pour un gars aussi stupide que lui. »

« Il n'est pas stupide. » Heero répondit, catégorique.

Ryoko ricana. « Mais tu es plus intelligente que lui. D'un seul petit sourire, tu le tiens dans ta main et tu peux lui faire faire tout ce que tu veux. C'est la plus puissante arme d'une fille. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle je désire que tu te joignes à nous. Tu es une fille remarquable, tout comme ma mentor, Lady Une. »

A la dernière phrase de Ryoko, Heero essaya de garder son expression neutre sur le visage tandis qu'il blêmissait intérieurement. Son cerveau travaillait durement à tenter d'effacer l'équation "Lady Une égale Heero Yuy" hors de son esprit. « C'était pour ça que tu te montrais si gentille avec moi ? »

« Pour quelle autre raison ? Pour te dire la vérité, je t'admire. Tu n'as pas à parler beaucoup ou à faire quelque chose de spécial pour attirer l'attention des garçons. Tu as un talent naturel. »

« Donc, si je te suis bien, tu veux seulement de moi parce que je suis une fille ? »

« C'est ça. Je suis sûre que tu pourrais contrôler un paquet de soldats du sexe opposé rien qu'avec ton sourire. » Dit Ryoko avec assurance. « Tu ne seras pas déçue si tu te joins à nous. OZ prendra soin de tous tes besoins…. »

« Et si je n'étais pas une fille ? » Heero la coupa. Cette fois, il avait utilisé sa voix habituelle. Légèrement nasillarde et grave.

« Huh ? » Ryoko sursauta.

Heero déchira l'avant de sa chemise de nuit, révélant son torse plat. Ryoko le fixa avec incrédulité, c'était tout ce dont Heero avait besoin pour retirer son revolver de sous son oreiller. Déjà équipé de son silencieux, il ne risquerait pas de réveiller les autres résidents du dortoir. Il tira deux fois.

Ryoko cria et s'écroula sur le sol, agrippant sa main en sang. Son arme avait été projetée plusieurs mètres plus loin et sa jambe droite avait aussi été touchée par le second tir d'Heero. « Si… si.. stupide... » Elle siffla à l'attention du Japonais qui, assit, droit, sur le lit, pointait son pistolet sur elle. Ses yeux fixèrent à nouveau le torse d'Heero avant de revenir sur son visage, le regardant furieusement. « Tu es….. vraiment un garçon. »

« Oui, je le suis. Yuy Hirosue est seulement mon déguisement. » Heero répondit calmement.

« Alors, ton comportement avec Maxwell était simplement un numéro ? Je n'y crois pas. »

« Pas vraiment. » Heero inclina un peu la tête sur le côté. « Au début, c'était juste un numéro, mais Anne, Mario et toi avaient beaucoup participé à le rendre réel. »

« Donc, nous avons aidé un couple gay à trouver l'amour. » Ryoko gloussa, sarcastique. « Si…. Stupide… »

Le visage d'Heero devint triste un instant avant de reprendre son expression vide. « J'étais vraiment heureux de t'avoir pour amie, Ryoko. Je t'aimais bien. Tu étais ma première amie fille à tenir autant à moi. J'avais espéré qu'une fois la guerre finie, je pourrais revenir te voir et renouer notre amitié. »

Ryoko cessa de glousser et resta silencieuse quelques secondes. « C'est pour ça que tu ne m'as pas tuée ? Parce que tu penses à moi comme une amie ? »

« En partie. »

« Quelle est l'autre raison, alors ? » La jeune fille le darda du regard.

« Tu as des informations au sujet d'OZ. » Heero répondit, platement.

Ryoko le fixa un long moment avant de se remettre à glousser. « Exactement ce que je pensais. Tu es vraiment un soldat très doué. Et bien, je vais agir comme un soldat aussi, alors. C'est une honte puisque je voulais utiliser ceci sur ton petit ami. » Avant qu'Heero ne puisse réagir, l'espionne avala la pilule qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait, bon sang ? » Heero gronda furieusement, se maudissant de ne pas avoir tiré sur Ryoko pour de bon, et pour ne pas lui tirer dessus maintenant. Ses sentiments lui ordonnaient de patienter et il obéissait.

« Ce que font les espions lorsqu'ils sont attrapés. » Ryoko gloussa. « Auto-destruction. »

« Nani ! » Heero sauta de son lit. Son esprit lui hurlait de jeter Ryoko hors de la chambre avant que ce qu'elle avait avalait n'ait eu le temps de faire effet, mais son corps protesta bruyamment à ce mouvement. Il perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le sol, fesses en premier. La douleur le transperça d'un coup alors que sa chair blessée entrait en contact avec la dure surface du sol. Heero réprima un cri, sifflant à la place, roulant sur le côté pour ôter la pression sur ses fesses.

« Il me semble qu'Anne t'a bien torturé, n'est ce pas, huh ? »

« Je peux le supporter. » Heero grinça des dents et lança un regard noir à la fille qui était allongée à quelques pas de lui. Il se leva aussi vite qu'il le put et s'approcha de Ryoko.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Ryoko, surprise, alors que Heero la hissait et la serrait, ignorant la douleur que son poids infligeait à son torse blessé en l'appuyant contre lui.

« Je vais te jeter par la fenêtre, ça ne se voit pas ? » Heero gronda. « Je n'ai pas encore assez de forces pour te soulever, alors je vais devoir me débrouiller comme ça. » Il tressaillit, traînant la fille dans ses bras. C'était assez difficile puisque Ryoko était aussi grande que lui.

« Alors tu as peur que je t'emmène avec moi, huh ? Aurais-tu peur de mourir ? » Ryoko tourna la tête vers lui et renifla.

« Non. Je sauterai avec toi de la fenêtre s'il le faut, mais je ne te laisserai pas prendre Maxwell, lui aussi. » Heero grogna et la tira plus près de la fenêtre.

Ryoko devint silencieuse et Heero utilisa cette chance pour la traîner jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient juste à côté de la fenêtre. Il était sur le point de jeter la jeune fille par dessus bord quand Ryoko parla soudainement. « Tu l'aimes à ce point ? »

« Tu as dit que je le tenais dans ma main. C'est vrai, mais l'inverse est également valable. Je ferai tout pour lui. » Heero répondit froidement et continua à pousser l'espionne. Mais, à sa grande surprise, la jeune blessée se pencha et l'embrassa. Il fut, cependant, encore plus surpris lorsqu'il sentit Ryoko se transformer en gelée.

« Siawase ne, tomodachi. » Un faible souffle près de son oreille, et, l'instant d'après, Ryoko était partie, évaporée dans les airs. Heero se leva et fixa avec incrédulité les vêtements, dans ses bras, qui avaient appartenus à une fille appelée Ryoko.

« Ryoko… » Heero s'étrangla sur le nom et tomba à genoux, serrant étroitement les vêtements contre son cœur et regrettant la mort de son amie.

#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Duo était en train d'écrire sur l'ordinateur portable, bien que ses yeux se détournent occasionnellement pour jeter un coup d'œil sur son amant, étendu près de lui.

Il s'était réveillé en voyant Heero soigner sa blessure à la tête et il lui avait demandé ce qui se passait. Le japonais lui avait tout raconté pendant qu'il finissait le bandage, puis, il avait porté Heero sur le lit et récupéré le microfilm dans les vêtements d'Anne. Il avait remarqué combien Heero était fatigué, et, lorsque le métis avait voulu envoyer un message à Quatre et modifier les dossiers d'étudiants d'Anne, Mario et Ryoko, Duo l'avait remplacé et avait dit au Japonais de rester couché.

Après avoir finalement achevé d'écrire le message, Duo cliqua sur le bouton ''envoyer'' et referma le portable. Puis, il regarda le nippon étendu à côté de lui. « J'ai changé les données, et j'ai demandé à Quatre de passer prendre le microfilm aussi vite que possible. »

« Bien. » Heero murmura. « On peut dormir un peu, alors. »

« D'accord. » Duo déposa le portable sur la table de chevet et s'allongea lentement sur le lit, faisant attention à son pansement sur la tête. Heero se blottit contre lui, comme s'il cherchait du réconfort, et Duo l'accueillit, prenant le Japonais dans ses bras. Le silence régna dans la pièce pendant plusieurs minutes et, lorsque Duo crut que le métis s'était endormi, Heero parla doucement.

« Je déteste la guerre. »

« Moi aussi. » Duo passa la main dans les cheveux en désordre de son coéquipier.

« Je vais achever cette guerre. »

« Nous le ferons, koi. » Il embrassa Heero sur le front et l'étreignit plus fortement. « Mais tu dois te reposer d'abord. »

« Toi aussi. »

« Ouais…. Dors, maintenant, Heero… »

« Aa… » Heero embrassa le torse de Duo, juste au niveau de l'emplacement du cœur du natté. « Ai shiteru... »

Duo sourit. « I love you too. »

Ils s'endormirent ainsi, en sécurité dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent plus tard, une nouvelle journée commençait pour eux deux.

A Suivre… 

**Les petits commentaires de la traductrice :**

**Lyra **_(baille)_**: Fatiguée….**

**Lian **_(regarde sa montre) _**: Trois heures 27 du matin… A ouais, pas mal…**

**Lyra : Faut bien ça ! Je rentre que pour le Week-end et je n'ai que le samedi pour finir ce chapitre… J'veux pas faire attendre mes lecteurs trop longtemps moi…**

**Lian : Mouais… Oh, vous autres, un commentaire ?**

_(Regarde Duo et Heero roupiller comme des bienheureux.)_

**Lian : On va pas tarder à aller suivre leur exemple…**

**Lyra : Une petite review, s'il vous plait ? Ne nous oubliez pas ! **


	18. Chapter 18

**_Série : Gundam Wing_**

**_Auteur : Akuma (et oui, moi, Lyrashin, j'adore traduire ses fics !)_**

**_Couple : 2x1_**

**_Genre : Yaoï, déguisements, Sap. . . j'adore cette fic ! Un petit Lime dans ce chapitre… Enfin, disons que c'était bien parti pour un Lemon mais que Duo n'a pas voulu…_**

**_Disclamer : Les personnages de GW sont à leurs proprios légaux, les autres sont à Akuma et moi je possède juste la traduction !_**

**_Note : Ce n'est pas une séquelle de Confusion of the Heart, malgré le titre ! C'est pas mal différent mais ça a vraiment son charme comme histoire !_**

_**Et les chapitres sont plutôt longs, donc je risque de mettre pas mal de temps pour les traduire. . . et avant d'avoir fini la fic aussi : y en a 20 à traduire !**_

**Lyra : Merci pour les reviews… On approche vraiment de la fin, après ce chapitre, il ne me restera plus que deux autres à traduire… Ca fait bizarre…**

**Lian : Ouais, quand je pense que tu as passé un an avec seulement quatre chapitres publié et que pendant trois mois, tu as fini de traduire le reste… On peut savoir ce qui t'a pris ?**

**Lylyth : Pulsion subite ! MDR !**

**Lyra : Oh, et pour ceux et celles qui voulaient savoir ce que signifiaient les dernières paroles de Ryoko, je suis désolée, je ne parle pas le Japonais (juste quelques mots), mais je pense que ça doit approximativement vouloir dire : « Adieu, j'étais heureuse de t'avoir pour amie…» Ou quelque chose dans ce genre là… Akuma n'a pas pris la peine de le traduire en Anglais, donc, je ne peux que faire des suppositions…**

**Lian : Mais c'est pas très clair…**

**Lyra : Oui, bon, hein ! Bonne lecture tout le monde ! **

**CROSS MY HEART**

**Chapitre 18**

« Tu as entendu les dernières nouvelles ? Yuy… »

« Oh, oui. Est ce que c'est vrai que Yuy… »

« C'est vrai. Regarde, elle est là… »

Heero passa devant les étudiants assis à la cafétéria aussi vite qu'il le put, essayant d'attirer le moins possible l'attention, ce qui était devenu mission impossible puisque tout le monde le regardait discrètement depuis qu'il y était entré. Le fait que Duo soit apparu avec la tête bandée ce matin là, ajouté à la soudaine disparition d'Anne et Mario, avait engendré énormément de ragots auprès des élèves. En plus, les filles de son dortoir savaient que Duo avait passé la nuit avec lui, et quelques unes, dont les chambres étaient proches de la sienne, avaient entendu des bruits en provenance de sa chambre, ce qui n'avait fait qu'amplifier les commérages et les avait éloignés le la vérité.

La dernière version qu'Heero avait surpris disait que Duo s'était blessé en combattant Mario, qui avait essayé de l'enlever. Mario avait été battu à plat de couture et, honteux, il avait quitté l'école immédiatement. Anne, de son côté, avait essayé de s'échapper plus tôt, partant sans même emporter ses affaires et Ryoko avait suivi sa piste, cherchant à l'attraper pour sa meilleure amie, Yuy.

C'était un racontar trop-beau-pour-être-vrai, mais Heero n'avait pas essayé de le nier. Il savait qu'il valait mieux laisser les rumeurs prendre de l'ampleur et cacher la vérité pour que de nouveaux espions d'OZ passent un long moment à séparer le faux du vrai pour reconstituer les faits. Il y avait une autre cancan qui prétendait que Duo avait passé la nuit dans sa chambre et qu'il avait couché avec Yuy, ce qui faisait rougir les joues involontairement et le rendait irritable.

Attendant que duo se montre, Heero se laissa tomber sur une chaise, oubliant complètement son derrière douloureux à cause de ce que lui avait fait Anne. Laissant échapper une faible cri de douleur, Heero sauta et se leva d'un bond. Son geste ne fut pas manqué par plusieurs étudiants qui avaient continué à le fixer. Ils furent stupéfaits tout d'abord, mais, après avoir remis à jour leurs ragots, il n'y avait plus aucun doute sur ce que Yuy avait pu faire cette nuits malgré les différentes versions. Le Japonais jura doucement avant se rasseoir à nouveau avec précaution. Après ça, il était sûr que la rumeur disant qu'il avait couché avec Duo allait s'en trouver renforcée.

« Désolé, je suis en retard. » Heero leva les yeux et vit Duo s'affaler sur la chaise en face de lui, un sourire d'excuse sur les lèvres. Le bandage sur sa tête avait été remplacé par un pansement adhésif.

Heero grogna simplement, refusant de dire quoi que ce soit, bien que son cœur bondisse de joie.

« Je vois que tu n'es pas de bonne humeur. » Duo jeta un coup d'ail circulaire dans la cafétéria. Certains élèves les observaient avec curiosité alors que d'autres, trop occupés à bavarder, se contentaient de leur lancer un regard rapide de temps en temps. « Je parie que c'est à cause des rumeurs, non ? »

Heero roula des yeux comme si Duo venait de constater un fait particulièrement visible. Le natté gloussa et se leva, tirant Heero par la main. « D'accord, allons dans le jardin dans ce cas. »

Arrivé dans le jardin, Duo s'assit à leur place habituelle et attira Heero sur ses genoux. Il le fit doucement et gentiment cette fois, parce qu'il était conscient des blessures de son coéquipier. Lorsque Heero eut finalement cessé de se tortiller sur ses genoux et qu'il se soit appuyé contre son torse, Duo embrassa le jeune métis avec passion. « J'ai reçu une réponse de Quatre. » Murmura Duo en brisant le baiser.

« Qu'est ce qu'il dit ? » Heero posa sa tête contre l'épaule de l'Américain.

« Wufei arrivera dans la ville vers 4H00. Puisque ça paraîtrait étrange qu'il vienne nous rendre visite à l'école, je vais placer le microfilm dans une enveloppe que je déposerai dans la zone que nous avons choisi, non loin du collège. »

« Ce serait plus simple si nous quittions cette école et si nous le retrouvions dans la plus proche planque pour procéder à l'échange. » Grogna Heero.

Duo déposa un baiser sur le front du garçon. « Nous en avons parlé ce matin, tu te souviens ? Premièrement, ce n'est pas prudent de quitter l'école juste après la mort de trois soldats d'OZ. OZ parviendra rapidement à la conclusion que c'est nous qui avons abattu leurs espions. Ensuite, tu n'as pas encore complètement récupéré. Tu as encore besoin de quelques jours pour recouvrer ton énergie, koi. »

« Je déteste les entendre dire des ragots sur nous. » Heero haïssait le fait de devoir admettre qu'il était encore faible et qu'il se sentait déjà fatigué après leur courte promenade dans le jardin.

« Je sais. Je sais aussi que tu voudrais rester comme ça maintenant, mais il semblerait que nous ayons de la compagnie. » Duo embrassa Heero sur la joue avant de pousser gentiment le Japonais sur la place à côté de lui.

Heero se renfrogna d'avoir été écarté de la chaleur de Duo et se tourna pour voir qui avait osé interrompre ce merveilleux moment. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un peu en voyant Judith et Laura qui attendaient à quelques mètres d'eux. Elles paraissaient nerveuses et elles échangèrent un regard avant que Judith ne s'avance vers eux, baissant légèrement la tête. « Je suis désolée, Yuy. Je ne savais pas la vérité et j'ai aidé Anne à te tourmenter, en plus. Je suis vraiment désolée. »

Laura s'avança à son tour jusqu'au niveau de sa camarade. « Je suis désolée aussi. Je sais que ça ne changera pas ce que je t'ai fait, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre. C'est moi qui ai écrit ces insanités sur tes cahiers. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée, Yuy. »

Heero fut d'abord surpris par le flagrant regret que Laura et Judith lui montraient. Il avait pensé qu'elles se contenteraient de l'ignorer après ce qui était arrivé, mais, elles étaient là, devant lui, à lui présenter leurs excuses. Il regarda les deux filles et tenta de comprendre ses propres sentiments. Est ce qu'il haïssait ces filles ? Non. Etait-il en colère contre ces filles ? Non plus. Elles avaient seulement été des pions qu'Anne avait utilisé contre lui. Heero secoua la tête légèrement et parla d'une voix calme. « Ca va. Je ne vous en veux pas pour ce qui s'est passé. »

Les jeunes filles levèrent les yeux sous la surprise. « Yuy, nous sommes celles qui t'ont fait souffrir. Tu devrais nous en blâmer. » Dit Judith d'un ton amer et plein de regrets.

« Vous êtes pareilles que Duo, toutes les deux ! » Heero grogna tandis que le visage de son amant s'effondrait pour laissait apparaître un sourire penaud.

Judith et Laura regardèrent Duo avec confusion jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se sente obligé de leur expliquer. « Comme elle me l'a dit la nuit dernière, je pense que Yuy veut que vous deveniez ses amies plutôt que de regretter encore et encore ce que vous avez fait. »

« Tu veux encore de nous comme amies, Yuy ? » Demanda Judith à Heero avec incrédulité.

Le Japonais leva seulement un sourcil et regarda l'Américain. Le dit Américain fit semblant de tousser avant de répondre à sa place. « Uhm, je lui ai également posé une question similaire la nuit dernière, Judith. Et elle m'a demandé si c'était si difficile à croire. »

Judith et Laura restèrent figées sur place pendant quelques minutes, ne parvenant pas encore à croire avec quelle facilité elles avaient été pardonnées. Cependant, Heero n'était pas assez patient pour attendre jusqu'à ce qu'elles se soient remises de leur choc, alors, il tendit la main dans leur direction et leur lança un petit sourire. « Amies ? »

Les jeunes filles clignèrent des yeux et, la seconde suivante, Heero sentit sa main être secouée et pressée par les deux élèves. « Amies, Yuy. Nous serons tes amies à partir de maintenant. » Judith eut un sourire radieux tandis que Laura paraissait soulagée d'un énorme poids alors qu'elle serrait la main de Yuy dans un geste d'amitié.

Plus tard, quand les deux jeunes filles furent parties, Duo se tourna vers sa "petite amie" et ricana. « En voyant comment tu as manipulé ces filles, je ne peux que penser que Ryoko avait raison. Tu es comme Lady Une… »

WHACK !

« Itai…. » Duo se frotta la tête pendant qu'Heero lui lançait un regard meurtrier, regrettant déjà d'avoir raconté à Duo toute sa conversation avec Ryoko. Au lieu d'en être effrayé, Duo trouva le regard du Japonais adorable et il se baissa pour embrasser Heero sur le front avant de s'éloigner en courant et de crier. « Ton caractère est aussi comme le sien, koi ! »

« Omae o korosu ! » Heero rugit.

La journée se poursuivit avec des chamailleries, des plaisanteries et des regards noirs pour le couple. Les étudiants qui étaient dans les mêmes cours qu'eux ne purent s'empêcher de sourire en les voyant. Ce jour là fut aussi drôle que celui de leur arrivée à l'école.

#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

« As-tu déposé le microfilm dans la zone que vous aviez choisie ? » Demanda Heero tout en laissant Duo entrer dans la pièce en passant par la fenêtre. Ils faisaient ça pour éviter les rumeurs comme quoi Duo serait encore resté dans sa chambre ce soir. Les filles avaient vu Duo quitter leur dortoir après le dîner, elles ne pourraient donc rien dire pour inventer de nouveaux ragots.

« Yep. » Duo sauta par dessus la fenêtre et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du garçon. « Tout est fait. Wufei m'a envoyé un e-mail sur mon portable pour m'annoncer qu'il était en route pour rejoindre Quatre et Trowa dans leur nouvelle planque à deux heures de route d'ici. Nous les y rejoindrons dans une semaine. »

« Une semaine ? » Heero se renfrogna. « Je veux quitter cette école aussi vite que possible. »

Duo secoua la tête et serra le Japonais dans ses bras. « On ne peut pas faire ça. Tu dois récupérer complètement d'abord. »

Toutes les protestations d'Heero moururent dans sa gorge lorsque Duo pressa sa bouche contre la sienne. Le métis fondit immédiatement et ouvrit la bouche pour le laisser entrer. L'Américain glissa sa langue dans sa bouche, léchant toutes les surfaces qu'elle touchait. Heero haletait légèrement quand Duo brisa le baiser et appuya son font contre le sien. « c'est mignon de te voir dans ta chemise de nuit, koi. » Duo sourit.

Heero grogna et tira un bon coup sur la natte du pilote qu'il avait attrapé pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient. « Mes fesses sont encore légèrement douloureuses, alors je ne veux pas porter mon spandex pour dormir : il est trop étroit. »

"Fesses" et "étroit" furent les seuls mots que Duo entendit et il se trouva soudain complètement retourné. La pensée qu'Heero ne portait peut-être rien sous sa chemise de nuit n'aidait pas non plus, d'ailleurs. Le natté déglutit. Il était sur le point de cesser d'étreindre Heero lorsque les mains du Japonais vinrent le serrer à leur tour, pressant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. « Tu es dur. » Heero parla d'un ton amusé.

« C'est l'effet que tu as sur moi. » Duo essaya de ne pas hoqueter lorsque son érection fut pressée contre le ventre du métis. Il était si occupé à tenter de maîtriser ses hormones qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'Heero l'entraînait vers le lit. Le Japonais s'allongea lascivement sur le dos et attira son petit ami stupéfait au dessus de lui. « Qu'est ce que… » Duo cligna des yeux en se retrouvant appuyé sur les mains et les genoux, Heero sous lui. « Heero ? »

« Tu as promis de m'apprendre comment faire l'amour. » Le Nippon posa sa main derrière le cou du natté et l'attira pour un baiser passionné.

« Heero… » Duo haletait encore à cause du baiser, le visage séparé de celui d'Heero par quelques centimètres. Sa voix était rauque, preuve qu'il essayait de se contrôler. « Pas maintenant, tu n'as pas encore récupéré. »

« J'ai assez récupéré pour ça. » Heero grogna et passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Duo, dénouant la tresse.

« Heero… Je… » L'Américain était déchiré entre l'envie de se jeter sur Heero ou de s'arrêter. Il savait qu'Heero n'était pas complètement remis. Son esprit lui disait d'attendre encore deux jours, mais son traître de corps ne voulait absolument pas patienter. Il voulait Heero, maintenant. Un léger poids sur son dos et ses épaules apprit au pilote que le métis était finalement parvenu à défaire sa natte. Il prit un forte respiration lorsque ses cheveux glissèrent sur ses flancs et s'éparpillèrent sur le lit autour d'eux, les recouvrant tel un voile.

Heero observa les expressions sur le visage de son amant. Son petit ami était si beau avec ses cheveux lâchés, pour ne pas mentionner l'inquiétude, le désir et la passion que ses yeux reflétaient à tour de rôle. Duo était hésitant, mais son expression de désir empressé montrait à Heero combien il tenait à lui et l'aimait. Duo le voulait, mais duo ne voulait pas le blesser. Heero sourit et souleva son bassin, frottant sa propre érection, sous la chemise de nuit, contre celle de Duo. « Fais moi l'amour, Duo… »

Le contact et la supplique furent la dernière goutte pour le contrôle de Duo. Il se baissa et captura les lèvres d'Heero, l'embrassant longuement et durement alors qu'il s'allongeait contre le corps du Japonais. Sa main droite descendit et se glissa sous la chemise de nuit, caressant la cuisse du Nippon. Heero gémit dans sa bouche et s'arqua légèrement lorsque sa main se faufila plus loin et commença à caresser son ventre.

« Heero… » Duo murmura et cessa le baiser pour reporter son attention sur le cou d'Heero. Le Japonais hoqueta et tourna la tête tandis que Duo suçait et léchait sa superbe gorge, laissant des marques rouges partout où ses lèvres se posaient. Alors qu'il attaquait son cou, Duo fit monter sa main plus haut sous la chemise de nuit, cherchant les tétons jumeaux avec lesquels il voulait s'amuser. Il en trouva finalement un et le fit rouler entre ses doigts.

Au lieu d'un gémissement ou d'un halètement de plaisir, Heero laissa échapper un faible sifflement de douleur qu'il étouffa rapidement. Toutefois, Duo l'entendit et ce sifflement fut pour lui comme un seau d'eau froide. L'Américain recula et se replaça sur ses mains et sur ses genoux. Le désir et l'envie quittèrent vite son esprit, remplacés par l'inquiétude, alors qu'il regardait son amant. « Heero, est ce que ça va ? »

« Je vais bien. » Heero gronda. « Ne t'arrête pas, Duo. » Il essaya à nouveau d'attirer Duo vers lui, mais, cette fois, l'Américain ne bougea pas.

« Je viens de te faire mal il y a à peine quelques secondes. » Duo regarda Heero d'un air concerné. « Tu n'es pas en état de faire ça pour l'instant. »

« Je vais bien. »Heero gronda, légèrement irrité. C'était juste une petite douleur, causée par les blessures que lui avait infligées Anne la veille. Une si faible douleur ne lui faisait rien. Il était encore excité et il voulait sentir Duo en lui. Il voulait que Duo s'enfonce entièrement en lui, que leurs corps s'unissent, mais, en voyant la lueur concernée dans les yeux du natté, il lui semblait qu'il devrait d'abord convaincre Duo de lui faire l'amour. « Duo, je vais bien. La douleur n'est rien comparée au plaisir que tu me donnes. »

« Non, tu n'es pas encore prêt pour ça. » Duo s'installa à côté d'Heero et réajusta la chemise de nuit sur le corps du Japonais. « Nous ferions mieux de dormir maintenant. »

« Mais Duo, je suis…. » Heero fut coupé dans sa phrase lorsque le doigt de son partenaire se posa sur ses lèvres.

« Dors maintenant comme ça tu pourras aller mieux plus rapidement. Nous le ferons demain si je constate que tu t'y adaptes lorsque j'aurai vérifié ton état, mais pas aujourd'hui. » Duo remplaça son doigt par ses lèvres.

Heero aurait voulu encore protester, mais les baisers de Duo étaient trop bons. D'accord, le baiser d'abord, les protestations plus tard. L'esprit d'Heero parvint à ce compromis et laissa son corps répondre au baiser. Tous les deux se retrouvèrent bientôt uniquement focalisé sur la tâche de capturer la langue de l'autre. Ils étaient si pris par leur occupation qu'ils n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir et quelqu'un s'avancer jusqu'à ce qu'un beuglement résonne dans la pièce.

« DUO MAXWELL ! YUY HIROSUE ! »

Duo et Heero cessèrent immédiatement le baiser. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil en direction de la porte et virent un professeur, une femme, qui les fusillait du regard. Plusieurs filles commencèrent à se regrouper devant la chambre en se frottant leurs yeux encore ensommeillés. Elles avaient probablement été réveillées par le beuglement de l'enseignante. Cette dernière tremblait et les pointait du doigt. « Je pensais que ce n'était que des rumeurs lancées par les élèves, mais il semble bien que ce soit la vérité. Vous avez fait quelque chose de terrible. Retrouvez moi dans le bureau du directeur dans cinq minutes. » Après ces mots, elle sortit en pestant et claqua brutalement la porte, ordonnant aux autres élèves de retourner dans leurs chambres.

A cette instant, Duo et Heero pensèrent exactement à la même chose.

Merde.

_A Suivre…_

**Les petits commentaires de la traductrice :**

**Lyra : Ah, les profs chiants et puritains ! Avec leurs menaces d'aller chez le dirlo… Que de souvenirs ! Pas vrai, Lian !**

**Lian : Oui. Personnellement, je me rappelle plutôt bien d'un certain principal adjoint en Terminale…Tu vois de qui je parle ?**

**Lyra : Ah, celui là ? Tu sais que c'est à cause de lui que j'ai appris à faire des cocktails Molotov ?**

**Lian : Tu menaçais de faire sauter son bureau s'il ne te permettait de lâcher le Grec en cours d'année… **

**Lyra : N'empêche que, ça a marché ! Bon, il a fallu que Papounnet et sa carrure de boxeur-rugbyman aille lui rendre une petite visite, mais après…**

**Lylyth : Faut dire que, ce type, il avait un sacré balai dans le c§§§ !**

**Lian : LYLYTH !**

**Lylyth/Lyra : Ben quoi ! C'est vrai !**

**Lian**_ (soupir à en déraciner un arbre)_** : J'abandonne… N'oubliez pas de laisser une review, s'il vous plait !**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Série : Gundam Wing_**

**_Auteur : Akuma (et oui, moi, Lyrashin, j'adore traduire ses fics !)_**

_**Couple : 2x1**_

**_Genre : Yaoï, déguisements, Sap. . . j'adore cette fic !_**

**_Disclamer : Les personnages de GW sont à leurs proprios légaux, les autres sont à Akuma et moi je possède juste la traduction !_**

**_Note : Ce n'est pas une séquelle de Confusion of the Heart, malgré le titre ! C'est pas mal différent mais ça a vraiment son charme comme histoire !_**

_**Et les chapitres sont plutôt longs, donc je risque de mettre pas mal de temps pour les traduire. . . et avant d'avoir fini la fic aussi : y en a 20 à traduire !**_

**Lyra**_ (passe avec un panneau sur lequel est écrit : Merci pour vos reviews, je vous aime ! )_

**Lian **_(grosse goutte de sueur derrière la tempe) _**: Allons bon, qu'est ce qui lui prend encore ? **

**Lyra **_(regard noir en direction de Lian) _**: …**

**Lian **_(perplexe) _**: Tu me fais la tête ? C'est pour ça que tu réponds pas lorsque je te téléphone en ce moment ? **

**Lyra**_ (lève les yeux au ciel) _**: …**

**Lian : Quoi ?**

**Duo **_(mort de rire) _**: T'as toujours pas compris, hein ?**

**Lian : Mais compris quoi ?**

**Lyra**_ (retourne son panneau sur lequel se trouve écrit en gros caractères majuscules : JE SUIS APHONE, ANDOUILLE !)_

**Duo **_(larmes de rire au coin des yeux) _**: Elle revient de chez le docteur après deux heures de passage dans la salle d'attente. Résultat : Rhinopharyngite. Donc, aphone!**

**Lian : Ah, ben mince ! Comment on va faire pour les commentaires de fin de chapitre ?**

**Lylyth **_(griffonne un message sur sa pancarte : T'en fais pas ! On se débrouillera !)_

**CROSS MY HEART **

**Chapitre 19**

« Ce n'est vraiment pas juste que vous deviez être transférez dans une autre école alors que tout commençait à aller mieux ! » Déclara lugubrement Judith à Duo et Heero.

Le professeur avait réussi à convaincre le directeur de les expulser. Impossible de protester de toute façon. Les suçons sur le cou d'Heero étaient une preuve suffisante de ce que Duo pouvait être en train de faire dans sa chambre la nuit dernière. Les deux pilotes restèrent alors impassible, écoutant les sermons et la morale de leur professeur pendant que le principal prenait un air maussade et leur disait combien il était déçu de l'école qui les avait envoyés pour cet échange d'étudiants. Tous les deux savaient que leurs couvertures seraient ruinées si le directeur appelait cette fameuse école, donc, ils ne répondirent pas lorsque ce dernier leur annonça qu'ils seraient expulsés dès le lendemain matin. Pour l'instant, on les autorisait à aller dormir et à emballer leurs affaires.

Alors, ils en étaient là, hors de l'école dans la matinée, avec Judith et Laura pour leur dire au-revoir. Ils n'avaient parlé de leur départ à personne d'autre et faisaient confiance aux deux filles pour répandre la nouvelle.

Laura s'avança et serra le Japonais dans ses bras. « Tu vas nous manquer, Yuy. »

Heero lui rendit son étreinte. « Merci pour tout, Laura. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de nous remercier. C'est le moins que nous puissions faire pour toi. Rappelle toi seulement que nous serons toujours tes amies. » Judith serra à son tour Heero dans ses bras.

Duo sourit, heureux que les jeunes filles ne les accusent pas de quoi que ce soit. Il était encore un peu réticent à l'idée de quitter cette école, mais ils étaient des pilotes de gundam, et ils devaient s'en aller avant que le directeur ne contacte leur soit-disant ancienne école et ne comprenne ce qui s'était passé. « Allons y Yuy, sinon nous serons en retard. »

Heero acquiesça et suivit Duo dans la voiture. Duo s'assit sur le siège du conducteur pendant que leurs camarades s'approchaient de lui. « S'il te plait, Duo, prends soin de Yuy. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais essayer de la rendre très heureuse. » Duo sourit et fit démarrer la voiture.

Heero se tourna vers ses amies pour la dernière fois. « Merci pour tout, Judith, Laura. J'ai vraiment apprécié le temps que nous avons passé ensemble. Sayonara. »

« Prenez soin de vous, Yuy, Duo. » Les larmes étaient visibles dans les yeux des jeunes filles. Elles leurs firent des signes de la main tandis que la voiture s'éloignait. Elles continuèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors de vue, sentant, d'une certaine façon, que beaucoup de temps s'écoulerait avant qu'elles ne revoient le couple.

Ils conduisirent en silence pendant quelques minutes et, comme d'habitude, ce fut Duo qui le brisa. « Est ce qu'elles vont te manquer ? »

Heero acquiesça. Les deux filles lui manqueraient. « Elle m'ont beaucoup aidé. » Finit-il par dire.

« Elles nous ont aidé tous les deux, koi. Si elles ne t'avaient pas accusé en criant vers la cabane, je n'aurais pas récupéré ma petite amie. » Duo sourit.

« Petit ami. » Répliqua Heero.

Duo sourit malicieusement. « Mais, avec les vêtements que tu portes, tu es encore ma petite amie, Yuy-chan. »

Heero se renfrogna. Il portait encore son uniforme scolaire puisque Judith et Laura avaient insisté pour les voir partir. Il avait pratiquement complètement récupéré après un bon sommeil. La douleur des blessures causées par les aiguilles sur son torse n'était plus qu'une douleur sourde. Le problème était que Duo pouvait être encore inquiet de faire l'amour avec lui. Maudite Anne, Heero jura alors qu'il réfléchissait à un moyen de rendre Duo assez fou pour lui faire oublier son inquiétude et pour qu'il soit d'accord pour lui faire l'amour. Heero parcourut sa mémoire pour trouver les quelques petites informations sur le sexe qu'il avait cherché sur le net la nuit passée après être revenu du bureau du directeur. Il devait mettre en application ce qu'il avait lu pour séduire son amant.

Duo, de son côté, était réellement heureux de l'amélioration de l'état d'Heero. Il conduisait et savait que Quatre voudrait certainement entendre parler d'une "happy-end story" alors, il avait prévu de porter Heero, vêtu de son uniforme d'écolière, dans ses bras, comme un couple de marié pour en donner la preuve à Quatre. Il regarda Heero et fut surpris de voir le Japonais détacher sa cravate.

« Heero, qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Le pilote lui lança un regard qui aurait pu être traduit par "c'est visible ce que je suis en train de faire, là, maintenant" puis commença à déboutonner son chemisier.

« Heero ? » duo était vraiment nerveux. Qu'est ce que Heero allait faire ?

« Je change de vêtements, Duo. »

C'en était fini de son plan de porter Heero dans la maison. Duo essaya de cacher sa déception et de se concentrer sur la route. Mais les mouvements d'Heero semblaient agir comme un aimant sur lui, détournant ses yeux du chemin. Il l'observa du coin de l'œil tandis que le métis défaisait les boutons un à un. Le Japonais portait un débardeur blanc sous son chemisier. Duo déglutit quand Heero retira le chemisier, puis le tee-shirt à sa suite, révélant un torse bien bâti. Pourquoi Heero les retirait-il si lentement ? Duo secoua la tête, essayant de clarifier ses pensées perverses. Non, Heero ne se déshabillait pas lentement. C'était lui qui le voyait bouger comme un film au ralenti.

Incapable de s'en empêcher, Duo jeta un autre coup d'œil à Heero. Le jeune garçon s'était penché et défaisait ses chaussures, puis, il ramena une de ses jambes sur son siège. Duo put voir clairement la cuisse blanche sous la jupe à cause du mouvement. L'Américain retint son souffle lorsqu'il vit Heero ôter la chaussette de son pied. Il s'aperçut qu'il trouvait ce simple geste particulièrement attrayant et séduisant. Heero baissa sa jambe et leva l'autre, répétant ce qu'il venait juste de faire.

Le natté essayait vraiment de se concentrer sur la route maintenant. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas regarder Heero à nouveau, mais, cette fois encore, ses yeux lui désobéirent et se tournèrent vers l'Asiatique. Ce dernier retirait ses boucles d'oreilles à cet instant, et, visiblement, Duo trouvait ce geste très excitant.

Qu'est ce que Heero allait faire ensuite ? La respiration de Duo s'accéléra lorsqu'il remarqua ce que faisaient les mains d'Heero. Huh, où rampaient-elles ? Sous sa jupe ? Oh, MY GOD ! Les yeux de Duo s'écarquillèrent quand Heero retira sa petite culotte blanche. Soudain, il sentit que son pantalon était devenu trop étroit. Heero était maintenant nu sous sa jupe. S'il l'enlevait, alors Heero se retrouverait dans la même tenue que le jour de sa naissance. Heero serait nu… Bon sang, est ce que Heero allait aussi retirer sa jupe ?

L'Américain était en train de tenter de calmer ses hormones quand Heero changea de position. Le métis fit demi-tour, appuyant ses genoux sur son siège, puis il se pencha pour chercher quelque chose dans son sac à l'arrière de la voiture. Cette position plaçait les hanches d'Heero au même niveau que les épaules de Duo. Heero se pencha davantage pour attraper le sac, derrière le siège du conducteur, ce qui rapprochait encore plus ses hanches du natté. Le dit-natté était vraiment dur à présent. Il combattait l'envie pressante de lâcher le volant pour caresser la chair ferme sous la jupe. Le fait de savoir qu'il n'y avait aucune barrière, à l'exception de ce vêtement, qui pourrait l'empêcher de toucher la douce peau lui rendait très difficile la tâche de ne pas perdre le contrôle.

Il bougea sa main droite du volant, frôlant la zone tentatrice. Mais, Heero ayant fini par récupérer ses vêtements et son spandex, il s'assit à nouveau alors que la main de Duo n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de ses fesses.

MERDE ! Pourquoi Heero s'était-il assis maintenant ! Duo jura silencieusement, réellement déçu.

« DUO ! ATTENTION ! » La voix d'Heero l'obligea à reporter son attention sur la route, juste à temps pour voir un véhicule foncer dans leur direction. Il se rendit compte que leur voiture avait quitté sa voie pendant qu'il avait regardé Heero se déshabiller. L'Américain manœuvra rapidement pour remettre leur voiture dans la bonne file.

Heero le fixa. « A quoi pensais-tu ? »

A toucher tes fesses, embrasser te lèvres et te faire l'amour. Ces mots tournoyèrent dans l'esprit de Duo. Il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre qu'embrasser Heero et lui faire l'amour. Mais, bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas l'avouer sans que le Japonais ne l'accuse d'être un pervers. « Gomen. » Duo sourit d'un air penaud.

Le métis renifla et poursuivit le but qu'il s'était fixé. Il enfila son spandex sous sa jupe, jusqu'à sa taille, puis la retira.

Il ne portait pas de sous-vêtements sous son spandex ! Alors que son esprit hurlait cette information dans sa tête, Duo déglutit difficilement, sentant son pantalon le torturer réellement. Heero se tourna à nouveau vert le siège-arrière pour ranger sa jupe et récupérer son débardeur dans son sac. Seigneur, c'était encore pire ! Duo ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux du Nippon uniquement vêtu de son spandex. Le spandex, lui-même, n'était pas capable de cacher le superbe derrière d'Heero, la courbe de ses fesses et la douceur satinée de ses hanches. Oh, comme ce serait bon de sentir ses mains parcourir cette chair tentatrice…

Après avoir rangé sa jupe, Heero fit à nouveau demi-tour et s'assit pour enfiler son top vert. Mais l'Américain s'aperçut qu'il n'arrivait pas à calmer ses hormones. Il était vraiment bouleversé : il voulait prendre Heero ici et maintenant. Duo s'était mis en quête d'un emplacement sur le bas côté où il pourrait arrêter la voiture et sauter sur Heero, lorsque celui-ci tira le levier de son siège pour allonger le dossier à l'horizontale, de manière à faire face au plafond.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Duo était troublé par ce que venait de faire Heero.

Le Japonais s'allongea sur le siège. « J'ai besoin de dormir. »

« Tu n'as pas dormi, hier soir ? »

« Et qui aurait effacé nos fichiers des données informatiques de l'école dans ce cas ? » Heero renifla et ferma les yeux. « Réveille moi quand nous arriverons. »

Duo était sans voix. Heero le laissait seul et dur. Bien sûr, il pouvait toujours garer la voiture et baiser stupidement le métis. Mais ça dérangerait son sommeil. Il n'était pas question que duo dérange le sommeil de son bien-aimé après qu'il ait passé une semaine torturé par Anne et privé de sommeil. Oh, Duo allait définitivement laisser Heero dormir tout son soul, sinon, du moins, aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait. L'Américain soupira et souhaita que son érection disparaisse. Ce serait définitivement le plus long voyage de toute sa vie.

#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Et qui avait dit que le voyage calmerait ses hormones, Non, Duo resta tendu et dur tout le reste du temps pendant le trajet. Grâce aux petits bruits étranges d'Heero et aux petits mouvements qu'il faisait en dormant. Le Japonais gémissait et ronronnait dans son sommeil et, parfois, il changeait de position, en prenant certaines qui donnaient à Duo l'envie de se jeter sur lui.

Duo laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement quand ils arrivèrent enfin à proximité de la maison de Quatre. Heero se réveilla de lui même lorsque le moteur s'éteignit. Duo regarda son amant avec désir. C'était la fin de sa torture. Maintenant, peut-être pourrait-il réfléchir à un moyen de tirer Heero directement dans leur chambre… Que devrait-il faire ? Peut-être qu'un baiser serait suffisant pour faire accepter au Soldat Parfait de le suivre dans la chambre… C'était bien, Heero aimait ses baisers, il était impossible que le Soldat Parfait puisse y résister. Ce serait sa mission de mener à bien ce plan.

Avec cette mission en tête, Duo se tourna sur sa droite, seulement pour découvrir que le siège était vide. MERDE ! Où était Heero ? Duo grogna de désespoir et regarda autour de lui. Il vit Heero marcher en direction de la porte. Il jura dans chaque langue qu'il connaissait. Il avait été si concentré à préparer son plan qu'il n'avait même pas réalisé que le Japonais avait quitté la voiture. Oh, bon, il pouvait toujours embrasser Heero devant la porte.

Duo prit son sac sur le siège-arrière et marcha vers Heero, qui attendait devant la porte. Mais la chance n'était pas du côté de Duo. Dès qu'il fut proche d'Heero, la porte s'ouvrit et un Quatre-très-heureux se jeta sur eux, serrant l'Américain très fort dans ses bras.

« Bienvenue ! J'étais très inquiet pour vous deux. »

« Nous allons bien. » Heero répondit à Quatre et rentra dans la maison. Duo, qui était encore piégé dans l'étreinte de Quatre, ne put que voir la cible de sa mission s'éloigner. Putain de Quatre ! Pourquoi devait-il se montrer maintenant ? Il devait à nouveau différer sa mission. Duo laissa échapper un soupir de lassitude tandis que le blond le traînait littéralement jusqu'au salon.

Trowa et Wufei étaient là, l'attendant. Quatre s'assit à côté d'eux sur le canapé. « Nous avons développé le microfilm. » Déclara Wufei.

« Bien. Quelles informations contenait-il ? » Duo s'assit sur une chaise, en face du sofa, et regarda autour de lui. Où était Heero ?

« Attendons Heero avant de vous expliquer. » Trowa montra du doigt la porte derrière lui et le canapé. « Il a dit qu'il ne resterait pas très longtemps dans la cuisine. »

« Oh, bien… Puisque Heero n'est pas là maintenant… Tu m'as promis de me raconter ton histoire après la mission, n'est ce pas Duo ? » L'Arabe le fixait avec avidité.

« Uhm, mon histoire ? » Duo sourit nerveusement. Il aperçut Heero rentrer dans la pièce, un demi hot-dog à moitié entamé dans la main. Le japonais ne fit pas de bruit et s'appuya contre la porte, échappant ainsi à la vue de Trowa, Quatre et Wufei.

« Oui, ton histoire avec Heero. » Wufei roula des yeux. Il se demandait pourquoi le natté paraissait si nerveux.

« Uhm….. C'est…. » Duo balbutia lorsqu'il vit Heero mâchonner son hot-dog avec nonchalance. Oh, comme il aurait souhaitait que ce ne soit pas un hot-dog qui se trouve dans la bouche d'Heero à cet instant…. Son entrejambe montra son accord en se contractant à cette pensée.

« qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Quatre commençait à s'inquiéter. Est ce que rien ne s'était passé entre Duo et Heero pendant la mission ? « Ne me dis pas que ça a mal fini ? »

« Non, c'est que... » Duo retint sa respiration lorsque Heero commença à lécher la sauce tomate sur ses doigts. Le Japonais suçait ses doigts un à un juste en face de Duo qui se rendit compte qu'il était à présent très, très dur.

« Duo, ça ne va pas ? » Quatre était vraiment inquiet maintenant. Ce n'était pas habituel que le natté soit à cours de mots. Il devait y avoir quelque chose d'anormal avec lui. « Est ce que ça va ? »

Il n'allait pas bien. Il allait sauter sur Heero, là, tout de suite. Le Japonais ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il lui avait fait. Heero nettoyait encore ses doigts lorsque Duo se força à prononcer quelques mots. « Quatre… Je vais… bien. »

« Pas moyen. Ta respiration n'est pas stable. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? » Quatre se leva et marcha vers Duo. L'Américain observait toujours Heero qui venait juste de finir de nettoyer ses mains. Soudain, le Nippon le regarda à son tour et eut un petit sourire en coin.

Quelque chose s'alluma dans l'esprit de Duo lorsqu'il vit le sourire sur le visage d'Heero. Il réalisa en un éclair. Enfoiré ! Heero avait fait tout ça intentionnellement ! Bien sûr, comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ! Il avait été le compagnon de chambre d'Heero pendant un bon moment et il ne l'avait jamais entendu faire de petits bruits en dormant. Heero avait décidé de jouer avec lui depuis le début !

« Putain de Dieu, HEERO YUY ! » Quatre, Trowa et Wufei furent surpris en entendant Duo crier et se lever d'un coup. Il fixait quelque chose derrière eux. Les garçons tournèrent la tête et virent Heero marcher dans leur direction.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Heero, comme d'habitude, sa voix était impassible.

« Ne joue pas l'innocent. Tu sais parfaitement ce que tu as fait ! » Duo gronda, irrité.

Quatre se tourna vers Heero, puis vers Duo. « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Je n'ai rien fait. » Heero lécha ses lèvres.

C'était bien ça. Duo perdit tout contrôle. « C'était ça ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu ferais ça. Toi, le timide ! C'est toi qui demande ça ! » Il se rua sur Heero, le poussant et les faisant tous deux tomber sur le sol. Duo réussit à se placer au dessus de Heero et coinça les bras du métis sous ses flancs.

« Duo ! Arrête ! » Quatre et les autres pilotes s'approchèrent rapidement, inquiets que du sang n'ait coulé. Mais, il stoppèrent net et restèrent figés lorsqu'ils virent Duo embrasser farouchement Heero. Duo suçait et explorait la bouche du Japonais, mettant tout son désir refoulé dans la chaude caverne. Et, à la grande surprise de leurs spectateurs, Heero ne combattit l'attaque. Il gémissait et répondait au baiser, combattant de sa langue celle de Duo.

Quatre fut le premier à recouvrer sa voix. « Heu… Les gars ? »

Les mots de Quatre rappelèrent à duo qu'ils étaient encore dans le salon. Il brisa le baiser et se leva, parlant si vite que Quatre ne parvint presque pas à saisir tout ce qu'il disait. « Nous ferons le briefing plus tard. J'ai encore une mission et il faut que je l'accomplisse là, maintenant. »

Duo se tourna ensuite vers Heero qui essayait de se lever. « Toi et moi, dans la chambre, TOUT DE SUITE ! » Il tira Heero pour le remettre sur ses pieds et l'entraîna dans leur chambre, laissant les trois pilotes bouche-bée observer leur fuite. Il entendirent le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrir puis être claquée fortement.

Après un moment de silence, Trowa parla. « C'est une mission très importante, huh ? »

« Pouvons nous supposer que Duo a eu une fin heureuse ? » Quatre sourit avec douceur.

« Ouais, il l'a eu certainement. » Wufei renifla, amusé.

A Suivre… 

**Les petits commentaires de la traductrice :**

**Heero : Enfin, plus un bruit… Que la vengeance divine est douce !**

**Lylyth**_ (scribouille à toute vitesse : CA SE PAIERA DANS LE SANG !)_

Lian : Heero ? A mon avis, t'aurais pas du dire ça… 

**Heero : Et pourquoi ?**

**Duo : Parce que Maman est sous médication… Et tu sais l'effet qu'on les médocs sur elle, n'est ce pas…**

**Lian**_ (l'air de rien, regarde ses ongles) _**: Poussées de sadisme, fatigue intense et surmenage fictal ?**

**Duo : Yep.**

**Heero : Kuso…**

**Lylyth**_ (griffonne toujours sur son panneau : Niark ! )_

**Lyra**_(efface ce que vient d'écrire Lylyth puis marque à son tour : A bientôt pour l'épilogue ! En espérant que j'aurai récupéré ma voix d'ici là… N'oubliez pas de nous laisser une petite **Review** !)_


	20. Chapter 20

**_Série : Gundam Wing_**

**_Auteur : Akuma (et oui, moi, Lyrashin, j'adore traduire ses fics !)_**

Couple : 2x1 

**_Genre : Yaoï, déguisements, Sap. . . j'adore cette fic !_ **

**Lyra : Hem, hem… WARNING ! LEMON TRES HOT !**

**Lian **_(regard dubitatif sur Lyra) _**: Ta voix est revenue ?**

**Lyra : Vi ! Et vous les lecteurs, venez pas dire qu'on vous aura pas prévenu(e)s !**

**_Disclamer : Les personnages de GW sont à leurs proprios légaux, les autres sont à Akuma et moi je possède juste la traduction !_**

**_Note : Ce n'est pas une séquelle de Confusion of the Heart, malgré le titre ! C'est pas mal différent mais ça a vraiment son charme comme histoire !_**

**Lyra : Vous vous rendez compte que c'est le dernier chapitre ? Qu'après celui là, on aura fini nos traductions ?**

**Lian : Yep ! T'auras quand même mis plus de deux ans à achever ces trois fics d'Akuma…**

**Lylyth : Parce que tu crois qu'on s'est contentées d'aller lire ça en Anglais ? **_(grand sourire)_

**Lian : Oh, non ! Je sais que vous avez écumé le fandom anglais de Naruto, DBZ et Harry Potter… Mais, bizarrement, vous ne paraissez pas attirées par les fics anglaises de Gundam Wing à l'exception de celles d'Akuma…**

**Lyra : Oui, c'est parce qu'on ne fera plus d'autres traductions sur Gundam… Marre des projets à long terme ! Faut déjà qu'on termine de boucler nos propres fics… Et puis tu sais que j'ai cet arc en projet sur Harry Potter que je ne veux pas commencer à écrire avant d'avoir fini plusieurs de mes propres histoires…**

**Lylyth : Sans compter toutes les fics qu'on a laissé en hiatus… **

**Lyra : Oui, bon, enfin ! Tout ça pour dire aux lecteurs que Oui, nous vous aimons et vous remercions, vous nous avez fait vibrer avec vos reviews (vous vous rendez compte qu'on a dépassé les 200 reviews pour cette histoire ? C'est la première fois qu'on en avait autant !), mais que Non, nous ne nous remettrons pas à la traduction de fics sur Gundam Wing malgré tout l'amour que nous avons pour vous.**

**Lian :……**

**Heero :……**

**Lylyth**_ (petite larme au coin de l'œil) _**: C'est beau ce que tu dis !**

**Lyra : Merci ! **

**Lian **_(soupire)_** : Je savais qu'elles pourraient pas rester sérieuses jusqu'à la fin… **

**CROSS MY HEART **

**Chapitre 20**

Dès que la porte fut fermée, Duo épingla son séducteur aux cheveux courts contre la dite porte et ravit ses délicates lèvres. Laissant le Japonais haletant après son long et profond assaut, Duo reporta son attention sur la gorge d'Heero. Il se rappela qu'il s'agissait de l'un des points faibles de son amant alors qu'il l'attaquait. Il la mordilla, la suça et la lécha sur toute sa longueur, faisant gémir Heero qui pencha la tête sur le côté pour lui offrir davantage d'espace.

Duo accepta l'invitation sans attendre plus longtemps. Il fit jouer sa langue sur la chair exposée, essayant de déceler les différences entre les sons qui échappaient à son petit ami. Ses mains ne restèrent pas passives, parcourant et caressant le corps d'Heero. L'une d'elles réussit à retirer son tee-shirt hors du spandex et se glissa dessous pour aller caresser ses mamelons, faisant gémir Heero plus fort.

L'Américain poursuivit ses attaques sur la gorge du métis tandis que ses deux mains se faufilaient sous le débardeur, pinçant et jouant avec les tétons du garçon jusqu'à ce qu'ils se durcissent. Heero n'était pas encore habitué à recevoir tant de sensations et Duo sourit de satisfaction lorsqu'il sentit les jambes du Japonais s'effondrer sous l'afflux de sensations. Il souleva Heero et le déposa sur le lit. Puis, Duo recula et ôta ses vêtements en un temps record.

Nu, Duo rejoignit son amant, à présent très excité, sur le lit. Le spandex laissait vraiment très peu de place à l'imagination et le natté voyait parfaitement la grosse bosse qu'il couvrait. Heero se pencha en avant pour retirer ses chaussettes, uniquement pour sentir ses mains être tirées en arrière. Duo bondit sur Heero et attaqua à nouveau la bouche de son amant. Ensuite, il se tourna vers le lobe de l'oreille du Nippon, qu'il découvrit être l'un des autres points faibles de son amant. Heero se tortilla et geignit alors que Duo mordillait son lobe d'oreille et en léchait l'intérieur. L'Américain assaillait continuellement son pauvre lobe d'oreille, ne laissant aucune chance à son petit ami de respirer ou de récupérer de son attaque. Finalement, sentant que le Japonais était à bout de souffle, Duo cessa de la mordiller pour susurrer à son oreille. « Laisse moi faire le travail. Je t'ai promis de te faire l'amour correctement, koi. »

Heero, qui haletait encore, put seulement acquiescer et se tortiller davantage lorsque Duo reprit son occupation sans pitié sur son oreille. « Lève les main, koi. » Murmura Duo tout en mordillant son lobe. Heero obéit et, en moins d'une seconde, son débardeur échoua dans un coin de la chambre. Duo reporta son intérêt sur la gorge du jeune pilote, descendant peu à peu sur son torse. De sa langue habile et de ses doigts, Duo violenta les mamelons d'Heero jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent vulnérables au plus léger attouchement.

Heero haletait et se contorsionnait sous lui, les yeux à demi fermés et les mains agrippées aux draps. Duo sourit et commença à retirer le reste de la tenue. Il prit l'une de ses jambes et retira lentement la chaussette, effleurant la cheville et la faisant glisser sur le pied de son amant. Puis, Duo embrassa la splendide jambe, centimètre par centimètre, faisant se tortiller le Japonais à chaque attouchement. Voulant entendre quels autres sons son amant pouvait produire, Duo procéda de la même façon avec l'autre jambe, mais en y mettant davantage d'intensité et un soin accru. Il utilisa ses mains pour masser et pétrir la chair avec ses doigts, puis avec ses paumes, avant d'y poser des baiser et de la lécher sur tout son chemin.

Heero était perdu par les gestes incroyables de Duo. C'était beaucoup trop. Ce n'était pas de cette façon que Duo l'avait pris la première fois. Cette fois, Duo le traitait si gentiment… Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de rudes caresses ou de tentatives de le clamer dans ses mouvements, puisqu'il savait que l'être superbe, qui se tortillait sous lui, lui appartenait. A lui uniquement.

Heero sentit des doigts s'accrocher à son spandex et, inconsciemment, il souleva son bassin, facilitant le travail des doigts dans leur tâche de lui enlever le vêtement. Bientôt, le spandex subit le même destin que celui du débardeur : étendu, oublié, sur le plancher. Ensuite, les mains se mirent à explorer son corps, maintenant complètement exposé. Elles restèrent longuement sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses, bougeant en petits cercles qui le faisaient gémir, puis descendirent doucement jusqu'à son pied droit. Les mains le soulevèrent, le poussant sur le côté et le faisant plier le genou pour poser sa plante de pied contre le matelas. Après, Heero sentit qu'on déposait un baiser sur son pied, comme si on lui demandait de ne pas bouger de là.

Après avoir fini de préparer l'une des jambes d'Heero, Duo déplaça ses mains pour agir de la même manière avec l'autre jambe, posant la voûte plantaire contre le lit et les écartant autant qu'il le pouvait. Il déposa un baiser sur le pied et recula pour admirer le travail de ses mains. Son amant haletait encore légèrement , les mains de chaque côté du corps et les jambes écartées, comme s'il invitait Duo à le prendre. Le spectacle devant ses yeux rendit l'Américain aussi dur que la pierre. Duo fit courir son regard sur le visage d'Heero et trouva le Japonais en train de le fixer en retour, le suppliant silencieusement de finir ce qu'il avait commencé.

« Magnifique. » Duo laissa ses yeux admirer la vue de son amant, mémorisant chacune des courbes de son corps. Il défit doucement ses cheveux, les laissant tomber librement et effleurer les cuisses d'Heero. Puis, il s'avança entre les jambes écartées et baissa sa tête jusqu'à ce que sa bouche ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres de l'érection déjà humide de quelques gouttes de pré-sperme, ses cheveux caressant le ventre et l'intérieur des cuisses du garçon. Il entendit un hoquet bruyant lorsqu'il lécha le gland de la hampe dressée. Il prit son temps, taquinant la chair dure de sa langue avant que les gémissements du métis ne lui fassent à moitié perdre le contrôle. Il sentit une paire de mains venir s'appuyer sur sa tête, lui demandant d'en faire plus, et Duo obéit, engouffrant le sexe d'Heero dans sa bouche.

Heero laissa échapper un adorable couinement alors que son sexe était enveloppé par la chaleur de la bouche de Duo. Il avait l'impression que de l'électricité parcourait tous les nerfs de son corps. Lorsque Duo commença à le sucer et à le mordiller, Heero perdit toute pensée rationnelle. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et succomba au plaisir que lui offrait Duo.

Prenant des précautions pour ne pas avoir de haut-le-cœur, Duo posa ses mains contre les hanches d'Heero pour contrôler ses mouvements. Heero prononçait de nombreux mots incohérents, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter son désir. Heureux de voir combien Heero appréciait ses actes, Duo sourit et émit un bourdonnement, faisant vibrer le sexe dans sa bouche, ce qui semblait procurer encore plus de plaisir au Japonais qui hoqueta bruyamment. Il recommença plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que Heero soit sur le point de jouir. Ne voulant pas que tout s'arrête déjà, Duo recula.

Heero lâcha un geignement déçu en sentant la chaleur et l'étroitesse qui entouraient son sexe disparaître. Les cheveux emmêlés sur son ventre et ses cuisses disparurent aussi. Heero allait à nouveau gémir, plus fort cette fois, quand Duo le fit taire efficacement à l'aide de sa bouche. « 'Tends une seconde, Hee-chan. »

Un baiser sur son front, puis, Heero sentit le lit remonter. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir son amant aux cheveux longs entrer dans la salle de bain. Heero gronda. Qu'est ce que ce baka faisait à présent ? Pourquoi Duo avait-il arrêté alors qu'il était sur le point de venir ? Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Duo le rejoignit sur le lit avec une vitesse digne de celle du Soldat Parfait. Heero haussa un sourcil en voyant que la main de Duo contenant un tube.

« C'est pour lubrifier. Ca rend ça plus facile… » Duo grimaça alors que l'image de Heero, saignant, apparaissait dan son esprit. Jamais ! Il ne ferait plus jamais saigner Heero comme ça. Il voulait qu'Heero ne ressente que du plaisir. Mais, et s'il ne parvenait pas à contrôler son corps ? Cette image et cette pensée réussirent à le faire hésiter et il cessa de bouger. Peut-être serait-ce mieux s'il arrêtait maintenant, pendant qu'il pouvait encore retenir son désir ? Cette idée devait s'être clairement exprimée sur son visage puisqu'il entendit Heero gronder furieusement.

« Arrête de penser à ça, baka. Tu as promis de me montrer la bonne façon. »

Ces paroles éclaircirent l'humeur de Duo et lui donnèrent le courage de poursuivre. S'ordonnant mentalement d'y aller doucement et de ne pas faire souffrir Heero plus que nécessaire, il s'avança prudemment entre les jambes du métis et prit une généreuse quantité de gel sur ses doigts. Heero observa Duo baisser sa main entre ses cuisses écartées. Il se tendit un sentant un doigt soyeux contre son entrée, mais il se calma rapidement lorsque le doigt se mit à caresser les muscles de son ouverture avant de se presser contre eux. Ce n'était pas comme la première fois, cette fois, le doigt était prudent et gentil. Il bougeait lentement en lui, le faisant se détendre et accepter la pénétration. Puis, un second doigt suivit le précédent en lui. Comme l'autre, ce doigt ne força pas son chemin dans son corps. Il attendit jusqu'à ce que Heero l'accepte de son plein gré et, ensuite, avec l'aide du premier, les doigts commencèrent à l'étirer.

Heero rejeta sa tête en arrière et gémit lorsque les doigts entamèrent un mouvement de scission en lui, l'étirant d'avantage. Ils réussirent à trouver son point magique et essayèrent de le frôler encore et encore. Le Japonais raffermit sa prise sur les draps et commença à pousser dans le sens inverse des doigts, indiquant qu'il était prêt.

« Je vais entrer maintenant, Heero. » Duo l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres et fit encore quelques mouvements avec ses doigts avant de les retirer de son corps. Puis, il recouvrit son sexe en érection avec le reste du gel et positionna le gland de sa hampe dressée devant l'entrée d'Heero. L'Américain se pencha en avant, posant ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de son amant. Son visage était seulement à quelques centimètres de celui d'Heero, permettant à l'Asiatique de sentir son souffle chaud.

Heero trembla légèrement en sentant quelque chose se presser contre son anus. C'était plus gros que les doigts de Duo et c'était prêt à le pénétrer. Sans qu'il le veuille, sa mémoire lui rappela combien c'était douloureux. Duo sembla s'en apercevoir, aussi embrassa-t-il Heero profondément, mordillant et suçant ses lèvres jusqu'à ce que le métis cesse de trembler et se détende. « Prêt ? » Chuchota Duo d'une voix apaisante.

Au hochement de tête d'Heero, Duo sourit et embrassa le Japonais. Il n'était pas trop sûr de sa réaction si Heero lui avait demandé de s'arrêter là alors que tout ce qu'il souhaitait pour l'instant c'était de s'enfoncer profondément en lui. Le pilote de Deathscythe brisa le baiser et murmura, ses lèvres frôlant celles d'Heero à chaque mot qu'il prononçait. « Pas de sang. Je te le jure. » C'était impossible de libérer Heero de toute douleur, mais il s'assurerait que Heero ne saignerait pas.

Doucement, il se pressa vers l'avant, faisant passer à son érection l'étroit anneau de muscles. Duo put entendre Heero gémir de douleur et de plaisir mêlés, et se mordit la lèvre, essayant d'aller aussi lentement que possible pour que Heero souffre le moins possible. Le Japonais était réellement étroit, bien que Duo l'ait déjà préparé. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps de son amant l'envelopper, centimètre par centimètre. « Oh, Heero… » Duo gémit alors qu'il le pénétrait plus profondément. La chaleur et l'étroitesse lui donnaient envie de s'enfoncer en lui d'un seul geste, mais il savait que cela blesserait Heero, aussi s'efforçait-il d'avancer à une vitesse d'escargot.

Heero sentait la hampe, chaude et épaisse, pousser lentement de plus en plus loin en lui. Il gémit en sentant l'érection de Duo se frotter contre son passage. C'était définitivement meilleur que la première fois. Le pilote de Wing passa ses mains autour du cou de Duo et entoura sa taille de ses jambes. « Plus, Duo… » La douleur fut vite oubliée lorsque Heero pressa ses jambes contre la taille de l'Américain, refermant l'espace qui restait entre leurs deux corps et enfonçant l'ancien natté en lui jusqu'à la garde.

Tous deux gémirent à la sensation d'être rempli et de remplir. Duo s'obligea à rester immobile, craignant de blesser son amant. Il regarda Heero haleter sous lui, essayant de s'ajuster à l'invasion. Si chaud…si étroit…… Il aurait pu rester comme ça pour toujours, piégé profondément dans le corps d'Heero que personne d'autre ne réussirait à avoir et dont Duo s'assurerait qu'il soit le Seul.

Duo saisit le menton d'Heero entre ses deux mains et lui fit relever la tête pour lui faire face. Le désir embrumait les deux yeux bleu de Prusse qui le regardaient. « Heero….. » Il ne parvenait pas encore à réaliser que Heero l'avait laissé lui faire ça après ce qu'il avait fait au Japonais. Peut-être rêvait-il. Un très beau rêve, alors, mais la chaleur qui entourait son membre dur, la chair pressée contre la sienne, et les splendides jambes autour de sa taille lui disaient que c'était réel.

« Merci, Heero…. » Duo caressa sa joue et se pencha pour capturer les lèvres délicates du jeune garçon.

« Assez de remerciements. » Heero haleta alors que Duo cessait de l'embrasser. « Bouge, sinon, omae o korosu. »

Duo sourit à la menace en l'air. Il embrassa encore une fois son amant à bout de souffle avant de commencer à bouger en lui. Il poussa lentement, savourant le contact de la peau veloutée qui entourait son sexe. Il recula et revint vers l'avant, pénétrant et disparaissant du corps chaud d'Heero jusqu'au point de presser le Japonais contre la tête de lit. Le hoquets de son amant à chaque fois qu'il s'enfonçait en lui étaient comme une douce musique à ses oreilles.

Cependant, lorsque Duo sentit qu'Heero était sur le point de jouir, il cessa de pousser et se mit à bouger en faisant de lents cercles à l'intérieur du métis, voulant prolonger leur acte d'amour. Il ne voulait pas qu'Heero vienne si facilement parce qu'il était certain qu'il jouirait juste après lui Non, il voulait encore s'enfoncer dans cet abri bienveillant aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait.

Heero, de son côté, n'émit bizarrement aucune protestation au changement de vitesse de Duo. Oui, il voulait se libérer, mais il voulait également sentir l'Américain plus longtemps en lui. Pour toujours, si c'était possible. Il se sentait si bien avec Duo en lui… Alors, il laissait Duo faire ce qu'il voulait, bien qu'il geigne doucement parfois, comme une faible protestation.

Après que l'excitation d'Heero soit un peu retombée, Duo reprit ses va-et-vient à nouveau. Ses mains se posèrent sur les cuisses d'Heero, les écartant le plus possible pour le laisser pousser plus profondément dans le corps du Japonais. La chambre se remplit de grognements, de gémissements et parfois même de geignements lorsque Heero fut, une nouvelle fois, stoppé alors qu'il était sur le point de venir.

Duo réussit à prolonger l'orgasme d'Heero plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son contrôle lui échapper. Lorsqu'il pénétra son amant, cette fois, il changea d'angle et frappa la prostate d'Heero.

« Duo ! » Heero haleta et se pressa contre l'Américain pour être plus proche de lui. Ses hanches se mirent à bouger, suivant le rythme que duo avait choisi pour les emporter tous les deux. A nouveau, le plaisir augmenta en lui. Heero se sentait si proche de la libération qu'il planta ses ongles dans le dos de Duo et grogna comme un animal sauvage.

Le natté siffla, complètement retourné par les sons que produisait Heero et par ses gestes. Il essaya encore de prolonger leur acte et ordonna à son corps de pousser moins fort, ce qui les calmerait lui et Heero. Mais, pas de chance, cette fois, son corps refusa de lui obéir. Comme si les grognements d'Heero avaient brisé les dernières bribes de son contrôle, il se retrouva en train de pousser plus fort et plus vite dans le corps du Japonais. Une de ses mains se glissa entre leurs deux corps et agrippa le membre dur qui se trouvait là, pompant en synchronisation avec ses va-et-vient.

Le pompage envoya Heero au paradis. Il devint rigide et cria le nom de l'Américain en Jouissant. Duo entendit qu'on Hurlait son nom et poussa plus fort, soulevant les hanches d'Heero du lit avant de rejeter sa tête en arrière et de grogner le nom d'Heero tout en se libérant.

Quelque part dans le plaisir blanc qu'il ressentait, Heero put sentir la chaude semence de Duo en lui, le remplissant et le marquant. La chaleur en lui ne dit qu'augmenter son plaisir et il ronronna comme un chat très satisfait tandis que son amant poussait en lui une dernière fois avant de s'effondrer sur lui, l'air tout aussi satisfait.

Ils restèrent comme cela, en silence. La chambre était remplie des lourdes odeurs de ce qu'ils venaient juste de faire, mais aucun d'eux ne s'en préoccupait. Tout ce dont ils étaient conscients, c'était du bruit des pulsations du cœur de leur amant.

« Est ce que ça va, Heero ? »

« Mmmm… »

« Je ne t'ai pas blessé, n'est ce pas ? »

« Mmmmmmm… » Heero ne fit que ronronner, trop rassasié pour faire autre chose.

« Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. » Duo sourit et embrassa amoureusement le Japonais, heureux qu'il ait pu rendre Heero aussi détendu. Il soupira de contentement alors qu'il cessait le baiser et chuchota à son amant. « I love you, Hee-chan. »

« Je t'aime aussi. » Murmura le jeune pilote qui resserra ses jambes autour de Duo. « Reste juste… Dedans… »

« Si tu le souhaites, koi. » Duo étouffa un petit rire. Comme s'il avait eu l'intention de quitter le cocon de chaleur d'Heero si facilement.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment, savourant les incroyables sensations qui les parcourraient. Pendant ce laps de temps, les derniers évènements revinrent en mémoire de Duo. Il tourna la tête pour observer le garçon pleinement satisfait sous lui. « Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu avais l'intention de me torturer quand nous étions dans la voiture. »

« Hn, c'était ta punition pour m'avoir appelé ta petite amie. » Heero sourit d'un air suffisant.

« Hey, je croyais que tu ne connaissais rien du sexe et de la séduction. » L'Américain se pencha et mordilla le cou du métis.

Heero gémit sous l'attaque. « Que ce qui… te fait penser… ça…? » Il parvint à prononcer ces mots entre ses gémissements.

« Tu ne savais absolument rien sur la lubrification. » Duo reporta son attention sur le lobe d'oreille d'Heero.

« Je n'ai pas… pensé à… chercher ça… hier soir… » Heero se tortilla alors que Duo glissait sa langue dans son oreille.

« Hoo, donc mon koi a fait quelques recherches la nuit dernière ? » Duo s'arrêta et recula pour regarder Heero.

« Hn, après avoir effacé nos dossiers informatiques de l'école. »

« Eh bien, voyons le résultat de tes recherches. » Duo se pressa contre les lèvres qui l'accueillirent à l'intérieur avec plaisir. Leurs langues reprirent leur chaude bataille à nouveau. Cette fois, ce fut Duo qui recula le premier et haleta. « Whoa, tu es devenu meilleur pour embrasser ! »

« Baka. » Heero renifla, conscient que son membre recommençait à durcir. Il pouvait aussi sentir Duo devenir dur en lui. « Hn, tu récupères vite. »

« Hey, je suis le seul qui est supposé dire ça ! » Duo fit courir ses mains sur le torse d'Heero et taquina les mamelons, faisant gémir le Japonais. « Je peux te dire que tes recherches sur la séduction son très bonnes. Qu'as-tu appris d'autre de tes recherches, koi ? » Le natté fit bouger son bassin en un petit cercle, puis recula un peu pour pousser fortement en Heero, son sexe se frottant contre la prostate du garçon. Heero gémit et souleva ses hanches pour venir à la rencontre de la poussée de Duo.

« Koi ? Quoi d'autre ? » Duo poussa dans Heero, doucement, très doucement.

« Putain, plus vite, Duo ! »

« Réponds moi d'abord, koi. » Duo sourit malicieusement, conservant un rythme très lent.

« Hn… des positions. »

« Positions ? »

« Oui, maintenant bouge plus vite ou omae o korosu ! » Heero donna une secousse à ses hanches, ordonnant à Duo de se mouvoir plus rapidement.

« Ho, cette position ! » Duo s'assit soudainement, entraînant Heero, qu'il pénétrait toujours, avec lui. « C'est de cette position dont tu parles ? » L'Américain sourit alors qu'il soulevait Heero et empalait le Japonais sur son sexe pour ponctuer sa question.

Heero hoqueta alors que Duo réussissait à frapper sa prostate à nouveau. « L'une d'entre elles. »

« Alors combien y en a-t-il ? »

« Ne joue pas l'imbécile, baka. »

Duo éclata de rire et embrassa son amant légèrement boudeur. « Tu penses que nous pouvons faire toutes ces positions ? »

« Tu n'aurais pas assez de résistance pour les faire toutes en une journée. » Heero renifla.

« Eh bien, voyons si nous pouvons prouver cela. » Duo sourit et empala une nouvelle fois le Japonais.

Dans le salon, les trois autres pilotes se regardèrent les uns les autres après avoir entendu le lit se remettre à grincer.

« Je pense que le briefing va être reporté à demain, les gars. » Dit faiblement Quatre tandis que les deux autres hochaient la tête pour montrer leur accord.

**FIN **

**Les petits commentaires de la traductrice :**

**Lylyth : Je savais bien qu'il était impossible de terminer une fic comme celle là sans un bon vieux lemon bien imaginatif… Mais bon sang Akuma, quel style ! Enfin un lemon qui ne sent pas le glucose à cent lieues à la ronde ! Merci Seigneur**

**Lian**_ (soupire) _:** J'arriverai jamais à faire quelque chose de toi, n'est ce pas ?**

**Lylyth : Ca y est ? Tu commences à comprendre ? N'empêche qu'il ne faut pas oublier d'utiliser un préservatif en temps normal !**

**Lyra** _(reprend le contrôle, fatiguée) _:** Voilà, cette histoire est maintenant terminée… Merci encore à tous les lecteurs, anonymes ou reviewers, qui l'auront suivie…**

**Lylyth : Ca fait un peu… Bizarre…**

**Lyra : Enfin bon, pardonnez nous si cette fin de chapitre n'est pas spécialement joyeuse, mais Lyra est crevée : on a eu quelques problèmes d'ordre familiaux ces derniers temps. (il est inutile de chercher lesquels sur notre blog, nous n'en avons PAS !)**

**Lian : Mais n'hésitez pas à leur laisser un petit commentaire pour leur apprendre comment vous avez trouvé cette histoire (bien qu'elles ne possèdent que la traduction, l'originale appartenant à Akuma).**

**Alors, surtout n'oubliez pas, Review !**


End file.
